Hasta Que El Alba Dome La Noche
by oOo Dark-yuki oOo
Summary: Temido por hombres, y deseado por mujeres, los ojos Dorados de Inuyasha brillaban mientras juraban poseer la inocente belleza de Kagome, quien poseía la clave de su búsqueda.
1. Chapter 1

_** Holaa Chicas! Regresee! __ Esta vez les traigo una adaptación de un libro que leí hace poco y automáticamente vi a Inuyasha y Kagome en el…Disfrútenlo y Recuerden que Inuyasha y Compañía no me pertenecen, si no a Rumiko-Sensei __ y la Historia es de la Escritora McKinney**_

** Temido por hombres, y deseado por mujeres, los ojos azules de Inuyasha brillaban mientras juraban poseer la inocente belleza de Kagome, quien poseía la clave de su búsqueda.**

Prólogo

_**Puerto de Londres 1818**_

Aquella noche la Green Serpent Yard no estaba muy concurrida. Aunque la sucia y poco recomendable taberna era famosa por su mala ginebra y su peor compañía, solía estar llena hasta altas horas de la madrugada, ya que a sus clientes, en su mayoría pobladores del barrio más peligroso de Londres, poco les importaba la calidad de los licores. Pero, por algún extraño motivo, a pesar de que era más de medianoche, el lugar se hallaba casi vacío.

Sólo un pequeño y tranquilo grupo de cinco hombres bebía en una esquina; hablaban en susurros, encorvados sobre la mesa. De vez en cuando se oía la ebria risa de alguno de ellos, pero las caras de sus com pañeros le quitaban la borrachera de golpe. Sus expresiones dejaban claro que aquella noche, si alguien reía, lo haría solo.

Conforme avanzaban los minutos, observaban la puerta con nervio sismo, como si esperasen la aparición del mismísimo demonio. Al ver que no llegaba nadie, parecieron perder un poco más de valor. En un intento de silenciar su miedo, se bebieron la ginebra de un solo trago y pidieron más.

El terror reinaba aquella noche en el Yard. No estaba tan sólo en las caras de los hombres y en el chocar nervioso de las jarras de mala cerve za, sino que se había convertido en un hedor tan aplastante como el de los cuerpos sin lavar que llenaban la taberna o el de la sucia paja que cubría el suelo. Hasta las ratas parecían notar lo que flotaba en el aire, ya que salían a intervalos regulares de sus sombríos rincones para averiguar la causa del extraño silencio. Se levantaban sobre las patas traseras, olis queaban y volvían a meterse prudentemente en sus agujeros.

—¿Y si no nos cree, Mukotsu? ¿Y si nos mata a todos? Estamos en esto por el oro, pero dicen que a ese pirata lo mismo le da mirar a un tipo que matarlo.

En aquel momento intervino el hombre de mayor edad de todo el grupo.

—Aunque he vivido muchos años, no sé si estoy listo para decir adiós esta noche.

—¿Y qué me dices del dragón? —le preguntó otro integrante del grupo a su jefe, con voz quejumbrosa—. He oído que le da poderes místicos. ¡He oído historias sobre ese pirata que hacen que la sangre se hiele en las venas!

—¡No deberíamos estar aquí! ¡No va a querer nuestra información! ¡Nos cortará el cuello sin vacilar! —Con el valor que le daba la ginebra, el hombre que acababa de hablar dio un puñetazo en la mesa.

—¿Nos cortará el cuello sin vacilar? —Su jefe, Mukotsu, un hom bre de aspecto tosco que debía rondar la cincuentena, se puso en pie, miró asqueado a sus secuaces y gritó—: ¡Estúpidos perros callejeros! ¡Esta noche no necesito cobardes! —anunció con enfado—. ¡Quien no tenga valor para quedarse, que coja sus cosas y desaparezca! ¡Pero no repartiré con el que se vaya ni una onza de oro! —Tras decir aquello, levantó la mesa de madera y la tiró al suelo. Los vasos se rompieron y la tabla que los había sostenido se rajó.

Después del violento estallido, los integrantes del grupo no volvie ron a quejarse. El tabernero, indignado, hizo ademán de salir de la barra, pero, cuando Mukotsu se volvió para mirarlo, el hombre se detuvo en seco.

—Si quieres ver un nuevo amanecer, amigo, no te metas. —El jefe de la banda se abrió la chaqueta y dejó al descubierto el apagado brillo de una pistola metida en la cintura de sus pantalones.

El tabernero no necesitó más para decidir retirarse; se escabulló por la puerta que había tras la barra y corrió a esconderse.

—Decidíos —explotó Mukotsu volviéndose hacia sus hombres—, ¿quién se queda y quién se va?

—Sólo saldremos de aquí con el cuchillo de Inuyasha clavado en las tripas —respondió uno de los aludidos levantando la cabeza. La mirada de sus ojos azul claro parecía perderse más allá de su jefe. Una sonrisa demente asomó a sus labios, y empezó a reír—. ¡Así que supongo que nos quedamos!

—Muy bien —sentenció Mukotsu sentándose en el banco. Observó con precaución al joven que acababa de hablar y apartó de una patada una botella rota de ginebra. Estaba a punto de enviar a uno de sus secuaces a por otra ronda, cuando una sombra cayó sobre él. Al levantar la vista, se encontró con el hombre que tanto miedo les inspiraba.

—In-Inuyasha —exclamó con voz ahogada, apresurándose a levan tarse. Sus hombres lo imitaron al instante y contemplaron con mandí bulas desencajadas al demonio que se erguía frente a ellos. Los había cogido a todos por sorpresa, y si ya estaban asustados durante la espe ra, tenerlo delante los aterraba.

Lo observaron acercarse y se encogieron de miedo. El rostro del pirata era de un atractivo poco común, pero tan duro y despiadado como el de un espartano, y, aunque su atuendo, que consistía en una levita de color azul oscuro y unos pantalones de ante pálido, fuera sobrio, elegante, y a la moda, no cabía duda de que aquel hombre era mala compañía. Como mínimo, les sacaba a todos una cabeza. Pero no era su elevada estatura ni su musculosa complexión, lo que hacía que todos sintiesen escalofríos, sino lo que se podía leer en su mirada.

En las profundidades azules de sus ojos parecía residir el conoci miento del que ha bajado a los infiernos. Y allí, en aquel lugar espanto so sin belleza ni paz, parecía haber desarrollado una extraordinaria capacidad para la destrucción. Con sólo mirarlo, era fácil creer que aquel hombre haría todo lo que considerase necesario, sin importarle lo bru tal o terrible que resultara, para conseguir sus fines. Parecía llevar su pasado en los ojos al igual que llevaba la pistola en el cinturón. Era difí cil no seguir con la comparación y preguntarse si, al igual que su arma, no sería también rápido, peligroso... y mortífero.

—Inuyasha —logró decir Mukotsu con voz temblorosa—, no sé cómo darle las gracias por venir. No sabía si lo haría.

—Hemos venido, así que dame tu información.

Al oír la referencia en plural, el jefe de la banda miró hacia la puer ta. Junto a ella se encontraba un musculoso pirata. Por su aspecto, debía de doblarle la edad a Inuyasha, pero, a pesar de su pelo grisáceo y de que su vientre ya no era plano a causa de la edad, parecía bastante capaz de utilizar la pistola con la que apuntaba a la cabeza de Mukotsu.

Éste miró de nuevo a Inuyasha y tragó saliva.

—¿Que-querría beber algo con nosotros, señor...?

—Lo único que quiero es tu información. Ahora.

Tras decir aquello, todos contuvieron la respiración, salvo el recién llegado y el hombre que tenía detrás, pistola en mano. Resultaba obvio que no era buena idea poner a prueba la paciencia de Inuyasha.

Mukotsu volvió a tragar saliva y reunió todo su valor para seguir hablando.

—Odio molestarlo, señor, incluso pensar en hacerlo, pero..., en cuanto al precio... —Su voz adoptó un tono de súplica.

—Yo determinaré si la información que me ofreces merece una recompensa. —Cruzó los brazos y se apoyó en la pared. Observaba al jefe de la banda y a los integrantes de la misma como si no fuesen más que una jauría de perros sarnosos. Su mirada hizo que Mukotsu perdie se la poca compostura que le quedaba.

—De acuerdo, se lo diré —cedió el jefe a toda prisa—. No es que no me fíe señor, seguro que me pagará, porque sé que nos llevaremos bien. Lo admiro, confío en su...

—Habla de una vez —exigió Inuyasha, claramente asqueado por sus palabras.

—Por supuesto, por supuesto, señor. —Al jefe de la pequeña banda le castañeteaban los dientes—. Estoy deseando contárselo. Mi informa ción es muy valiosa.

—Tu nota decía algo sobre la Shikon. ¿Qué sabes sobre la Perla?

—Sé dónde está.

Inuyasha se puso tenso mientras atravesaba a Mukotsu con la mira da. Con una tranquilidad mortal, preguntó:

—Si sabes dónde está la Perla, ¿por qué no vas a buscarla?

—Eeees... algo más complicado de lo que parece...

El pirata se enderezó de golpe y se acercó a su hombre.

—Vámonos, Inuyasha, no son más que ratas mentirosas. No consegui remos nada.

—¡Espere! —gritó el jefe, siguiéndolo hasta la puerta—. ¡De acuer do! ¡De acuerdo! ¡No sé dónde está la perla! ¡Pero sé dónde la busca su enemigo, el vizconde de Blackwell!

Inuyasha se volvió, agarró a Mukotsu por la chaqueta y lo puso con tra la pared. Aquel simple gesto hizo que dos de los aterrados integran tes de la banda se escabulleran por la puerta. Con los ojos a punto de salírsele de las órbitas, Mukotsu vio cómo parte de su salvación huía con andares vacilantes hacia la noche.

—Lo sé todo sobre Sesshoumaru —le informó el pirata con voz tranquila, sin dejar de apretarlo contra la pared—, y también sé dónde está buscando. Pero la Perla no está en Irlanda, así que tanto él como tú estáis perdiendo el tiempo —afirmó antes de soltarlo y darse la vuelta para irse.

Aterrado, el jefe de la banda se dejó caer en el suelo como un muñe co de trapo. Estaba viendo cómo se marchaba la última esperanza de hacerse rico. En un momento de desesperación, logró ponerse en pie y agarrar la manga del pirata.

—¡Pero ahora Blackwell ha cambiado de estrategia! ¡Está buscando a la chica, y soy el único que sabe dónde está!

Tras oír aquello, Inuyasha se detuvo y se volvió hacia Mukotsu con aire tranquilo.

—Explícate.

—El vizconde encontró una pista que indicaba que podía estar en Londres, así que ha estado buscándola por todas partes. Le ha dicho a todo el mundo el aspecto que tiene y que lleva una cadena con un col gante especial. Este hombre, Renkotsu —Mukotsu hizo un gesto con la cabeza para señalar a uno de los secuaces que le quedaban—, vio a una chica con ese colgante y la siguió hasta su casa. Pensaba venderle la información a Sesshoumaru, hasta que decidimos que usted le odiaba tanto que quizá nos pagase mejor.

Inuyasha entrecerró los ojos.

—¿Qué piensa hacer el vizconde con la chica cuando la encuen tre..., si es que lo hace? Según recuerdo, sólo tenía cuatro años cuando murió su padre. ¿Qué podría recordar ella de la Perla?

Con el aspecto de alguien que acaba de librarse de una muerte segu ra, Mukotsu se ajustó los pantalones y respondió:

—No sé qué recuerda, señor, pero sé que Blackwell la quiere. Cuando la encuentre, piensa secuestrarla, y seguro que usted es cons ciente de que al vizconde no le importa torturar a la gente para sacarle la información que necesite. Pregúntele al viejo Yakotsu, que está ahí. Antes trabajaba para él. —Mukotsu se acercó al hombre de los ojos azul claro, que les dedicó una sonrisa demente antes de concentrarse en su pulgar.

—Entonces, ¿piensa secuestrarla? —insistió Inuyasha.

—Sí, y no creo que quede mucho de la chica cuando Blackwell acabe con ella.

Inuyasha meditó en todo aquello durante un momento. No parecía creer del todo lo que había escuchado. Pero aún así, ordenó:

—Sigue.

El alivio del jefe de la banda resultó evidente.

—¡Sabía que querría la información! ¡Y que el viejo Sesshoumaru se vaya al demonio! —Ansioso por agradar a Inuyasha y más ansioso todavía por salir indemne de todo aquello, Mukotsu limpió un banco con la manga de su chaqueta y le ofreció el asiento al pirata—. ¿Desea sentarse, señor? No hace falta...

—Te he dicho que sigas.

Mukotsu palideció y levantó la mirada para contemplar la alta e inflexible figura de Inuyasha, antes de empezar a hablar lo más deprisa que pudo.

—Está en un hospicio, aquí mismo, en Londres. Fue abandonada allí, por lo que me han contado.

—¿Qué más sabes?

—Bueeeno... —Estaba claro que, por mucho que apreciara su vida, apreciaba más el oro—. O-Odio tener que mencionar esto, señor, pero es-está el pequeño detalle del pago... —logró tartamudear con lo que le restaba de valor.

—Te he dicho que sigas hablando.

Mukotsu miró a Inuyasha con preocupación.

—El hospicio se llama «Hogar Phipps-Bluefield para Jóvenes sin Recursos». Está cerca del puerto. Ahora trabaja allí como maestra, pero hemos oído que busca empleo. Al parecer, la propietaria acaba de morir... o algo parecido.

—¿Sabes cómo se llama? —Cuando el jefe de la banda asintió, Inuyasha continuó—. Si me dices su nombre, sabré si es la chica correcta.

Con la esperanza de acabar la noche vivo y con algo más de dinero, Mukotsu susurró:

—No lo recuerdo muy bien, señor, pero quizá unas monedas de oro puedan...

Sin previo aviso, Inuyasha agarró a su informador por el sucio cuello de su camisa. Sus secuaces ahogaron gritos de terror, mientras el pirata lo levantaba en vilo hasta tenerlo a la altura de los ojos. Cuando el jefe empezó a chillar como un cerdo apaleado, se limitó a decir:

—Dime cómo se llama, si no quieres arrepentirte de haberme pedi do que viniera.

—¡Se llama Kagome! ¡Kagome Higurashi! —Mukotsu estaba medio ahogado.

Inuyasha lo soltó, y el hombre cayó al mugriento suelo entre toses, restregándose el cuello. El pirata lo examinó desde su elevada estatura durante un instante, antes de introducir la mano en el abrigo. Al ver aquello, los aterrados ojos de su informador se abrieron de par en par y sus secuaces corrieron a ponerse a cubierto, pero el pirata sólo sacó una bolsa llena de monedas.

—Respuesta correcta, rata inmunda. —Con una sonrisa llena de cinismo, Inuyasha tiró la bolsa al suelo, junto a Mukotsu—. Ahora, suél talo todo... —añadió después, para alivio de todos.

HOGAR PHIPPS-BLUEFIELD PARA JÓVENES SIN RECURSOS

Kagome limpió una pequeña mancha de hollín de la ventana del des ván y contempló los tejados de Londres. Había llegado el momento de marcharse, y, aunque llevaba esperando aquel momento más de un año, se sentía abrumada.

—Ojalá no te fueras —murmuró detrás de ella la voz de una ado lescente.

Kagome se dio la vuelta y sonrió para tranquilizar a la muchacha.

—Si no me fuese, no tendrías la suerte de quedarte con mi dormi torio.

La chica, Hikaru, observó la pequeña habitación en la que se encon traban. El suelo, aunque desnudo, estaba limpio y encerado; las paredes mantenían la blancura del último encalado, y las mantas estaban un poco gastadas y remendadas, pero la cama estaba recién hecha, con las sábanas bien remetidas.

—Oh, no quiero que te vayas... ¡Pero me encanta tener mi propio dormitorio! —exclamó sin poder contenerse.

—Lo entiendo perfectamente —dijo Kagome, entre risas—. Recuerdo que este pequeño cuarto me parecía un palacio después de haber dormido abajo, con los niños.

—¿Cómo será tu habitación en Jamaica?

La pregunta de Hikaru cogió a la joven desprevenida.

—No... no lo sé —consiguió responder—. Supongo que se parece rá mucho a ésta.

—Salvo que no estará en un viejo orfanato desvencijado, ¿verdad? Estará en una gran mansión y te olvidarás de nosotros enseguida.

Kagome se enfrentó a la mirada acusadora de la chica, se acercó a ella rápidamente y le cogió las manos.

—Tengo que irme, Hikaru, sabes que debo hacerlo.

La adolescente limpió con rabia una lágrima que resbaló por su mejilla.

—¿Por qué tuvo que morirse de tisis la señora Bluefield? ¡Houyo Akitoki lo ha estropeado todo en un año!

La tristeza ensombreció el rostro de Kagome. Se abrazaron, y Hikaru lloró en su hombro. Cuando la adolescente se quedó sin lágrimas, la joven se soltó y dijo:

—Tranquila, sabes que Houyo cuidará bien del Hogar. En realidad es un buen hombre, pero... Bueno, parece que no podemos llevarnos bien.

—Está loco.

—¡Oh, no! —exclamó Kagome.

—Sí, sí que lo está —insistió la adolescente entre hipidos—. Tu marcha le está volviendo loco. Está muy alterado desde que le dijiste que querías irte.

Kagome evitó mirarla a los ojos. Quería negar las palabras de Hikaru, pero le resultaba difícil. Aparentemente, Houyo era un joven sensato con la honrada intención de mejorar el Hogar que había heredado, pero, a veces... A veces parecía algo desequilibrado. Y, por desgracia, ella siem pre le había llamado más la atención que las otras chicas del Hogar, así que era la que más había sufrido su errático comportamiento.

Respiró hondo y, finalmente, miró a Hikaru.

—No es capaz de hacerle daño a nadie, como tú bien sabes. Si cre yera que existe ese peligro, nunca me marcharía del Hogar. El problema es que a Houyo no le gusta recibir un «no» por respuesta, pero, cuando yo ya no esté, dirigirá esta Institución de forma honrada, te lo prometo.

—Lo sé, pero ojalá no te fueses. Ese hombre me asusta.

—¡No hay razón para asustarse!

—Hace cosas extrañas, ¡sobre todo en lo que a ti respecta!

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó Kagome, no muy segura de que rer escuchar la respuesta.

—Ayer mismo le vi contemplando el tapiz que bordaste para la señora Bluefield cuando eras pequeña. Y es una lástima, porque era muy bonito; seguro que tardaste meses en hacerlo.

—¿Qué le ha pasado? —susurró casi con miedo.

—Ya no está. El señor Akitoki lo estuvo mirando durante mucho rato. Después vi cómo lo sacaba tranquilamente del marco y lo metía en la chimenea como si fuese leña.

Kagome volvió la cabeza, mareada. Había tardado casi quince meses en terminar el tapiz. Incluso en aquel momento, años después, recorda ba lo mucho que le había costado cada puntada. También recordaba cuánto le había gustado a la señora Bluefield. Había bordado el lema de la dueña del Hogar en la parte de abajo: _«__El trabajo acaba con los malas pen samientos__»__. _La joven pensó con cierta amargura que tendría que haberlo titulado: _«__Los malos pensamientos acaban con el trabajo del d__í__a__»__._

—Kagome, ¿de verdad tienes que irte?

—Seguro que lo entiendes —respondió la aludida mirando a Hikaru con expresión preocupada—. Houyo no me dejará en paz, y yo no quie ro casarme con él. Puede que no se me vuelva a presentar la oportuni dad de encontrar marido, pero prefiero morir como una vieja solterona antes que unirme a alguien que no amo. ¿Me odiarás por eso?

Hikaru sacudió la cabeza con tristeza. Las dos se abrazaron, y, cuan do Kagome se soltó, recogió el cesto de sauce en el que guardaba todas sus pertenencias y se dirigió a la puerta. Pero, antes de irse, cogió un solitario libro que estaba sobre su tocador y lo dejó en manos de su pequeña amiga.

—¿Los cuentos de Perrault? —susurró Hikaru, contemplándola con ojos enrojecidos por las lágrimas—. No puedes dejarlo aquí; fue un regalo de la señora Bluefield.

Por primera vez, Kagome perdió el estricto control con el que repri mía sus emociones y apenas logró evitar que le temblase la voz.

—A los niños les encantan estas historias. Me solía escabullir una vez a la semana para leérselas en su dormitorio. Si Houyo lo descubriera, no lo aprobaría, pero los niños y yo lo hemos mantenido en secreto hasta ahora. Creo que tú también podrás hacerlo. Ya sabes que por las noches se mantiene ocupado con sus plegarias.

—Se las leeré una vez a la semana. Encontraré la forma de hacerlo, te lo prometo —aseguró la chica también con voz temblorosa.

—Entonces, que Dios te bendiga, Hikaru. Y... espero que volvamos a vernos.

Tras decir aquello, Kagome no pudo contenerse más. Abrazó con fuerza la cesta de sauce y, bañada en lágrimas, salió corriendo escaleras abajo.

…

_Bueno ese fue el prologo espero se vayan interesando por la historia… un beso hermosas y estaré tratando de actualizar lo más pronto posible . Recuerden que los Rews son Gratis! __ Matta nee! _

Dark_yuki


	2. Chapter 2

**_Bueno aquí les traigo la continuación… Recuerden que Inuyasha y Compañía no me pertenecen, si no a Rumiko-Sensei __ y la Historia es de la Escritora McKinney**_ Capítulo 1

_**Muelle de Queenhithe**_

Su aventura había comenzado.

Kagome respiró hondo, casi incapaz de ocultar sus nervios al mirar hacia el río Támesis desde la cubierta principal del Seabravery. En pocas horas abandonarían el muelle de Queenhithe y se harían a la mar.

Empezó a juguetear con la joya que llevaba al cuello, como hacía siempre que estaba inquieta. Era un colgante extraño, antiguo y descas carillado, pero único. Al oro le habían dado forma de lagarto diminuto, y tenía pequeñas incrustaciones de esmeralda. Los ojos eran rubíes y el vientre estaba cuajado de diamantes. Tenía bisagras, pero estaban escondidas, y un cierre que sólo ella sabía abrir. En su interior, su padre había grabado el único regalo que le había hecho a Kagome: el último verso de una canción infantil.

Al tocar el colgante, se dio cuenta de que se había caído otra peque ña esmeralda. Aquella pérdida la entristeció, pero se obligó a luchar contra la melancolía. Ya había llorado todo lo necesario al despedirse de Hikaru y del Hogar. No habría más lágrimas. Se había convertido en una dama aventurera y despreocupada. Pronto empezaría su viaje, y, en cuestión de semanas, vería lugares exóticos que sólo había conocido en sueños. Londres quedaría atrás, y comenzaría una nueva vida.

Con las mejillas sonrosadas de la emoción, miró a la orilla del río. El Támesis la animaba a seguir adelante; como si le hablara, el curso del agua, normalmente perezoso, se agitaba con el viento y lanzaba olas juguetonas contra los costados del barco, con el mismo ritmo frenético que latía su corazón.

Casi incapaz de creerse su buena fortuna, metió la mano apresuradamente en su pequeño bolso de seda marrón para buscar la carta que había cambiado su futuro. Al principio no la encontró y la preocupación arrugó su suave frente. ¿Acaso lo que estaba viviendo no era más que un sueño?, ¿es que ya iba a despertarse? De pronto, sus dedos tocaron el caro papel en el que estaba escrita la misiva; la carta seguía allí. Era real. Por fin iba a convertir sus sueños en realidad.

Aliviada, la acercó a la luz, y estaba a punto de leerla de nuevo cuan do una fuerte voz femenina la interrumpió.

—¡Otra mujer! ¡Gracias a Dios! ¡No sé cómo habría soportado esta travesía sin otra mujer con quien compartir mis desdichas!

Kagome alzó la mirada, y sus ojos turquesa se abrieron sorprendidos ante la señora entrada en carnes y elegantemente vestida que estaba en cubierta. La mujer llevaba una cofia de seda negra y un parasol, también negro, con forma de pagoda. Resultaba obvio que iba de luto por ser viuda, pero su vestido era de gran calidad. El caro tafetán negro susu rraba a su paso mientras se acercaba para saludarla.

—Permítame que me presente, querida —dijo mientras la tapaba con el parasol—: soy la señora de Stefan Lindstrom. Seguro que nos hacemos buenas amigas en el trayecto hasta las Bermudas. Lo sé porque es la sexta vez que hago este viaje.

—¡La sexta! —exclamó Kagome, asombrada—. Me temo que ésta es mi primera vez.

—Seguro que todo irá muy bien. Conozco todas las curas para el mareo, y he oído que el Seabravery es el mejor navío que surca estos mares. Además, el propietario del barco viajará con nosotros, así que espero que la tripulación se esfuerce todo lo posible para que disfrute mos de un viaje tranquilo. ¿Cómo se llama, querida?

La pregunta de la señora Lindstrom la cogió por sorpresa, así que necesitó un minuto para recuperarse antes de hablar.

—Señorita Higurashi. Kagome Higurashi —respondió, vacilante.

—Encantador, sencillamente encantador... ¿Y viene de...?

—Del Hogar Phipps-Bluefield para Jóvenes Sin Recursos —le informó la joven tras otra pausa.

—¡Oh! ¡Una huérfana! ¡Qué romántico! —exclamó la viuda dando una palmada.

Kagome la miró, desconcertada. No entendía el comentario. Ser huérfana no había tenido nada de romántico. La señora Bluefield, una verdadera santa, se había encargado de educarla y cuidarla, pero, aparte de aquello, su vida en el Hogar había sido gris, tan gris como el color de los prácticos vestidos de lino del Hogar. La señora Lindstrom decía cosas sin sentido.

—Ya no soy una huérfana —le explicó Kagome—. Quiero decir, que, desde mi mayoría de edad me convertí en maestra de esa Institución.

—Y era una buena maestra, estoy segura.

La mujer esbozó una amplia sonrisa, y, al instante, la joven le tomó cariño. La señora Lindstrom quizá adoleciera de cierto exceso de curio sidad, y no cabía duda de que tendía a lo teatral, pero a la joven le gus taba igualmente. El hecho de que Kagome fuese una huérfana pobre no parecía molestarla en absoluto, y aquello no era habitual en la gente de su posición social.

—Bueno, ¿qué la ha traído al Seabravery, señorita Higurashi? —inqui rió la mujer, que parecía no poder dejar de hablar—. ¿Por casualidad va al encuentro de su prometido en St. George's? Con su esbelta figura y ese glorioso color de pelo, seguro que le espera una gran aventura. ¡Oh, cómo me gustaría ser joven de nuevo! La de cosas que haría...

Mientras la señora Lindstrom seguía parloteando sobre su juventud perdida, Kagome, cohibida, se apartó un rizo de la frente y lo escondió discretamente bajo su raída cofia marrón. Nunca había considerado que el color de su cabello fuese «glorioso». Con un tono intermedio, su pelo no era ni negro ni castaño. De hecho, a ella, aquel color entre negro y caoba le parecía aburrido. Era el fiel reflejo de su vida: pálido y comedido.

Frunció el ceño al recordar que Houyo Akitoki había comentado en una ocasión que su cabello era «decentemente discreto». Claro que aquello no le había impedido encapricharse de ella, pensó Kagome con tristeza. De aquello huía, precisamente. Después de la muerte por tisis de la señora Bluefield, hacía ya un año, la palidez grisácea de Houyo había descendido sobre su vida como una mortaja. Aunque lo había conocido nada más llegar al Hogar, de repente, tras el fallecimien to de su mentora, no tenía forma de escapar de él. Sus atenciones empe zaron a resultarle asfixiantes, y su presencia, insoportable.

La culpa oscureció sus ojos color turquesa. Houyo no era un hombre horrible, a pesar de lo que le había hecho a su tapiz. Todo lo contrario: con su piedad santurrona, casi todos lo consideraban un buen hombre. _Un hombre terriblemente bueno, _pensó ella recordando que la había llamado ingrata por rechazar su oferta. Puede que llegara a arrepentirse de no haber accedido, pero lo dudaba. Aunque el color de su pelo fuese decentemente discreto, su corazón no lo era. Y nunca habría podido entregárselo al nuevo dueño del Hogar.

Todavía recordaba el episodio que había dejado bien clara su incompatibilidad. Como Houyo era un evangelista incondicional, opina ba que la filosofía de la señora Bluefield, que dirigía el Hogar a base de cariño, resultaba insuficiente. Estaba convencido de que el cristianismo, llevado al extremo, conseguiría que las clases más bajas se contentaran con la miseria que les había tocado vivir. Como estaba claro que no había clase social más baja que los huérfanos, se había sentido obligado a enfatizar los mensajes más radicales de su religión a los pequeños, y, en una ocasión, ya completamente absorbido por la causa evangelista, había sorprendido a Kagome leyéndoles _Cenicienta _alos niños y le había suplicado que reconsiderase su camino, diciendo que el cuento era «objetable en su descripción de algunas de las pasiones más bajas del corazón humano».

Poco después, Houyo se le había declarado. Le había ofrecido con orgullo: «una vida modesta, tranquila y pasiva en la fe, la caridad, la san tidad y la sensatez». Después, como regalo de compromiso, le había ofrecido el libro _Coeleb en busca de esposa, _escrito por una evangelista con vencida, obviamente con la esperanza de que curara su amor por «el vicio» de la literatura.

Nunca podría haber funcionado, y, en aquel momento, al mirar atrás, Kagome entendió por qué la señora Bluefield siempre la había ani mado a dejar la Institución para buscar un puesto en el mundo exterior. Habría trabajado allí toda la vida si con ello hubiera podido devolverle a la mujer que la crió parte de su amabilidad. Pero había perdido a su mentora hacía tiempo, y la idea de pasar el resto de su vida con Houyo le resultaba insoportable. Justo cuando su búsqueda de trabajo parecía ya infructuosa, había sucedido el milagro por el que llevaba tiempo rezando: había llegado la carta que llevaba guardada en el bolso. Era como si el remitente conociese su situación y le ofreciese una gene rosa escapatoria.

—Bueno, señorita Higurashi, ¿se dirige usted a St. George's o a una de las plantaciones del interior? —Sobresaltada por la pregunta, Kagome abandonó sus pensamientos y miro a la señora Lindstrom—. ¡Oh, ya lo sé! —siguió diciendo la simpática mujer—. ¡Seguro que va a Clairdon para casarse con uno de los chicos de los Sinclair! Por cierto, ¿cuántos hijos tiene lord Sinclair? La última vez que pregunté me dijeron que ocho. Unos muchachos bastante robustos, según recuerdo... De hecho, señorita Higurashi, es lo mejor que podría hacer.

Kagome logró ocultar su sonrisa con la mano. ¡Sí que le gustaba hablar a la señora Lindstrom!

—Siento desilusionarla —repuso la joven tras bajar la mano enguantada—. Me temo que no hago este viaje para reunir me con mi prometido. De hecho, no voy a St. George's, sino a Kingston, en Jamaica.

—¡Kingston! Santo cielo, no sabía que el barco siguiera trayecto hasta Jamaica.

—Sí, me han contratado para ser la acompañante de lady Perkins, la dueña de la plantación Roselawn. Por su carta, sospecho que se trata de una dama de edad avanzada. ¿No habrá oído usted hablar de esa plantación, por casualidad? —Kagome miró esperanzada a su interlocutora. Siempre se había considerado una persona bastante fuerte, pero alejarse del único hogar que había conocido para navegar hasta una isla tropical sin tener ni siquiera un punto de referencia, le provocaba cier ta inquietud.

—St. George's está bastante lejos de Jamaica, querida, pero déjeme pensar... —La señora Lindstrom sacudió la cabeza—. No, no recuerdo haber oído hablar de Roselawn, y debo decir que me enorgullezco de saber quién es quién... Pero Roselawn y lady Perkins... No, no recuerdo nada.

—Ya veo. —Kagome intentó ocultar su decepción.

—¿Cómo supo de ese puesto? —le preguntó la viuda con cara de preocupación.

—Bueno —la joven observó las aguas del Támesis—, fue toda una sorpresa. La carta de lady Perkins llegó hace una semana. En ella me indicaba que, si deseaba convertirme en su acompañante, estuviese hoy aquí, lista para embarcar.

—¡Es usted muy valiente, querida! ¡Viajar tan lejos y sola! Claro que supongo que en el orfanato debió de sufrir un trato terrible.

—¡Oh, no! ¡Todo lo contrario! —De repente, a Kagome se le empa ñaron los ojos. Puede que el Hogar Phipps-Bluefield fuese un orfanato, pero su mentora lo había convertido en un lugar maravilloso. En los años que había pasado allí, y hasta donde alcanzaba su memoria, aque lla amable mujer había sido su madre, su amiga y su maestra. Y allí esta ba, cortando sus últimos lazos con ella. A pesar de los problemas con Houyo, resultaba doloroso.

—Oh, tranquila, querida. —La viuda la observó con inquietud—. Tienen que haber sido muy buenos con usted para que los eche tanto de menos —afirmó mientras le daba palmaditas en la mano.

—Sí, así fue. —Las palabras surgieron antes de que la joven pudie ra contenerse. Por alguna razón, empezaba a sentir una nostalgia inso portable.

—Pero ahora, señorita Higurashi, podrá ver el mundo... Bueno, ¡al menos medio mundo!

—Sí. —Kagome intentó sonreír.

—¡Y quién sabe qué pasiones y romances la esperan por el camino!

La joven se ruborizó. Aquello era exactamente lo que deseaba, pero, al tenerlo tan cerca, se preguntó si estaría a la altura del desafío. Quizá sí fuese tan decentemente discreta como Houyo creía…

—Siento desilusionarla, señora Lindstrom —respondió—, pero mi vida ha sido bastante gris, y me temo que ni siquiera un viaje a Jamaica puede cambiar eso.

—Cuando se es joven y bella como usted, querida, nunca se sabe qué aventuras deparará el destino.

—Bueno, la esperanza es lo último que se pierde, ¿verdad? — Kagome se rió a pesar de sí misma.

—¡Cierto! —La viuda también se rió—. Vamos, señorita Higurashi — la animó, abriendo su parasol—. Aunque el señor Lindstrom falleció hace casi diez años, todavía le echo de menos, pero no puedo soportar el sol con esta ropa de luto. Así que, si es tan amable, me gustaría que nos tomásemos un descanso en mi camarote. Podría pedirle a mi don cella que nos preparase un chocolate, y esperaríamos juntas a que levaran el ancla.

—Oh, sí, se lo agradecería mucho —dijo Kagome. Pero la buena mujer ya se había puesto en camino, con el puntiagudo parasol negro liderando la marcha, como la proa de un barco.

El camarote de la señora Lindstrom, que estaba entre dos cubiertas, era grandioso. Las cómodas eran de caoba, y las esquinas estaban deco radas con ligeros toques de bronce dorado. Se trataba de muebles pen sados para un barco, porque los pomos y tiradores se habían empotra do en la madera, de modo que no se moviesen durante la travesía. Una diminuta y lujosa alfombra azul alegraba considerablemente el camaro te, y, los ojos de buey abiertos, permitían que entrara la agradable brisa que soplaba desde el Támesis. Cuando llegaron a la amplia estancia, la doncella de la señora Lindstrom se encargó de colocar los refrigerios en el velador, que también estaba diseñado para un barco, ya que contaba con un pequeño raíl de latón rodeando la parte superior.

—Dígame, señorita Higurashi —comentó la buena mujer una vez ser vido el chocolate—, ¿le gusta su camarote?

—Oh, sí, está muy bien. —Kagome no mencionó que hasta su pequeño y sencillo camarote era bastante más grande y elegante que la habitación del desván en la que dormía en el Hogar—. Seguro que tene mos un viaje maravilloso en este enorme navío. Todavía no me puedo creer que mi nueva patrona tuviese el generoso detalle de reservarme un billete —añadió después de probar el chocolate.

—Sí, es algo extraordinario, sobre todo si tenemos en cuenta que el propietario viaja con nosotros. Eso hace que el billete cueste el doble, al reducirse el espacio, ya sabe. Y además, ponen un cuidado especial en todo.

—¿Conoce al propietario? —preguntó la joven.

La señora Lindstrom sacudió la cabeza, lo que hizo que los gruesos rizos plateados que le asomaban por la parte delantera de la cofia se balancearan como muelles.

—No, sólo sé que es inmensamente rico... El Seabravery es tan sólo uno más del medio centenar de barcos que posee. También tiene una enorme plantación de azúcar en alguna isla del Caribe. En St. Kitts, creo, o quizá en Nevis.

—Parece bastante misterioso —comentó Kagome mientras se anu daba los casi deshechos lazos de su cofia. Estaba deseando quitársela, pero no sería correcto hacerlo.

—En efecto, debo reconocer que es bastante misterioso. Verá, que rida —la mujer se inclinó hacia adelante, como si estuviese a punto de contarle algo muy importante—, otra razón del elevado precio de los billetes del Seabravery, es que este barco nunca ha sido saqueado. Ni por piratas, ni por corsarios. Al parecer, la reputación del propietario es tan terrible que ni siquiera los peores rufianes se atreven a molestarlo.

—No me diga —susurró la joven.

—Sí. Me lo contó mi yerno, y él lo sabe todo. Absolutamente todo. Por eso eligió este barco para mí. Creyó que sería el más seguro.

—Entonces, ¿regresa a su hogar? ¿Tiene una casa en St. George's? —se interesó Kagome mientras jugueteaba nerviosa con el lagarto. Le alegraba cambiar de tema. Aquel viaje siempre le había parecido dema siado bueno para ser cierto, y no quería que nada estropease aquella impresión. Por algún motivo, hablar sobre el propietario del barco hacía que se sintiese un poco incómoda.

—¡Sí! He estado fuera seis meses y, aunque adoro a mis nietos, estoy deseando ver a mis amigas. Oh, ¡ojalá no fuese a Jamaica! La señora Ransom tiene una hija de su edad, más o menos... ¿Cuantos años tiene, querida? ¿Unos diecinueve?

Ella vaciló. Odiaba aquella pregunta.

—Sí, diecinueve —respondió con demasiada rapidez.

—Eso es espléndido. Yuka Ransom acaba de cumplir los veinte. ¡Podrían ser grandes amigas!

La joven se sintió nuevamente desconcertada por la camaradería de la señora Lindstrom. La mujer no le daba importancia al hecho de incluirla en su círculo social. Era como si olvidase con quién estaba hablando. Kagome había tenido muy poco contacto con las clases supe riores, pero, de vez en cuando, alguien perteneciente a la nobleza aban donaba a su hijo bastardo o a algún pariente indeseado en el Hogar. Aquellas personas siempre dejaban bien claro que ella y su mentora no eran sus iguales. Pero no ocurría lo mismo con la increíble señora Lindstrom.

—¿Más chocolate, querida? —La mujer hizo un ademán en dirección a la jarra.

La joven sacudió la cabeza.

—Por favor, llámeme Kagome —le pidió, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa. Se sentía muy aliviada por haberla conocido. Seguro que todo iría bien si aquella buena mujer iba a bordo.

—Estoy segura de que seremos grandes amigas. —La señora parecía encantada con la oferta. Sonrió y le dio una palmadita en la mano—. Y tú debes llamarme Kaede. Así me llamaba el señor Lindstrom.

—Debía de quererte mucho.

La viuda sonrió con tristeza al recordarlo, pero se recuperó al instante.

—Bueno, Kagome, seguro que el capitán Corbeil ya está listo para zarpar. ¿Por qué no salimos a ver qué ocurre ahí arriba?

La joven asintió y recogió sus guantes.

—Ya tendríamos que haber partido. Debemos de llevar varias horas de retraso.

—¿Quieres que subamos para ver si ese misterioso propietario ha llegado ya? —La señora Lindstrom guiñó un ojo con descaro—. Oh, espero que cene con nosotros y no en su camarote. ¡De lo contrario, el viaje sería mortalmente aburrido! —añadió mientras se enderezaba la cofia y recogía su parasol.

Kagome la observo y llego a la conclusión de que nunca había cono cido a nadie como Kaede Lindstrom. Nada podría resultar aburrido con ella cerca.

El sol se puso detrás de la torre de Londres, y el Seabravery todavía no había soltado amarras. Desde el alcázar, Kagome contemplaba los fuegos artificiales que estallaban en el puerto para celebrar el solsticio de verano. La señora Lindstrom se había retirado a su camarote hacía un buen rato, y la joven se quedó paseando por las cubiertas, segura de que no partirían antes del alba, pero esperando que ocurriese... algo.

El puerto atrapaba su atención. Las numerosas hogueras que ilumi naban las calles vencían la sucia penumbra nocturna de Londres, y la noche se llenaba con los gritos de la muchedumbre.

Tanto el arzobispo de Canterbury como el arzobispo de York habían intentado que sus feligreses se convencieran de que estaban celebrando el festival de Juan el Bautista y que aquella noche había que pasarla en la Iglesia.

Kagome sonrió. Estaba claro que no había servido de nada. La gente seguía encendiendo hogueras en las calles, ansiosa por celebrar el sols ticio de verano. Incluso desde donde se encontraba, podía ver a hom bres, mujeres y niños bailando por las estrechas calles adoquinadas y proyectando siluetas paganas alrededor de las relucientes llamas.

Apoyó los codos en la barandilla con aire soñador. Aquella noche Inglaterra parecía haber retrocedido en el tiempo. Las hogueras eran las mismas que se encendían desde los tiempos de los druidas, y los ritos asociados al solsticio se seguían practicando. Se plantaban semillas de cáñamo en el camposanto, y las chicas solteras cogían sus acericos y se los colgaban en las medias con la esperanza de poder ver cómo serían sus futuros maridos. Atrapada por el bullicio, Kagome se preguntó si su acerico estaría a bordo y se rió de sí misma por ser tan supersticiosa.

En el puerto, los niños no paraban de gritar y seguían estallando petardos que asustaban a los caballos. El bullicio distrajo a Kagome, que no vio los carros que se acercaban a la pasarela del barco hasta que ya estaban descargando, ni tampoco que el capitán Corbeil se dirigía a la cubierta principal para supervisar.

Al principio pensó que por fin había llegado el propietario, pero no parecía probable que alguien tan poderoso viajara en un carro común. La joven observó cómo subían a bordo caras alfombras persas de seda y mesas de caoba con elaboradas patas en forma de cariátides. Le llamó especialmente la atención un sofá tapizado en negro con patas talladas en forma de delfines dorados, que era transportado por cuatro hom bres. Incluso Kagome podía ver que se trataba de muebles elaborados según las últimas tendencias dictadas por la moda. Y estaba claro que estaban destinados a amueblar un camarote muy grande; seguramente el que ocuparía el propietario.

Miró más allá de un hombre que llevaba una urna de bronce, y vio que el capitán estaba apoyado tranquilamente en la barandilla. Bajo sus pies, retumbaba el ruido de los martillos y los murmullos de las voces de los trabajadores que clavaban los muebles recién llegados en el cama rote al que estaban destinados, para que no se movieran durante el viaje. Al añadirse el estrépito a las celebraciones del puerto, el sonido resulta ba ensordecedor. No tenía sentido retirarse a su camarote con aquel bullicio, así que permaneció a la sombra de los mástiles. Aún así, la mira da del capitán la encontró.

Se trataba de un hombre de pelo gris y de amplio pecho que se había comportado como un perfecto caballero durante todo el día. Se había asegurado de que tanto ella como la señora Lindstrom disfrutaran de todas las comodidades, y nunca le había faltado una palabra amable o un chiste educado.

Pero, en aquel momento, cogido por sorpresa, parecía diferente. Era como si ella lo inquietara, como si todas las preocupaciones que había sido capaz de ocultar durante el día no fueran tan fáciles de ocultar en las sombras de noche.

Kagome se quedó tan inmóvil como un conejillo asustado, mientras él examinaba el raído chal que la protegía del frío. Parecía avergonzado de cada remiendo, de cada borde desgastado de su vestimenta, y ella se preguntó si le tendría lástima. Quizá hubiese averiguado de alguna forma el lugar del que provenía y sintiese compasión. Pero, instintiva mente, la joven supo que no se trataba de eso. Su expresión parecía la de alguien que fuera culpable de algo.

Puede que fueran las explosivas celebraciones del puerto o el fuer te ruido que hacían los obreros bajo cubierta, pero, de repente, un esca lofrío le recorrió la espalda. Se obligó a apartar su inquieta mirada de la alterada expresión del capitán, y se volvió hacia la barandilla. Lo que le parecía ver en los ojos de aquel hombre debía de ser un error. Seguro que las fantasías de la señora Lindstrom empezaban a afectarla.

Contempló el Támesis y se maravilló ante el cambio sufrido a causa de la noche. Por la mañana le había parecido que el río era una reluciente puerta a la aventura. Pero, en aquellos momentos, le recordaba más a un negro e insondable río infernal, adentrándose en la espesa niebla. Sintió otro escalofrío y se tapó mejor con el chal para protegerse del viento.

—Señorita Higurashi, me sorprende encontrarla levantada a estas horas.

Kagome se volvió rápidamente y descubrió que el capitán Corbeil estaba su lado. Había desaparecido la extraña expresión de su mirada, y en su lugar podía verse un alegre brillo.

—N-n-no tenía sueño —tartamudeó como una niña. Muy disgus tada por su falta de compostura, respiró hondo y siguió hablando—. Perdóneme, capitán. Llevo nerviosa todo el día, y este retraso no ha hecho más que empeorar la situación. De hecho, creo que los nervios empiezan a hacerme ver cosas extrañas —confesó con una sonrisa vaci lante.

Una vez expresada su inquietud, se sentía un poco tonta. El capitán no guardaba turbios y oscuros secretos; era un hombre paternal y caba lleroso, preocupado por el bienestar y la comodidad de su pasajera. Tendría que haberse alegrado de estar en tan buenas manos, y no ser tan suspicaz.

La risa que retumbó en el pecho del capitán término de tranquili zarla.

—Seguro que se equivoca, señorita Higurashi —aseguró, entre risas—. ¿Qué podría estar viendo? ¿Es que no le agrada el barco?

—¡Oh, no! El barco es realmente magnífico —respondió, esbozan do una tímida sonrisa. ¿Cómo había podido pensar que allí se escondía algo siniestro?

—De cualquier modo, debo disculparme por el retraso. Es lamen table, pero le prometo que partiremos en menos de una hora.

—¿Por la noche? —se extrañó la joven—. ¿No es algo poco fre cuente?

El capitán se agarró a la barandilla. Kagome miró hacia abajo y, por primera vez, se dio cuenta de que al hombre le faltaban tres dedos. Tenía unas enormes cicatrices en la mano, y ella se preguntó cómo no se había dado cuenta antes. Como no quería que descubriese su indis creta mirada, levantó la vista enseguida, pero él le dedicó una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

—Conozco bien el Támesis, señorita. Saldremos al Canal en un segundo.

—Entonces, ¿no vamos a esperar al propietario? —preguntó Kagome, intentando desviar su atención de la mano mutilada del capitán.

Su pregunta pareció sorprenderlo, aunque logró esconder rápida mente sus emociones detrás de una fachada de jovialidad.

—Oh, sí. Vendrá con nosotros, señorita Higurashi. Se lo garantizo. — El capitán se excusó de forma abrupta y se dirigió a las bodegas para supervisar a sus hombres.

Kagome se quedó sola un minuto, hasta que apareció la señora Lindstrom. Llevaba un lujoso chal de lana negra que no tapaba del todo el brocado azul de su camisón. Tenía la cofia torcida y parecía desaliña da, como si acabaran de despertarla de un sueño profundo y no hubie se tenido tiempo de adecentarse.

—¡Ah, estás aquí, querida! —La señora la llamó, haciéndole gestos con una mano—. ¿Has visto qué estrépito? ¡Y a medianoche!

—Sí, es asombroso —respondió la joven acercándose a ella. Estaba a punto de hablar, cuando oyeron un tumulto en el puerto. Como si hubiese estado esperándolo, el capitán apareció en cubierta y se dirigió a la pasarela. Curiosas, las dos mujeres se acercaron a la barandilla y observaron el muelle.

Kagome nunca había visto un esplendor de tal magnitud. Bajo ellas se encontraba un carruaje lacado en negro y tirado por ocho corceles del mismo color. Su presencia hacía que todo lo demás careciese de importancia. Hasta las celebraciones del solsticio de verano del muelle de Queenhithe perdieron brío, y los golpes cesaron bajo sus pies. Los arreos eran dorados, y un fino borde de oro rodeaba el carruaje, pero no había blasones en las puertas que identificaran a su dueño. Sólo había una palabra que pudiera describir el vehículo: amenazador. Sin embar go, incluso aquella palabra resultó poco adecuada para describir al hom bre que salió de su interior.

—Dios mío... —La señora Lindstrom ahogó un grito de asombro.

Kagome sintió que la mujer la cogía del brazo, pero, aunque deseaba tranquilizarla, descubrió que no tenía la fortaleza suficiente para hacer lo. Intentó hablar, pero no pudo. Como si el hombre que se acercaba al barco se hubiese adueñado de su voluntad, la boca de Kagome era inca paz de articular palabras, y su mirada no conseguía abandonar al desco nocido.

Era bastante más alto que el capitán, que ya tenía una altura considerable, pero era el aura de violencia apenas contenida que lo rodeaba, lo que hacía que el hombre resultase imponente. Llevaba un abrigo negro a la moda, y bajo él, Kagome pudo ver una camisa de batista blan ca y unos pantalones negros. Por sus ropas se diría que el recién llegado conducía su vida dentro de las reglas dictadas por la sociedad, pero, al examinarlo mejor, Kagome adivinó que aquel hombre tenía pocos límites.

Lo cierto es que desafiaba a la moda, y no sólo con la ferocidad oculta en sus modales. El cabello le llegaba por debajo de los hombros y llevaba un diminuto aro de plata en el lóbulo izquierdo. Cuando se juntaban todas las piezas, sólo había una forma de describirlo:

—¡Es un pirata! —exclamó la señora Lindstrom al tiempo que apre taba con fuerza el brazo de Kagome. La joven quiso reconfortarla, pero no podía negar su afirmación. De hecho, ella pensaba lo mismo.

Desde las sombras del alcázar, observaron cómo el hombre subía a bordo del Seabravery, y que el capitán Corbeil iba a recibirlo. Por el salu do que se dirigieron quedó claro que se conocían bien. Resultaba obvio que aquel hombre aterrador era el propietario al que habían estado esperando durante tantas horas.

En un momento de lucidez, Kagome pensó que le estaban atribuyen do demasiadas cualidades siniestras al desconocido. Pero entonces, como si hubiesen estado hablando de la joven, la mirada del capitán Corbeil se dirigió hacia ella de mala gana, y la del propietario la siguió.

Aunque estaba en la cubierta principal, bajo ellas, la presencia abrumadora del hombre la capturó. Como si la hubiese hechizado, la obligó a mirarlo y Kagome quedó paralizada: los ojos del desconocido eran sorprendentemente bellos a la vez que fríos. Apenas la miró, pero, en aquel breve lapso de tiempo, su mirada fue tan profunda que la joven sintió que sometía su alma a escrutinio. Ejercía tal poder sobre ella que, a pesar de que el propietario ya se había vuelto de nuevo hacia el capitán, Kagome seguía sin poder apartar la vista ni dejar de sentir el miedo que empezaba a calarle hasta los huesos.

—¡Oh, qué emoción! —oyó susurrar a la señora Lindstrom—. ¡Por todos los santos, Kagome! ¡Ese hombre es un pirata! ¡Un pirata! ¡Oh, ahora sí que viviremos una aventura!

La joven la miró fijamente. Consternada, se dio cuenta de que su mano agarraba el brazo de la señora Lindstrom con tanta fuerza como ésta agarraba el suyo. Miró hacia abajo y comprobó que el propietario desaparecía bajo cubierta. No tenía ningún argumento racional para pensar que había algo extraño en todo aquello, pero no podía librarse de aquella sensación. Y, aunque pareciese una locura, no le abandonaba la inquietante idea de que el misterio tenía que ver con ella.

Sintió un súbito ataque de pánico y soltó el brazo de la mujer. Guiada por su instinto, se acercó a la pasarela con la intención de aban donar el barco, aunque aquello significara volver de rodillas al Hogar, con el orgullo pisoteado. Pero, de repente, oyó el tintineo del cabestran te y el ruido producido por el agua al levantar el ancla. Vio con temor que ya se había izado la pasarela y que bajo ella sólo quedaban las relu cientes aguas negras del Támesis. Horrorizada, se volvió hacia la seño ra Lindstrom. La cara de la viuda era un reflejo de la suya. Kagome exa minó con desesperación las cubiertas en busca de una escapatoria, pero, le gustara o no, ya no había vuelta atrás.

Su aventura había dado comienzo.

Se va poniendo interesante no creen?... nos vemos en la próxima actu

**venus in arms****:** espero que te guste este nuevo capi ^^ Gracias por tu rew

**Guest: **mil gracias por tu rew ^ ^ pues si espero estar actualizando pronto…

**Inujocelyn: **gracias por tu rew y categoría nena

**Taina23: **gracias por tus categorías ^^ y también me encantaría saber tu opinión ;)

Un gran beso a todas!

**Dark_yuki**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Recuerden que Inuyasha y Compañía no me pertenecen, si no a Rumiko-Sensei __ y la Historia es de la Escritora McKinney**_Capítulo 2

—La tenemos.

Tras decir aquello, el pirata se quitó el abrigo y lo tiró sobre el sofá con patas de delfín; sacó una silla de debajo de la mesa, le dio la vuelta y se sentó con los brazos sobre el respaldo.

—Creo que es una joven muy agradable, Inuyasha. Espero que la trates con amabilidad. No creo que nos convenga asustarla ahora. —Myoga Corbeil se quitó la gorra de capitán con adornos dorados y se rascó la calva.

—¿Cómo voy a asustarla? —El pirata esbozó una sonrisa fugaz y poco habitual. Los blancos dientes contrastaron con la barba incipien te de no más de un día, y, durante un momento breve y huidizo, casi pareció ser feliz.

—Dios bendito —suspiró el capitán—, ¿no estaremos haciendo algo terrible? Esta joven no es una de esas muchachas que se prostitu yen en los muelles. No podemos llevárnosla sin más.

—No seas absurdo. Esto es lo mejor que le ha pasado a esa moco sa. —Inuyasha se rió sin ganas—. Sin duda está mejor con nosotros que en ese hospicio en el que ha crecido.

—Quizá, pero palideció en cuanto te puso los ojos encima.

—Resistirá. —La boca de Inuyasha se torció en una mueca sarcástica—. Puede que también estemos subestimando su capacidad para cuidar de sí misma. Al fin y al cabo, me echó un vistazo y pareció dispuesta a sal tar por la borda. Ya sabemos que es una mujer de acción. Algo es algo.

—Sí, supongo que sí —respondió Myoga entre risas y sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Además, si te preocupa mi comportamiento, te aseguro que no suelo buscar placer con niñas vírgenes estiradas y mojigatas recién sali das del orfanato.

—En cualquier caso, Inuyasha —comentó el capitán recuperando la compostura—, puede que te sorprenda lo que encuentres debajo de la timidez y las ropas raídas de esa muchacha.

—Ni siquiera me molestaría en mirarla. Créeme, esa desarrapada no me interesa lo más mínimo.

—Sí, pero resulta difícil fijarse en su vestimenta, porque te cautiva con su rostro. Ya ha llamado la atención de los marineros. Se le torció la cofia con la brisa de la tarde, y ese triste grupo de hombres se quedó pas mado cuando ella se volvió y les sonrió antes de colocársela en su sitio.

—Esa huérfana es nuestra única esperanza de encontrar la Perla de Shikon —dijo Inuyasha con un repentino brillo en los ojos—. Así que espero que los hombres la dejen tranquila. De lo contrario, me asegura ré de que no puedan molestarla... nunca más.

—¡Ah, mi buen amigo! —exclamó Myoga entre risas—. ¡Espero que no haya que tomar medidas tan drásticas! ¡Necesitamos a la tripulación para manejar el barco!

Inuyasha le lanzó una mirada siniestra, pero después recuperó su buen humor y esbozó una oscura sonrisa.

—Debo reconocer una cosa: creía que las solteronas que dirigían los orfanatos tenían que ser brujas escuálidas cubiertas de verrugas y de labios finos. ¿Por qué será que nuestra señorita Higurashi no encaja en la descripción?

—Quizá por la misma razón por la que todos piensan que los pira tas que hacen fortuna saqueando barcos son maleantes desdentados y miserables que llevan en sus mástiles la bandera pirata... y no la británi ca. —Myoga cruzó los brazos con aire de suficiencia.

—Supongo que te refieres a mí —respondió Inuyasha, sonriendo abiertamente al fin.

—¿A quién si no?

—Bueno, deja que saque mi parche. Creo que eso le encantaría a la vieja viuda Lindstrom.

—Me temo que esa mujer ya se espera algo por el estilo. Tendrás que esforzarte más.

Los dos rieron en voz alta.

Finalmente, el capitán miró a su amigo con asombro.

—Lo reconozco, Inuyasha, creía que tu plan no iba a funcionar. No tenía ni idea de que la señorita Higurashi estuviese tan deseosa de marchar se de Inglaterra. Me preocupaba la idea de tener que entrar en el orfa nato en plena noche y enrollarla en una alfombra.

—¿Por qué hacer algo tan complicado si puedes lograr que caiga directamente en tus manos? O en tu barco, en este caso.

—En realidad, la hemos secuestrado, sólo que ella no lo sabe.

—¿Preferirías dejársela a Blackwell?

Myoga lo contempló durante un largo instante.

—¿Sabes? Siempre me impresiona que puedas referirte a Sesshoumaru por el título de Blackwell. Dios bendito, amigo, ese nom bre debe pudrirte las entrañas.

—En absoluto —respondió Inuyasha—. Le costó mucho trabajo conseguir ese título, así que puede quedárselo hasta que se me antoje recuperarlo. Lo cierto es que no me divertiría tanto si él no tuviese nada que perder.

—Eres mejor persona que yo, Inuyasha. O más frío. No estoy seguro.

—Vamos, Myoga, seguro que mi naturaleza magnánima te ha impresionado —dijo el pirata con una sonrisa—. Al alejarla de Londres y montar todo este teatro, he salvado a nuestra querida señorita Higurashi de una muerte segura. Su padre le robó la esmeralda a Sesshoumaru, y, conociéndolo como lo conocemos, no creo que el vizconde hubiese sido muy caritativo.

—No —coincidió Myoga—. El viejo Blackwell no sería nada carita tivo. Sota Higurashi no eligió a la víctima adecuada para su robo. ¿Se sabe qué fue de él?

—Oí decir a alguien que lo habían visto colgado de uno de los robles del vizconde. Pero creo que se trataba de un pobre diablo al que habían descubierto cazando en sus tierras, no del padre de la señorita Higurashi.

—Bueno, si Blackwell trata a los furtivos con tanta dureza, quizá Kagome sea afortunada de encontrarse en el Seabravery. —Myoga se puso la gorra, con la intención de volver a sus ocupaciones—. Informaré a la tripulación de que todo va según lo previsto y que estás satisfecho. Todos están preocupados por este viaje, como bien sabes. Me temo que las esperanzas de muchos hombres están puestas en la señorita Higurashi.

—Sí —admitió Inuyasha, tornándose pensativo—. Cuesta creer que nuestra fortuna dependa de ese ratoncito de iglesia.

—Puede que la veas así, pero no deja de ser una dama bajo ese raído traje marrón. Espero que lo tengas en cuenta cuando trates con ella.

—Permíteme que te recuerde una cosa, Myoga —repuso con una sonrisa cínica—. Nuestra pasajera no pertenece precisamente a la flor y nata de la sociedad. Su padre era ladrón de profesión, su madre..., Dios sabe qué era, y ella ha crecido en un orfanato para pobres.

—Llevas razón —acordó Myoga—, pero la señorita Higurashi no sabe lo de sus padres, y estoy seguro de que la horrorizaría descubrirlo.

—Bueno, quizá haya llegado el momento de que sepa quién es. — La voz de Inuyasha tenía la frialdad del hielo.

—Supongo. Pero, de todos modos, me parece bastante inocente. Y no creo que nada pueda cambiar eso. Ni siquiera tú.

—Me subestimas, Myoga.

—Nunca te he subestimado, Inuyasha.

Éste miró al capitán a los ojos. Durante un momento lleno de ten sión, cruzaron una mirada cargada de la angustia compartida en el pasa do. Incómodo, Inuyasha apartó la vista. Quitándole importancia al comentario de su amigo dijo:

—Myoga, no temas por ese ratoncito marrón. Contigo y con la vieja viuda agarrados de su brazo, está a salvo de mis garras.

El capitán rió entre dientes, y su rostro se relajó.

—Sí, supongo que llevas razón. La señora Lindstrom vigila a la señorita Higurashi como un bulldog. —Disgustado, Inuyasha cogió una jarra de brandy que estaba sobre la mesa de las cariátides. Myoga lo observó y siguió hablando—. Ojalá pudiera unirme a tu celebración, pero tengo que sacar este barco del puerto.

—Vete, entonces. Quiero llegar cuanto antes a las Bermudas para empezar con el verdadero negocio. —Apretó la mandíbula con deter minación, bajó la mirada y le dio un buen trago a la bebida—. La victo ria está cerca —murmuró en tono sombrío.

Kagome abrió los ojos. Durante un instante no supo dónde estaba, pero entonces lo recordó y se quedó tumbada bajo el edredón.

¿Cómo podía haberse olvidado de que estaba en alta mar? Sólo tenía que fijarse en el balanceo constante para recordarlo. Le asombra ba comprobar que no se había caído al suelo a causa del movimiento del navío. Al parecer, la barandilla que rodeaba la pequeña litera en la que había dormido, cumplía bien su función.

Cerró los ojos, concediéndose un momento antes de levantarse. El balanceo del barco no era lo único que le había recordado dónde esta ba. De repente, una tormenta de imágenes le pasó por la cabeza: un carruaje de color negro brillante..., las celebraciones del solsticio..., un sofá con patas en forma de delfín..., una viuda amable con un traje negro de tafetán... Y también había un hombre, un hombre alto y ame nazador, con un abrigo negro y unos ojos tan brillantes como las esme raldas de su colgante.

Se puso de lado y abrazó la almohada. Los recuerdos de la noche anterior, cuando el misterioso hombre había subido a bordo, seguían poniéndola nerviosa. Sin embargo, se dijo a sí misma que el sombrío y atractivo propietario del barco no parecería tan amenazador a la luz del día. Seguro que su imaginación lo había pintado mucho peor de lo que en realidad era. De hecho, estaba convencida de que al verlo durante el desayuno, se asombraría de la irregularidad de sus facciones y de su baja estatura. Probablemente no le resultara amenazador en absoluto, y, cuando volviera a verlo, se sentiría bastante tonta.

Más tranquila, abrió los ojos y miró a su alrededor. No cabía duda de que su futura patrona era un alma generosa. Su camarote estaba diseñado para la más elegante de las damas. A pesar de lo caro que resultaba el espacio en un barco, el compartimento era bastante más grande que su dormitorio en el Hogar. Las paredes estaban revestidas de caoba, y habían decorado la habitación en varios tonos de rosa y negro. La estancia estaba amueblada con tanto lujo que la joven casi se sintió avergonzada al ver su vestido de lana marrón colgado junto a un aguamanil de cerámica bellamente decorada. Comparada con lo que la rodeaba, su ropa parecía incongruente y de mala calidad, pero lady Perkins la había considerado merecedora de todo aquello. Cuando Kagome pensaba en cómo podría haber sido su viaje a través del Atlántico, daba gracias a Dios. Sabía que era muy frecuente meter a más de un centenar de pasajeros en una bodega, y había oído hablar de familias tan pobres que tenían que pagar por un sitio cerca del timón. Pasaban todo el trayecto completamente empapadas y acababan muriendo de neumonía antes de llegar a su destino.

_Soy muy afortunada, _pensó mientras observaba su acogedor camaro te. _Las cosas podr__í__an haber sido mucho peores._

Con aquella idea para animarla, apartó las sábanas y se acercó al aguamanil. En pocos minutos estaba vestida y sentada en la cama, pei nándose los largos mechones. Después de haber domado su cabello, convirtiéndolo en un moño, se puso los zapatos y se dirigió a la puerta. Recordaba con claridad que el comedor estaba al final del pasi llo, en la popa del barco. Esperaba que la señora Lindstrom estuviese allí para desayunar con ella.

Abrió la puerta de listones de su compartimento y se sorprendió al ver que el camarote que tenía enfrente estaba abierto. Su sorpresa fue aún mayor cuando vio que, dentro de aquella enorme estancia, en la pared del fondo, estaba el insólito sofá con las patas de delfines dora dos. Una mullida alfombra china con un dibujo de dragones verdes cubría el suelo, y un gran escritorio de caoba descansaba en la esquina opuesta; allí debía de ser donde el propietario del barco llevaba a cabo sus negocios mientras navegaba.

Saber que los aposentos del hombre que le había producido tanta impresión la noche anterior, estaban tan cerca de los suyos, resultaba algo inquietante. No supo explicarse a sí misma su reacción, pero vol vió al camarote que acababa de abandonar y buscó la llave para ence rrarse. La situación le resultó aún más perturbadora cuando se dio cuen ta de que su puerta no tenía pestillo, sino un simple cierre que funcio naba tanto desde dentro, como desde fuera. Sacudió la cabeza y se dijo a sí misma que debía dejarse de tonterías.

Salió y cerró la puerta con timidez, sin quitarle los ojos de encima a la habitación que tenía delante. Parecía que se hallaba vacía, pero le inti midaba la posibilidad de que el hombre que tanto la había perturbado se encontrase al otro lado de la puerta; quizá estuviera lavándose, sin saber que estaba entreabierta. O peor, vistiéndose.

Kagome se ruborizó. Nunca había visto a un hombre vestirse. Ni siquiera había visto a Houyo en mangas de camisa. Un extraño estremecimiento recorrió su cuerpo al pensar en el alto y atractivo pro pietario del Seabravery sin ropa.

Nerviosa, recorrió el corto pasillo en dirección a la popa del barco. La señora Lindstrom y los demás pasajeros ya habían comido o estaban desayunando en sus habitaciones. En el comedor sólo estaba un mari nero, que le sirvió rápidamente un delicioso desayuno de huevos con morcilla inglesa. Su compañera de viaje le había informado que las comidas empeorarían conforme avanzase el viaje, así que, con aquella idea en mente, se comió todo lo que le pusieron en el plato.

Cuando terminó, estaba impaciente por encontrar compañía. El silencio imperante en el barco la había puesto un poco tensa. Era cons ciente de que sólo había nueve pasajeros a bordo, y estaba deseando ver a alguno de ellos. Tras pasar la mayor parte de su vida en el abarrotado Hogar, los ecos vacíos del barco al deslizarse sobre las aguas la hacían sentir doblemente su soledad.

Pasó bajo la entrada ponteada que daba a los camarotes de popa y salió a la cubierta principal. Allí había varios marineros atando aparejos, trepando por los mástiles o corriendo por las cubiertas..., pero compro bó decepcionada que no había ningún otro pasajero a la vista. Al notar que un par de ojos la observaban, miró a su alrededor, y un chico que estaba a varios metros de ella, se llevó la mano a la gorra. La joven son rió y lo saludó con un gesto, pero, al instante, uno de los marineros que trabajaban con los aparejos regañó al muchacho. Perpleja, miró a los demás hombres para ver si se atenían al mismo comportamiento y com probó que todos y cada uno de ellos apartaban la mirada con brusque dad. Kagome sabía que lo más correcto era mantener la distancia entre pasajeros y tripulación, pero se trataba de una conducta en verdad extraña, teniendo en cuenta que la noche anterior aquellos mismos hombres se habían llevado la mano a la gorra y habían saludado educadamente con la cabeza tanto a ella como a la señora Lindstrom.

Intentó hacer caso omiso de aquella extraña sensación y se acercó a la barandilla para contemplar el paisaje. Habían dejado muy atrás Gravesend, y el Canal se extendía ante ellos como una espumosa gema azul que brillaba bajo el sol de la mañana. El viento rompía las olas, y, aunque la brisa azotaba su rostro, Kagome no deseaba regresar a su camarote. En vez de hacerlo, observó cómo la costa inglesa se entrega ba poco a poco al mar. Avanzaban a una velocidad extraordinaria, y descubrió, para su sorpresa, que le resultaba emocionante.

—Buenos días, señorita Higurashi. Espero que el alojamiento que le ha sido asignado haya resultado de su agrado.

Kagome se volvió con una sonrisa. Estaba segura de que era el capi tán Corbeil quien hablaba, pero la sonrisa murió en sus labios cuando se encontró cara a cara con el aterrador propietario del Seabravery.

Resultaba mucho más perturbador que la noche anterior. A la luz de la mañana parecía haber crecido más de treinta centímetros, y con el sol reflejándose en los ojos masculinos, Kagome pudo comprobar que eran de un intenso color. El atractivo de aquel hombre la dejó sin aliento.

Aturdida, sólo se le ocurrió decir:

—Me... me temo que no nos han presentado, señor.

—Permítame —respondió él, asintiendo con la cabeza—. Mi nom bre es Inuyasha; soy el propietario de este barco. —Tras decir aquello, apoyó la espalda en la barandilla. Estaba tan cerca de ella, que sus cuerpos casi se rozaban. Con las piernas ligeramente entreabiertas, parecía sentirse como en casa. Al igual que la noche anterior, representaba a la perfección el papel de dueño y señor del Seabravery.

—Yo soy Kagome Higurashi. Pero, claro, parece que usted ya lo sabe — comentó, intentado ser amable.

Lo tenía tan cerca que tuvo que reprimir el impulso de apartarse de su sombra. Estaba deseando huir a su camarote, pero se dijo que ya no era la doncella pusilánime por la que siempre la habían tomado; era una mujer con agallas. No podía salir corriendo. Al fin y al cabo, ¿que daño podía sufrir en aquel barco?

Levantó la mirada, y, de repente, dudó. Aquel hombre era cualquier cosa menos inofensivo. Estaba bien afeitado y vestía pantalones negros, botas de caña alta y una camisa tan blanca como las velas que ondeaban sobre ellos. Pero su apariencia la intimidaba. No había visto nunca a un hombre parecido; sólo era necesario fijarse en el aro de plata que llevaba en la oreja y que destellaba. No era como Houyo, un hombre del que era fácil huir. De algún modo, sabía que si alguna vez osaba huir de Inuyasha, él iría detrás de ella... Y no se deten dría hasta atraparla.

—¿Está disfrutando del viaje, señorita Higurashi?

La joven levantó la cabeza una vez más para mirarlo. En los ojos de Inuyasha aparecía un brillo burlón. Debía saber que se sentía intimidada, y estaba claro que le parecía divertido. De repente, Kagome decidió que no tenía por qué soportar su presencia.

—Todo resulta muy satisfactorio. Y ahora, me temo que tendrá que perdonarme, porque... —Se puso tensa al notar que él bajaba la mirada hasta su cuello. De forma inconsciente, ella hizo lo mismo y vio que Inuyasha observaba la joya en forma de lagarto con semblante pensativo.

—Tiene un colgante precioso —murmuró, mientras sus ojos atra paban la luz y la reflejaban con la delicadeza de un diamante.

—Me lo dio mi padre —susurró ella, cada vez más aturdida. Nunca había conocido a alguien tan atrevido como el propietario del Seabravery. Houyo no era capaz ni de mirar el colgante, ya que considera ba que era una «cosa pagana». Aquel hombre no sólo lo contemplaba, sino que además lo admiraba. Incluso parecía ansioso por tocarlo.

Inuyasha sonrió y se reclinó aún más en la barandilla, para alivio de Kagome.

—Me parece recordar que una tal vizcondesa de Blackwell tenía una joya como ésa —comentó—. Pero lo cierto es que se la robaron hace por lo menos quince años. Resulta difícil saber dónde estará ahora.

A Kagome se le oscureció la mirada. ¿La estaba acusando de robar el colgante de aquella vizcondesa?

—Señor, le aseguro que se equivoca. —Se esforzó por controlar su tono de voz—. Esta joya me lo regaló mi padre, y él me dejó claro que no había otra igual en toda Inglaterra. Así que no es posible que alguien tuviera una similar.

—La creo, señorita Higurashi.

Sorprendida por aquella súbita afirmación, se quedó sin palabras. El viento cobró fuerza y le soltó una de las horquillas del pelo. Trató de arreglarse el cabello y, disgustada, cayó en la cuenta de que había estado hablando en público con un hombre sin llevar puesta la cofia. Se rubo rizó mientras volvía a recogerse el rizo fugitivo.

—Discúlpeme, señor, pero debo retirarme a buscar mi cofia.

—Por supuesto —concedió él con una expresión extraña—. El sol calienta mucho en los trópicos. Las doncellas de piel suave necesitan protección.

Ella notó un curioso hormigueo en el vientre. Lo miró, y sus dedos volaron hacia el colgante que llevaba al cuello. Tenía la terrible sospecha de que Inuyasha no se refería a la cofia y que nada podría protegerla con tra él.

Se alejó mirándolo una última vez. Lo único que pensaba en ese momento era en llegar a su camarote y esconderse allí el resto del viaje a Jamaica.

**Uff, bueno ya hubo un primer acercamiento jaja…espero que les siga gustando. Y como siempre agradeciéndoles sus comentarios y categorías ^^…**

**Venus in arms: **pues si la señora kaede es muy especial jajaja xD espero q este capi te gustara igual.

**Takarai Arii: **me alegra q te gustara gracias por tus categorías yrew

**Hikari97: **a mi también me encantan las historias de piratas! Espero q te guste la historia gracias por tu rew y categoría!

**Pues al parecer Lady Kaede Lindstrom les esta cayendo bien a todas jaja. Nos vemos pronto, mil besos.**

**Dark_yuki**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Recuerden que Inuyasha y Compañía no me pertenecen, si no a Rumiko-Sensei __ y la Historia es de la Escritora McKinney**_ Capítulo 3

Lord Sesshoumaru Taisho, séptimo vizconde de Blackwell, era un hombre de gran atractivo. Aunque pasaba de los cuarenta, su cabello oscuro todavía no mostraba hebras plateadas, y poseía unos extraordinarios ojos verdes. Con su título y riqueza, era uno de los lores más codiciados de Londres. Se le perdonaba fácilmente que no sociali zase mucho, atribuyéndolo a su trágica y temprana viudez. En todo caso, su halo melancólico servía para ganarse aún más la simpatía de una sociedad que lo adoraba. Sus admiradoras, en concreto, lo observaban con compasión... aderezada, por supuesto, con una generosa dosis de deseos de compartir su cama.

Sus conquistas se contaban por decenas. Era una de las compañías preferidas de lady Melbourne, una de las damas más reputadas de Londres, y las mecenas de Almack's, uno de los mejores clubes de la capital, consideraban un éxito la velada siempre que asistía el vizconde. Lord Blackwell era aceptado en todas partes. Incluso el regente se había asegurado de que estuviese entre los invitados a un par de fines de sema na de libertinaje en una de las mansiones que tenía en el campo. Pero, aunque la flor y nata de la nobleza lo hubiese aceptado en su seno hacía tiempo, había tres cosas sobre él que la mayoría ignoraba.

La primera era su vergonzoso pasado como hijo sin título y aboca do a la pobreza, de un marchante de cebada. Debido a su escasez de fondos, el futuro de Sesshoumaru parecía tan desolador que lo habían enviado a Alemania a los veintitrés años, con la esperanza de que se ganase la vida ejerciendo de médico. Aunque nunca terminó sus estu dios, décadas después, el vizconde todavía se vanagloriaba de sus cono cimientos de cirugía.

La segunda, era el simple hecho de que su esposa, una rica herede ra, no se había tomado aquella sobredosis de opio, hacía ya tantos años, sin algo de ayuda.

Y, por último, nadie sabía cuál era la fuente exacta de su riqueza. Se asumía con naturalidad que residía en el título que, irónicamente, había recaído sobre él tras la muerte de su hermanastro. Su matrimonio, de tan corta duración, también era objeto de especulaciones con respecto a sus ingresos, ya que su difunta esposa contaba con una grandiosa fortuna. Pero, desgraciadamente, no se trataba de ninguna de las dos cosas.

Aunque las propiedades de los Blackwell le reportaban ciertas ganancias, el vizconde se había vuelto codicioso durante sus años de penurias en Alemania. Para conseguir dinero, se había aficionado a cier tos negocios de naturaleza ilícita. Aquellas empresas habían probado ser tan rentables, que su deseo de incrementar su fortuna aumentaba cada vez más. Su imperio era enorme. Poseía una flota de barcos, todos ellos robados en el mar a sus legítimos propietarios; era un hábil contrabandista de bienes cantoneses; robaba arte a la aristocracia arruinada de París, para después venderlo, y traficaba con carne humana en el mise rable barrio de Spitalfields, en Londres. En resumen, había pocas cosas que el vizconde de Blackwell no fuese capaz de hacer por una moneda de oro, siempre que primase la discreción. Y la discreción llevaba primando ya unos cuantos años.

Pero, en los últimos tiempos, las cosas se le habían puesto difíciles, y aquella noche no era una excepción.

El vizconde estaba preparándose en su casa de Londres para ir al teatro, cuando llegó la misiva a su estudio. La carta era de Irlanda, y, antes de abrir el sello de cera, en el que se veían dos dragones mirando hacia atrás, su rostro ya había adoptado una expresión hosca.

—¿Es de él?

Sesshoumaru levantó la mirada y vio a su nuevo socio, un abogado llamado Onigumo, de pie junto a la puerta. El joven era delgado y rubio, y lucía un corte de pelo perfecto. Algunos lo considerarían un dandi, ya que solía llevar recargados chalecos de colores brillantes sobre un torso encorsetado, pero el vizconde no parecía impresionado con su elegan cia. Al contrario, su clara tendencia homosexual le molestaba. En aquel preciso momento, Sesshoumaru parecía tener ganas de estrangularlo.

—Creí haberte dicho que no aparecieses por aquí —espetó en tono brusco—. Cuando comenzó nuestro acuerdo de negocios, dejé muy claro que debías enviarme un mensaje para que yo me reuniese contigo.

—Sí —respondió Jaken haciendo un mohín y entrando en la habi tación con indiferencia—, lo sé. No queremos que la gente decente piense que tienes mal gusto eligiendo a tus amigos. —Sin más, se dejó caer en un sillón de damasco rosa y cruzó las piernas con un estudiado movimiento.

—Será mejor que tus noticias merezcan esta insubordinación —le advirtió el vizconde—. Sólo llevamos haciendo negocios unas semanas, y puedo acabar con esta asociación en este mismo momento. —Tras terminar la carta, la arrugó con violencia y la tiró con rabia al fuego.

—Veo que tienes noticias de Inuyasha —comentó Jaken mientras observaba cómo ardía el papel en el que iba escrita la misiva.

—Sí. —Fue la única respuesta de Sesshoumaru. Sus ojos verdes se endurecieron, y apretó los puños con fuerza.

—Supongo que sigue molestándote con esa Perla.

—Ha escrito para decirme que sigue en Irlanda y que cada día está más cerca de la Perla.

—Bueno, pues no está en Irlanda. —Sesshoumaru se tensó—. De hecho, lleva residiendo aquí, en Londres, algún tiempo.

—¿Por qué no me has informado? —exclamó el vizconde con sor presa.

—Te envié mensajes.

—¡He estado ocupado! ¡Tendrías que haber sido más explícito!

Jaken se encogió de hombros y Sesshoumaru perdió la paciencia.

—¡Maldito seas! ¿Son ésas las noticias que me traes? ¡Si lo son, ya puedes marcharte! Me encargaré de Inuyasha mañana. Mientras tanto, tengo entradas para el teatro y...

—He oído rumores en mi club —lo interrumpió su socio—. Inuyasha ha cambiado de táctica. Algunos dicen que ha encontrado a una chica, una tal señorita Higurashi, para ser exactos. ¿Te dice algo ese nombre?

Al oír aquello, los ojos del vizconde estuvieron a punto de salirse de sus órbitas.

—Espero que estés de broma...

—Ése es el rumor —repuso Jaken examinándose las uñas.

—Entonces, ¿ha encontrado también a Sota Higurashi? Desapareció con ella.

—No, no lo ha encontrado.

Sesshoumaru, aturdido, se sentó en el borde del escritorio.

—Entonces no huyó con su hija —musitó para sí—. La dejó aquí, delante de mis narices. Y ahora la tiene Inuyasha. Y con ella, la Perla y todo su poder.

—¡Dios mío! —exclamó Jaken con un suspiro teatral—, esto es una búsqueda de locos. ¿Por qué no nos olvidamos de la Perla? Tenemos bastante trabajo con nuestros negocios. No me importaría seguir adelante sin ese bastardo de Inuyasha pisándonos los talones.

—No es el valor de la Perla lo que me interesa. —El rostro del vizconde se tornó pensativo—. Se trata de una piedra mística, cuyo poder se remonta a la época de los druidas. Según dicen, el que posea la perla verá morir a sus enemigos. He llegado a creer que poseerla es la única manera de destruir a Inuyasha.

—Pero ¿qué le hiciste? He oído que su afán de venganza crece con el tiempo, y que, conforme aumenta su riqueza, también lo hace el odio que siente por ti. —Sesshoumaru se pasó una mano por el pelo, corta do a la moda, y contempló el fuego con aire agresivo—. ¿Y bien? — insistió su socio—. ¿Qué hiciste? ¿Mataste a su madre? ¿Violaste a su hermana? ¿Qué?

—Inuyasha es mi hermanastro.

Asombrado, Jaken se agarró a los brazos de brocado rosa del sillón y miró con detenimiento al vizconde.

—No puede ser... ¿Tu propio hermano? —susurró por fin.

—Oh, puede ser y lo es —confirmó Sesshoumaru con expresión dura—. El hijo de Blackwell sigue vivo.

—Entonces, ¿cómo... cómo conseguiste el título?

—¡Inuyasha me ha atormentado desde que fue concebido! —excla mó el vizconde con las mejillas rojas de rabia—. ¿Te imaginas cómo me sentí, pudriéndome en mi escuela privada, cuando mi madre se casó de nuevo y tuvo un hijo? ¡Un hijo que tendría riquezas y un título! ¡Todo lo que yo no tenía!

—¿También mataste al padre del chico?

—Claro que no —espetó Sesshoumaru—. Entonces no tenía la mira puesta en el título, pero no podía soportar la posición que se me imponía por nacimiento. Mi madre consiguió que el vizconde me adoptara, aun que, por supuesto, los derechos al título seguían perteneciendo a Inuyasha. Así que, cuando el viejo Blackwell murió, de repente vi que lo único que se interponía entre el vizcondado y yo era un niño de trece años.

—Tu hermano.

—Mi hermanastro.

—Entonces, ¿qué pasó con el crío?

—Me engañaron. Quería que lo matasen, pero no salió bien.

—¿Querías asesinar a tu propio hermano?

—Intenté tolerarlo. Y, hasta que el chico cumplió trece años, lo hice. Pero los años pasados estudiando medicina me habían endurecido. No podía soportarlo más. Que aquel crío llorón y mimado se llevara todo lo que yo me merecía, era más de lo que podía aguantar. Volví en secre to de Alemania y lo rapté.

—¿Se escapó?

—Quería matarlo —siguió relatando el vizconde en tono lúgubre—, pero, cuando llegó el momento...

—No pudiste —susurró Jaken, terminando por él. Había cierto ali vio en su voz.

—¡No! —exclamó abruptamente Sesshoumaru, atravesando a su socio con una mirada letal—. ¡Podría haberlo matado! ¡Y sin perder un solo día con absurdos remordimientos! —Golpeó la repisa de la chime nea, frustrado—. ¡Pero me retó! Ese miserable desgraciado me retó a matarlo, diciendo que así podría venir a por mí desde la tumba. Y, ¿sabes qué? ¡Vacilé! ¡Por miedo! ¡Me daba miedo la maldición de un niño!

Se produjo un momento de silencio mientras Jaken digería las noti cias. Después, el vizconde siguió hablando.

—Jugó fácilmente con mis supersticiones, así que pensé en contra tar a dos esbirros para terminar el trabajo. Pero Inuyasha era un niño muy guapo, y se dieron cuenta de que sacarían más dinero vendiéndolo como esclavo en Argel. Me dijeron que lo habían matado, pero supe que estaba vivo hace diez años..., cuando apareció en mi puerta.

—¿Apareció... aquí? —preguntó Jaken tras recobrar el habla, asom brado.

—Preguntó por nuestra madre —respondió Sesshoumaru asintiendo con la cabeza—. Cuando le dije cómo había muerto, pareció casi aliviado.

—¿Fuis... fuiste...? —tartamudeó su socio.

—No me acuses de matricidio. Murió en el incendio de un teatro. ¿No recuerdas la tragedia del Alcée?

—Entonces, Inuyasha vino a por su título. ¿Cómo evitaste tener que entregárselo?

—No quería el título. Me dijo que venía a contarme su pasado, todo lo que le había sucedido desde la última vez que lo había visto. —Su socio no comentó nada, así que Sesshoumaru siguió hablando—. Al parecer, Inuyasha sobrevivió de algún modo a su calvario en Argel. Disfrutó contándome a cuántos hombres había asesinado. Aunque no era más que un niño, había matado al primer hombre que había intentado... tocarlo. —Hizo una pausa—. Me explicó su crimen con todo lujo de detalles, con el único fin de aterrorizarme.

—Pero ¿cómo hizo semejante fortuna por las calles de Argel? — inquirió Jaken.

—Se había abierto camino entre los piratas de la Casbah. Ya enton ces, cuando vino a verme, parecía ser bastante rico.

—Entonces, a tu hermanastro no le importa el título. Lo único que desea es tu ruina, ¿no es así?

—Por eso necesitamos la perla —respondió Sesshoumaru, asintiendo con la cabeza—. Y que Dios nos proteja si cae en sus manos. Se me hiela la sangre al pensar en la crueldad que utilizó para matar a aquel hombre del burdel. Y eso que, en aquel entonces, no era más que un niño. Suele vengarse con rapidez de sus enemigos.

—De todos, menos de ti, ¿no?

—De todos, menos de mí —repitió Sesshoumaru con furia, apar tando la vista.

Jaken lo observó durante un instante, conmovido por la palpable frustración de su socio. Vacilante, levantó una mano para tocarlo. Sesshoumaru no se dio cuenta de nada; ni de la temblorosa mano, ni de los ojos del joven, que de repente parecían rebosantes de un extraño anhelo. Pero, antes de que el vizconde volviese la cabeza, Jaken se lo pensó dos veces, retiró la mano, y, de nuevo, adoptó su estudiada mira da de indiferencia.

—Animo, mi querido vizconde. Está claro que Inuyasha podría haberte matado en cualquier momento. Así que, sin duda, has probado ser más hábil que él. Sigues vivo, ¿no?

—Pero ésa es su forma de torturarme, ¿no lo ves? —contestó Sesshoumaru tras echar la cabeza hacia atrás y reírse—. Quiere volver me loco buscando esa piedra. Sabe la maldición que pesa sobre la Perla y me reta a competir por ella. Si la consigue antes que yo, mori ré sin que él tenga que mover un solo dedo —gruñó—. Oh, esa maldi ta piedra. Ojalá no hubiese oído hablar de ella. ¡Cómo me gustaría aplas tar el cuello de Sota Higurashi con mis propias manos! Él fue el comien zo de mi desgracia. Ese miserable ladrón fue el primero en hablarme de la perla, quien me tentó para que le contratase para robarla. Pero lo que yo no sabía era que la tentación le haría quedársela. Y ahora, por esa estupidez, ¡lucho con Inuyasha para seguir vivo!

—En cualquier caso, tú eres tan poderoso como él... ¿O no recuerdas a los hombres del Leviathan? Me atrevería a decir que los pocos que sobrevivieron sólo se atreven a pronunciar tu nombre en voz baja.

—Por aquel entonces, el barco no era de Inuyasha, así que la masa cre de su tripulación no significó nada para él. —El vizconde bajó la voz hasta convertirla en un susurro—. Sólo sé una cosa: si ese pirata me quisiera muerto, ya lo estaría.

**Si, se que me tarde bastante en actualizar por eso les traje dos capis de una vez! **

**Los rews son Gratis Hermosas! Un besote! Bueno inicio de semana ^^**

**Dark_yuki**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Recuerden que Inuyasha y Compañía no me pertenecen, si no a Rumiko-Sensei __ y la Historia es de la Escritora McKinney**_ Capítulo 4

Kagome no podía dejar de contemplar los feroces ojos rojos. El dra gón la hipnotizaba. Había deambulado hasta llegar a la parte delantera del barco, y allí había descubierto el mascarón de proa: un dragón chino que, aunque bello, resultaba aterrador. Lo observó maravillada durante largo rato, admirando sus intrincados detalles. Cada escama parecía moverse; hasta la boca pintada de bermellón parecía exhalar fuego. El animal le devolvía la mirada con ojos malignos, y la joven pensó que casi parecía estar vivo. No encontraba ninguna relación entre el dragón y el nombre del barco, pero, por alguna razón, le recordaba al propietario del Seabravery: también él era bello y aterrador.

Ya había transcurrido una semana desde el comienzo del viaje y Kagome no había vuelto a ver a Inuyasha. Sus excursiones a las diferentes cubiertas eran poco frecuentes, porque el tiempo había empeorado y su chal no la protegía contra las frías ráfagas del viento del Atlántico. Así que había permanecido en su camarote o en el de la señora Lindstrom. Comía con los demás pasajeros en el comedor de popa, mientras que el capitán y el dueño del barco lo hacían en el camarote de este último. En cierto modo, había resultado fácil evitar al sombrío y misterioso hom bre que se alojaba frente a ella. Y evitarlo parecía la opción más segura, aunque algo cobarde.

—Está tallado con gran habilidad, ¿verdad, señorita Higurashi?

Kagome se volvió y se encontró con Kagura Kaze. La señorita Kaze era la niñera de una pequeña, Kanna, que había quedado huérfana. Según le habían contado, la niña iba a vivir con su tío en St. George's, y la severa institutriz la llevaba hasta allí. A pesar de las bue nas perspectivas del futuro de la pequeña, Kagome había descubierto que Kanna era una chiquitina triste y muy parecida a los niños que solían lle gar al Hogar. Su lástima por ella crecía día tras día, al darse cuenta de que la niñera era una pobre sustituta para la gran pérdida que había sufrido. La señorita Kaze era una mujer arrogante y fría que daba órdenes a su pupila como si la niña fuese retrasada. Kagome había obser vado que no tenía paciencia alguna, y se le partía el corazón cada vez que veía a la pequeña.

—Buenas tardes, señorita Kaze, Kanna —las saludó por fin Kagome—. Estaba explorando el barco y acabo de descubrir el dragón.

—A mi pupila le da pánico —comentó la severa niñera en tono agrio—. Pero la traigo todos los días para que se le quiten esos miedos tan ridículos.

Kagome ardía de rabia reprimida. Observó a la pequeña, que inten taba con todas sus fuerzas no mirar al dragón. Para lograrlo, mantenía la vista clavada en el suelo y parecía paralizada por el terror.

—Kanna sólo tiene cinco años, señorita Kaze —le recordó Kagome—. No esperará que se comporte como un adulto, ¿verdad? Hasta yo he sentido escalofríos al verlo.

—La niña es huérfana, señorita Higurashi —la interrumpió brusca mente la niñera—, y, como tal, no puede permitirse esos caprichos infantiles. Ahora está sola en el mundo. No debe esperar mimos.

Kagome miró fijamente a la mujer. Odiaba aquel tipo de opiniones. Tenía una réplica lista en la punta de la lengua, pero se contuvo. Sabía de primera mano lo que una huérfana se podía permitir, y, por desgra cia, la respuesta siempre era la misma: no mucho. Aquellos niños aban donados eran los parias de la sociedad, y, en realidad, Kanna era más afortunada que la mayoría, porque, al menos, tenía a un tío con el que vivir, y quizá más adelante pudiera ganarse la vida como acompañante de su esposa. Casi todos los demás acababan en la calle, donde encon traban un fin incluso peor que sus comienzos.

Siguiendo un impulso, se agachó y acarició el pelo de Kanna con cariño. La niña llevaba un sobrio traje de color lavanda, el color del medio luto, y Kagome se alegró de ello. No había nada peor que ver a una niña con ropa negra.

—Qué guapa estás hoy, Kanna —le dijo—. Dime, ¿qué te parece este barco tan grande? Seguro que te gustaría más sin el dragón, ¿ver dad? —La niña probó a levantar la mirada, pero siguió sin hablar—. Dime, ¿te gustan las canciones infantiles? —siguió preguntando, decidi da a hacer sonreír a la pequeña antes de que acabara el viaje—. A mí sí —añadió—, y me sé muchísimas. ¿Quieres oír una? Mi padre me la enseñó, y es mi favorita.

Kanna asintió lentamente, abrió mucho los ojos y esperó con emoción.

—Ahora tienes que hacer todo lo que haga yo —explicó Kagome con una sonrisa—. ¿Puedes hacerlo? —Atónita, Kanna volvió a asentir con la cabeza—. _Un __á__ngel baj__ó__ volando del cielo _—recitó la joven mientras agita ba los brazos como si fueran alas. Cuando la niña, indecisa, la imitó, Kagome sonrió para animarla— _Y pregunt__ó__ el camino a Shikon. _—Señaló al Norte y la pequeña apuntó con su dedo diminuto en la misma direc ción—. _¡__Busco la perla que perdí! _—Se llevó la mano a los ojos, como si se protegiese del sol, y kanna repitió el movimiento—. _¿__Me puedes ayu dar? _—Juntó las manos y descansó la mejilla sobre ellas, como haría un querubín. La pequeña la volvió a imitar y empezó a reírse. Kagome dio una palmada y la abrazó. Seguramente era la primera vez que la niña se reía después de la muerte de sus padres, y el sonido le resultó encanta dor—. ¡Qué lista eres, Kanna! ¡Serás una alumna estupenda!

—Ya basta de tonterías, señorita Higurashi —advirtió con grosería la severa institutriz. Por alguna razón, parecía incómoda y no dejaba de mirar a un punto detrás de Kagome—. No hará más que alterar a la niña, y después no habrá quién la aguante. Vamos, Kanna, es la hora del té—. Tras decir aquello, cogió a la pequeña de la mano y se la llevó a rastras.

—Pero... pero... —La joven tartamudeó, impotente, y vio cómo la niña miraba hacia atrás con tristeza. Quería decirle que había otro verso, pero era demasiado tarde. Antes de poder decir palabra, la amargada señorita Kaze y su triste pupila ya se habían ido.

Lentamente, Kagome se puso de pie y se sacudió con ademán irrita do las arrugas del chal mientras dejaba escapar un enorme suspiro. Aquella mujer era imposible, y lo peor era que Kanna pagaría por ello a largo plazo. Con una sombra de tristeza en los ojos, se volvió hacia el dragón. Consternada, vio que el propietario del barco estaba a menos de un metro de ella, junto a la barandilla. La observaba con una expre sión extraña, que curiosamente parecía triunfal.

Entonces sonrió, y, por algún motivo, aquella sonrisa hizo que Kagome buscase instintivamente el consuelo del regalo de su padre; pero sus dedos no lo encontraron, porque estaba escondido bajo el chal de lana.

—Señor Inuyasha —lo saludó, incómoda.

—Señorita Higurashi. —Asintió con la cabeza, y otro amago de sonri sa le asomó a los labios—. ¿Es necesaria tanta formalidad?

—¿A qué se refiere?

—Simplemente a que me llamo Inuyasha. No tengo otro nombre. Así que resulta absurdo llamarme señor.

Kagome lo miró. No tenía otro nombre. Kagome sabía muy bien lo que significaba la frase, pero no le sorprendía que aquel hombre, apenas civilizado, hubiese nacido fuera del matrimonio. Lo sorprendente era que, viniendo de tan baja cuna, hubiese logrado amasar una riqueza tan inmensa. Aunque todo quedaría claro con la palabra _pirata. _Se miraron a los ojos, y la joven sintió de nuevo que a Inuyasha no le importaban nada la sociedad y sus reglas. Era muy probable que su origen bastardo no le preocupase en absoluto. Aquel hombre la inquietaba. El hecho de que renegase de la sociedad decía mucho de su carácter.

—Me alegro de haberla encontrado aquí, señorita Higurashi. —Dio un paso hacia ella—. No la había visto desde el día que partirnos, y temía que estuviese confinada en su camarote presa del mareo. Es lo que suele pasarles a las personas frágiles en estos viajes.

—No me considero frágil, señor... —Se puso roja de rabia y ver güenza. Ya no resultaba apropiado decir la palabra señor, pero llamarlo Inuyasha le resultaba demasiado íntimo.

_No lo llamar__é__ de ning__ú__n modo, _pensó, _¿__c__ó__mo se atreve a decir que soy fr__á__gil?_

—Entonces, ¿no se ha mareado?

—No, en absoluto —le aseguró—. De hecho, estoy disfrutando mucho de la travesía.

—Bien —repuso él, y sus brillantes ojos se pasearon breve mente por su chal—. Todavía le queda un largo viaje por delante, y he visto cómo las... curvas de muchas mujeres se desvanecen en estas tra vesías. Sería una lástima que también le ocurriese a usted.

Kagome se ruborizó de nuevo. ¡Cómo se atrevía a referirse a su figura!

—Que tenga un buen día, señor... —Era imposible tratar con aquel hombre de forma educada, por culpa de su falta de nombre y sus inde corosos comentarios—. Adiós. —Comenzó a alejarse, indignada por el exceso de familiaridad.

Pero, entonces, la familiaridad aumentó. De pronto notó que él la agarraba del brazo con mano de acero. Kagome abrió mucho los ojos y miró a su alrededor para comprobar si alguien los había visto, pero la cubierta estaba desierta.

—Es usted una niñita mojigata y amargada, señorita Higurashi. ¿Alguna vez se lo han dicho?

La joven lo miró intentando aparentar que sus palabras no la habían afectado. Lo tenía tan cerca que podía ver con claridad lo salvaje y atrac tivo que era, con su largo cabello negro, y las duras y marcadas facciones de su rostro. Incluso podía oler su aroma; era como el mar, fresco, esti mulante, misterioso. Tan embriagador como un trago de vino, y Kagome no sabía si debía tomar más.

Aunque el acto de cogerla por el brazo fuese ya incorrecto de por sí, que la llamase mojigata no tenía perdón. La señorita Kaze era una mojigata. Houyo era un mojigato. Ella era una dama valiente y aventurera.

Pero, pensándolo mejor, quizá no tanto.

Lo miró, y cuando sus asustados ojos turquesa se encontraron con los burlones ojos de Inuyasha, le asaltaron las dudas. Una dama aventurera habría sabido cómo disuadir a aquel hombre. Se habría mofado de él, como había leído en incontables novelas, y lo habría pues to en su sitio para después dedicarse a cosas más importantes.

—Por favor..., suélteme el brazo —susurró, odiando el débil tono de su voz—. Tengo que irme, de verdad.

—Señorita Higurashi, ¿es que para hablar con usted voy a tener que encerrarla en mi camarote? —Ella abrió los ojos aún más—. Dígame, ¿tendré que hacerlo?

—No, en absoluto —respondió la joven con voz ahogada.

—Bien. —De repente, la soltó—. A pesar de todo hay coraje en usted. Supongo que el color de su pelo tendrá algo que ver en ello.

Cohibida, se remetió el pelo en la cofia. Hizo lo que pudo por recu perar la compostura, y preguntó:

—¿De qué quiere hablar conmigo, señor?

Él sonrió ante su intencionado tratamiento. Era como si pudiera leerle la mente y saber lo mucho que su presencia la aterraba.

—Señorita Higurashi, el capitán Corbeil y yo hemos invitado a la seño ra Lindstrom a cenar esta noche en mi camarote, y esperábamos que usted nos acompañara. Puedo prometerle la mejor cocina del Atlántico. Mi chef prepara unos platos exquisitos.

—No sé si será correcto...

—Le aseguro que será muy correcto —la interrumpió—. La seño ra Lindstrom será una carabina más que suficiente para un modelo de rectitud como usted.

—Sí. —Comprendía el sarcasmo del comentario, pero estaba deci dida a hacer caso omiso—. Supongo que la señora Lindstrom servirá, pero...

—Pero, ¿cómo sabe si ella va a asistir? —intervino Inuyasha, a punto de echarse a reír—. Bueno, ¿por qué no va corriendo a su camarote y se lo pregunta? Seguro que así se queda tranquila. Además, a diferencia de usted, está muy contenta conmigo. Creo que ella la persuadirá para que venga, aunque sólo sea por combatir el aburrimiento del viaje... y miti gar parte de la curiosidad que siente por mí.

Kagome no pudo evitar tensarse al oírle decir lo de salir corriendo. Ella no era así... ¿verdad?

—Supongo que si la señora Lindstrom asiste, es correcto que yo también acuda —dijo con tranquilidad—. Como considero que el capi tán Corbeil es un caballero, estoy segura de que la velada transcurrirá con decoro.

Se atrevió a mirarlo, esperando que entendiese el comentario sobre el capitán. Y, cuando vio que él rompía en carcajadas, no le cupo duda de que así había sido. Pero, en vez de humillarlo, parecía haber conse guido el efecto contrario.

—¿Por qué no me acompaña a mi camarote para que pueda contar le algunas historias sobre Myoga Corbeil? —repuso, entre risas—. Quizá le haga cambiar de idea.

—Creo que no. Se me da bien juzgar a la gente. —Le lanzó una mirada que tendría que haberle dejado claro lo que pensaba de él. Pero, de nuevo, Inuyasha se rió.

—Usted gana, señorita Higurashi, pero ¿vendrá a la cena igualmente? —Su boca esbozó una breve sonrisa.

—Allí estaré.

—¿A las siete?

—A las siete. —Kagome asintió y se volvió para marcharse.

—¿Señorita Higurashi?

Se quedó quieta. No pensaba dejar que la cogiera otra vez del brazo. Nunca antes la había tocado un hombre, y no estaba dispuesta a que Inuyasha se acostumbrara.

—¿Sí? —respondió con cautela.

—Oí lo que le dijo a la niña... Lo de la Perla de Shikon.

La joven frunció el ceño. ¿La Perla de Shikon? Resultaba obvio que se refería a la canción, pero no entendía por qué la llamaba así.

—No era más que una canción infantil que me enseñó mi padre de pequeña —explicó—. De hecho, es lo único que recuerdo de él. ¿Por qué ha mencionado la Perla de Shikon? ¿Acaso existe? ¿Ha oído hablar de ella antes?

—No tiene importancia —respondió él tras observarla con aten ción—. Pensé que podría ser el nombre de la canción.

—Tiene usted una memoria asombrosa si ha deducido todo eso después de escucharla una sola vez.

—Recuerdo muchas cosas, señorita Higurashi.

Mantuvieron un duelo de miradas mientras se instauraba el silencio entre ellos. Finalmente, Kagome se dio la vuelta con intención de irse. Aquel hombre era un enigma cada vez mayor para ella, y dudaba mucho que alguna vez llegase a comprenderlo.

—Una cosa más. —Su voz hizo que volviera a mirarlo

—¿Sí? —Por un brevísimo instante, creyó que Inuyasha iba a tocarle la mejilla, pero la sensación sólo duró un momento.

—Esa niña, Kanna, siempre está triste. No sonríe muy a menudo. Fue un detalle por su parte enseñarle esa canción.

—No ha sido nada —admitió, cohibida—. Me gustan los niños. Me gusta verlos sonreír.

—En ese caso —repuso él mirándola con intensidad—, lo más nor mal sería que una joven como usted estuviese formando una familia, y no atravesando el Atlántico en un barco lleno de extraños.

Sorprendida, lo miró a los ojos. Deseaba formar una familia desde que tenía uso de razón. Incluso de niña, adoraba la Navidad, porque era cuando los huérfanos iban a cantar villancicos por las casas de los alre dedores del orfanato. Y, aunque Kagome, que por aquel entonces no debía tener más de seis años, temblaba por el frío y la nieve, nunca que ría que la señora Bluefield los llevara de vuelta al Hogar. Quería quedar se cantando delante de aquellas puertas abiertas, seguir espiando aque lla acogedora vida familiar, incluso después de que el señor de la casa se hubiese acercado con uno de sus hijos para darles una limosna.

Pero su deseo de tener una familia era un tema que rara vez había abordado con nadie, y desde luego, no pensaba hacerlo con un desco nocido. Sin embargo, cuando era honesta consigo misma, tenía claro por qué estaba en el Seabravery. Aunque parte de ella quería huir, otra parte deseaba encontrar algo. O a alguien con quien compartir su vida, si es que tal persona existía.

Enfadada, miró con aire de reproche al dueño del barco. El hombre era sincero al punto de resultar grosero. El hecho de no saber nunca qué pensaba decir Inuyasha la inquietaba sobremanera. Con gran esfuerzo, intentó poner cara de indiferencia.

—Siempre he considerado que mis pequeños pupilos eran mi fami lia, señor. Nunca he sentido la necesidad de otra cosa.

—Ya veo —comentó mirándola a los ojos.

En sus labios se veía la sombra de una media sonrisa, como si cono ciera la vulnerabilidad de Kagome y, si tal cosa fuera posible, hubiese seguido el hilo de sus pensamientos. La joven se ruborizó sin poder evi tarlo.

—La espero esta noche en mi camarote, señorita Higurashi —dijo por fin Inuyasha, permitiéndola marchar.

—Allí estaré —respondió ella con voz ahogada, horrorizada de que aquel hombre hubiese logrado hallar su talón de Aquiles en tan sólo dos encuentros.

**Bueno aquí un capitulo mas…Mil gracias por sus comentarios y categorías me da gusto leerlas…. espero sus rews un beso nos vemos en dos o tres días ^^**

**Dark_yuki**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Recuerden que Inuyasha y Compañía no me pertenecen, si no a Rumiko-Sensei __ y la Historia es de la Escritora McKinney**_ Capítulo 5

_Un __á__ngel baj__ó__ volando del cielo y pregunt__ó__ el camino a Shikon. _

—_Busco la perla que perd__í__, __¿__me puedes ayudar?_

Inuyasha estudió la rima una y otra vez. La había escrito con esmero en su cuaderno de bitácora. Frustrado, movía los labios mientras la leía en silencio por centésima vez, cuando alguien llamó a la puerta y le obli gó a cerrar el cuaderno. Cruzó el camarote con grandes zancadas impa cientes y abrió la puerta de golpe.

—¿Me has llamado? —preguntó Myoga entrando en el camarote.

—¡Le dio una canción infantil! Una maldita canción infantil, ¡y es un galimatías! —exclamó, pasándole el cuaderno de bitácora.

Myoga leyó la rima, y se frotó la barbilla con el pulgar y el índice que le quedaban en la mano derecha.

—Bueno —dijo finalmente—, el viejo Sota Higurashi no era idio ta. Le dio a su hija la pista para llegar a la Perla. Pero descifrarla... ¿Crees que ella sabe algo de la gema?

—Lo dudo mucho. No es muy buena actriz y, cuando le pregunté por la perla, parecía completamente perpleja..., como si le hablara en griego. —Inuyasha cogió de nuevo el cuaderno y lo tiró en una estante ría de caoba empotrada. La frustración resultaba evidente en los atrac tivos rasgos de su cara—. ¡Cuando oí cómo le recitaba la maldita can ción a la niña estuve a punto de gritar de alegría! Estaba deseando vol ver aquí para estudiarla. ¡Pero no tiene sentido! Falta otro verso, estoy seguro. Y tenemos que sentarnos pacientemente hasta poder sacárselo.

El capitán se rió entre dientes. Parecía divertirse con todo el asunto.

—Tú nunca te has caracterizado por tu paciencia, Inuyasha. Sobre todo con las mujeres. Me sorprende que no estés aporreando su puerta para ordenarle que te descifre el misterio. He visto cómo personas más fuertes que esa pobre huérfana se derrumbaban a tus pies después de que usaras tus métodos. Nunca has tenido piedad... ¿Por qué vacilas con ella?

—Tenemos un barco lleno de pasajeros —repuso el aludido con el ceño fruncido—. ¿Qué hago con ellos cuando la señorita Higurashi grite pidiendo auxilio desde su camarote? ¿Los tiro por la borda?

—Cosas peores has hecho.

—Sí, pero nunca a pasajeros inocentes. —Impaciente, tamborileó con los dedos en la mesa—. Pero no te preocupes, he preparado una cena para esta noche y, además... —Dejó la frase a medias, pensativo.

—Además, ¿qué? —lo instó Myoga.

—Será nuestra muy pronto —sentenció Inuyasha con una sonrisa oscura.

Kagome rebuscó en el fondo de su cesta de sauce y encontró el ves tido que buscaba. Lo sacudió y examinó las arrugas con pesar.

La prenda era de un sencillo algodón de color azul y ella misma había bordado los capullos de rosa de color melocotón que lucían el cuello y las mangas. Era su mejor vestido, pero lo había guardado en el fondo, pensando que tardaría mucho tiempo en poder usarlo. Al ver lo arrugado que estaba, deseó haberlo guardado en la parte de arriba.

Inquieta, lo tiró en la cama y presionó las arrugas con las palmas de las manos; después fue a por su peine. Ya había perdido demasiado tiempo, así que no le quedaba mucho para arreglarse. Aun así, quería ofrecer el mejor aspecto posible.

Se había pasado la tarde dando vueltas por el camarote, pensando en Inuyasha. Había estado tan cerca de cancelar su invitación, que inclu so había escrito una nota de disculpa. Pero después la había roto en pedazos diminutos, porque no quería que la tomase por una cobarde. Aquel hombre la aterrorizaba de una forma extraña e inexplicable. En las dos únicas veces que se habían visto, el dueño del barco había des cubierto cosas que la joven guardaba en lo más profundo de su cora zón. A veces tenía la inquietante sensación de que sabía más sobre su persona que ella misma.

Pero, por más que quisiera evitarlo, no podía ocultar el hecho de que Inuyasha la fascinaba. Sus rasgos duros y su forma de ser, más dura aún si cabe, tendrían que haberla repelido, pero no era así. Se sentía atraída por él, como si parte de su espíritu deseara su compañía.

Sacudió la cabeza, con la intención de alejar aquellos pensamientos, y cogió su espejo. Se soltó el pelo poco a poco y empezó a peinárselo.

No servía de nada obsesionarse con el misterioso propietario del Seabravery. Todavía sentía la desazón de su último encuentro. Para tranquilizarse, se decía que, en realidad, por eso asistía a la cena. Estaba decidida a parecer todo lo fría e imperturbable que fuese posible, de modo que él viera lo poco que le había afectado su brusco comportamiento.

Un suave golpe en la puerta la sacó de sus lúgubres pensamientos. Se trenzó el pelo rápidamente, se echó la trenza sobre el hombro y abrió la puerta.

—Buenas tardes, Shippo —dijo Kagome en voz baja, saludando al joven que le habían asignado como asistente.

—Buenas tardes, señorita —respondió el muchacho antes de colo car la bañera de asiento de cobre en el rincón.

Ella lo observó entrar y salir del camarote con el agua. Le había tomado mucho cariño a Shippo. Era un guapo muchacho pelirrojo, un poco más alto que ella. Su juventud debería aportar a sus movimientos ener gía y rapidez, pero no era así. Le faltaba una pierna y solía utilizar una muleta, aunque aquel día iba de un lado a otro con su pata de palo, un elaborado trozo de hueso de ballena tallado. A pesar de todo, lo que más llamaba la atención de él no era su tristemente desaparecida pierna, ni siquiera su bello rostro, sino el mono diminuto, vestido con librea dora da y escarlata, que se agarraba con tenacidad a su hombro, sin impor tarle lo agitado del viaje.

—¿Cómo está Kirara esta tarde? —preguntó la joven ofreciéndo le un dedo a la pequeña criatura.

—Tiene al jefe de cocineros muy enfadado —contestó Shippo—. Se metió en la despensa y le robó hasta la última gota de nata, justo cuan do estaba preparando el café a la señora Lindstrom.

—Vaya por Dios.

La monita enrolló su rabo en la muñeca de Kagome y empezó a emi tir sonidos como si tratase de defenderse.

Shippo volvió la cabeza hacia su pequeña mascota y frunció el ceño.

—Va a acabar convertida en sopa de mono como no tenga cuidado.

—¡No, eso no! —exclamó Kagome entre risas cuando Kirara miró a su dueño con cara de sorpresa.

—¿Necesita algo más, señorita? —le preguntó una vez listo el baño.

—No, claro que no, ya te he molestado lo suficiente.

Observó con nerviosismo cómo Shippo se acercaba cojeando a la puerta del camarote. Todavía le resultaba incómodo que la atendieran, y, aunque el muchacho no debía tener más de dieciséis años, no se acos tumbraba a su presencia en su camarote.

—El capitán llamará a su puerta a las siete en punto, señorita —le informó el chico después de entregarle una pila de toallas de lino lim pias.

—Muchas gracias.

Lo observó alejarse por el pasillo y volvió a mirar discretamente su pata de hueso. Sentía curiosidad por saber cómo había perdido la pier na. Obviamente, tenía los modales suficientes para no preguntárselo, pero le parecía extraño que tantos miembros de la tripulación estuvie sen mutilados. Al capitán le faltaban dedos, y hasta el cocinero lucía un parche negro en el ojo. No es que le importase, por supuesto. Todos ellos estaban limpios, iban bien vestidos y eran escrupulosamente edu cados. Pero, si se les quitaba aquel barniz de civismo, estaba claro que era un grupo muy variopinto.

Después de cerrar la puerta, Kagome se bañó rápidamente. Se puso las medias y la camisola, y después el vestido azul, que se ataba bajo el pecho y llevaba un corpiño interior de lino de escote pronunciado. Su modestia permanecía intacta gracias al delantal que se sujetaba sobre el pecho con unos alfileres, de modo que el diseño bordado del borde le llegara hasta los hombros. Después se puso los zapatos de vestir sin talón, o chinelas, como los llamaba la gente elegante, que estaban tan a la moda.

Con movimientos rápidos, se colocó el chal de lana gris sobre los hombros, se recogió el pelo en un gran moño y soltó unos cuantos rizos de forma que enmarcaran su rostro. Estaba a punto de volver a reco gerlos, cuando alguien llamó a la puerta. Se le tensó el estómago y sin tió que los nervios se le ponían de punta. Eran las siete.

—Buenas tardes, capitán —saludó con calma cuando abrió la puerta.

Corbeil estaba muy atractivo con su abrigo azul oscuro con galones dorados, a juego con la gorra, pantalones del mismo color y botas. Le ofreció el brazo con mucha caballerosidad, y ella lo aceptó, agradecida por tener algo a lo que agarrarse, aunque sólo la separaran unos cuan tos pasos del camarote de Inuyasha.

Cuando hicieron su entrada en los aposentos del propietario del barco, se encontraron con que la señora Lindstrom ya estaba majestuo samente sentada en el sofá de patas de delfín tomándose un jerez. En la otra esquina del camarote, Shippo corría de un lado a otro preparando una mesa plegable para la cena. Durante un instante, Kagome creyó que no había nadie más en la amplia estancia, hasta que miró hacia atrás y vio que Inuyasha estaba junto a la estantería preparando bebidas.

Tenía un aspecto magnífico. Su ropa era sencilla a la vez que elegan te: llevaba pantalones negros, camisa blanca y un chaleco cruzado de lana verde botella; pero la austeridad de su traje le quedaba mejor que a nadie. El atuendo servía para acentuar su asombroso atractivo y, tam bién, esa faceta de su carácter que caminaba por el filo de navaja de la civilización.

No se dio cuenta de que se había quedado mirándolo hasta que sus ojos se encontraron. Entonces, las duras ámbar chocaron con las suaves turquesas, y un extraño cosquilleo premonitorio le recorrió la espalda. Quería apartar la mirada, pero no podía. Los ojos de Inuyasha la tenían tan atrapada como si fueran sus brazos. Y, mientras él la obser vaba, encontró algo en sus ojos que no había visto antes: una expresión de posesión total e irrefutable. La miraba como un pirata a su botín..., o quizá como un pirata a una de sus prisioneras.

—¿Jerez, señorita Higurashi? —le preguntó él abruptamente, rompien do el hechizo.

—Sí... eh... gracias. —Quería haber dicho que no, pero Shippo ya estaba junto a ella con una diminuta copa de jerez. La aceptó con ama bilidad y bebió un sorbo con nerviosismo. Las bebidas alcohólicas esta ban prohibidas en el Hogar, así que nunca las había probado. En los últimos tiempos estaba haciendo muchas cosas por vez primera, pensó con inquietud antes de mirar de nuevo a su anfitrión.

—Oh, Kagome —exclamó la señora Lindstrom—, ¡cómo me alegro de que hayas llegado ya! ¡Inuyasha me estaba contando unas historias que ponen lo pelos de punta! ¡Imagínate! ¡En estos momentos podría haber una serpiente marina bajo el barco, lista para devorarlo! —La buena mujer le hizo rápidamente sitio en el sofá.

La joven esbozó una enorme sonrisa de alivio y dejó que el capitán la condujera hasta la viuda. Se preguntó cómo habría soportado aquel extraño viaje sin la audaz Kaede Lindstrom.

—No puedo creer que de verdad existan las serpientes marinas — la tranquilizó Kagome en tono despreocupado, agradecida por la char la—. Pero, en cualquier caso, seguro que la Armada Real nos protege ría si nos encontráramos con esas horribles criaturas, ¿no es cierto, capitán?

—Sin duda —respondió el aludido con una sonrisa, sentándose en una elegante butaca junto a las damas y mirando a su amigo con ojos maliciosos—. De hecho, para su información, les diré que la Armada Real le tiene mucho aprecio a los barcos de nuestro anfitrión. Los sigue a dondequiera que van...

—¿Brandy? —le ofreció Inuyasha, con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Por qué no? —aceptó el capitán alegremente—. Si nos van a atacar las serpientes marinas, preferiría morir feliz.

Kagome le dirigió una sonrisa y bebió otro sorbo de jerez. Quemaba como fuego en la garganta. No estaba segura de que le gustase, pero la hacía sentir algo más cómoda, lo que no resultaba fácil en presencia de su anfitrión.

—¡Bah! —exclamó la señora Lindstrom—. ¡Mucho hablar de serpientes, pero la única razón por la que no están muertos de miedo es ese terrible mascarón de proa, que debe espantar a todas las criaturas marinas! —La alegre viuda parecía deseosa de lanzarse sobre un cotilleo jugoso—. Bueno, cuénteme, ¿por qué hay un dragón en la proa de este barco? Sospecho que por la misma razón por la que tiene una cubierta de cañones justo encima de mi camarote. ¡Qué vergüenza, Inuyasha! ¡Esto es un barco de guerra!

—Le aseguro que no —adujo el aludido con una pequeña sonrisa—¿ la cubierta de cañones rara vez se usa... Es un vestigio de tiempos pasa dos. En cuanto al dragón, todos mis barcos tienen uno como mascarón de proa. Soy aficionado a ellos.

Kagome observó cómo se apoyaba tranquilamente en la estantería y echó un vistazo a su alrededor. Sus ojos daban fe de la veracidad de las palabras de su anfitrión. Había dragones tejidos en la alfombra que pisa ba con sus botas, y, a su espalda, se encontraba un cofre lacado en negro con dragones mirando hacia atrás. Incluso había uno grabado en el cris tal de su diminuta copa de jerez.

—¿Y es ésa la única razón? —insistió la señora Lindstrom.

—También he notado que la gente los recuerda.

—¿Y, quizá, recordarlos haga que se mantenga alejada de ellos?

—Es una forma de verlo, supongo —respondió Inuyasha con una amplia sonrisa tras probar su bebida.

—Oh, esto es fascinante, fascinante. —La viuda dio una palmada—. Por eso nunca han saqueado sus barcos. Los piratas se alejan al ver ese terrorífico dragón.

Kagome miró su copa de jerez y jugó nerviosa con el lagarto que lle vaba al cuello, preguntándose si el miedo alejaría también a la Armada Real. Aquella idea no la tranquilizó, sobre todo porque sabía muy bien que la señora Lindstrom desembarcaría en St. George's, bastante antes que ella.

—La cena está lista, señor —anunció Shippo.

El capitán Corbeil se levantó de un salto para ayudar a la señora Lindstrom. Kagome estaba a punto de levantarse del sofá cuando Inuyasha le ofreció su fuerte brazo para acompañarla a la mesa. Era reacia a acep tar su ayuda, pero algo en su interior se negaba a demostrar lo mucho que aquel hombre la intimidaba. Le ofreció una sonrisa amable, y, aun que apenas apoyó su mano en su brazo, lo encontró perturbadoramente fuerte y duro.

Una vez sentados, la conversación se centró en temas tan munda nos como el vino y la habilidad del cocinero. La comida fue servida en una elaborada vajilla de porcelana, y Kagome reconoció que el chef tenía que ser un genio para servir siete platos deliciosos como aquellos, con las provisiones de a bordo. Como postre se les sirvió una de las piñas que uno de los barcos de Inuyasha había llevado al puerto de Londres la noche de su partida. Obviamente, Kagome había visto la costosa fruta en los escaparates de los tenderos, pero nunca había imaginado que llega ría a probar una. Mientras Shippo la cortaba, la habitación se llenó del aroma exótico de la fruta, y, aunque su apetito estaba más que saciado, no pudo evitar comerse todas las rodajas que le sirvieron.

Cuando por fin terminó, dejó a un lado el plato de postre vacío y se dio cuenta de que la inquietante mirada dorada de su anfitrión estaba fija en ella. Se preguntó si creería que era una glotona, pero parecía tener otra cosa en la cabeza.

Mientras les servían el té a las damas, Inuyasha finalmente se dirigió a ella:

—Tengo entendido que se dirige a Jamaica, señorita Higurashi. ¿Qué la lleva hasta allí?

—Mi nueva patrona vive allí, señor. —Se sentía extraña respondien do a su pregunta.

—¿Y de quién se trata, si me permite la indiscreción?

—De lady Perkins, de la plantación Roselawn.

—Inuyasha —la interrumpió de pronto la señora Lindstrom—, ¿ha oído usted hablar de Roselawn? Yo no, y eso que me enorgullezco de conocer a todo el mundo. Pero usted ha viajado mucho más que yo... ¿Nos puede contar algo sobre el lugar al que se dirige Kagome?

Inuyasha se reclinó en su asiento y miró al capitán.

—Sí, he oído hablar de Roselawn y también de lady Perkins. Creo que tiene fama de tirana. En el futuro, puede que la señorita Higurashi reconsidere las ventajas de salir corriendo a trabajar para alguien a quien no conoce.

—Oh, ¡debe de equivocarse! —exclamó Kagome, sorprendida de que dijera algo así—. Lady Perkins no puede ser como usted la descri be. El alojamiento que me ha procurado en este barco es prueba sufi ciente de su amabilidad.

—¿Cómo si no iba a convencer a una buena chica inglesa de abandonar su casa? Por experiencia propia, puedo decirle que es mejor usar miel que vinagre..., al menos al principio.

—Su carta fue muy amable, y la paga que me ofrece es más que generosa. Debe de confundirse, señor. La mujer de la que habla no puede ser lady Perkins.

—Su lealtad hacia alguien a quien no conoce resulta encomiable, señorita Higurashi —reconoció Inuyasha con una expresión extraña. Parecía casi contento de que hubiese defendido a su patrona, pero también dis gustado por su repentina muestra de coraje—. Sin embargo, en el futu ro se dará cuenta de que no hay nada encomiable en ser la doncella de una anciana abusiva. Espero que entonces me dé la razón.

Kagome intentó calmar la rabia que empezaba a crecerle en el pecho. ¡La arrogancia de aquel hombre no tenía límites!

—Dudo sinceramente que tal cosa ocurra, pero, aunque así fuera, señor, me parece poco probable que nuestros caminos vuelvan a cru zarse después de este viaje. Así que no tendré la oportunidad de hacer semejante cosa.

—¡Oh, querida Kagome! —intervino la señora Lindstrom apartando su plato—. ¿Y si Inuyasha está en lo cierto con lady Perkins?

—Estoy segura de que se equivoca —dijo la joven con firmeza.

—Vamos, señorita Higurashi —comentó Inuyasha—. Apenas tiene edad para hablar con conocimiento de las cosas que pasan en el mundo. Al fin y al cabo no debe tener más de dieciocho años.

Kagome se tensó. ¡Cómo odiaba las preguntas sobre su edad!

—Puede que sólo tenga dieciocho años, señor, pero hablo con la autoridad del sentido común. Y apoyándome en ella, puedo asegurar que lady Perkins es una mujer buena y justa.

—¿Dieciocho? —se extrañó Kaede—. Cielo santo, querida, ¿cómo puedes tener dieciocho años, si cuando dejamos Londres me dijiste que tenías diecinueve?

Un tenso silencio se adueñó de la estancia, al tiempo que Kagome nota ba que todos la miraban. Un rubor lento y doloroso le manchó las mejillas, y no osó apartar los ojos del plato de fruta, como si fuese su salvación.

—Lo siento muchísimo, señora Lindstrom —empezó a decir, bajan do la voz con vergüenza—, pero, al ser huérfana, no tengo el privilegio de saber mi fecha de nacimiento. Así que... sólo puedo suponer mi edad.

Kaede cerró los ojos, como si se sintiese avergonzada de sí misma por su atrevido comentario. Myoga desvió la mirada, incómodo. El único que se atrevió a mirarla fijamente fue Inuyasha, pero Kagome no sabía si su fascinación surgía del placer de ser testigo de su humillación o de un involuntario respeto por la forma en que la sobrellevaba.

—Qué maleducada he sido, Kagome. Por favor, di que me perdonas y nunca más volveré a preguntarte sobre cosas tan desagradables —bal buceó al fin Kaede.

—No te preocupes, no es nada —respondió la joven, que deseaba desesperadamente cambiar de tema.

—Bueno —dijo la viuda tras tomar aire—, zanjemos ya este proble ma de lady Perkins. Lo que tienes que hacer, cariño, es venir conmigo a St. George's. Escríbele una nota de disculpa a esa horrible señora y deja que te busque un empleo adecuado...

Sin previo aviso, el capitán Corbeil se sobresaltó y derramó la copa de Chartreuse que se había servido después de la cena. El licor amarillo verdoso se derramó por el borde de la mesa y cayó justo sobre las fal das de la señora Lindstrom, interrumpiendo la conversación.

—¡Mil perdones! ¡Qué torpe soy! —exclamó el capitán.

—No se preocupe, no pasa nada —le tranquilizó la viuda mientras se secaba con la servilleta.

—Debe permitirme pagarle el vestido.

—¡No!, ¡faltaría más! Mi doncella lo solucionará en un momento. ¡Ni se le ocurra semejante cosa!

—Entonces, permítame acompañarla a su camarote para poder reparar los daños.

Sin más pausa, el capitán le ofreció el brazo y se llevó a la viuda casi corriendo. Kagome intentó despedirse brevemente, pero no hubo tiem po, los dos desaparecieron demasiado deprisa.

Consternada, se encontró sola en la mesa con Inuyasha.

—¿Más té, señorita? —Sobresaltada, levantó la vista y se encontró a Shippo a su lado, sosteniendo la tetera de plata. Estuvo a punto de des mayarse de alivio.

—No, gracias. Lo cierto es que debería irme ya. —Esbozó una sonrisa nerviosa dirigida al muchacho, reunió todo su valor y se enfren tó a su anfitrión—. Una cena encantadora. Ha sido muy amable invi tándome.

Inuyasha se levantó; parecía tener algún asunto pendiente que toda vía no había logrado resolver con éxito.

—No hace falta que se vaya, señorita Higurashi.

Ella miró a Shippo, que estaba a puntó de irse con una bandeja llena de platos sucios.

—No, de verdad que tengo que despedirme... —La puerta del camarote se cerró detrás del muchacho con un silencio alarmante. Sintiéndose como una paloma atrapada, miró a su alrededor en busca de su chal. Lo tenía puesto al entrar, pero lo había perdido en algún momento de la velada.

Localizó la prenda de lana gris en el sofá de los delfines, así que se dispuso a cogerlo a toda prisa, pero, antes de poder llegar hasta él, vio que le bloqueaban el camino. Levantó la mirada y se encontró con los brillantes ojos dorados de Inuyasha, que la observaban con ironía.

—Mi camarote no es peligroso, señorita Higurashi. No es necesario que me abandone simplemente por habernos quedado solos.

—Ha sido una larga velada y seguro que está deseando retirarse. No quiero molestarlo más. —Dicho aquello, la joven intentó rodear la alta figura de su anfitrión, pero él frustraba todos sus intentos. Finalmente, cuando quedó claro que no iba a dejarla recoger su chal, Kagome frun ció el ceño de rabia. Como siempre, Inuyasha parecía disfrutar con sus técnicas de intimidación, y eso sólo hacía que ella se enfadase más—. ¿Puedo recoger mi chal... o es que carece de la más elemental caballero sidad? —preguntó bruscamente.

Esperaba que su reprimenda bastase para dejarla pasar, pero se sin tió decepcionada al ver que no era así. Al contrario, su repentina mues tra de coraje pareció sorprenderlo y divertirlo.

—Debo reconocer que nunca me han hecho esa pregunta de forma tan directa. —Sonrió y cruzó los brazos sobre su amplio tórax—. Pero, ya que lo ha hecho, me temo que no le gustará la respuesta.

—Ya veo —respondió ella en tono frío. Inuyasha ni siquiera había tenido la elegancia de mentir—. En tal caso, es imperativo que no me quede ni un minuto más. —Lanzó una mirada de despedida a su chal y se dirigió a la puerta. Shippo lo recogería al día siguiente. No tenía sen tido arriesgarse a recuperarlo en aquel momento.

Inquieta, le oyó colocarse a su espalda cuando ya estaba en el umbral. Cogió el pomo con fuerza y logró abrir la puerta unos quince centímetros antes de que la mano de Inuyasha la cerrara de nuevo con facilidad.

—No puedo permitir que se marche así. Estaría descuidando mis deberes de anfitrión.

Furiosa, se volvió para enfrentarlo. Tenía las mejillas ardiendo y no podía reprimir su cólera.

—¡Déjeme salir si no quiere que el capitán se entere de todo esto! ¡No dejaré que me tenga prisionera ni un minuto más!

—¿Prisionera? ¿Eso cree? —Apoyó las manos a ambos lados de su cabeza y acercó su cuerpo al de ella, convirtiéndola en su cautiva y qui tándole cualquier posibilidad de escapar. La joven alzó la cabeza a modo de reto, y él pareció disfrutar de su mirada acusadora—. Tienes mucho que aprender sobre prisioneros, Kagome —añadió lentamente.

Oír su nombre de labios de Inuyasha hizo que se estremeciese. Lo dijo con una suavidad que no esperaba. Su tono de voz, grave y profun do, fue como una caricia. De repente, el rubor de Kagome se extendió por todo su cuerpo.

—Sé lo suficiente sobre prisioneros como para no querer aprender más de usted —afirmó en un susurro.

—Quizá creas poder aprender más de lady Perkins, después de lo que he contado sobre ella.

—Como le he dicho antes, sus infundadas historias sobre mi patrona no conseguirán que me vuelva en su contra.

—¿Ni siquiera después de la oferta de la señora Lindstrom? Vamos, Kagome, seguro que la idea te gusta. Júrame que no se te ha ocurrido dejar el barco en St. George's. —Su exigencia llenaba la habitación, car gada de más peso de lo que ella había supuesto.

La joven apretó los puños y se enfrentó con valor a los insolentes ojos esmeralda.

—Tengo en gran estima a lady Perkins —le aseguró—. Y hasta que llegue a Kingston y mi nueva patrona me pruebe lo contrario, seguiré sintiendo lo mismo. Mientras tanto, no me importa en absoluto lo que usted opine de mi situación. De hecho, sólo me preocupa saber por qué está tan interesado en el tema. Seguro que tiene cosas más importantes de las que ocuparse, ¿no es así?

Estaba segura de que aquello lo enfadaría, porque no cabía duda de que Inuyasha quería enfrentarla a lady Perkins. Pero, tras oírla, el dueño del barco se relajó, y, de repente, soltó una carcajada.

—Tu nombre te define a la perfección, Kagome. Al principio no eres más que una leve mancha gris en el horizonte, pero luego vas cambian do hasta convertirte en una luz fuerte e intensa que acaba venciendo a la noche. Está claro que le das demasiada importancia a lo que dictan las normas del decoro. Pero me atrevería a decir que las cosas están cambiando.

Tras aquella enigmática afirmación, se enderezó, dejándola libre y se dirigió hasta el sofá. Sorprendida, Kagome vio que recogía el chal y lo sostenía como un caballero, esperando a que le permitiera colocárselo sobre los hombros. Pero, a diferencia de un caballero, cuando la joven se puso de espaldas, él tardó demasiado en soltarlo. Sus manos, de una calidez extraordinaria, la envolvieron lentamente, para después bajar por sus brazos, ya cubiertos por el chal, hasta hacerla sentir escalofríos.

Ella no retrocedió, como su anfitrión esperaba que hiciera. En rea lidad, casi deseaba sentir de nuevo sus manos. Nunca había sido acari ciada por un hombre, y, algo que estaba escondido en su interior, anhe laba volver a sentir la calidez de las palmas masculinas.

Al volver la cabeza para mirar a Inuyasha, no pudo evitar sentirse algo decepcionada por que él se hubiese apartado. Aunque fuese un territorio peligroso e inexplorado, casi deseaba volver a sentir la expe riencia de su contacto. Como si la hubiesen clavado al suelo, se quedó mirándolo mientras abría la puerta del camarote y sujetaba el pomo para que saliese.

—La esperan sus aposentos, mi señora —dijo, como si la invitara a marcharse.

—Inuyasha, ¿qué demonios vamos a hacer con...? —Myoga Corbeil apareció de repente en el umbral, pero, en cuanto vio a la joven, la frase murió en sus labios.

Horrorizada por la cara de sorpresa del capitán, Kagome se ruborizó hasta el escote. Se estaba poniendo en ridículo. Daba toda la impresión de que Inuyasha intentaba echarla de allí... ¡y de que ella no quería irse!

Avergonzada por lo que suponía que el capitán pensaría de ella, ape nas pudo mirarlo a los ojos cuando pasó junto a él. Murmuró con rapi dez las gracias a su anfitrión, salió al pasillo y buscó desesperadamente el refugio de su cuarto.

Cuando se hubo marchado, los hombres intercambiaron algunas palabras.

—Ya me he encargado de ello —aseguró Inuyasha.

—Gracias a Dios —se limitó a responder el capitán—. Por un momento pensé que tendríamos que secuestrar a todo el pasaje..., ¡empezando por esa maldita viuda!

**Ok aquí otro capitulo mas ****…Muchas gracias por sus rews y categorías! Me hacen muy muy feliz! Por cierto para Marlene-Chaan! Mil gracias por hacerme ver mis errores . al principio lo deje con ojos azules por que Inuyasha en humano los tiene de ese color pero después no quería que se alterara tanto la historia ya que la autora hace mucha referencia a los ojos verdes del protagonista. Pero creo que al final dejare los ojos dorados de Inuyasha…que creo yo todas amamos de él. Y si aun tengo errores suplico me los hagan saber! No soy perfecta, y acepto las cosas como son o al menos trato ^ ^ Un beso a todas.**

**Dark_yuki**


	7. Chapter 7

**Recuerden que Inuyasha y Compañía no me pertenecen, si no a Rumiko-Sensei J y la Historia es de la Escritora McKinney** Capítulo 6

Aquella caricia la acosó varias noches.

Incluso en aquel momento, en el que Kagome se encontraba en la cubierta del castillo de proa tomando el sol, el recuerdo la perseguía. Antes pensaba que, si alguna vez soñaba, con un hombre, lo haría con uno de aquellos galantes príncipes de cabello rubio de los cuentos de Perrault. Pero, por desgracia, sus sueños parecían dominados por alguien diametralmente opuesto: el oscuro, reservado y aterrador pro pietario del Seabravery.

Sólo había sido un roce, pero, por algún motivo, no podía quitárse lo de la cabeza. Cuando estaba dormida en su pequeña cama, revivía una y otra vez la escena en la que Inuyasha le ponía el chal. Sin embargo, en su versión, él no retrocedía, como en realidad había hecho. Su mano de hierro no la soltaba, sino que la obligaba a girar hasta quedar frente a frente. Entonces, cuando los dos se miraban a los ojos, él la besaba con tanta pasión como su casta imaginación le permitía.

Tendría que haber sufrido pesadillas, sobre todo por lo que creía que el capitán Corbeil pensaba de ella. Pero, al despertarse, le preocu paban demasiado sus sueños sobre Inuyasha y lo que significaban, como para pensar en el capitán.

—He oído que puede que tengamos tormenta esta noche.

De repente, Kagome frunció el ceño y salió de sus oscuras meditaciones para mirar a la señorita Kaze, que acababa de hablar. La severa institutriz, la señora Lindstrom y ella pasaban las tardes juntas vigilando a Kanna. La joven se dio cuenta de que se había perdido parte de la conversación, ya que no recordaba cuándo la charla había derivado en el estado del tiempo.

—Hemos tenido un viaje muy tranquilo. No me sorprendería que nuestra suerte cambiara —comentó, escondiendo su desconcierto y mirando al horizonte. Habían disfrutado de buen tiempo todas las semanas que llevaban en el barco. Los días empezaban a resultar más cálidos, y ya no necesitaban sus chales para caminar por cubierta.

—Nuestra suerte no cambiará, queridas —les aseguró la señora Lindstrom—. El capitán Corbeil es un marino muy capaz. Está decidi do a llevarnos hasta St. George's sin contratiempos.

—¿Y cuánto nos queda? —preguntó la señorita Kaze—. No me gustaría tener que soportar más de una tormenta en este barco.

—Myoga... eh... nuestro capitán me dijo que estaremos allí dentro de una semana. —La viuda tuvo la elegancia de parecer aturdida por su error. Para disimular, siguió charlando—. Nunca antes había visto un barco que avanzase tan deprisa. El capitán Corbeil ni siquiera recoge parte del velamen al ponerse el sol... Sin duda, es un hombre que sabe cumplir con su deber.

Kagome no pudo evitar una sonrisa. Desde que Myoga Corbeil había derramado su Chartreuse en las faldas de Kaede, la viuda no era capaz de hablar más que de su magnífico y respetuoso capitán. Incluso había llegado a preguntarle a Kagome, en secreto, si le parecía demasiado atre vido invitar al capitán a tomar el té en su camarote. A pesar de su edad, Kaede vivía un enamoramiento juvenil por Corbeil y a Kagome le pare cía encantador.

La señorita Kaze, que no había perdido palabra, miró con desaprobación a la viuda.

—Puede que nuestro capitán sea extraordinario, pero tendría que ser Dios para hacer desaparecer una tormenta. Sólo espero que la niña pueda dormirse. No me parece bien ser indulgente con los terrores infantiles, y debo añadir que resulta difícil dormir con los lloriqueos de Kanna.

_Qu__é__ caritativa, _pensó Kagome con tristeza. Se mordió la lengua como pudo y centró su atención en Kanna. La niña miraba el mástil con dete nimiento, y la joven volvió a sentir lástima por ella. Esperaba de cora zón que la tormenta no llegase, porque estaba claro que la pequeña no recibiría ningún consuelo.

—¿Señorita Kagome? —La señorita Kaze hizo una pausa para dar énfasis a su comentario—. Llevo algún tiempo pensando en hablar de algo con usted, ¿le importa que lo haga ahora?

—Por supuesto que no. ¿De que se trata? —respondió Kagome, con más brusquedad de la que deseaba.

—¿Se da cuenta de que es la única persona que sigue viaje hasta Jamaica? Acabo de hablar con los Wainwright esta mañana, y ya se lo he consultado a los demás pasajeros.

—Seguro que el Seabravery recogerá más pasajeros en St. George´s. Dudo que sea la única que vaya hasta allí.

—Pero, ¿y si lo es? ¿Ha tenido en cuenta esa posibilidad? —La niñe ra entrecerró los ojos—. No me gustaría estar en su situación. Nunca viajaría sola con estos paganos. —La mujer dirigió su mirada hacia el castillo de proa, donde se encontraba Inuyasha dando órdenes.

—El dueño de este barco no es un pagano, señorita Kagura —inter vino la señora Lindstrom—. En realidad es más bien un excéntrico.

—Excéntrico o no, no creo que una joven deba atravesar el Caribe con él como única compañía. Una dama con la moralidad adecuada se negaría en redondo. ¿No cree, señorita Kagome?

Irritada, Kagome eligió sus palabras con cuidado. Deseaba poner a la señorita Kaze en su sitio, pero deseaba aún más negar la acusación de la mujer con la esperanza de que, al hacerlo, desapareciera el perturba dor sueño... y su indeseada reacción ante él.

—Todo lo contrario —empezó a decir con energía—, es justo la mujer que posee una adecuada moralidad la que no tiene por qué negar se. ¿Qué debe temer? Sigo creyendo que subirán más pasajeros a bordo en St. George's. Sin embargo, si no fuera así, puedo asegurarle que mi comportamiento siempre ha sido y siempre será irreprochable. Así que no veo por qué debería importar si viajo con paganos o con excéntricos.

—¡Bravo, Kagome! —exclamó la señora Lindstrom.

—¡Qué descaro tan escandaloso! —La señorita Kaze les lanzó una mirada siniestra, agarró con fuerza la mano de su pupila y bajó con rapidez por la escalerilla.

—¡Esa mujer es profundamente desagradable! ¡Atreverse a cuestio nar tu respetabilidad es pasarse de la raya! ¡Espero que el tío de esa pobre niña sea más caritativo! —La viuda cerró de golpe su parasol, como si deseara darle más fuerza a sus palabras.

—Sí, yo también —coincidió la joven, incómoda, observando cómo la niñera se alejaba a grandes pasos. Después, sin poder evitarlo, miró en dirección a Inuyasha y comprobó que él también era testigo de la huida destemplada de la señorita Kaze.

En cuanto la niñera desapareció, Inuyasha dirigió la atención hacia el lugar en que se encontraba Kagome y, con su penetrante mirada dorada, pareció aprobar las palabras de la joven a pesar de no haberlas oído. Alterada, apartó la vista y se negó a seguir permitiendo aquella seducción, aunque no evitó verse acosada de nuevo por las dudas. Un instante antes había estado completamente convencida de que podía soportar cual quier cosa que le ocurriera y mantener su respetabilidad intacta. Pero ¿estaría engañándose? Al fin y al cabo, era cierto que existían los drago nes..., aunque fuese tan sólo en la imaginación. ¿De verdad estaba pre parada para enfrentarse a uno ella sola?

—¿Crees que recogeremos más pasajeros en St. George's? —le pre guntó de repente a la amable viuda, mientras se formaba una arruga de preocupación en su frente.

—Claro que sí, cariño. Además, no tienes por qué preocuparte, siempre tendrás al capitán Corbeil para protegerte.

Kagome miró de nuevo al otro lado de las cubiertas. El capitán se había unido a Inuyasha en el castillo de proa. Los dos hombres reían, y resultaba obvio que compartían alguna broma.

De repente, sin razón alguna, volvió a sentirse intranquila.

La predicción de la severa institutriz sobre la tormenta se cumplió a primera hora de la noche. Aunque todavía no caía lluvia, nubes negras cargadas de relámpagos retumbaban en el horizonte. El mar parecía enfurecido y lanzaba el barco de un lado a otro de su convul sa superficie. A la hora de la cena, Kagome tuvo dificultades para ponerse presentable, porque cada vez que intentaba llenar la palanga na con la jarra, la embarcación se movía y el agua caía fuera. Cuando por fin logró lavarse la cara, el camarote parecía haber sufrido una pequeña inundación.

La cena se desarrolló de forma tranquila. La mayoría de los pasaje ros habían pedido la cena en el camarote o estaban demasiado marea dos para comer. Sólo la señora Lindstrom y los hermanos Magoun ocu paban el comedor de popa cuando llegó, y su compañía fue breve, por que, aunque no cabía duda de que Ginta y Hakaku Magoun se consideraban muy hombres a sus diecisiete años, ni siquiera ellos fueron capaces de aguantar la cena en sus estómagos con el movimiento del barco. Antes de terminar la comida, ya se habían excusado, y por último, la señora Lindstrom también abandonó el comedor para ver cómo estaba su mareada doncella, así que Kagome tuvo que regresar sola a su aposento.

Por alguna razón, la entristecía un poco enfrentarse al camarote vacío una tarde más. Después de estar acompañada en todo momento en el Hogar, a la joven le parecía desalentador pasar tanto tiempo sola. Incluso dentro de los confines del barco, se sentía aislada del resto de los pasajeros, sobre todo porque sus camarotes estaban debajo de la antigua cubierta de cañones, y el de Kagome en la popa, justo enfrente del de Inuyasha.

Remoloneó en el comedor todo lo que pudo, pero finalmente se dirigió a su camarote. Aunque las turbulencias todavía no habían logra do que se marease, le resultaba difícil caminar por el pasillo hacia su cuarto. Se balanceaba de un lado a otro y se agarraba a los paneles de caoba siempre que llegaba una sacudida demasiado violenta. Cuando tan sólo la separaban unos pasos de su destino, una enorme sacudida la empujó hacia un lado y la lanzó sobre la puerta del camarote de enfren te. No habría pasado nada si la puerta de Inuyasha hubiese estado cerra da con pestillo, pero no lo estaba y se abrió con su peso, de tal forma que Kagome acabó tirada en la alfombra del interior.

Aturdida por el golpe, se puso de rodillas rápidamente y rezó por que el camarote estuviese vacío. Pero, al levantar la mirada, se encontró con una imagen que la aterró: un feroz dragón se erguía sobre ella, listo para atacar. Con el balanceo del barco, parecía moverse de verdad. Paralizada, tardó un instante en empezar a comprender que el dragón no era real, y mucho más en llegar a la conclusión de que se trataba de un dibujo... en la espalda desnuda de un hombre.

Antes de poder apartar la vista, Inuyasha se dio la vuelta, y, de repen te, el dragón quedó oculto, sustituido por el ceño fruncido del ocupan te del camarote.

—¿No deberías llamar primero, Kagome? —preguntó Inuyasha antes de apresarla por las muñecas y levantarla del suelo. En aquel preciso momento, el barco se inclinó, y, aunque la joven sospechaba que él era lo suficientemente fuerte para sujetarlos a los dos, dejó que la sacudida los lanzara contra la puerta, que se cerró de un golpe.

—Tu... tu espalda... —tartamudeó, abrumada por su cercanía y por lo que había visto.

—Es sólo un tatuaje —explicó él con sequedad.

—Pero ¿cómo has podido dibujarlo? Lo tienes en la espalda — susurró.

—No lo pinté yo... Una guapa doncella china lo hizo por mí en Pekín, concretamente en la Ciudad Prohibida. —La observó con dete nimiento y, de repente, pareció gustarle mucho lo que vio. La sombra de una sonrisa bailó en sus labios.

—¿En China? —preguntó, aturdida—. Pero, de eso debe hacer mucho tiempo, ¿por qué no se ha borrado?

—Un tatuaje es para siempre, no se borra. —Se volvió ligeramente para enseñarle parte del dragón—. Tócalo y lo verás.

Kagome no pudo reprimir su curiosidad. El dragón era tan feroz y estaba tan fielmente detallado que resultaba difícil creer que sólo era un dibujo. Sintiéndose atrevida, acercó una mano con timidez. Las puntas de sus dedos rozaron la cabeza escamosa de la criatura. La bestia le baja ba por la parte inferior de la espalda con movimientos serpenteantes y desaparecía en el interior de los pantalones. Pero, aunque el dragón parecía muy real, ella sólo sentía bajo sus palmas, fuertes y cálidos mús culos. Con los ojos cerrados no habría tenido forma de saber que el dra gón estaba allí.

—Pero ¿por qué no se borra? —inquirió en voz baja.

Él volvió a mirarla, justo en el momento en el que el barco daba una sacudida. Actuando con rapidez, Inuyasha se agarró con fuerza a la puer ta y la sostuvo entre sus brazos.

—No se borra porque no está en mi piel, sino bajo ella. Para hacer lo se necesita una aguja y tinta.

—Entonces tuvo que dolerte mucho...

De repente, él se echó a reír, y Kagome quedó sorprendida por lo blancos y regulares que eran sus clientes, y por su atractiva sonrisa. De no ser tan increíblemente «excéntrico», como decía la señora Lindstrom, las mujeres se desmayarían a sus pies. Observándolo tan de cerca, se preguntó si no se habrían desmayado ya unas cuantas.

—Dolió —explicó él, sin dejar de mirarla fijamente—. Pero la jovencita china era hábil con la aguja... Y, cuando terminó, hizo que me olvidara del dolor con unos métodos bastante exóticos.

Kagome no sabía bien qué había querido decir, pero intuía que un caballero nunca le habría contado aquellas cosas. El barco se movió una vez más, y ella se estrelló contra el duro y desnudo pecho de Inuyasha. Sus sentidos se vieron invadidos de nuevo por su aroma salvaje y mis terioso. No quería tocarlo otra vez, pero, con la espalda contra la puer ta del camarote, sólo podía agarrarse a él. Una de sus manos se aferra ba a su antebrazo de acero, mientras la otra, convertida en puño, se apo yaba sobre su torso. De pronto, el barco se inclinó tanto, que el único farol del cuarto se apagó con su propio combustible, dejando el camarote en total oscuridad, a excepción de la luz provoca da por algún que otro relámpago lejano. La joven se aferró con fuerza a la solidez del cuerpo masculino y exhaló un suspiro de miedo.

—Me asombras, Kagome —susurró en su oreja.

Aprovechando la luz de otro relámpago, la joven lo miró. La expre sión de Inuyasha en la oscuridad era casi aterradora. Parecía un depreda dor y, ella, la presa vulnerable.

—Pareces una jovencita tímida —comentó él—, pero ahora, en esta tormenta en la que los demás pasajeros no dejan de quejarse en sus camarotes, has probado tener tanta fortaleza como afirmas. Me alegro por ti. Eso hará que te sea más fácil enfrentarte a lo que te espera.

—Hablas como si conocieras mi futuro —murmuró, logrando a duras penas que no le temblara la voz.

Otro relámpago y otra sacudida, y él se acercó más. El anillo de plata de la oreja lanzó un destello malévolo.

—No siempre sé lo que depara el futuro. Todavía consigue sorprenderme. Al fin y al cabo, mira lo que tenemos aquí. —Rozó su mejilla—. Myoga llevaba razón —afirmó en voz baja—. ¿Quién habría supuesto que una huérfana londinense como tú pudiera resultar tan atractiva?

Inuyasha inclinó la cabeza, y ella abrió la mano sobre su fuerte pecho, pero no sabía si se trataba de un gesto de bienvenida o de desespera ción. Lo que sí sabía es que él iba a besarla y que su sueño se iba a con vertir en realidad.

El decoro le decía a la joven que se apartara, pero no tenía adon de ir. Además, los labios de aquel hombre la atraían de tal forma que no quería negarse..., no sabía cómo negarse. No era un sueño que fuera a disolverse en la oscuridad en el instante en que la besase. Estaba pasando de verdad, y Kagome deseaba descubrir lo que se sen tía al ser estrechada por unos fuertes brazos y dejarse llevar por todos los matices de los sentimientos que tanto había echado en falta a lo largo de su vida.

Lo tenía tan cerca que podía sentir su aliento, cálido y tentador, en la mejilla. Extendió los dedos sobre el amplio pecho masculino y des cubrió el placer de acariciarlo. Sin querer pensar en nada, excepto en el placer del momento, exploró su torso, la textura y la rigidez de sus músculos. Sintió que el corazón de Inuyasha latía bajo su palma y se asombró al descubrir que se aceleraba con sus caricias. El corazón de Kagome también latía con fuerza, mientras sentía cómo su brazo de acero le rodeaba la cintura y la acercaba a la dureza de su cuerpo. Por fin había llegado el instante del encuentro, e incluso el barco pareció estabilizarse para ayudarlos. Pero todo terminó antes de empezar.

Él levantó la cabeza de golpe y Kagome se dio cuenta, tarde, de que alguien llamaba a la puerta. El barco se balanceó, y la fuerte mano mas culina la sujetó para ayudarla a mantener el equilibrio. Aunque el cama rote estaba en penumbra, notó que Inuyasha tenía el ceño fruncido.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó, enfadado.

—¡El capitán tiene problemas con la tormenta! —Era la voz de Shippo la que sonaba al otro lado de la puerta—. ¡Me ha enviado para pedirle que suba a ayudarlo!

Inuyasha la soltó de mala gana y se acercó a una silla. Durante un breve momento, la joven pudo ver un resplandor blanco cuando él se puso la camisa.

—Dile a Myoga que subiré enseguida.

—¡Muy bien, señor! —gritó Shippo antes de que pudieran oír el significativo ruido de su pierna postiza al salir de la caseta de popa.

En el silencio que se produjo después, mientras Inuyasha se ponía las botas, Kagome no sabía si huir o quedarse quieta donde estaba. Su cons ternación por lo que había estado a punto de suceder crecía por momentos, y lo único que evitaba que fuera visible era la oscuridad del camarote y el sonido de la tormenta. El barco dio otro bandazo, y la joven oyó a Inuyasha murmurar un juramento. Con rostro sombrío, se acercó a ella y la apartó con delicadeza de la puerta.

—Espérame aquí —le ordenó.

—Claro que no —susurró la joven, incapaz de mirarlo. Le molesta ba que se atreviera a pedirle algo así. ¿Por qué clase de mujer la tomaba?

Inuyasha asintió con la cabeza y se rió sin ganas.

—Entonces te sugiero que vuelvas a tu camarote. —Tras decir aquello, cerró la puerta de golpe a su espalda, y ella lo oyó alejarse hasta que el ruido de sus botas dio paso al aullido del viento.

Aquella noche la pasó hundida en la miseria más absoluta. La tor menta no se calmó hasta después del alba, y, aunque el Seabravery pare cía haber sobrevivido sin sufrir grandes daños, Kagome sospechaba que nadie a bordo del barco había conseguido conciliar el sueño.

Ella, desde luego, no había dormido nada. De hecho, ya estaba en pie y vestida cuando Inuyasha regresó de cubierta con pasos cansados. Se sintió tentada de hablar con él, de abrir la puerta y decir algo sobre su encuentro de la noche anterior, pero se arrepintió rápidamente. No exis tían las palabras apropiadas. Al fin y al cabo, ¿qué había que decir? En realidad no había pasado nada, y lo peor no era lo que él había hecho; lo peor era que ella había deseado que ocurriera. Se había pasado la noche preguntándose si, en el fondo de su corazón, no había deseado que la besara, que aquel hombre atractivo y peligroso uniera sus labios a los de ella, y le demostrase lo que se había estado perdiendo. Pero se dijo que él no necesitaba pedir disculpas por ello, ni decir nada al res pecto.

Cuando oyó que Inuyasha cerraba la puerta de su camarote, la joven se recompuso y se aventuró a salir para comprobar el estado de la seño ra Lindstrom. La doncella de la viuda estaba postrada en cama por el mareo, pero Kagome se alegró de encontrar a Kaede en pie y preparán dose un té en la estufa de porcelana, sin ningún daño físico aparente.

Se acababan de sentar a tomar un refrigerio, cuando Corbeil llamó a la puerta. Pareció alegrarse de verlas bien a las dos, aunque tomó nota de los gemidos de la doncella de la señora Lindstrom. El capitán, con aspecto envejecido y cansado tras su batalla contra los elementos, no se quedó mucho, pero, antes de irse, les dio una noticia que Kagome no supo cómo tomarse.

Al parecer, la tormenta les había venido bien, ya que los había con ducido más hacia el Oeste de lo que esperaban. Estaban a tan sólo dos días de viaje de St. George's.

**Y la historia sigue avanzando **** muchas gracias por seguir leyendo…Marlene-chan ya lo tome como reto personal jajaja xD muchas gracias por las correciones nena ^^ besos a todas! **

**Dark_yuki**


	8. Chapter 8

**Recuerden que Inuyasha y Compañía no me pertenecen, si no a Rumiko-Sensei J y la Historia es de la Escritora McKinney** Capítulo 7

Llegaron a St. George's incluso antes de lo previsto, lo que causó cierta confusión. En vista de ello, se tomó la medida de enviar mensa jeros por toda la isla para notificar a los parientes de los pasajeros que el Seabravery había atracado. Aunque les llevó gran parte del día, Kagome observó desde la barandilla de la cubierta principal cómo los pasajeros se marchaban a casa uno tras otro. Los Wainwright, con su bebé de tres meses, fueron los primeros en partir en un coche de dos caballos. Los hermanos Magoun se despidieron profusa y nostálgicamente de Kagome, hasta que llegó el faetón de la plantación de su padre, cercana a Hamilton.

Sin embargo, la mejor despedida fue la de la señorita Kagura, aun que ella no lo supiera. Kagome vio cómo se acercaba al muelle el carrua je que recogería a la severa institutriz y a su pupila. La joven se entris teció al ver marchar a la pequeña Kanna, hasta que vio que un hombre saltaba del carruaje y ayudaba rápidamente a bajar a su esposa. Cuando por fin vieron a la niña, la pareja se detuvo, como si no supiera cómo proceder, pero, en menos de un segundo, el hombre cogió a Kanna en brazos, mientras su mujer se reía y se limpiaba las lágrimas. Cuando vio aquello, Kagome supo que la pequeña estaría bien; se había quedado huérfana, pero había encontrado a otra familia. Confirmó su impresión al ver que, una vez listos para partir, subieron a la señorita Kaze en el pescante, junto al cochero. Después del viaje, la mujer volvía a su puesto de criada, y su influencia en la vida de Kanna sería mucho menor. Aquello no parecía gustarle mucho a la niñera, porque su gesto pareció agriarse más que nunca por tener que agarrarse con fuerza para conservar la vida, cuando el cochero ganó velocidad rumbo a un lugar desconocido.

Kagome se dio la vuelta con los ojos brillantes de alegría y observó que la señora Lindstrom estaba junto a la escalerilla con su doncella. La pequeña criada todavía estaba mortalmente pálida tras su encuentro con la tormenta, pero se agarraba con orgullo a la sombrerera de su señora y parecía bastante contenta de reanudar sus labores.

—¡Oh, querida! ¿Será verdad que no volveremos a vernos? — Kaede corrió hacia ella y le cogió las manos—. Ojalá cambiaras de idea sobre esa lady Perkins y te vinieras conmigo... Tengo unos amigos que necesitan una institutriz, y sé que...

—No quiero abusar de tu amistad —reconoció la joven—. Y, además, no puedo hacerle eso a lady Perkins. Me espera. Por favor, no te preocupes. —Apretó las manos de la viuda para dar más énfasis a sus palabras—. Te prometo que estaré bien. Sería una estupidez por mi parte darle tanta importancia a los conocimientos de Inuyasha sobre la nobleza local. Seguro que se equivoca en lo que respecta a mi futura patrona.

Kaede estudió su rostro y dejó escapar un suspiro.

—Supongo que llevas razón. Pero ¿me prometes que escribirás para contarme cómo va todo? Estaré muerta de preocupación hasta que sepa de ti.

—Te escribiré una nota en cuanto pise tierra. —Kagome abrazó a Kaede, y se dirigieron a la pasarela cogidas del brazo. La viuda tardó un segundo en examinar el puerto vacío antes de soltar un juramento.

—¡Ese sinvergüenza de Robert! ¡Todavía no ha llegado, y casi podría asegurar que está bebido! Si no llevase tantos años conmigo, lo despediría y me buscaría otro cochero ahora mismo.

—¿Viene de la casa de la ciudad? —preguntó Kagome.

—Sí. Y seguro que sabe lo de la llegada del Seabravery. —Kaede, irritada, empezó a darle vueltas al parasol, y después de pensárselo un momento, llamó a su doncella—. Ve a buscarlo, por favor, y si está demasiado ebrio, consígueme otro coche. Te esperaré en la sala privada de la posada del puerto.

—Sí, señora. —La criada hizo una reverencia y bajó a toda prisa la pasarela.

—¿Puedo hacer algo? —se ofreció Kagome—. Quizá el capitán Corbeil pueda ayudar con el equipaje.

—No, no, ya he rechazado su oferta de acompañarme. Sería una ingrata si se lo pidiera ahora. —La enérgica mujer cerró su parasol, y la joven se preguntó si la viuda echaría de menos al capitán más de lo que dejaba traslucir.

—¿Viene el Seabravery de forma regular a St. George's? —pregun tó sin poder evitarlo.

Kaede apartó la mirada, y a Kagome le pareció ver un deje de triste za en sus ojos.

—Al parecer no —fue lo único que dijo la viuda antes de abrir de nuevo el parasol—. Mira, cariño, seguro que tengo que esperar un buen rato en la posada. ¿Por que no me acompañas y nos tomamos una taza de té? Te vendrá bien salir del barco. Además, seguro que no partís hoy.

—¡Qué buena idea! ¡Me encantaría bajar a tierra firme durante un rato! —exclamó Kagome entre risas. Las dos mujeres bajaron por la pasa rela, pero, cuando llegaron al muelle, la joven se detuvo de pronto.

—Oh, vaya, se me ha olvidado el bolso. —Miró la empinada pasare la y después la rechoncha figura de Kaede—. No puedo obligarte a subir de nuevo y tampoco quiero que me esperes en el puerto. Dime dónde está la posada, y te prometo que me reuniré contigo en un minuto.

—Está ahí mismo, cariño. ¿Ves el cartel en el que han pintado un barco estrellándose en las rocas? No tiene pérdida. Mientras tanto pedi ré una habitación privada para nosotras.

—Ahora mismo vuelvo —le aseguró Kagome antes de subir corrien do por la pasarela.

Tardó un minuto en llegar a su cuarto y recuperar su bolso de seda marrón. Estaba a punto de irse cuando, por el rabillo del ojo, vio un juego de llaves sobre la cama recién hecha. Se dio cuenta al instante de que eran las llaves que Shippo usaba para entrar en las despensas a por la ropa blanca limpia para los camarotes. Pensando en que debía de haberlas perdido, se las metió en el bolso y fue a buscarlo.

Casi todos los hombres dormían en el castillo de proa, salvo el capi tán y Shippo, que tenían camarotes justo en el centro del barco. Se diri gió hacia allí con la intención de encontrar al muchacho, aunque no llegó muy lejos. La puerta del capitán estaba entreabierta, y pudo oír cómo Inuyasha y Corbeil conversaban en el interior del camarote. La joven estaba a punto de marcharse, pero, cuando oyó mencionar su nombre, no pudo evitar acercarse más a la puerta, curiosa por el tema de la discusión.

—¿Existe alguna posibilidad de que Kagome acepte la oferta de la viuda? —oyó preguntar a Inuyasha.

—No ha pedido que descarguen sus baúles. Creo que estamos a salvo y que no tendremos que hacer nada drástico —fue la respuesta del capitán—. Pero, claro —añadió en tono irónico—, toda esta locura es culpa tuya. Asustar a la chica te produce un extraño placer.

—Dejarse intimidar por una anciana amargada no es vida para una muchacha como ella. Sólo quería que acabara dándose cuenta de que está mejor navegando con nosotros y, con un poco de suerte, ayudándonos en nuestra batalla privada, que siguiendo el camino por el que la llevaba su destino. Si no la hubiera contratado lady Perkins, habría acabado tra bajando para otra bruja similar, y su vida sería aún más miserable.

—¡Pero si lady Perkins ni siquiera existe! Es un producto de tu imaginación. ¿Por qué insistes en torturar a la chica?

Los nudillos de Kagome se pusieron blancos de tanto apretar el bolso. En nombre de Dios, ¿qué estaban diciendo? ¿Que lady Perkins no existía? ¿Su lady Perkins? No se lo podía creer. Horrorizada, miró a su alrededor para ver si alguien más lo había oído, pero el estrecho pasi llo estaba vacío. Se volvió de nuevo hacia la puerta con el corazón latiéndole como un timbal en el pecho y siguió escuchando.

—Supongo que es cierto que me divierte un poco atormentarla — acordó Inuyasha—. Nunca había conocido a una mujer tan inocente como ella... Sin embargo, cuando partamos esta noche, esa frágil facha da suya se quebrará como un espejo. Estoy impaciente por verlo... y descubrir lo que hay debajo.

—Debo confesar que temo los días que nos esperan —reconoció el capitán Corbeil con un suspiro—. Kagome es una muchacha muy dulce, sí, pero algo me dice que no va a ceder sin luchar.

—Estoy preparado para la lucha —oyó decir a Inuyasha en tono sarcástico—. Sólo temo que me decepcione. —De repente, cambió de tema—. ¿Cómo están las provisiones? No quiero esperar ni un segun do más de lo necesario para salir al mar.

—Tan sólo nos queda el agua, y los hombres me han dicho que los barriles ya están en el puerto. Estarán cargados en una hora.

—Bien. Entonces zarparemos al anochecer con nuestra pasajera más valiosa, la señorita Kagome. —De repente, rió de nuevo, y el sonido hizo que Kagome sintiese escalofríos. No podía creer lo que estaba oyen do, pero, cuando habló Corbeil, todo pareció muy real.

—Sí, por fin podremos poner en marcha este maldito plan. Debo reconocer que ya iba siendo hora.

Aturdida, se quedó en el pasillo intentando asimilar las palabras del capitán. Incapaz de negar lo que había escuchado, el horror de la situa ción la golpeó como una pared de ladrillo. Todo era una trampa. El viaje era un engaño pensado exclusivamente para atraparla. Lady Perkins no existía. Podía creer que Inuyasha la raptara..., aunque desconocía la razón. Pero ¿el capitán? ¿El bueno, amable y caballeroso capitán Corbeil? No podía ser. Parecía un hombre tan decente... ¿Cómo podía formar parte de aquello?

Mientras intentaba desesperadamente comprender la situación, no oyó el ruido de las sillas sobre los tablones del suelo. Cuando por fin oyó las pisadas, ya había perdido un tiempo precioso. La puerta del capitán se abrió de golpe, y se encontró delante de la mirada inquisitiva de los ojos Dorados de Inuyasha.

Sin perder un segundo, se recogió las faldas y corrió. No sabía bien qué había detrás del plan de aquel hombre, pero, después de escuchar sus palabras, sólo tenía clara una cosa: pretendían secuestrarla, y no pen saba permitirlo. Él salió corriendo tras ella, arrinconándola como si fuese una cierva herida y haciéndola retroceder hasta que tuvo que apo yar la espalda contra la puerta de Shippo,

Sin querer dejar traslucir su miedo, Kagome levantó la mirada y se enfrentó a sus ojos.

—¿Qué tenemos aquí? —preguntó Inuyasha mientras se acercaba lentamente a ella y apresaba su muñeca, sospechando por el temblor de sus labios que lo había oído todo.

—¿Qué razón...? —dijo ella con voz áspera, ya que el miedo le impedía hablar—. ¿Qué razón podrías tener para hacer esto? No tengo dinero. Ya lo sabes. Nadie te pagará un rescate por mí.

—No queremos un rescate, sólo información. Mientras tanto, permí teme llevarte a tu camarote. Hablaremos después de zarpar. —Sus pala bras eran tranquilas a la vez que enérgicas, como si esperase obediencia total y ella no fuese más que uno de los marineros del Seabravery.

—¡No lo haremos! —gritó la joven de repente, soltándose de la mano de Inuyasha. Podía ver que el capitán se acercaba a ellos con cara de preocupación. Quería suplicarle que la ayudara, pero en sus profun dos ojos castaños no vio piedad alguna por ella.

—Kagome, siento que hayas tenido que enterarte así, pero ya no pue des escapar —dijo Inuyasha con dureza, en un claro intento por aplacar una posible rebelión—. Te tenemos. Eres nuestra. Hasta que nos aseguremos de tener la información que necesitamos, no dejaremos que te vayas.

Ella agarró su bolsito de seda e intentó pensar, averiguar qué esta ba pasando exactamente. La carta de lady Perkins y el viaje en el Seabravery habían sido un grandioso engaño para convertirla en su prisionera. Y como ya la tenían en sus garras, planeaban partir, pero, ¿adonde? ¿a Jamaica? Lo dudaba. La llevarían a alguna otra parte donde no pudiera pedir ayuda ni escapar. La idea resultaba demasiado aterra dora para creerla. Lo único que se le ocurría era que aquello tenía que tratarse de algún tipo de error.

—Os tenéis que haber equivocado de mujer —afirmó con vehe mencia, tratando de razonar con Inuyasha por última vez—. No podéis sacarme nada que merezca la pena todo este esfuerzo. No tengo infor mación sobre nada que no sea la Institución de caridad donde me crié. No podéis hacer esto. Sin duda habéis cometido un terrible error.

—No, tenemos a la chica correcta. —De repente, Inuyasha tocó la joya en forma de lagarto que colgaba del cuello de la joven. Lo levantó y lo puso delante de los ojos de su cautiva—. Sólo hay un colgante así, Kagome. Sota Higrashi, tu padre, te lo dio antes de huir de Inglaterra con la Perla de Shikon. De eso tenemos que hablar, de la perla. Eres la única que puede conducirnos hasta ella.

Su última esperanza murió con aquellas palabras. No sabía mucho sobre esa Perla de Shikon de la que hablaba, pero sí tenían a la chica correcta. Sabían incluso el nombre de su padre. Sintió pánico, se hume deció los labios y examinó el pasillo en busca de alguien que pudiera ayudarla.

—Vamos a tu camarote, pequeña. Si cooperas, nos aseguraremos de que todo acabe bien para ti. Además, aunque no lo creas, alejándote de Londres hemos conseguido protegerte. Era demasiado peligroso que continuaras allí.

La joven no entendió sus palabras y se limitó a levantar la vista cuando Inuyasha la cogió del brazo con mano de acero. Empezó a tirar de ella, pero Kagome clavó los zapatos en los tablones del suelo con rebeldía y casi gritó:

—Pero no recuerdo a mi padre. No puedo ayudaros.

—Ya veremos —fue la amenazadora respuesta que recibió, antes de que Inuyasha siguiera tirando de ella hacia la escalerilla.

De repente, Kagome perdió la compostura. La habían educado durante toda su vida para tener un comportamiento adecuado en cada momento. La señora Bluefield se había asegurado de ello. No sólo le enseñó arte y literatura, sino que había moldeado cuidadosamente sus modales hasta que fueron lo bastante impecables como para ser presen tada incluso al mismísimo regente de Inglaterra.

Sin embargo, en aquel instante se dio cuenta con una claridad bru tal de que, si no presentaba batalla enseguida, si sucumbía a su instinto de mantener la calma, sería secuestrada, y estaría en sus manos hasta que decidieran soltarla... o algo peor.

Miró a Inuyasha y estudió los duros ángulos de su rostro. No podía subestimarlo. Sólo lo habían llamado excéntrico porque les resultaba incómodo verlo como lo que era en realidad: un hombre fuera de las reglas de la sociedad... Posiblemente un pirata. Recordaba con toda cla ridad el dibujo del dragón en su espalda. Se habían dejado engañar por el barniz de educación y buenos modales, pero debajo de todo aquello estaba el dragón, un inequívoco símbolo de poder y violencia. Si Kagome no se enfrentaba a aquel dragón de inmediato, no tendría ninguna opor tunidad cuando el Seabravery dejase el puerto.

Convencida de que debía actuar, retorció el brazo con fuerza e intentó soltarse. En medio del forcejeo, su bolso cayó al suelo, y su con tenido se esparció por el pasillo. A Inuyasha le desconcertó su súbita ter quedad, y eso le dio una pequeña ventaja a su prisionera, que consiguió liberar el brazo, levantarse las faldas y correr unos cuantos metros. Todo su esfuerzo fue inútil. Él la cogió de la cintura sin apenas esfuerzo y siguió arrastrándola intentando llevarla a su camarote.

—Esto es absurdo, Kagome... ¿De verdad quieres enfrentarte a mí? —le preguntó casi riéndose.

De repente, la ira de la joven estalló.

—¿Qué clase de hombre eres? —gritó. Súbitamente, el instinto se mezcló con el recuerdo, e intentó liberarse de sus brazos de forma deses perada. Había visto a bastantes niños peleándose en el Hogar, así que los imitó. Empezó a patearle las espinillas con sus finos zapatos y le golpeó el pecho con los puños. Sólo consiguió que él se riera con más ganas, hasta que uno de los torpes golpes de Kagome le dio de lleno en su punto más débil. La sorpresa de Inuyasha fue casi igual a la de ella al ver que la soltaba. Se dobló sobre sí mismo, y sus ojos se volvieron vidriosos. Temporalmente aturdido, sólo podía mirarla con odio. Aunque Kagome no sabía exactamente qué era lo que le había hecho, había visto a algunos chi cos reaccionar de igual forma ante un golpe similar, así que era conscien te de que se recuperaban deprisa. Su prioridad era huir, y de nuevo se recogió las faldas y corrió hacia la cubierta en busca de su libertad.

Inuyasha se recuperó mucho más deprisa que aquellos niños. La alcanzó justo cuando el capitán le cortaba la ruta de salida. Estaba segura de que la dura acusación que se leía en sus ojos bastaría para que el capitán Corbeil sufriese pesadillas durante un mes, pero, justo cuando llegaba hasta él, Inuyasha la atrapó de nuevo. Agarró su vestido, y ella se resistió con tanta violencia que las costuras de la espalda se rasgaron hasta la cintura. Su vestido gris se le caía a pedazos, así que, además de proteger su vida, también tenía que intentar proteger su modestia.

—¡Eres un bárbaro! —exclamó dándose la vuelta para enfrentarse a él.

Sus insultos no le hicieron mella en absoluto. Todavía jadeaba por el ataque anterior, y sin duda, su piel estaba más pálida; su humor había desaparecido por completo, pero en sus ojos ardía un fuego que la des concertó. Era como si Kagome lo hubiese forzado a jugar, y no estuvie se dispuesto a perder la mano.

—No quería hacer esto —aseguró el pirata en voz baja—. Creía que precisamente tú preferirías comportarte con dignidad. Pero veo que no eres la mujer que pensaba.

—¡Y tú...! —gritó ella—. ¡Y tú! —repitió volviéndose hacia el capi tán—. ¡Tampoco sois los hombres que yo pensaba!

Inuyasha la hizo retroceder hasta que su espalda quedó apoyada con tra la pared del pasillo. Sujetaba los restos del vestido sobre los hombros para mantenerlo en su lugar, pero, cuando él se acercó y apresó con faci lidad sus manos, no pudo evitar que la prenda cayera hasta su cintura. Con un gemido, Kagome miró hacia abajo y comprobó que sus pechos casi se transparentaban a través de la fina camisola. Levantó la mirada y vio que él también se había dado cuenta. El fuego de los ojos de Inuyasha aumentó de intensidad.

—Deja que me vaya —le exigió con un susurro rápido y jadeante.

—Lo haremos —le aseguró, apartándole un rizo del hombro—, cuando consigamos lo que queremos. —Le rozó la clavícula con los nudillos, y el tacto de su piel pareció agradarle, por que su mano se demoró en la caricia.

—Aunque tuviera la información que queréis, nunca os la daría des pués de esto. ¿Me entiendes? Nunca. No después de cómo me habéis tratado —juró.

—Ya lo veremos. —La sonrisa de Inuyasha le dio escalofríos—. Ni siquiera he intentado persuadirte todavía. Salgamos del puerto, ¿de acuerdo? Después podrás cumplir todas esas promesas vengativas..., y yo veré qué puedo hacer para romperlas. —Deslizó los dedos por la suavidad de su cuello y acarició con extraña ternura la fina línea de su mandíbula. Kagome volvió la cabeza y cerró los ojos, intentando deses peradamente aislarse de él.

¿Cómo podía haber soñado con aquella bestia? ¿Cuál era su proble ma? ¿Cómo podía haber creído ni por un instante que no era una alima ña? Los firmes dedos masculinos abandonaron su rostro y acariciaron la parte superior de un pecho, consiguiendo que ella abriera los ojos con violencia. Pero Inuyasha no la había engañado por completo. Bajo aquel barniz había vislumbrado antes al pirata. Ahora quería jugar con ella. Quería verla derrumbarse como la débil doncella por la que la tomaba. Pero él no contaba con una cosa: en aquel juego no había reglas, y Kagome no pensaba jugar limpio.

Inclinó la cabeza y le mordió la mano lo más fuerte que pudo, lo que provocó que Inuyasha retrocediera y soltara un juramento. En medio de su aturdimiento, la joven pudo oír las carcajadas del capitán.

—¡Te lo mereces, amigo! —exclamó entre risas—. Sabía que la subestimabas.

Inuyasha le lanzó una mirada para callarlo, y ella aprovechó para sol tarse. Lo empujó con la fuerza que le quedaba, pero él apenas tardó unos pocos segundos en volver a atraparla y echársela al hombro. Kagome peleó y pataleó, aunque no consiguió que sus golpes lo alcanza ran. La cofia se soltó, y, con ella, una lluvia de horquillas se derramó sobre el suelo, provocando que sus rizos quedaran libres y cayeran en una cascada de mechones negros.

—¡Detente! —le exigió golpeándole la espalda. En un intento desesperado de evitar que se la llevara, tiró de la camisa blanca de lino. Pero él ignoró sus esfuerzos y se dirigió victorioso a la escalerilla.

De pronto, la joven fue abrumadoramente consciente de que esta ba a su merced y que no podía hacer nada para detenerlo. Habían avan zado ya un buen trecho cuando oyó una voz familiar. Levantó la cabe za y, a través del enredo de su melena, vio que Kaede Lindstrom corría hacia ellos desde una de las cubiertas con su mortífero parasol apuntan do directamente a Inuyasha.

—¡Suéltala ahora mismo, sinvergüenza! ¡Cómo se te ocurre!

Sorprendido, el pirata apenas tuvo tiempo de ver a su atacante antes de recibir un pinchazo en las costillas con la punta del arma improvisa da. Sujetó a Kagome con más fuerza y, aunque ella había empezado a resistirse de nuevo, no la soltó.

—¡Atrapa a la viuda! —bramó dirigiéndose al capitán, que estaba a pocos metros con la boca abierta por la sorpresa. A regañadientes, Corbeil intentó contener a la viuda y recibió varios golpes en la cabeza por las molestias antes de conseguir arrebatarle el letal parasol.

—¿Qué significa todo esto, Myoga? —le preguntó Kaede con las mejillas rojas de rabia—. ¿Qué tramáis los dos para que permitas que se abuse de Kagome de esta manera?

—Lleva a esa peligrosa entrometida a mi camarote —ordenó Inuyasha en tono amenazador, al límite de su paciencia—. Y asegúrate de que tiren el maldito parasol por la borda.

Dicho aquello, desapareció por la escotilla con Kagome echada al hombro y cara de enorme irritación.

Consternada, la viuda se volvió hacia el capitán con intención de regañarlo de nuevo, pero se calló al ver la pistola que sostenía como un experto. La expresión de Myoga era seria y no dejaba traslucir ninguna emoción. Con aire sombrío, le hizo un gesto para que se dirigiese a la escotilla, y Kaede, sintiéndose profundamente traicionada, se recogió las faldas y bajó con la dignidad de una reina por las escalerillas.

**Se Puso Interesante no? Jajaja Actualizare pronto para que no se keden con ansias **** … Mil gracias por sus comentarios y alertas ^^ me ponen feliz… yay! Ahora no tuve errores xD gracias por el apoyo. Muchos Besos! **

**Dark_Yuki**


	9. Chapter 9

**Recuerden que Inuyasha y Compañía no me pertenecen, si no a Rumiko-Sensei y la Historia es de la Escritora McKinney** Capítulo 8

—No os saldréis con la vuestra —les espetó Kaede cuando Myoga la ató de pies y manos a una silla—. ¡Tengo parientes en St. George's! ¡Os encontrarán! —amenazó.

Inuyasha estaba junto a la puerta esperando con frialdad a que el capitán acabara, cuando oyeron sobre ellos las pisadas de los marineros preparándose para zarpar. Sin duda partirían en breve.

—He escapado de hombres mucho más peligrosos que sus familia res, señora —espetó con un resoplido.

—A Kagome y a mí nos esperaban en la posada. ¡Cuando vean que no vuelvo, la gente honrada de las Bermudas saldrá en nuestra busca!

—¿Y cómo sabrán dónde buscar? La mayoría de los pasajeros de este barco la vieron desembarcar. Lo único que sabrán con certeza, es que salió de la posada y nadie volvió a verla. Creerán que resbaló en el puerto y se ahogó.

—¡No! Estoy segura de que sospecharán que me encuentro en el Seabravery. Además, cuando los amigos de Kagome no reciban noticias de su paradero, atarán cabos y sabrán que hemos sido secuestradas.

Inuyasha empezó a reírse.

—¿Es eso cierto, pequeña? —preguntó mirando a Kagome. Ella estaba de pie, de espaldas a la pared, con las manos atadas a uno de los postes lacados en negro de la cama del pirata—. ¿Vendrán todos los ele gantes lores de Londres a buscarte atravesando el océano? —insistió alzando una ceja.

Cuando sus miradas se encontraron, la expresión de la joven siguió tallada en mármol. Se negaba a demostrar miedo, a pesar de ser cons ciente de que se encontraban en una situación desesperada. Nadie la buscaría ni la echaría de menos. Inuyasha estaba en lo cierto, pero no pensaba confirmárselo.

—Mi prometido vendrá a buscarme —mintió—. Sabrá que me ha pasado algo cuando no responda a sus cartas. Entonces buscará a lady Perkins y se dará cuenta de todo el engaño. —Lanzóuna venenosa mirada a su captor y giró la cabeza, como si él ni siquiera mereciese su desprecio.

Inuyasha entrecerró los ojos y esbozó una cínica sonrisa.

—Cuando te investigamos no vimos nada que indicase la existencia de un hombre en tu vida. ¿Quién es tu supuesto prometido? Supongo que lo has sacado de tu imaginación. Si estabas a punto de casarte, ¿por qué aceptar un trabajo en Jamaica? No, creo que te lo estás inventando, Kagome, y, te advierto que en este barco no se admiten las mentiras, especialmente las tuyas.

—Es la verdad —respondió ella con calma, negándose a mostrar su furia—. Houyo Akitoki, el dueño de la Institución en la que trabajaba, me pidió en matrimonio cuando mi mentora murió.

—¿Y por qué no estáis ya casados?

La pregunta flotó en el aire como una red a punto de caer. Desesperada, Kagome intentó encontrar una respuesta plausible.

—Houyo tenía que arreglar algunos problemas. Tras la muerte de la señora Bluefield, pensó que el Hogar tenía que dirigirse de otra forma. Me fui para que pudiera poner las cosas en orden. Vendrá a por mí en cuanto... —Sus palabras murieron cuando vio que Inuyasha se acercaba a ella con paso firme.

—¿Ese hombre te dejó partir hacia Jamaica para poder solucionar cómodamente los problemas del hospicio? No lo creo. —Acarició con un dedo la mejilla que ardía de indignación y paseó la mirada por la figu ra de la joven, demorándose en el punto en el que el frágil tejido de su camisola dejaba entrever su pecho. Incapaz de contenerse, Kagome se agarró al poste como si pudiese protegerla de él—. Pequeña, deja que te cuente un secreto —susurró en su oído—. No existen hombres tan pacientes... ni tan estúpidos.

—¡No me lo estoy inventando! Houyo te perseguirá, y traerá con él a la Armada Real!

—Que así sea. Si me amedrentara cada vez que alguien me hace esa amenaza, nunca me levantaría de la cama por las mañanas. —Respiró hondo—. Bueno, señoras —les dijo, dirigiéndose a ambas—, Myoga y yo tenemos que sacar el barco del puerto antes de que ocurra otra catás trofe. Cuando estemos en alta mar, os soltaremos, y Shippo os atenderá. Si todo va bien y Kagome coopera, os dejaremos ir en el siguiente puer to. Sin embargo, si no coopera... —Inuyasha le dirigió una mirada penetrante—, las dos acabaréis en mi isla y os quedaréis allí hasta que lo haga.

—¿Dónde está esa isla? —exigió saber Kaede.

—Le Mirage de la Mer tiene un nombre muy apropiado. Es como un espejismo en medio del mar, y todavía no la han incluido en ningún mapa. Así que no servirá que le diga dónde está.

La viuda suspiró, desalentada, y se volvió hacia el capitán, que esta ba junto a ella.

—¿Cómo has podido hacerme esto? Creía... creía... —tartamudeó, pero recuperó la compostura—. Maldito seas, ¿me oyes? Creía que eras un caballero.

—Kaede —dijo Myoga en tono enfadado—, ¿por qué volviste? ¿Por qué no te quedaste al margen? Te dije que intentaría visitarte... ¿Qué hacías aquí? ¿Me estabas buscando?

—¡Claro que no! —exclamó indignada—. Estaba buscando a Kagome. Íbamos a tomar un refrigerio en la posada, y, como no llega ba, temí que se hubiese perdido. Ni en mis más locas pesadillas habría sospechado un secuestro. ¡Oooh, con lo que confiaba en ti! ¡Incluso pensé en invitarte a tomar el té en mi camarote! ¿Cuál es mi proble ma?

Myoga, más enfadado todavía por sus palabras, salió a grandes pasos del camarote. Inuyasha le siguió después de lanzar una mirada de adver tencia a las dos mujeres.

Cuando la puerta se cerró y se quedaron solas, Kaede se volvió de inmediato hacia la joven.

—Oh, cariño, ¿te ha hecho daño ese... ese canalla? Debo decirte que cuando vi cómo te cargaba sobre su hombro sufrí el peor susto de mi vida. ¿Seguro que estás bien?

Kagome esbozó una sonrisa irónica.

—Tengo dañado el vestido y mi dignidad, pero nada más. Siento mucho que volvieras. Como ha dicho el capitán Corbeil, ojalá no te hubieras metido en esto.

—¿Qué es lo que quiere? He oído historias sobre piratas que raptan a bellas mujeres, pero esto parece planeado y premeditado. ¡Y además Myoga está implicado! No puedo creerme que haga algo tan horrible sin una buena razón... Llevarse a una joven bella y...

—Inuyasha no me quiere a mí. Quiere información; una información que, me temo, no tengo. —La joven frunció el ceño y se sentó en el borde de la enorme cama—. Pero quizá se contente con una mentira y nos libere.

—Cielo, si tengo algo claro sobre ese pirata es que no es un hom bre fácil de contentar. No, no estoy nada segura de que mentir sea la res puesta. Si averigua que le has mentido, será muy duro contigo.

—Entonces encontraré otra forma de liberarnos —aseguró Kagome, aferrándose a cualquier posibilidad—. En algún momento tendremos que atracar. Cuando lo hagamos, escaparé y pediré ayuda.

—Aunque suene desesperado, querida, puede que sea nuestra única oportunidad. —Kaede la miró, preocupada—. Pero recemos por que nuestro siguiente puerto no sea Le Mirage de la Mer. Con un nombre así, debe ser imposible encontrarlo, por no hablar de escapar de él.

—Me temo que eso parece —acordó la joven con tristeza.

Kaede miró por los ojos de buey emplomados que recorrían la popa del barco. La preocupación oscurecía su mirada. Hacía tiempo que Myoga había desatado a Kaede de la silla y la había llevado a su camaro te, pero ella seguía atada a la cama de suntuosas cortinas negras de Inuyasha, prisionera dentro del esplendor babilónico de su camarote. Shippo, con Kirara sujeta a su cuello, había entrado para llevarle té, pero Inuyasha había dado orden de que sólo él podía liberarla, así que Kagome se había quedado en silencio, con las manos atadas al poste, mientras el joven asistente depositaba la tetera sobre una mesa.

Ya sólo le quedaba esperar al pirata. Él no la decepcionó: unos minutos después de la salida de Shippo, oyó las firmes pisadas de Inuyasha en el pasillo. La puerta del camarote se abrió de golpe, y Kagome se quedó a solas con su enemigo.

Él entró en silencio y cerró la puerta. Después de mirarla fijamen te, se acercó con tranquilidad a una cómoda y sacó una camisa de lino limpia. Al observarlo mientras se cambiaba, comprobó con satisfacción el feo desgarrón de la camisa que se estaba quitando. También vio el pequeño corte que tenía en el costado. La herida todavía sangraba un poco. Sin duda, el parasol de Kaede había dado en el blanco.

Sin embargo, la satisfacción duró poco, sobre todo cuando Inuyasha le dio la espalda, y se encontró con el dragón. Los músculos tensos y bien definidos de su espalda se movieron bajo la bestia al ponerse la camisa. Cuando los ojos de Kagome se encontraron con los del dragón, se sintió invadida por un terror puro y arrollador. Aquel hombre no se parecía a ningún otro que hubiese conocido. Lo único que sabía con certeza era que quería algo de ella y que estaba dispuesto a todo por conseguirlo.

—Si voy a ser una prisionera en este barco, me gustaría regresar a mi camarote —espetó de pronto, poniendo todo su empeño en contro lar la voz.

Ante su inesperada intervención, Inuyasha se volvió, la miró a los ojos y sus labios esbozaron una media sonrisa.

—Hablaremos un buen rato, Kagome, y después tomaré una decisión sobre ti.

—Si buscas mi colaboración, no la obtendrás de esta forma. —Dio un tirón con sus manos atadas y apartó la mirada bruscamente, como si él ya no mereciese su atención.

Su desaire pareció irritar a su captor. Se acercó a ella, agarró un mechón de pelo que estaba en el lado opuesto de su rostro y recuperó su atención cuando le pasó suavemente el rizo por la cara, obligándola a girarse y mirarlo, si no quería que le diese un doloroso tirón.

—Te voy a poner las cosas claras —susurró Inuyasha con los ojos brillantes de rabia—. No soy yo el que tiene que ganarse tu cooperación, sino al contrario. Si quieres que desate tus manos, tienes que ganarte ese privilegio. Y si deseas volver a tu camarote, también te lo tendrás que ganar. Por último, te diré una cosa: si todo va bien, te prometo que ten drás todos los lujos con los que has podido soñar alguna vez. Si no...

Sus ojos recorrieron el cuerpo de la joven, y aquel simple gesto resultó más amenazador que todas sus palabras.

Kagome intentó controlar su miedo. Era consciente de que no era rival para aquel hombre. Seguramente estaba acostumbrado a violar, saquear y asesinar. No cabía duda de que se apoderaba de lo que quería y disfrutaba de su conquista. ¿Cómo iba a luchar contra él? ¿Qué armas podía usar en su contra? Físicamente, era dos veces más pequeña; ape nas le llegaba a la altura del hombro, y su musculoso cuerpo hablaba de su enorme fuerza. A su lado, Kagome resultaba insignificante, una peque ña mariposa marrón batiendo las alas frente a las mandíbulas de un león.

Pero había una parte de ella que no era insignificante. Su voluntad podía luchar contra él, aunque su cuerpo no pudiera. Muchos creían que era una mujer retraída y sin carácter. Pero, en el fondo, ella siempre había sabido que no era cierto, y por eso había reunido el valor suficien te para irse del Hogar. Creía que, si se daba a sí misma la oportunidad, tendría tanto carácter como las heroínas de las novelas que tanto le gus taba leer. Había llegado el momento de probarlo, aunque fuese sólo ante ella misma.

Observó a Inuyasha y vio un brillo peligroso en su mirada. Parecía disfrutar al tenerla bajo su poder. De repente, la joven se enfureció. En aquel preciso instante, ante los ojos entrecerrados del pirata, juró que su voluntad igualaría a la de su carcelero o que al menos moriría intentán dolo.

—Me gustaría que me desataras las manos —ordenó con voz que brada.

Él soltó el rizo y apartó lentamente los cabellos de color negro que habían quedado atrapados en la boca de Kagome. Parecía disfru tar con la tarea, porque tardó mucho tiempo en hacerlo. Los labios femeninos ardían al contacto con sus dedos. Indefensa, lo único que podía hacer era mirarlo con rabia.

—¿Por qué no pruebas a pedirlo por favor? —sugirió Inuyasha con sorna—. Eso siempre me pone de buen humor. —Ella volvió la cabeza. A pesar de haber crecido en una institución de caridad, nunca había sufrido una humillación semejante. Suplicarle a aquel maldito canalla que la desatase era ir demasiado lejos—. ¿No lo vas a decir, Kagome? —La joven seguía negándose a mirarlo. Se ahogaría si tenía que decirle «por favor» a aquel bárbaro—. Muy bien quédate aquí. Estoy deseando ver la expresión de tu cara cuando me desvista para acostarme. Si te ruborizas tan sólo por verme sin camisa, no imagino lo que harás cuando veas qué me pongo para dormir. —La miró—. ¿Sigues sin decidirte?

—No dejaré que me intimides. Ni tú, ni nadie.

—Vaya, vaya, vamos a tener una pelea, ¿verdad? —comentó—. Entonces será mejor que me eche una siesta ahora mismo para probar el temple de tus nervios.

Se alejó unos pasos y se quitó la camisa limpia. Ella abrió mucho los ojos ante lo que Inuyasha parecía estar haciendo, pero se mantuvo firme en su decisión de no suplicar. Se calmó recordando que ya había visto antes su pecho desnudo, y funcionó, incluso cuando él se sentó en una silla cercana para quitarse las botas. Pero cuando empezó a desabro charse el primer botón de los pantalones, el pánico la superó y volvió la cabeza. Era lo único que podía hacer para no cerrar los ojos.

—Vamos, Kagome, eso no es pelear.

La joven oyó con total claridad que una prenda caía al suelo. La ropa susurró cuando Inuyasha la apartó de una patada. ¿Estaría desnudo, de pie, a unos cuantos centímetros de ella? La idea hizo que palideciera.

—Dime lo que quiero oír, señorita Higurashi —se burló—. Una pala bra y te desato.

Kagome se estremeció, pero se obligó a no ceder. Sólo deseaba tener el valor de mirarlo.

—¿Te niegas a cooperar?

Ella apartó aún más la cabeza y retorció las cuerdas de las manos. ¿Qué haría el pirata para obligarla a cumplir sus deseos? No lo sabía, pero estaba decidida a quedarse donde estaba. Aunque fuese para siempre.

—De acuerdo. Podemos seguir así eternamente...

De repente, lo oyó acercarse. Los pies desnudos golpearon los tablones del suelo hasta que se sentó a su lado. A ella se le escapó un grito. Incapaz de contenerse, volvió la mirada hacia su cuerpo musculo so. Disgustada, vio que Inuyasha echaba la cabeza hacia atrás y se reía sin poder contener su diversión.

Todavía tenía los pantalones puestos. Kagome miró hacia el lugar donde había estado antes y se dio cuenta de que era la camisa lo que había tirado al suelo. La había hecho quedar como una tonta. En aquel momento estaba demasiado asombrada por su truco como para llegar a enfadarse.

Pero, de repente, él la cogió por las muñecas. La joven intentó apar tarse, pero Inuyasha se había arrodillado en el borde de la cama y la obli gó a mirarlo. La cogió del pelo con suavidad y acercó su cara a la suya. Ella intentó apartarse, pero él la tenía bien sujeta. Sus ojos dorados se oscurecieron y le hizo una advertencia.

—Es demasiado fácil asustarte, pequeña. Hasta un niño de doce años podría lograrlo —aseguró, acercándola más a la dureza de su cuer po. Incluso podía sentir su cálido aliento sobre su rostro—. Pero no soy un niño de doce años y sé cómo asustar de verdad a las mujeres como tú. Así que sugiero que te dejes de juegos y cooperes... o descubrirás lo mucho que puedo llegar a asustarte.

Quería soltarse, pero, de repente, una expresión extraña cruzó las atractivas facciones del pirata. En aquel momento parecía hambriento y codicioso..., como si ella, en su inocencia, poseyera algo prohibido que él no hubiera probado antes.

Sintió un miedo tan tangible como la sangre que le corría por las venas. De pronto, lo supo: puede que el pirata quisiera la perla, pero también la quería a ella. Y lo peor era que Inuyasha, con sus oscuras y siniestras manipulaciones podía lograr que Kagome también lo desease a él. De hecho, inconscientemente, ya empezaba a responderle. Se le tensó el vientre, y algo se contrajo en su interior. Él inclinó el ros tro hasta que sus labios se rozaron. Su boca parecía llamarla, a pesar de ser muy consciente de los peligros que representaba. Deseaba besarla para castigarla al tiempo que la esclavizaba. Cuando Inuyasha abrió los labios, la joven se derrumbó.

—Por favor —susurró con voz ahogada, despreciándolo más de lo que había despreciado nunca a nadie. El pirata abrió los ojos y arqueó una ceja. Parecía muy molesto, como si deseara más su castigo que su cooperación.

—«Por favor, desátame las manos» —apuntó él, aguijoneándola para desahogar su enfado.

—Por favor..., desátame... las... manos —repitió ella con voz tensa.

Funcionó. Le quitó la cuerda en unos segundos. Por fin libre, retro cedió para alejarse de la cama y cogió el pomo de la puerta. Pero tenía las manos demasiado entumecidas y torpes para abrirla. Empezó a res tregárselas para devolverlas a la vida, pero, antes de volver a intentar escapar, él la detuvo.

—Está cerrada con llave —le informó.

—¿No puedo regresar a mi camarote? —preguntó ella girando la cara y mirándolo a los ojos.

—Todavía no. Ven aquí y siéntate —ordenó, señalando el sofá de patas de delfín.

Al ver que no se movía, agarró los bordes desgarrados de la parte de atrás de su vestido, tiró de ella como si fuera una garita cogida por el pescuezo, e hizo que se sentara en el sofá. Después se acomodó a su lado y la examinó.

—¿Qué estás mirando? —La joven le lanzó una mirada siniestra y, con aire indignado, se volvió a colocar el desaliñado vestido sobre los hombros.

—Estaba pensando que todavía no nos hemos alejado de St. George's. Hasta entonces, será mejor que te quedes conmigo. No tengo intención de ir detrás de ti si te tiras por la borda.

—No sé nadar.

—Bien.

—Pero que no tenga ese medio de escape no quiere decir que deba soportar tu rudo comportamiento indefinidamente. —En un alarde de serenidad, volvió a subirse los hombros del vestido, pero no sirvió de nada. Daba igual lo mucho que tirase, ajustase y estirase la tela: por des gracia, se seguía viendo su fina camisola de algodón. Finalmente, cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho a modo de escudo y atravesó a su captor con una mirada acusadora.

Su silenciosa reprimenda sólo sirvió para irritarlo.

—La primera cosa de la que te puedes olvidar, señorita Higurashi, es de proteger tu virtud —le dijo con resentimiento—. Te prometo que nadie te la va a quitar en mi barco.

Ella lo miró con absoluta desconfianza, logrando que él se riera.

—No dejaré que ni tú ni ningún otro hombre vea mi... ropa interior —replicó, negándose a bajar las manos.

—¿Qué intentas ocultar? —preguntó Inuayasha con aquella media sonrisa que Kagome había llegado a conocer demasiado bien.

—No oculto nada —aseguró ella con voz ahogada.

—Entonces baja las manos.

—¡No!

—Siento decepcionarte, querida señorita Higurashi, pero he visto muchas veces la ropa interior de una mujer. Te aseguro que ver la tuya no me enardecerá hasta perder el control.

Ella le lanzó una mirada de sorpresa, y un incontrolable rubor empezó a subirle por las mejillas. No le importaba en absoluto que a él no le afectase su desnudez, pero la ponía furiosa que Inuyasha fuese capaz de darle la vuelta a las cosas para que pareciese justo eso. En cual quier caso, a pesar de sus burlas, Kagome estaba decidida a mantener la poca dignidad que le quedaba. Agarró el vestido con tanta fuerza que los nudillos se le quedaron blancos.

Cuando él se dio cuenta de que su presa se tensaba más, pareció aumentar su enfado. Le echó una mirada desalentadora a la pequeña tetera que Shippo les había llevado y, de repente, sonrió con expresión sombría.

—Quizá necesitemos la ayuda del licor. Un poco de brandy servirá para que te relajes y empieces a hablar. Quizá hasta logre...

—¡No! —exclamó ella, tratando de interrumpirlo para que no ter minase el comentario que pensaba hacer, fuera el que fuese—. No quiero licores. Sólo quiero saber qué pretendes. De hecho, exijo zanjar esta cuestión ya, de modo que puedas devolvernos a St. George's.

Inuyasha hizo caso omiso de sus exigencias. Con tranquilidad, se diri gió a la estantería y abrió una puerta de caoba pulida que dejó al descu bierto varias botellas. Cogió la que tenía un brillante líquido de color ámbar, junto con dos vasos de cristal tallado y se acercó al sofá de los delfines.

—Toma un trago, señorita Higurashi —le ordenó.

—Tu miserable licor no afectará a mi lengua. Así que exijo que me cuentes de inmediato cuáles son tus intenciones.

—Ah, me gusta tu coraje. —Se rió y sirvió dos saludables dedos de líquido en un vaso.

—Esto no sirve para nada. Me niego a decir una palabra más hasta entender qué está pasando... y hasta que se me trate con más respeto.

—Éste era el mejor licor de Napoleón. —Le puso el vaso delante—. Venga, Kagome, mi pequeña huérfana londinense. Si estos licores no te afectan, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte. Tómatelo.

—No quiero... —protestó, pero, antes de terminar la frase, él apre só una de las manos que sujetaban el vestido al pecho y le puso el vaso en ella, antes de sentarse a su lado de nuevo.

—¿Qué está pasando en este barco? —le preguntó en cuanto se recuperó de la sorpresa. En su prisa por obtener respuesta, no se dio cuenta de que él podía ver la parte de su cuerpo que el vestido ya no protegía—. ¿Por qué elaborar tantos planes para secuestrarme, si yo no sé nada sobre la Perla de Shikon?

Inuyasha cruzó los brazos sobre su amplio pecho y la examinó como si se tratase de una valiosa y delicada presa. La piel color crema de la cla vícula de Kagome parecía atraerlo como a un chacal.

—Te diré todo lo que quieras saber —respondió él lentamente—, pero primero te recordaré que necesitas cooperar. —Su mirada pasó al vaso de brandy—. Te he dicho que te lo bebas. Cuando lo hayas hecho, empezaremos.

La joven contempló el vaso que tenía en la mano. Debería haberle tirado el contenido a su apuesto rostro, pero con una acción como aquélla sólo conseguiría retrasar más su conversación, y ella quería saber lo antes posible qué estaba pasando.

Sintiendo en su interior una creciente hostilidad hacia su captor, se bebió el brandy de un único trago desafiante. El fuego que bajó por su garganta estuvo a punto de ahogarla, y se pasó los siguientes minutos reprimiendo un ataque de tos de la manera más discreta y femenina que le fue posible. Pero, cuando por fin se recuperó, soltó el vaso en la mesa que tenía al lado y se enfrentó a Inuyasha. Sus ojos exigían respuestas.

—¿Más? —Él sostuvo en alto la botella, con una sonrisa en los labios.

—No —respondió la joven con voz baja y ronca.

Él sonrió, se sirvió una copa y se estiró, de modo que su largo cuer po ocupó gran parte del sofá. Arrinconada en su diminuta porción de asiento, Kagome estaba segura de que nunca nadie se había sobrepasado tanto con ella como Inuyasha lo hacía en aquellos momentos; sin embar go, aunque intentase negarlo, también estaba segura de que nadie la había intrigado tanto como él. Incluso en aquel instante, con un brazo apoyado con indiferencia en el respaldo del sofá y otro reposando sobre el muslo, era la criatura más espléndida que había visto. Le dolía lo mucho que deseaba hundir sus dedos en la espesura de su pelo, y, ver su pecho desnudo, le hacía preguntarse si lo sentiría cálido bajo su tacto. Después examinó su perfil. A pesar de ser un criminal, tenía una mandíbula fuerte, nariz romana y una asombrosa frente aristocrática. Si no lo conociese, podría haberlo confundido con alguien de la alta sociedad.

Sin duda, si adaptase su forma de vestir a los dictados de la moda, habría podido pasar incluso por un duque.

—Bebe un poco más —dijo Inuyasha de repente, inclinándose sobre ella con la bebida en la mano. Kagome estuvo a punto de rechazarlo, pero la pierna masculina rozó la suya de forma íntima, y aquel pequeño con tacto incrementó su nerviosismo. Le recordó que había soñado con él..., y todos los sentimientos incontrolables que había experimentado al hacerlo. Se había convertido en la prisionera de aquel hombre y ni siquiera sabía qué quería de ella.

Entumecida, miró el vaso lleno que le ponía en la mano. Aunque había sido una tortura bebérselo, el líquido la había hecho sentir más valiente. Aquel hombre había derrotado su voluntad, pero todavía no daba la guerra por perdida; necesitaba todo el valor que pudiera conse guir. Bebió otro sorbo y pasó un instante tosiendo discretamente en el dorso de la mano.

—Bueno, ¿qué quieres? —preguntó por fin, lista para enfrentarse a lo que fuera.

—Quiero saber dónde está la Perla de Shikon, señorita Higurashi. Si me lo dices, te dejaré marchar.

—¿Qué es? —susurro ella.

—Es una perla... tan grande como tu puño. Tu padre se la robó al vizconde de Blackwell.

—¡Mi padre no hizo nada semejante! —exclamó, escandalizada por sus palabras. Su padre no era un ladrón. Aunque tenía pocos recuerdos de él, lo recordaba como un hombre amable que la quería y la consola ba cuando estaba triste. Un alma tan noble y generosa no podía ser un criminal. El pirata cometía un grave error.

—No te ha gustado que haya mancillado la memoria de tu padre ¿verdad? —Esbozó una media sonrisa—. Myoga tenía razón; me dijo que te costaría creerlo.

—Mi padre no hacía esas cosas. Te aseguro que te equivocas. —Lo miró con rabia.

—Siento tener que romper la imagen que tienes de tu padre, crée me. Pero fue él quien robó la esmeralda. Supongo que intentó proteger te del peligro metiéndote en ese hospicio. Así que, ¿dónde se la llevó, Kagome? ¿Lo sabes?

—El Hogar no era un hospicio, y mi padre no robaba. Te digo que te equivocas.

De repente, Inuyasha se impacientó. La cogió de la barbilla y la obli gó a mirarlo.

—Es hora de que dejemos de jugar a ser gente de bien, señorita Higurashi. Eres el producto de un ladrón y de una prostituta que se metió a actriz. Tu padre y tú sólo tenéis el mismo apellido porque a él no le importó que lo usaras. Nunca te reconoció.

—¿Qué estás diciendo? —preguntó, mortalmente pálida.

—Mi querida señorita Higurashi, estoy diciendo que eres una bastarda.

—¡No pienso oír tus mentiras! —exclamó soltándose de su mano, casi sin aliento.

—No son mentiras —repuso él, muy serio—. Y no pretendo hacer te daño al contarte esto. Sólo quiero que seas consciente de la verdad. Tu madre era actriz en un teatro de medio penique de las afueras de Londres y murió dándote a luz a ti, su única hija. Tu padre te educó y probablemente llegó a sentir cierto afecto por ti antes de robar esa esmeralda y partir hacia un lugar desconocido, dejándote en el orfana to. Lo que quiero saber es: ¿dónde te dijo tu padre que se llevaba la perla?

Kagome apenas lo escuchó. No podía creer lo que decía Inuyasha.

Todo su ser se rebelaba ante la idea. No era una bastarda parida en la parte de atrás de un teatro cochambroso. Era la orgullosa hija de...

La imagen estaba en blanco. No podía recordar las caras de sus padres, no recordaba nada salvo la vaga impresión de un hombre que podría haber sido cualquiera: rico, pobre, mendigo..., ladrón.

Cerró los ojos. No, no podía ser cierto. Recordaba que, de niña, la señora Bluefield le había recitado los versos de un poema la única vez que había reunido el valor para preguntarle sobre sus padres.

_Du__é__rmete, ni__ñ__o, pues debes saber que naciste de_

_caballero y dama de gran encanto y mayor saber_

Era lo mejor que podía haberle dicho. Durante toda su vida, Kagome había deseado fervientemente creer aquellas palabras, y, al decirlas, la señora Bluefield le había dado el valor suficiente para hacerlo. Había tra bajado muy duro para mejorar sus modales, su decoro, sus estudios..., todo con la esperanza secreta de que, un mágico día, el caballero y la dama volvieran a por ella. Y así todos aquellos años solitarios, pasados como huérfana, resultarían ser un terrible error.

_...que naciste de caballero y dama de gran encanto y mayor saber..._

Unas lágrimas irracionales le asomaron a los ojos y se volvió rápidamente para que Inuyasha no las viera. Sabía que no era la única perso na a la que la señora Bluefield había recitado el poema. Ella misma, cuando se convirtió en maestra, había usado esos versos para respon der a las preguntas de algunos niños sobre sus orígenes. Todos ellos querían creer la rima, aunque para ninguno, ni siquiera para ella, era cierta.

—Eres un desgraciado por contarme esas mentiras tan horribles — susurró con voz temblorosa de la emoción.

—Quizá ya fuera hora de que se derrumbara esa fachada de supe rioridad tuya que hace que mires a los demás por encima del hombro.

—Si soy superior es porque me inculcaron el sentido del honor y la justicia. —Se volvió de golpe y lo miró, su furia desatada por un instan te—. ¡No como tú, que no podrías mirar a los ojos ni a una serpiente!

Él se quedó quieto, como si le sorprendiera su rabia, pero después se rió con aire burlón.

—Veo que sigues siendo la rígida doncella de hielo. —La joven le lanzó una mirada cargada de odio. Inuyasha se puso serio, y el rostro se le volvió de piedra—. Y ahora, volvamos a lo que nos ocupa. ¿Dónde está la Perla?

—Aunque esa acusación sobre mi padre fuese cierta, yo no era más que una niña la última vez que lo vi. ¿Cómo voy a saber dónde está?

—Te enseñó esa canción infantil. Te dijo dónde estaba en esos ver sos sin sentido. ¿Dónde está la perla? Dímelo, y te dejaré en libertad.

La joven lo miró un instante e intentó guardar su dolor en un lugar profundo que nadie pudiese ver. Podía sentir el efecto del licor y se ale graba de ello. Aunque le enturbiaba las ideas, el alcohol la ayudaba a hacer caso omiso de la amenazadora cercanía de Inuyasha.

—Mi padre no robó esa perla. Nunca lo creeré.

—Créeme, Sota Higurashi era un ladrón, y uno bastante bueno.

Ella guardó silencio. Deseaba tener alguna prueba para poder demostrarle a Inuyasha que se equivocaba, pero no tenía nada. Sólo el colgante del lagarto, y él ya había tratado de convencerla de que perte necía a otra persona.

—¿De verdad sabes algo sobre mi padre? —preguntó con la voz convertida en un susurro quebradizo, sintiendo que se agrietaba el frá gil cascarón con el que se protegía.

—Sí. —Él no apartó la vista de su rostro.

—Entonces, ¿dónde está? ¿Sigue vivo? —Sus ojos brillaban de esperanza. No quería creer que Inuyasha supiese algo sobre su padre, pero, después de tantos años de soledad sin sentir el abrazo de un ser querido, de no tener conexión con nadie, prefería aceptar a un ladrón antes que seguir sin padre.

—Es poco probable —respondió el pirata lentamente, sin dejar de observarla—. No se ha sabido nada de él desde que te dejó en el orfanato.

Kagome miró al suelo. No podía soportar que viera lo decepcionada que estaba.

—No sabes nada sobre él y aun así lo acusas de ladrón. ¿Dónde están tus pruebas? —exigió saber, intentando ocultar su vulnerabili dad—. Estás deshonrando a mi padre sin pruebas.

Sin advertencia previa, Inuyasha le puso la mano en el cuello. Ella tembló ante la calidez de aquellos dedos al pasar sobre su pulso, pero su captor se limitó a coger con aire reverencial su colgante.

—Lo sé por esto —respondió a media voz, con los ojos clavados en el lagarto—. Este colgante fue creado como regalo para lady Blackwell el día de su boda. Todo el mundo sabe que tu padre se lo robó a su marido. Te identifica como la hija de Sota Higurashi con más elo cuencia incluso que esto. —Le tocó un rizo—. Tu padre, según he oído, tenía el pelo igual.

—Hay más gente con este tipo de pelo —le recordó ella.

—Pero sólo hay un colgante. Te lo dije la primera vez que habla mos.

—Así que según tú, la canción infantil de mi padre cuenta dónde está la perla.

—Sí, estoy seguro. Las pistas están ahí. —Dicho aquello, dejó caer el collar.

La joven se llevó la mano lentamente al cuello. Empezó a jugar con el colgante, como tenía por costumbre, pero no por estar nerviosa, sino en busca de protección. Poco a poco, creció en ella la certeza de que tenía un arma contra aquel hombre. No se creería las terribles cosas que le decía sobre sus padres. Pero su captor parecía desear la perla por encima de todo, y si por casualidad fuera cierto que el paradero de la piedra se escondía en las palabras de la canción, Kagome se aseguraría de que él nunca las descifrara. Porque sólo ella sabía que la canción estaba incompleta. Había un segundo verso grabado dentro del colgante.

—Dime todo lo que recuerdes de tu padre. Podemos empezar por ahí —sugirió Inuyasha.

Kagome tragó saliva. Tenía que apartar la joya de él. Pero por el momento, siempre que todos pensaran que el lagarto no era más que un colgante, estaría a salvo.

—Me gustaría tomar un poco más de licor —repuso.

Él arqueó una ceja y se lo sirvió en silencio.

Una vez volvió a tener el vaso lleno, intentó encontrar las respues tas adecuadas. Sabía que tenía que decirle lo suficiente para satisfacerlo, sin contarle demasiado. Mientras tanto, era mejor no explicar lo que sabía de la canción. Lo guardaría para negociar, sobre todo si las cir cunstancias empeoraban. Bebió un sorbo del licor y miró a Inuyasha. Odiaba el simple hecho de especular cuánto podían empeorar.

—No recuerdo nada de mi padre —empezó—, salvo, por supues to, que era muy honrado —tuvo que añadir—. Pero, en cualquier caso, mis recuerdos de él no te ayudarán a encontrar la perla. Resulta obvio que la piedra está en Irlanda. Por el nombre, pertenecerá a las Islas de Shikon. Aunque no sé a cuál.

—La Perla vino de allí, es cierto, pero ya no está. La he buscado, al igual que otros —añadió enigmáticamente.

—Pero, ¿cómo esperas encontrar la ubicación a través de la can ción? La rima no tiene sentido, ¿cómo vas a descifrarla?

Inuyasha la miró como si pudiera leer en su alma.

—Tú eres la clave, Kagome. La vas a descifrar para mí.

—¿Y si no puedo? —preguntó la joven sintiendo un escalofrío de miedo.

—Entonces tendremos que buscarte otra utilidad, ¿no crees? — sugirió inclinándose sobre ella.

Kagome estuvo a punto de confesar en ese mismo instante la exis tencia del otro verso. Inuyasha la asustaba, al igual que la incertidumbre del viaje. Pero sabía que tenía que ser fuerte, porque de ello dependía su supervivencia. Si le entregaba la única baza con la que contaba, pondría en riesgo su valor como prisionera. ¿Y qué hacían los piratas con los prisioneros sin valor? ¿Los tiraban por la borda? ¿Los abandonaban en un pequeño cayo de arena? Le dio otro sorbo fortalecedor al licor y deseó con toda su alma haber leído _La vida y las extra__ñ__as y sorprendentes aventuras de Robinson Crusoe, _de Dafoe.

—Como sigas bebiendo así vas a perder la conciencia.

La joven lo miró, aunque sólo oyó el comentario a medias. Se aba nicó la cara con la mano y se preguntó cómo se había quedado tan pequeño aquel camarote tan grande. Se estaba asfixiando. Necesitaba un poco de aire para no vomitar. Se levantó con pasos tambaleantes, se acercó a popa y abrió uno de los ojos de buey. La brisa azotó su cabe llo, y la espuma del mar le refrescó las mejillas. Dejó el vaso en el alféizar y miró a lo lejos, donde St. George's se fundía en el horizonte tur quesa. Se hallaban tan lejos de la isla que no había vuelta atrás. La idea hizo que le entrase de nuevo el pánico.

—Inuyasha —dijo finalmente—, debes creerme, no sé dónde está la perla. Si lo supiera, ¿no la habría encontrado yo misma?

Sintió que él se le acercaba por detrás y ponía sus cálidas y podero sas manos sobre sus antebrazos en una caricia de hierro.

—Lo habrías hecho, es cierto —respondió con un ronco murmullo a su espalda—. Pero ¿cómo ibas a buscar algo cuya existencia descono cías?

—Pero ahora sé que la Perla existe, y la rima sigue sin tener sentido. No puedo descifrarla, así que debes dejar que Kaede y yo nos marchemos.

—No.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque me estás escondiendo algo.

Ella giró rápidamente la cabeza y lo miró. Los ojos de Inuyasha eran tan duros como la piedra.

—¿Qué dices? —exclamó con voz ahogada.

—Digo que me estás escondiendo algo. Lo veo en tus ojos. Sabes algo que no me cuentas.

—Y si supiera algo, ¿qué harías si te lo contara?

—Averiguaría si es cierto.

—Y después, si lo fuera, ¿nos dejarías ir a Kaede y a mí?

—Si no supieras nada más, puede que sí.

La joven volvió a mirar por el ojo de buey abierto. La brisa refres cante ya no funcionaba. Tenía calor y le costaba articular las ideas.

—¿Cómo voy a creerte después de todo lo que me has hecho hoy? —dijo lentamente—. No eres un hombre de honor.

—Quizá no —respondió Inuyasha riendo en voz baja—, pero ahí afuera hay personas aún peores que desean encontrar la perla tanto como yo. Sólo puedo decirte que cualquier información está mejor en mis manos que en las suyas.

—No lo creo.

—Escúchame, Kagome —le pidió él apretándole los brazos con fuerza—. Me ha costado mucho atraparte, y pienso quedarme contigo hasta conseguir lo que quiero, tarde lo que tarde. ¿Estás dispuesta a soportarlo?

—No puedo confiar en ti. No me queda más remedio que correr ese riesgo.

—Tienes una alternativa. —Inuyasha le dio la vuelta como si no pesase nada, para poder mirarla a los ojos—. Dime qué sabes y seré generoso.

—¿Y si no lo hago? —le retó alzando la barbilla en actitud desafian te—. ¿Qué vas a hacer al respecto? ¿Torturarme? Bueno, quizá me estés juzgando mal. Quizá sea más fuerte de lo que crees.

—O quizá no. En algunas sociedades la tortura se considera un arte, ¿lo sabías? Ni siquiera tiene que doler, sólo hace falta llevar a un hom bre... o, en tu caso, a una mujer... a su punto límite.

—Pues no te resultará nada fácil encontrar mi punto límite. —Lo miró fijamente, con los ojos relucientes de insolencia y embriaguez.

—Mi pequeña doncella, tu punto límite es completamente obvio — repuso él con intención.

Sus miradas se cruzaron, y permanecieron inmóviles durante largo rato, enzarzados en un combate silencioso mientras flotaba entre ellos una primitiva corriente de deseo y hostilidad.

—Mentira —dijo ella por fin, como si se burlara de su afirmación. El pirata arqueó una ceja y, sin previo aviso, la cogió entre sus brazos.

La joven luchó por liberarse, pero el brandy entorpecía sus movi mientos y pronto se dio cuenta de que no era rival para él. Inuyasha des lizó una mano por su espalda, mientras que, con la otra, le acariciaba su enredada melena. Intentó gritar, pero, antes de poder hacerlo, él ahogó sus protestas. Su boca encontró la suya, e inició un implacable asalto de sus sentidos. Perfiló sus labios con su lengua y mordió con delicadeza su labio inferior, seduciéndola, atrapándola en su magia, acabando con cualquier tipo de protesta, incitándola a que entreabriera sus labios. La joven, aturdida, lo hizo, y entonces Inuyasha se internó una y otra vez en su boca de una forma tan profunda y abrumadora, que consiguió que ella gimiera de desesperación. Las manos del pirata eran tan brutales y despiadadas como su boca, y Kagome sintió que acariciaba sus nalgas con rudeza bajo el lino del vestido, atrayéndola con fuerza hacia su cuerpo.

Pero lo que hizo que saltara la voz de alarma en su cerebro fue notar cómo la otra mano de Inuyasha subía por su costado con un objetivo claro. Cuando alcanzó su pecho y lo apretó con suavidad, supo que no aguantaría mucho. Con la visión borrosa, aturdida por sus caricias y el alcohol, se quedó muy quieta sobre el pecho masculino, esperando el ataque. Sin embargo, al rendirse, provocó una reacción muy distinta. Como si sintiera que había probado su afirmación y temiese destrozar la de verdad, Inuyasha se tensó, apartó sus labios de golpe y dejó caer las manos. Al perder el apoyo, Kagome tuvo que agarrarse a las bisagras del ojo de buey, sin poder evitar dejar escapar un sollozo.

Intentó calmarse por todos los medios, y al final lo consiguió. Su rostro estaba muy pálido, pero eso no hacía más que realzar la lumino sidad de sus ojos y su fragilidad. Con el cabello suelto y la respiración entrecortada e irregular, parecía una niña perdida.

Pero, como siempre, no era buena idea subestimarla. Su mano encontró rápidamente el vaso de brandy que había dejado en el alféizar, y, con una pasión y una valentía que nunca había tenido antes, lo vació en la atractiva y sombría cara de Inuyasha.

—Eres un bastardo.

Él la miró, inmóvil como la muerte, mientras el licor caía por su nariz y mejillas. Aquella mirada le dijo a Kagome que nadie se había atre vido antes a hacerle algo semejante, y que había matado a gente por bas tante menos. Se preguntó vagamente si intentaría matarla a ella. Aunque podía ver con claridad las fauces de la muerte, dudaba que su captor lle gase tan lejos. Como acababa de probar, no pensaba torturarla física mente, sino de una forma mucho más cruel y sofisticada.

Inuyasha se pasó la mano por la cara con furia apenas contenida. Después, con una rapidez que la sorprendió, cogió la barbilla de Kagome y la levantó para que lo mirara.

—No sé dónde está la Perla de Shikon, así que sólo podemos ir a Mirage. Y, cuando lleguemos, el único entretenimiento será ver subir y bajar la marea. Tengo todo el tiempo del mundo para esperar tu infor mación, señorita Higurashi. Un tiempo que pasarás en el infierno. Piénsalo.

Apartó la mano de golpe y se dirigió a su armario. Sacó una toalla de lino, se secó la cara y se puso otra camisa limpia. Una vez puestas las botas, salió del camarote dando un portazo. Sólo después de oír que cerraba con llave, Kagome se dejó caer de rodillas y suspiró aliviada.

**No se a ustedes pero a mi se me antojo el beso . …. Pues la historia avanza. Muchas gracias por sus alertas y rews ^^ Gracias por seguir leyendo. Muchos Besos! **

**Dark_yuki**


	10. Chapter 10

**Recuerden que Inuyasha y Compañía no me pertenecen, si no a Rumiko-Sensei J y la Historia es de la Escritora McKinney** Capítulo 9

La isla de St. George's no era más que una mancha en el horizonte cuando Inuyasha apareció en el alcázar. Mientras se ponía, el sol pintaba las olas con una brillante estela de color rojo dorado. Una fuerte brisa azotaba las velas, y ya podía verse el pálido color rosa de la luna llena a lo lejos. La noche se presentaba inmejorable para navegar, pero a Inuyasha, apoyado en la barandilla con el cuerpo rígido, no parecía importarle, o quizá no fuese consciente de ello. En sus ojos se veía una dureza que no podía suavizar ni siquiera el bello paisaje, y, su aspecto, con el pelo azotado por el viento y el pendiente reflejando los destellos rojos del sol moribundo, no podía ser más feroz.

Sumido en sus pensamientos, miraba en dirección Este, donde un grupo de marsopas jugueteaba junto al barco, aunque él no parecía verlas.

—¿Qué ha ocurrido? —le preguntó Myoga en voz baja tras salir de la bitácora, donde acababa de registrar su posición en el diario de a bordo.

Inuyasha volvió la vista hacia su amigo, antes de seguir mirando al Este.

—No ha ido del todo como yo pensaba. Pero nada ha salido bien en todo el maldito día.

—No, es cierto. Kaede Lindstrom está tan enfadada que casi se desmaya cuando le dije que no podía ver a Kagome. —El capitán con templó el mar con expresión culpable—. Cómo desearía que la viuda no hubiese subido al barco.

—Espero que la mantengas bajo control.

—Se quedará encerrada en su camarote, te lo prometo.

—Bien. —Inuyasha dejó escapar un profundo suspiro. Por primera vez, Myoga pareció darse cuenta de su mal humor.

—¿Y Kagome? ¿Está...?

—Está en mi camarote, donde permanecerá hasta que coopere.

—Puede que resista mucho tiempo.

—Lo sé.

El capitán frunció el ceño y se tomó un momento para contemplar el mar. Una vez hubo reunido el valor necesario para decir lo que pen saba, miró a su amigo.

—¿No crees que compartir el camarote complica aún más las cosas?

—¿Y la misma cama? —añadió Inuyasha con una mirada hosca, cla vando la mirada en el rojizo horizonte.

—También —dijo Myoga en voz baja.

—Su comodidad y su destino dependen de ella. Ya se lo he hecho saber.

—Está claro que es más fuerte de lo que pensábamos. Esa pelinegra es muy terca. Nos costará mucho esfuerzo que se ponga de nuestro lado...

—Es frágil e inocente, y la han protegido en exceso. Podría hacer que se rindiera en una noche, si quisiera.

Las duras palabras de su amigo parecieron desconcertar a Myoga. Contempló el perfil del hombre al que conocía hacía tantos años, como si no supiera qué paso dar.

—Nunca te he visto justificar la violación, Inuyasha. —El interpelado hizo una mueca—. Bien sabe Dios que en nuestros viajes hemos visto demasiadas mujeres a las que han destrozado así —continuó Myoga—. Pero tú, precisamente tú, nunca has recurrido a eso. De hecho, recuerdo bien la noche que encontramos a aquella esclava apaleada en las Barbados. Estuviste a punto de estrangular al marinero borracho que había abusado de ella en la playa. —Su amigo permaneció en silencio—. Además, debes tener en cuenta que Kagome ha recibido una educación muy rígida y que hacerle algo así podría destrozarla —afirmó Myoga en voz baja.

—Ya lo sé —soltó Inuyasha pasándose una mano agitada por la mandíbula—. Es una situación muy complicada.

—Ah, ya veo tu dilema. Si utilizas demasiada fuerza, ella se derrum bará, pero si no utilizas la suficiente, luchará contra ti hasta su último aliento. Sí, es complicado. —El capitán asintió con la cabeza—. Un dile ma nuevo para ti. Al fin y al cabo, la sutileza no es lo tuyo. Sueles tener la delicadeza de un elefante.

—Tengo que conseguir esa información, Myoga.

—Pero debes reconocer que no es como las demás mujeres que conoces. No puedes tirarla sobre tu colchón y esperar que ronronee por la mañana. No, mi querido amigo, tendrás que idear un nuevo método para ella.

—Sólo sé una cosa—respondió Inuyasha con expresión sombría.

—¿Yqué es?

—Sesshoumaru quiere la esmeralda y no puedo dejar que me gane la partida. Lo sabes tan bien como yo. Juro que encontraré la Perla, y nada, ni océanos, ni continentes, ni siquiera la mocosa remilgada que estáen mi camarote, se interpondrá en mi camino. —Descargó el puño en la barandilla y se marchó sin hacer caso de la cara de preocupación del capitán.

El camarote estaba a oscuras cuando Kagome se despertó. No tenía ni idea de la hora, pero ya había anochecido. A través de los ojos de buey abiertos podía ver que las estrellas brillaban como polvo de dia mantes en un cielo aterciopelado. Oía las olas golpear contra el barco conforme el Seabravery surcaba las aguas, ya que ni la fatiga de la tripu lación, ni la oscuridad apartarían al barco de su destino. Un miedo pre monitorio surgió en su pecho al sentarse. La colcha cayó a un lado, y, con mano temblorosa, se echó el pelo sobre un hombro desnudo y miró asu alrededor.

Después de la salida de Inuyasha, intentó idear un plan. Había abier to su colgante y había repasado una y otra vez la canción infantil con la esperanza de hallar una pista sobre el paradero de la Perla y así con seguir la libertad. Pero no había servido de nada. La rima le resultó tan tonta y absurda como siempre, o quizá más, porque ahora intentaba encontrar un significado oculto en la letra.

Después de comprobar que la rima no le ofrecía salvación aparen te, empezó a preocuparse por Kaede. Estaba segura de que la viuda se encontraba bien, pero resultaba irritante verse separada de su único alia do en todo el barco. Rezaba por que el capitán la tratara mejor que Inuyasha a ella. Cada vez que pensaba en el despiadado beso del pirata, temblaba de rabia. La amenaza había quedado clara. Él le había dicho que se sometiera o se rindiese, y ella no estaba dispuesta a hacer ningu na de las dos cosas.

Se pasó la mayor parte del día intentando planear la huida. Llegó incluso a buscar un arma en el camarote, algo que pudiese usar para obligar a Inuyasha a volver a St. George's. Pero la búsqueda resultó infructuosa. En la estantería no había nada útil, y el único armario pro metedor estaba cerrado conllave. Sin dejarse desanimar, siguió buscando una llave, lo que fuera, pero ni siquiera encontró una cuchilla en elbaúl donde Inuuyasha guardaba su ropa. Tras admitir por el momento su derrota, la bruma del alcohol pudo finalmente con ella. Cansada de dar vueltas por la habitación y demasiado adormilada para pensar, se dejó caer en el borde del colchón del pirata.

Sus pensamientos volvieron de mala gana a lo que había dicho sobre sus padres. _Se equivoca, _pensó mientras se hacía un ovillo en el enorme col chón de plumas. Se quedó dormida oyendo las palabras: _«__...que naciste de caballero y dama, de gran encanto y mayor saber__»__. _Pero sus sueños pronto se tor naron en pesadillas en las que las palabras demostraban ser falsas.

Aturdida y con la sensación de que el menor crujido haría que le estallase la cabeza, se puso de pie. La puerta del camarote se abrió justo cuando fue capaz de agarrarse el vestido a la altura del pecho. Se volvió y se encontró con Shippo, que encendía tímidamente los faroles de la pared de la estantería.

—¡Shippo! —dijo con voz todavía soñolienta—. ¿Qué... qué hora es?

—Las diez en punto, señorita.

Ella se pasó una mano temblorosa por el cabello enredado.

—¿Sabes si puedo volver a mi camarote?

—Inuyasha me dijo que la atendiese aquí, señorita.

La joven le lanzó una mirada de desaprobación, mientras Kirara parloteaba sobre el hombro del chico, ajena al enfado de la mujer. Shippo cojeó hasta el umbral, apartando la vista con aire culpable, como si Kagome lo hubiese azotado.

—¿Piensa Inuyasha mantenerme prisionera aquí para siempre, o sabes si por casualidad pretende soltarme algún día?

—No, señorita —respondió ambiguamente mientras metía en elcamarote una bandeja cargada de comida.

El muchacho sirvió la comida de forma descuidada, colocándola donde antes estuviera el servicio de té frío, mientras intentaba evitar que Kirara se comiera el azúcar. Fue entonces cuando Kagome se dio cuen ta de que Shippo había entrado antes en el camarote. Se había llevado la tetera mientras ella dormía y también la camisa desgarrada de Inuyasha.

Kagome observó con cautela la cama. La colcha de satén con rayas negras estaba arrugada y tirada a un lado. Recordaba que, al despertar se, había apartado la lujosa manta. Lo que no recordaba era haberse tapado con ella. Entonces, ¿quién lo había hecho? ¿Shippo? ¿O había visitado el camarote otra persona mientras ella dormía?

Cerró los ojos y se sosegó. Se ruborizaba cada vez que imaginaba a Inuyasha de pie junto a la cama, observándola dormir. Rebuscó en su memoria tratando de recordar si lo había visto entrar en el camarote, pero no encontró nada. Sólo había un vacío negro y lleno de pesadillas.

—¡Shippo! —lo llamó a toda prisa.

El muchacho se detuvo en el umbral.

—¿Sí, señorita?

—shippo, ya que no puedo irme, ¿serías tan amable de traerme algu nas cosas de mi cuarto?

—No estoy seguro, señorita...

—Inuyasha no me habrá prohibido llevar mi ropa, ¿verdad? —pre guntó con incredulidad.

—No, señorita —respondió el muchacho, con un intenso color rojo en las mejillas.

—Entonces, ¿podrías traerme mis cosas? Necesito adecentarme.

—Se las traeré, señorita —murmuró tras una breve pausa antes de dirigirse cojeando a la salida y cerrar la puerta a su espalda.

Cuando Shippo se marchó, Kagome se aferró a su última esperanza. En su camarote no había nada que pudiese utilizar como arma, pero quizá encontrase algo entre sus pertenencias.

El joven regresó en menos de un minuto. Dejó su cesta de sauce en la cama, y puso su peine y sus horquillas en el enorme escritorio de caoba de Inuyasha. Después, se marchó de nuevo y cerró la puerta con llave.

Por fin sola, Kagome corrió a su cesta y buscó de manera concienzu da. Allí no había nada medianamente útil, salvo unas preciosas tijeras de bordar de acero que la señora Bluefield le había regalado en una oca sión especial. Examinó las pequeñas tijeras con forma de cigüeña, e incluso tocó la afilada punta. Pero la idea de tomar como rehén a Inuyasha con unas tijeras de bordar era bastante absurda.

Derrotada de momento, se puso uno de sus vestidos de lino gris y, sin pensarlo, se metió las tijeras en uno de los útiles bolsillos de la falda. No sabía muy bien qué hacer a continuación. Parecía haberse quedado sin opciones.

Desesperada por pensar en un plan de huida y cada vez más nervio sa por su falta de ideas, caminó por la alfombra hasta que estuvo segu ra de haber desgastado los dragones bordados en ella. Examinó el camarote en busca dealgo con lo que ocuparse, y fue entonces cuando reparó en el peine y las horquillas que estaban sobre el escritorio de Inuyasha, en íntimo contacto con el peine y el afilador de la navaja de afeitar del pirata. ¡No pensaba estar en aquel barco el tiempo suficiente para acostumbrarse a compartir el escritorio de aquel canalla! Con un ataque de pánico, corrió al mueble y quitó todas sus cosas de encima. Se peinó la melena trenzándosela rápidamente y usó todas las horquillas para sujetársela en un moño sobre la nuca. Después guardó el peine a toda prisa en la cesta.

Pasó un rato, y por fin le entró sueño de nuevo. Miró la cena que le había llevado Shippo, pero sabía que comer le daría más ganas de dor mir. Se sentó en el sofá y contempló la puerta del camarote hasta que se le cerraron los ojos.

Se durmió en algún momento de la noche. Cuando despertó, tenía la cabeza apoyada en el brazo cilíndrico del sofá, y su cuerpo descansa ba sobre la superficie acolchada. Abrió los ojos poco a poco, de mala gana, y examinó lo que la rodeaba con ojos soñolientos. No vio a Inuyasha hasta que volvió la cabeza.

Al principio sólo pudo verle los pantalones. Eran negros, de un corte impecable y se adaptaban perfectamente a las caderas esbeltas y los muslos bien formados de su propietario. Estaba tan cerca de ella que tuvo que alzar la mirada para llegar a verle el torso. Cuando por fin echó la cabeza hacia atrás todo lo que pudo, se encontró con aquella feroz mirada dorada y estuvo a punto de quedarse sin fuerzas. Aquel pirata no tenía piedad, estaba claro. Lo veía en sus ojos. La fragilidad humana no lo conmovía en absoluto. Se preguntó qué le habría pasado en el pasa do para convertirse en un ser tan frío e insensible.

—¿Has dormido bien? —le preguntó con una sombra de una sonri sa en los labios. De repente, Kagome supo que Inuyasha había entrado en el camarote y la había visto dormir sobre la cama. Pero, ¿quién la había tapado con la colcha, Shippo o el pirata? Seguramente Shippo. Por algún motivo no era capaz de imaginarse a aquel hombre aterrador preocupán dose por ella.

—¿Es la hora del interrogatorio? —repuso con sorna, intentando no temblar ante aquella mirada dorada—. Si no, insisto en que me permi tas regresar a mis aposentos.

—En su momento.

Dicho aquello, se dirigió a la biblioteca y sacó una llave de la cintu ra de sus pantalones. Abrió el armario y dejó al descubierto un verdadero arsenal. De la puerta colgaban seis brutales machetes que parecían capaces de cortar la pierna de un hombre con tanta facilidad como si cortaran cañas. Tres pares de pistolas de duelo plateadas estaban colocadas en el estante superior, y al menos siete sables bien afilados descansaban en el estante de abajo. También había barriletes de pólvora y cajas de perdigones. Podría decirse que tenía las armas y la munición suficientes para librar su propia guerra. Kagome estaba horrorizada.

Inuyasha cogió unas cuantas pistolas, comprobó que estuvieran car gadas y se las metió en la cintura de los pantalones.

—¿Por qué te armas? —preguntó la joven. Y sin poder evitarlo, inquirió de forma sarcástica—: ¿Es que tus hombres se han cansado de tu tiranía y han decidido amotinarse?

—Tenemos visita —respondió él con una sonrisa torcida.

—Pero es de noche, ¿cómo lo sabes? —Kagome abrió mucho los ojos y se volvió con rapidez hacia los ojos de buey de popa. El alba des puntaba, y el mar y el cielo se habían fundido en un lienzo de color gri sáceo. Lo único que arruinaba la escena era la gran silueta de un barco que se acercaba a ellos desde el Este. La joven sintió un inexplicable escalofrío de terror. Incluso desde donde se encontraba podía ver que no llevaba bandera.

Procuró librarse de su inquietud. El navío que se acercaba podía ser la única salvación que se le presentara, y difícilmente sería peor que el barco en el que se encontraba. Le inquietaba el hecho de que no ondea ra ninguna bandera en su palo mayor, pero puede que aquello se debie ra a mera precaución. Era muy posible que el Seabravery fuese un cono cido barco pirata en aquellas aguas. Al menos, en su comportamiento hacia ella, su dueño había demostrado no ser más que un pirata.

Quizás el barco que se recortaba contra el horizonte fuera su oportunidad de ser libre. Si lograse escapar del camarote podría hacerle seña les para que las rescatasen a ella y a Kaede.

Miró nerviosa a Inuyasha. Había cerrado de nuevo el armario, así que no había forma de hacerse con un arma. Tendría que ser rápida y coger lo desprevenido. Con suerte, podría llegar a la cubierta principal y pedir ayuda antes de que la detuviera.

Miró fijamente a su captor mientras éste abría la puerta del camaro te. Sólo tendría un segundo para escabullirse, pero debía intentarlo. El pestillo se abrió, e Inuyasha dio un paso atrás para atravesar el umbral. Aquélla era su oportunidad. Salió corriendo al pasillo y pudo dar dos pasos antes de que él la atrapara. No pudo evitar gritar cuando la apre só por la muñeca y la arrastró hacia el camarote. Ella intentó soltarse por todos los medios, pero el brazo de Inuyasha era de hierro. Finalmente, desesperada, se metió la mano en el bolsillo, sacó las tijeras y trató de clavárselas en la mano. Casi lo consiguió, pero él movió la mano con rapidez mientras gruñía y la soltaba. La joven se arrastró de nuevo hacia la puerta abierta, pero Inuyasha logró cerrarla antes de que consiguiera acercarse y le quitó las tijeras antes de que pudiera levantar el brazo para volver a usarlas.

Al retroceder hacia la puerta cerrada, Kagome se dio cuenta de que le había dejado un profundo arañazo en el dorso de la mano. Pero la reacción de Inuyasha ante su herida no resultó satisfactoria. En vez de entrar en cólera, les echó un vistazo a las diminutas tijeras de bordar que tenía en la mano y rió en voz baja.

—Pretendo escapar —le informó ella en tono desafiante—. Como ves, puedo hacer daño si me lo propongo. Así que será mejor que me dejes ir antes de que consiga un arma y pueda herirte de verdad.

Él la observó con una sonrisa sarcástica.

—Tienes razón, Kagome, qué tonto he sido al pensar que podría vencerte. —Sonriendo con burla, le puso una de las pistolas en la mano y le enseñó dónde estaba el gatillo. La joven, perpleja, miró la pistola sin saber qué pensar—. Vamos, líbrate de mí —dijo Inuyasha, mientras ella, asombrada, lo apuntaba con la pistola.

—¿Qué intentas probar? —exigió saber con voz temblorosa.

—Adelante. Si quieres ser libre, dispara. De lo contrario, te ruego que te apartes de la puerta, pues tengo que salir para hacer frente al barco que se nos acerca a toda prisa.

—¿Te has vuelto loco? ¿Quieres que te mate?

—La pregunta, señorita Higurashi, es: ¿eres una asesina? Adelante —la instó—, dispárame.

Kagome no entendía a aquel hombre. La retaba a que lo matase, pero, ¿sería ella capaz de hacerlo? ¿Podría vivir con su conciencia si de verdad lo matara? Al ver que no se movía, Inuyasha se rió, y la joven casi creyó poder hacerlo. Lo despreciaba como nunca antes había despreciado a nadie. Pero ¿podría disparar contra él?

—Aprieta el gatillo. Si lo haces, estarás en cubierta en un segundo.

Kagome bajó la pistola lentamente. Por mucho que deseara ser libre, no podía mancharse las manos con su sangre, e Inuyasha lo sabía. Le quitó la pistola como si nunca se la hubiera dado y llegó hasta la puerta en un par de zancadas. Cuando ya estaba casi fuera, la joven le agarró de la manga y le obligó a escucharla.

—¡No vuelvas a encerrarme en este camarote! ¡Estoy decidida a salir de aquí con Kaede en ese barco ahora mismo! —Estaba tan furio sa que deseaba golpearlo. Inuyasha no sólo había destrozado sus planes, sino que también había demostrado que era incapaz de hacerle daño.

Él se detuvo y la sujetó contra la puerta.

—Kagome, créeme, no querrás subir a ese barco.

—¡Sí quiero! Hasta una barcaza miserable sería mejor que este barco lleno de piratas. ¡Sácame de aquí! ¡Ahora mismo! —siseó mirán dolo fijamente a los ojos.

—¿Quieres irte? —La apretó más contra la puerta—. Bien. Así conocerás al ilustre capitán del Bleeding Heart y a su tripulación. Si des pués sigues deseando partir con ellos, no te detendré.

—¿De verdad dices...?

Antes de poder terminar la frase, él puso las manos sobre sus hom bros y se quedó mirando pensativo el pelo recogido de Kagome. De repente se le ocurrió una idea y rió entré dientes. Sin que la joven pudie se detenerlo, soltó una horquilla de su cabello y dejó que un largo rizo le cayera hasta el pecho.

—Démosle un pequeño botín a los chicos del Bleeding Heart, ¿no te parece? —Esbozó una fría sonrisa, cogió las tijeras de Kagome y le cortó el mechón negro. Con el trofeo en la mano, abrió la puerta del camarote y empujó a la joven para que saliese delante de él a la cubier ta principal.

**Sorry! Ahora si me tarde un poquitín, pero fue para una buena causa! Adelante capis, asi que les perece si nos vamos por un capi diario? Por 3 rews? **

**Un besote! Gracias por sus categorías! **

**Dark_yuki **


	11. Chapter 11

**Recuerden que Inuyasha y Compañía no me pertenecen, si no a Rumiko-Sensei J y la Historia es de la Escritora McKinney** Capítulo 10

El Bleeding Heart resultaba cada vez más amenazador. Con la luz rojiza del alba iluminándolo por detrás, el barco parecía casi negro, como un gran cuervo amenazador descendiendo en picado sobre el noble Seabravery.

Kagome lo observaba desde el alcázar, donde también podía ver cómo los hombres del Seabravery se preparaban para la confrontación. Se notaba la tensión en el aire, pero la joven tenía la sensación de que los capaces marineros del barco ya habían pasado antes por aquello. De hecho, algunos casi parecían disfrutar de lo que se avecinaba. Inuyasha entre ellos.

Ignoraba la razón, pero había hecho que se quedara a su lado. De vez en cuando gritaba una orden, alternando con elegancia el francés con el español o con cualquier otro idioma que hablara el marinero al que se dirigiese. Cuando el Seabravery estuvo preparado de forma satis factoria, Inuyasha casi parecía feliz de ver al temible barco acercarse. Sus ojos brillaban de emoción, y sus pasos se hicieron más rápidos y decidi dos. Incluso le sonrió cuando la sorprendió mirándolo. Pero no se tra taba de una sonrisa que infundiera confianza y alegría; era una sonrisa posesiva y perturbadora, como si ella fuese la Perla y nadie pudiese arrebatársela.

—¿Todavía piensas que vienen a rescatarte? —susurró Inuyasha mientras miraba al navío que estaba tan sólo a unos cuantos cientos de metros de ellos.

En realidad no era negro, pero lo parecía por la cantidad de brea que le chorreaba por la proa. Mirando con más atención, Kagome se dio cuenta de que las velas tenían los bordes desgarrados y que eran de un color gris sucio, en marcado contraste con el blanco y cuidado velamen del Seabravery. Pero la prueba definitiva de que el Bleeding Heart no representaría su salvación, fue la bandera que su tripulación estaba izan do en aquellos momentos; en ella se veía una calavera y dos tibias cruzadas sobre un fondo negro. Conmocionada por aquella horrible ima gen, la joven no pudo evitar contener la respiración de golpe.

—Veo que empiezas a cambiar de idea. —Una sonrisa perversa apareció en los labios de Inuaysha.

De repente, Kagome echó de menos la seguridad del suntuoso cama rote de su captor.

—Es un barco pirata... —logró murmurar.

—Tu capacidad de observación es extraordinaria, señorita Higurashi.

—Y no cabe duda de que se dirige hacia aquí —añadió, irritada por su sarcasmo. Se sentía desolada por haber perdido aquella oportunidad de huir, pero de pronto se le ocurrió algo terrible. Se volvió hacia Inuyasha y puso una mano sobre su brazo de acero—. Por... por casuali dad no estarás pensando en entregarnos a Kaede y a mí, ¿verdad?

Él miró la delicada mano posada en su brazo, la cubrió con la suya y dijo:

—Casi pareces desearlo, Kagome. ¿Debería hacerlo?

—¡No puedes...! —exclamó ella ahogando un grito—. ¡Son piratas!

—¿Y qué soy yo?

La joven calló y sus ojos, sombríos por la angustia, se oscurecieron y se clavaron en los de Inuyasha. Él se rió. La situación era desesperada. Estaba atrapada entre dos males, y no sabía cuál sería peor.

—¿Qué sabes de esos hombres? —preguntó con voz tensa.

—Digamos que son viejos conocidos.

—¿Viejos amigos de la escuela de piratas? —Aunque tenía que haberse mordido la lengua para evitar el sarcasmo, no pudo evitar decirlo.

—Ahora que ya sabes a qué te enfrentas —respondió él tras reírse con ganas—, ¿con quién deseas quedarte? ¿Con ellos o conmigo?

La joven apartó la vista y tomó su decisión a regañadientes.

—Supongo que el Seabravery es el mal menor. Al menos navega bajo bandera británica.

—No siempre.

Kagome lo miró al instante y siguió la dirección que indicaban sus ojos verdes, hacia el palo mayor. En lugar de la insignia inglesa que había ondeado durante todo el viaje, habían izado una bandera negra con la silueta de un dragón mirando hacia atrás; la misma imagen que Inuyasha llevaba tatuada en la espalda. Al darse cuenta de lo que aquello significaba, la joven palideció.

Tenía que escapar de aquel terrible barco de algún modo, pero tam bién tenía que asegurarse de no acabar en peores manos de las que ya estaba. Iba a ser una tarea infernal.

—¿Cómo? ¿Ningún comentario mordaz? —se burló Inuayasha—. ¿No vas a llamarme traidor?

—¿Por qué debería hacerlo? Ya has revelado a quién debes tu leal tad —afirmó, apartando la mirada del palo mayor—. Supongo que sólo te escondes tras la bandera británica cuando huyes de la Armada Real.

—¿Me estás llamando cobarde, señorita Higurashi? —Ella apretó la mandíbula y se negó a mirarlo. Inuayasha se rió—. Puede que no lo creas, pero el Seabravery es el mejor barco de mi flota... Y todos ellos hacen viajes entre Londres y Nueva York bajo bandera británica.

—Supongo que lo haces porque te conviene.

—Exactamente. Si me conviene..., y casi siempre me conviene.

—Pero ahora no —repuso ella con dureza.

—No, ahora no —respondió mirando la bandera—, porque mi dra gón infunde más terror que la bandera británica y consigue hacer huir a la mayoría de los barcos piratas.

—El Bleeding Heart no huye. —Miró hacia la embarcación y se dio cuenta de que el encuentro se produciría en pocos minutos.

—Ese maldito barco no parece gran cosa, pero iguala al Seabravery en armamento. Si ellos quisieran, en estos momentos estaríamos volán donos en pedazos el uno al otro.

—Entonces, ¿es el dragón el que impide que ataquen?

Inuyasha recorrió con la mirada su pequeña figura, y sus ojos se demoraron con agrado en el lugar donde el lino gris se tensaba sobre sus generosos pechos. Con una expresión enigmática, tocó un mechó que se había soltado de las horquillas y le rozaba la sien.

—Digamos que tengo un cargamento valioso a bordo —dijo finalmente—. Un cargamento que el barco que se acerca no quiere destro zar.

Tras decir aquello, se puso a su espalda y la rodeó con sus brazos, colocando sus manos sobre la barandilla y convirtiéndola en su cautiva, en espera de que la embarcación enemiga se acercara.

El navío pirata tardó poco en colocarse junto al Seabravery. Las tripulaciones de ambos barcos se quedaron completamente inmóviles junto a las barandillas, como soldados esperando la orden de atacar. El capitán Corbeil estaba en el alcázar frotándose con nerviosismo la mano lisiada. Mientras tanto, el capitán del otro barco había centrado su aten ción en el hombre que mantenía prisionera a Kagome.

—¡Qué alegría verte, _mon am__i_! —gritó a través del agua que los sepa raba.

Inuyasha sonrió y Kagome sintió en su espalda que los latidos del corazón del pirata se aceleraban.

—Azzedine, ¿qué quieres? Si buscas a tu amo, deberías hacerlo en las Bermudas. Creo que es la época en la que los tiburones rondan sus arrecifes.

El capitán del Bleeding Heart se rió con tantas ganas que se dobló sobre sí mismo. Cuando sus carcajadas acabaron gritó:

—¡Inuyasha, siempre he apreciado tu sentido del humor! ¡Pero creo que a Sesshoumaru no le hará mucha gracia tu descripción!

—¡Dile a tu amo que en este barco no hay sangre para alimentarlo!

—¡Ya le dije que no cooperarías! —Azzedine se rió y sacudió la cabeza. Era un hombre bajo, moreno y desaliñado. Por su acento, sus ojos negros y su suave piel de color café, Kagome dedujo que debía ser marroquí o argelino. Hubiera resultado atractivo si no fuera porque tenía varios dientes podridos y le faltaban otros tantos.

—¿Quién es esa mujer tan bella, _mon ami_?—le gritó el pirata, recorriéndola con la mirada. Había tanta maldad en sus ojos que Kagome no pudo evitar acercarse más a Inuyasha.

—Ah, es mi pequeña gema, Azzedine. —Las manos de su captor abandonaron la barandilla para estrecharla con fuerza entre sus bra zos—. ¡Y nunca adivinarías dónde la encontré! —gritó, inclinándose y apoyando su mejilla contra la de Kagome—. ¡En un hospicio de Londres! No se debe pasar por alto ni siquiera el lugar más insignificante, amigo mío. Nunca se sabe dónde aparecerá un tesoro.

Kagome se encogió. Estaba desesperada por librarse de los brazos de Inuyasha, pero, si luchaba por soltarse, corría el riesgo de que le conce diese su petición y la entregase al Bleeding Heart. El instinto le decía que estaba mejor en el Seabravery, así que se quedó quieta entre los bra zos que la inmovilizaban.

—Te presento a la señorita Kagome Higurashi, Azzedine, una apreciada pasajera de nuestro barco —siguió Inuyasha—. Sería una lástima vernos privados de su compañía demasiado pronto.

—Ya lo veo —comentó el pirata poniéndose serio—. ¡Si yo tuviera una compañía tanencantadora, creo que también lamentaría verla malcriar! Pero se supone que debo llevármela, _mon ami. _Y por eso te pido permiso para subir a bordo, de modo que podamos negociar un precio.

Al oír aquellas palabras, Kagome se apretó aún más contra el pecho de Inuyasha. ¿La buscaba a ella? ¿Acaso todos los piratas de alta mar pre tendían secuestrarla? Sin pensarlo, se aferró a los brazos de su captor. Él se rió entre dientes y la abrazó con más fuerza. Sus cuerpos estaban tan unidos que la joven pudo notar cómo le temblaba el torso al reírse. Parecía que le divertía toda aquella situación.

—¡Sube a bordo, amigo mío! —le gritó alegremente—. ¡Rompe tu ayuno con nosotros! ¡Pero, te lo advierto, ella no se irá contigo! ¡Prefiero verte muerto, por mucho que lo lamentase después!

Azzedine se rió de nuevo entre dientes mientras la tripulación del Seabravery se preparaba para recibir a su invitado.

—Todavía hablan de ti en la Casbah, Inuyasha. Las mujeres te siguen echando de menos, y los hombres te siguen odiando. —Después de comer, Azzedine dejó el tenedor y se frotó la barriga. Casi parecía estar satisfecho de sí mismo. De haber podido secuestrarla y escapar en el Bleeding Heart, Kagome estaba segura de que aquél habría sido un día perfecto para él.

Como si Inuyasha no deseara tener a aquella escupidera humana en sus alojamientos privados, había ordenado que sirvieran la comida para Kagome, el argelino y para él mismo en el comedor de popa, donde solían comer los pasajeros. Para la joven, aquellos días felices parecían estar a varias semanas de distancia.

El cocinero había preparado una enorme cantidad de coloridos y elaborados platos, como si el barco hubiese recibido la visita de la nobleza en vez de la de un peligroso corsario. Pero Kagome no tenía apetito. Durante toda la comida había notado que el argelino la reco rría con la mirada. Aunque Inuyasha vigilaba de cerca a Azzedine, resul taba obvio que el pirata deseaba cumplir su misión. Aunque, sabedor de que no era rival para su anfitrión y, a causa de la inexplicable cama radería de los proscritos, no podía más que aceptar su hospitalidad y marcharse.

Inuyasha logró que el argelino apartara la vista de Kagome lanzándole una mirada amenazadora. Después de conseguir su objetivo, se echó hacia atrás en su silla y sonrió.

—Ah, la Casbah —comentó—. Debo reconocer que todavía guar do buenos recuerdos de aquel lugar. ¿Siguen siendo sus calles tan estre chas y traicioneras como antes? Se podrían esconder mil ladrones en ese lugar y no volver a saber de ellos.

—Todo sigue igual. Por cierto —añadió Azzedine astutamente—_, _olvidé mencionarte que el _dey _también te sigue odiando... Ni siquiera él pudo encontrarte después de que te metieras en palacio y entre los bra zos de su hija mayor.

—¿Y sigue teniendo precio mi cabeza? —preguntó Inuyasha entre risas—. No es de extrañar que me viese obligado a buscarme un nego cio legal.

—La recompensa por tu cabeza sigue en pie, amigo, y ya sabes que no me importaría cobrarla.

—Si pudieras —se limitó a decir Inuyasha.

—Sí, si pudiera —suspiró el argelino—. Pero, ya que no puedo, quizá te traiga al _dey _en persona. Ya sabes que le sigue hirviendo la san gre cada vez que alguien menciona tu nombre. Fuiste muy inteligente al ofrecer quinientas monedas de oro por su cabeza cuando él ofreció cien por la tuya.

—Todavía me indigna que no me considerase más valioso —res pondió Inuyasha exagerando una expresión dolida. Ambos hombres se echaron a reír.

Pero no así Kagome. Estaba sentada junto a su captor, empujando con el tenedor la comida que se había quedado fría en su plato. Toda aquella charla sobre la Casbah le parecía irónica. En una ocasión había leído que llamaban a Argel «la Ciudad Blanca», por el brillo cegador de las casas de ladrillo y estuco del barrio de la Casbah, que bajaban por la colina hasta llegar al bullicioso puerto de la ciudad. Siempre le había parecido extraño que un lugar con un nombre tan puro y mágico como Ciudad Blanca fuese en realidad un refugio de piratas, contrabandistas, espías y demás gentuza.

Pero, si la Casbah era un lugar tan notorio, los dos hombres que tenía delante encajarían perfectamente. Azzedine parecía tan capaz de robarle un bastón a un leproso como de cortarle la mano a un hombre. Pero, por cruel que pudiese resultar el argelino, Inuyasha parecía serlo aún más. Tenía el aura de un hombre que no temía la confrontación. Su captor seguiría adelante mucho después de que los hombres como Azzedine metiesen el rabo entre las piernas y huyeran. De repente, Kagome se dio cuenta de qué era lo que le hacía tan peligroso: a Inuyasha no le asustaba morir. Los hombres lo notaban instintivamente y mante nían las distancias. Pero ¿cómo había llegado a ese punto? Sólo se le ocurrió una respuesta: tenía que ser un hombre que hubiese necesitado toda esa fuerza y valentía para sobrevivir.

—Dime, Inuyasha —empezó a decir Azzedine, llamando la atención de todos—, ¿qué le digo a Sesshoumaru si aparezco con las manos vacías?

—Querrás decir cuando aparezcas con las manos vacías —le corrigió su anfitrión.

—Perdona el error, _mon ami _—repuso Azzedine entre risas—. Al dragón nunca se le escapa nada. Pero ¿qué le digo? Sesshoumaru desea tener a la chica en sus garras y está dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa. Ojalá me dejaras llevármela. —El pirata miró de nuevo a Kagome con sus relucientes ojos negros. Ella le devolvió la mirada, llena de furia. Se sentía como una ternera cebada en día de mercado.

—No te la puedes llevar, Azzedine, pero te ofreceré esto. —Inuyasha sacó con indiferencia el mechón de pelo que le había cortado pocas horas antes a la joven y lo tiró sobre la mesa—. Dale esto a Sesshoumaru con mis mejores recuerdos. Y dile que ya puede dejar de buscar la Perla. Es mía.

—Lo haré —respondió Azzedine—, si es la única opción que me ofreces. —Volvió su atención a la joven y su mirada se fijó en la turgen cia de sus pechos. Kagome estuvo a punto de sufrir arcadas. El argelino era poco mejor que la mugre que tenía que limpiar de la única bañera de asiento del Hogar. La idea de que la tocase la hacía desear saltar por la borda. Y estaba claro que él quería algo más que tocarla.

—Azzedine, ella es _m__í__a. _—Inuyasha logró volver a captar la atención del pirata, cuya mirada se apartó obedientemente de la joven para diri girse al propietario del Seabravery—. Eso está mejor —comentó su captor en tono seco; obviamente, no le había gustado la forma en que el argelino miraba algo que consideraba de su propiedad.

Kagome miró a Inuyasha a los ojos, y las mejillas se le encendieron de ira. No podía soportar aquella tortura ni un minuto más. No era ningún objeto y se negaba a dejar que la tratasen como tal. No agradecía mucho su intervención. De hecho, para ella, su captor no era mucho mejor que su miserable camarada.

Llena de indignación, se levantó de repente.

—Espero que me disculpen, caballeros, pero debo retirarme para adecentarme un poco.

En cuanto habló, Azzedine cogió el mechón de la mesa, se lo llevó a la nariz para olerlo, y ella se sintió asqueada. No le gustaba que le enviasen partes de su cuerpo a un hombre desconoci do llamado Sesshoumaru. Si Inuyasha no la iba a entregar al Bleeding Heart, estaba lista para una pequeña rebelión.

—Kagome, ¿adonde crees que vas? —exigió saber Inuyasha en un tono de voz que ella había escuchado con demasiada frecuencia siendo niña.

—Me voy a mi camarote, y no necesito que me acompañen —afir mó, dirigiéndose a la puerta y entrecerrando los ojos con aire desafiante.

—¿Cómo puedes ser tan maleducada con nuestro invitado? —Los firmes labios masculinos se torcieron en una sonrisa—. Siéntate, Kagome, y termina la comida.

—No tengo hambre.

—Si sigues así, no quedará mucho de ti con lo que negociar —repu so Inuyasha con la mandíbula tensa.

—Qué tragedia tan lamentable, sobre todo para usted, señor. —Le lanzó una mirada rebelde y se dirigió a la puerta, pero, antes de poder salir, oyó cómo Inuyasha saltaba de su asiento. Agarró su brazo con mano de acero y la sacó al pasillo, lejos de los curiosos ojos del argelino.

—Kagome —susurró con voz tensa—, te dejaré ir por esta vez, pero, te lo advierto, no toleraré este comportamiento en el futuro. Ve directa a mi camarote. Los hombres de Azzedine están ansiosos por reclamar su botín, y no creo que encuentres su compañía... agradable.

—No tienes por qué preocuparte —le espetó ella tras lograr soltar se después de forcejear—. No busco la compañía de piratas. —Sus ojos dejaban claro que él estaba incluido en ese grupo.

—Piratas o no, hazme caso, Kagome —insistió él, sacudiéndola un poco.

—Lo entiendo... Bueno, quizá no —dijo para enfadarlo—. Quizá esté mejor en el Bleeding Heart. Quizá ese Sesshoumaru del que hablas sepa al menos que no se puede tratar a una persona como si fuera una mercancía que se compra y vende al mejor postor...

Inuyasha apresó sus brazos de nuevo y la zarandeó hasta que le dio vueltas la cabeza.

—¡Escúchame, pequeña idiota! ¡Estás mejor en este barco que en cualquier otra parte! Y si erestan estúpida como para pensar en irte con Azzedine, te diré que he visto cómo su amo quemaba vivo a un hom bre metiéndole estopa en la boca y prendiéndola después. Sesshoumaru no dejó de reírse hasta que su víctima murió. ¡Así que da gracias a Dios por haber dejado que caigas en mis manos, porque podrías estar mucho peor!

—¡Para..., para! —le pidió Kagome, jadeante, intentando soltarse. Cuando por fin la dejó libre, levantó la mirada y vio que la expresión de Inuyasha se había endurecido de rabia. A ella se le escapó un sollozo y se preguntó cómo responder ante la horrible historia que le había conta do. Parecía imposible que existiera un hombre tan cruel como Sesshoumaru, pero, al mirar los ojos dorados de Inuyasha, vio que decía la verdad. Estremecida, se dio cuenta de que no tenía más alterna tiva que creerlo y seguir con su incierto viaje hasta poder escapar.

—No pretendía asustarte, pequeña. —Como si no supiera cómo actuar ante la palidez de Inuyasha, dio un paso hacia ella en el estrecho pasillo, pero la joven se apartó con una mirada acusadora.

—Asustarme era justo lo que pretendías —afirmó, inflexible—. Y lo has hecho desde que subí a este barco. Eres un criminal licencioso y bárbaro que sólo se divierte intimidando a los que son más débiles que tú... Pero no me vas a intimidar durante mucho más tiempo.

—Ah, ahí está ese carácter que tan pocas veces sale a relucir —res pondió él, con un cálido brillo en su mirada—. ¿Sabes, Kagome? Deberías agradecerme que te secuestrase y te hiciese luchar, porque si no, te habrías marchitado y muerto en aquel hospicio.

—No... era... un... hospicio —siseó enfadada.

Él se echó a reír con ganas, y, cuando la joven no pudo aguantarlo más, recogió su falda y se alejó con paso rápido en busca de la soledad del camarote de Inuyasha. Sus risas la siguieron hasta mucho después de haber cerrado la puerta.

**Wooow se pone interesante? Que creen que haga Kagome? Besos y abrazos para quien siga leyendo **

**Dark_yuki **


	12. Chapter 12

**Recuerden que Inuyasha y Compañía no me pertenecen, si no a Rumiko-Sensei J y la Historia es de la Escritora McKinney** Capítulo 11

Una vez en el camarote, Kagome empezó a dar vueltas sobre la alfombra de dragones. Estaba metida en un buen lío. ¿Debía entregarle su rima a aquel saqueador y tener fe en que las liberase a Kaede y a ella? ¿O tendría que seguir soportando su comportamiento lascivo con la esperanza de conseguir alguna ventaja con la que negociar? No lo sabía. Necesitaba hablar con Kaede, pero él las mantenía separadas.

Se mordió el labio inferior y pensó en sus limitadas posibilidades de escape, pero el ruido del barco cercano la distrajo. Al otro lado de los ojos de buey abiertos, podía oír a los hombres del Bleeding Heart moviéndose por su embarcación. Escuchó risas y a alguien tocando las cuerdas de un violín. Resultaba obvio que los marineros se estaban divirtiendo mientras su capitán era huésped del Seabravery.

Fue a cerrar los ojos de buey, pero, justo cuando se disponía a hacerlo, algo extraño le llamó la atención. Las cortinas de satén negro que rodeaban la cama de Inuyasha y que solían estar descorridas y atadas con pesadas cuerdas con borlas doradas, estaban completamente cerra das. Era extraño, sobre todo porque las cortinas de la cama sólo se uti lizaban en climas fríos, no en el cálido verano del Atlántico.

Frunció el ceño; no encontraba razón alguna por la que Shippo pudiera haberlas cerrado. Las contempló un instante preguntándose qué hacer y después se acercó tímidamente a la cama. Quizá fuese una ton tería, pero sabía que no se sentiría segura hasta no descubrir por sí misma que no había nadie detrás de las cortinas.

Acercó una mano y cogió un borde del pesado satén chino. Pretendía apartarlo de golpe para dejar al descubierto a quien pudiera agazaparse allí, pero, antes de poder hacerlo, un brazo corpulento salió de las negras profundidades del lecho y tiró de ella.

—¿Qué tenemos aquí, eh? —preguntó una voz antes de sentir que la sujetaban con unabrazo capaz de romperle los huesos. La ropa húmeda de aquel hombre emanabael hedor de un perro mojado. Se veían gotas de agua de mar en su barba, pero, aun estando mojada, aquella masa grisácea seguía pareciendo un paraíso de piojos.

—¡Suéltame! —gritó Kagome, intentando apartarse del fornido brazo del hombre. Podía incluso escuchar los aterrorizados latidos de su propio corazón en los oídos.

—Como digas otra palabra más, zorra, te rebano la garganta de oreja a oreja.

Un cuchillo brilló y se acercó peligrosamente a su cuello. Ella gimió y se quedó inmóvil. Estaba tan asustada que casi podía sentir cómo la sangre corría por sus venas. Si se atrevía a moverse un centímetro, la hoja resultaría letal.

—Así me gusta. Habla en voz baja —le ordenó cuando ella dejó de moverse—. Tengo unas cuantas preguntas que hacerte.

—¿Eres del otro barco? —susurró Kagome. Ni siquiera sabía por qué lo preguntaba. No había visto jamás a ningún marinero del Seabravery tan sucio y desgreñado.

Cuando el hombre asintió, ella estuvo a punto de desmayarse de miedo. Si aquel canalla había conseguido llegar hasta allí sin que nadie lo hubiese visto, no dudaba de que pudiera sacarla del barco de la misma forma. Y entonces, ¿qué sería de ella? Sabía que su situación empeora ría mucho en el Bleeding Heart.

—¿De quién es este camarote? —preguntó el hombre.

—De Inuyasha.

—Ah, ese cabrón. Yo y mis camaradas lo conocemos demasiado bien.

Vio que los ojos del hombre se llenaban de odio. Estaba claro que ya se había enfrentado antes a Inuyasha... con poco éxito.

Desesperada por razonar con el salvaje, Kagome le preguntó:

—¿Y te atreves a entrar aquí y arriesgarte a enfrentarte a él? Entrará en cólera cuando descubra que he desaparecido.

—Me atrevo por una gema tan grande como mi nariz —respondió entre risas llenas de flemas—. Seré rico antes de que acabe todo esto, y me han dicho que tú ayudarás —afirmó mientras la sacaba a rastras de la cama. Sus manos ya le habían causado magulladuras.

—¡No, escúchame! ¡No puedo ayudarte! ¡No sé dónde está la Perla! —protestó Kagome, intentando por todos los medios no pare cer asustada.

—Oh, claro que me ayudarás. Sesshoumaru te hará hablar. Te saca remos dónde está la perla... y quizá un poco más**, **¿eh? —Se rió y le apretó la cintura. Al retroceder Kagome, la punta del cuchillo se hundió un poco más en el hueco del cuello—. Eres una zorra muy bonita... —murmuró, apretándola contra su pecho. Se humedeció los labios, y aquello asustó más a la joven que todo lo que le había dicho hasta el momento. Después la recorrió con la mirada hasta que a ella se le puso la carne de gallina.

—Inuyasha no te dejará escapar —aseguró Kagome mientras intentaba que el hombre la mirara a los ojos—. Por lo que sé de él, diría que sabe bien cómo tratar a los canallas como tú.

—Inuyasha morirá antes de poder hacer nada, zorra. —Su mano le subió por el torso, y Kagome tuvo que tragarse la bilis.

—¿Cómo... cómo sabes eso?

—Ordenes de Azzedine. Cuando Inuyasha esté muerto, tomaremos el barco... y a su bonita carga. —La miró con intención. El dedo salado del hombre intentó tocarle los labios, pero ella retrocedió horrori zada, con lo que sólo consiguió enfadarlo—. ¿Te crees demasiado buena para mí, zorra? —preguntó antes de tirarla sobre el colchón de Inuyasha.

—¡No! —gritó con desesperación, pero el hombre volvió a ponerle rápidamente el cuchillo en el cuello. La joven se revolvió mientras él intentaba colocársele encima, pero, aun así, no podía vencerlo. El marinero era robusto y musculoso, y cuando la punta del puñal amenazó con perforar la piel de Kagome, ella supo que la batalla estaba perdida. Aun así, no dejó de luchar. Sollozó e intentó apartar con todas sus fuerzas la mano de su agresor, que le tiraba de la falda. Pero él se limitó a reírse. La resistencia de la joven sólo lograba excitarlo. Llegó hasta sus pololos antes de que pudiera detenerlo. Cuando oyó que la delicada prenda se desgarraba, dejó escapar un gemido apagado. Iba a violarla; no parecía haber forma de detenerlo. Pero, justo cuando creyó que no tenía salva ción, el agresor salió volando y aterrizó en una esquina.

—Habla, Robert —ordenó Inuyasha, con la voz ronca de rabia mien tras se erguía amenazadoramente sobre el asaltante—. Dime algo para que te perdone la vida.

Kagome ahogó un grito y se sentó en la cama. La puerta del camarote estaba abierta de par en par. Inuyasha debía de haberla oído forcejear y había entrado. En aquellos momentos se encontraba de pie junto al intruso y lo miraba como si se tratase de una rata.

—Vamos Robert, ¿no vas a suplicarme clemencia?

Inuyasha parecía tallado en piedra. Kagome se dio cuenta de que no era un hombre que actuara movido por la ira, sino que aterrorizaba con su frialdad. Lo estaba haciendo en aquellos precisos instantes, y le daba bue nos resultados. Robert había palidecido y apenas si era capaz de hablar.

—¡Ha sido Azzedine! ¡Él me obligó a subir a bordo! ¡Deberías matarlo a él! —lloriqueó Robert.

—¿Y fue Azzedine quien te dijo que violaras a mi prisionera?

Robert se aferró al cuchillo que todavía sostenía en la mano y con templó a su enemigo con los ojos desorbitados de miedo.

—¡Es sólo una mujer! ¡Es una presa legítima en estos mares!

Inuyasha pisó con fuerza la muñeca de Robert con su bota, lo que provocó que el asaltante gruñera y soltara el cuchillo.

—Esta mujer es mía —señaló—. ¿Y sabes qué pasa en estos mares cuando alguien intenta robar una propiedad?

—¡Inuyasha! ¡No me mates! ¡No me mates! —suplicó Robert, acurrucándose en un rincón. Kagome no había visto nunca a un hombre tan aterrado. Inuyasha apenas dejaba ver su ira, lo que resultaba mucho peor. Aunque aborrecía al hombre que se encogía de miedo bajo él, no podía permanecer impasible mientras lo asesinaba. No quería ser la responsa ble de la muerte de otra persona.

—¡Detente! —exclamó—. ¡No estoy herida! ¡No puedes matar a ese hombre!

Inuyasha se volvió. Contempló el estado de su vestido y las lágrimas en sus mejillas, y la furia volvió a encenderse en sus ojos.

—Robert, perro sarnoso, ponte en pie —ordenó en tono amenazador.

—¡No! ¡Ten piedad, por favor...!

—¡Espera! —La joven bajó de la cama—. ¡No he sufrido daños! ¡Lo has detenido antes de que pudiera hacerme algo! Coincido en que es merecedor de castigo, ¡pero no de la muerte! Lo cierto es que no ha hecho mucho más que tú...

Él se volvió de inmediato para mirarla, y las palabras murieron en los labios femeninos. Que Kagome lo acusara de hacer lo que el canalla que tenía al lado había hecho, era más de lo que Inuyasha podía soportar. Su calma se había hecho trizas y parecía a punto de estallar de rabia. La joven no sabía bien cuáles eran sus intenciones, pero, en cuanto Inuyasha apartó su atención de Robert, el intruso sacó la pistola que llevaba escondida en su sucio y húmedo chaleco. Kagome ahogó un grito de miedo. Sin embargo, una fracción de segundo antes de que Robert apretase el gatillo, Inuyasha cogió el cuchillo caído y rebanó como un exper to el cuello del asaltante. El pirata murió al instante.

Kagome no había visto nunca tanta sangre. Estaba en el suelo, en la pared, en el cadáver. Y en el hombre que lo había matado. Sin ni siquie ra percatarse, empezó a gritar, pero, cuando Inuyasha se acercó a ella, lo apartó a manotazos.

—¡No me toques! —gimió, histérica—. ¡No me toques con esas manos!

Él se miró las manos, como si no la entendiese. Estaban salpicadas de sangre. La joven se volvió y se preguntó si sentiría arcadas. Unos sollozos incontrolables hicieron temblar todo su cuerpo, pero no sabía si se trataba de un ataque de nervios o de la conmoción de ver morir a alguien de forma tan violenta.

—La vida de ese hombre no se merece tus lágrimas —le dijo Inuyasha sin expresión alguna.

—Lo has matado —respondió entre sollozos.

—Y él te habría matado a ti... después de violarte.

—Pero no lo hizo.

—¿Habrías preferido que esperase a que lo hiciera?

Ella se secó con mano temblorosa las lágrimas que le resbalaban por las mejillas.

—Habría preferido que me dejaras en el puerto de St. George's. ¡No quiero relacionarme con asesinos! —exclamó mientras se volvía para mirarlo; nunca lo había visto tan frío. Todo su cuerpo estaba en tensión y su expresión era pétrea. Pero no le contestó, se limitó a mirarla mien tras una ira glacial invadía sus ojos.

—¡Inuyasha! ¿Qué está pasando? —El capitán Corbeil entró en el camarote y miró a su alrededor. Enseguida se dio cuenta de la situación al ver al pirata muerto tirado en el rincón y el estado en que se encon traba la joven.

—Parece que el viejo Robert subió a bordo —comentó en tono neutro. Inuyasha se limitó a asentir con la cabeza sin apartar los ojos de Kagome. El capitán dirigió otra mirada de preocupación al cadáver—: Bueno, por su aspecto diría que vino nadando desde el Bleeding Heart No sé cómo lo hizo, Inuyasha. Tuvimos mucho cuidado.

—Noto cierto malestar. —Azzedine entró de pronto en el camaro te y observó con mirada tranquila a su hombre, que yacía en medio de un charco de sangre.

—Sabemos que lo enviaste tú —lo acusó bruscamente Myoga.

Inuyasha seguía sin hablar.

—Actuó en solitario. —El argelino examinó de nuevo el cadáver y después sonrió—. Pero animaos, _mes amis, _al menos Robert tuvo la cor tesía de no sangrar sobre vuestra exquisita alfombra.

Kagome miró hacia el cadáver. Le resultaba difícil creer que sólo minutos antes aquel hombre estuviese vivo y respirase. Era cierto que el asaltante la había atacado, pero, una vez muerto, ¿no se merecía un trato más respetuoso que un simple comentario agradeciendo que no hubie se sangrado sobre la alfombra?

Azzedine se acercó al cadáver mientras Myoga sacudía la cabeza y musitaba algo sobre llamar a Shippo para que limpiase el desastre. Inuyasha seguía con la vista fija en la temblorosa joven. Sin que nadie lo observara, el argelino se inclinó sobre su hombre, recogió algo del suelo, y Kagome no se dio cuenta de que era una pistola hasta que apuntó con ella a Inuyasha.

—_Mon ami, _me encantaría matarte —afirmó Azzedine. Amartilló la pistola, y Kagome sintió pánico. No quería que Inuyasha muriera. Esperó a que actuara, porque estaba segura de que mataría también al capitán del Bleeding Heart, pero ni siquiera movió un músculo. Se limitó a mirar a Azzedine, mientras éste se preparaba para matarlo.

La obra que se representaba ante la joven resultaba hipnótica. Nunca había visto a un hombre tan poco preocupado por el valor de su vida. Observó a Inuyasha con más atención y, al hacerlo, fue testigo de la actitud que asustaba a tantos hombres: no tenía ningún miedo a lamuerte; y era precisamente eso lo que infundía terror a los que osaban enfrentarse a él.

Cuando Azzedine apretó el gatillo, Kagome gritó. Pero, milagrosa mente, no se produjo ningún disparo. El arma emitió un fuerte ruido, y el argelino se echó a reír, como si acabara de hacer algo muy divertido.

—Me encantaría matarte, Inuyasha, de verdad —repitió el pirata entre risas—. Pero, por desgracia, la pólvora está mojada. ¡Pobre Robert! Murió sin razón. Cuando te amenazó con la pistola, no se dio cuenta de que el agua había inutilizado su arma.

—Azzedine —gruñó Myoga—, vuelve a tu barco. Y considérate afor tunado por no acabar como tu hombre.

—Hasta que volvamos a encontrarnos, _mes amis _—se despidió elargelino, haciendo una reverencia. Después salió de la habitación riéndose por lo bajo, como si todo aquello le hubiera producido una ines perada diversión.

Una vez se hubo marchado Azzedine, Myoga miró a su amigo con incredulidad, pero Inuyasha no se dio cuenta, porque seguía sin apartar la vista de Kagome.

—Podría haberte matado —le dijo ella, turbada. Nunca lograría comprender a aquel hombre. A veces se comportaba como si le pose yera el mismo diablo.

—¿Prefieres verme morir o verme matar? —preguntó él.

—¿Son las únicas opciones? ¿No hay nada más? —consiguió decir con voz temblorosa.

—En efecto, Kagome, no hay nada más —respondió con una expre sión amarga—. Recuérdalo la próxima vez que te salve la vida.

—Dios mío —gimió ella tapándose el rostro con las manos—. Yo no pedí esto. No quiero formar parte de lo que está ocurriendo. Te lo suplico, ¡libéranos a Kaede y a mí en el siguiente puerto!

Inuyasha se acercó a ella, la obligó a apartar las manos y sujetó su bar billa para impedir que bajara la mirada.

—Puede que no lo hayas pedido, pero estabas destinada a llegar aquí desde el día en que tu padre robó a Sesshoumaru. Así que olvida tu pasado y tu remilgada educación. Tu destino se selló el día que nacis te. Ahora estás en mis manos, y no dejaré que te vayas hasta que encuentre la Perla.

Por primera vez, Kagome fue consciente de que por culpa de su padre, por alguien a quien apenas había conocido, se hallaba en el ojo del hura cán que azotaba el violento mundo de aquel pirata. Dejó escapar un sollo zo, y, casi sin querer, miró las manos que la sujetaban. Las salpicaduras de sangre de los dedos de Inuyasha estaban secas y se habían convertido en manchas de color marrón oscuro, pero algunas seguían húmedas y le mancharon el vestido. Intentó ocultar una mueca de horror, pero él lo vio. Antes de poder apartarse, Inuyasha la empujó hacia Myoga.

—¡Sácala de aquí! —le ordenó con una voz que no parecía suya. Kagome se refugió en el pecho del capitán entre sollozos. Myoga la ende rezó y miró aturdido a su amigo, pero, antes de poder decir palabra, Inuyasha repitió su orden—. ¡Sácala de aquí!

El capitán, obediente, asintió con la cabeza y se la llevó.

**Auch! Creo que esto se puso feo…**

**Muchas gracias a ichigo kotonoha por tu rew ^^ muchas gracias por leer **** y a cristy R por su alerta **** almenos se que aun están leyendo jeje.**

**Muchos besos!**

**Dark_yuki**


	13. Chapter 13

Recuerden que esta historia no me pertenece yo solo la adapto, y que Inuyasha y compañía son de Rumiko sensei Capítulo 12

—¿Qué clase de hombre es? —preguntó Kagome enjugándose una lágrima que le había caído por la mejilla. Miraba por encima de la baran dilla, hacia el azul brillante del Atlántico, sólo mancillado por la lejana silueta del Bleeding Heart. Junto a ella, como si no supiese cómo con solarla, Myoga hacía tamborilear sus dos dedos sanos en la pulida super ficie de madera—. ¿Qué clase de hombre puede matar con tanta rapi dez, para después no mover ni un músculo por su propia vida? —Se limpió otra lágrima.

—Inuyasha es un enigma, Kagome.

—¿Es que quiere morir? Ese pirata, Azzedine, estaba dispuesto a matarlo, y él ni siquiera pestañeó.

—Ha visto mucho en sus treinta y cuatro años de vida, Kagome, y eso lo ha convertido en un hombre muy duro. A veces creo que real mente no le tiene mucho aprecio a la vida. Parece faltarle algo, creer en la bondad, quizá. No sé bien qué es, pero, al carecer de ello, no le impor ta vivir o morir. Le he visto correr riesgos extraordinarios y salir siem pre victorioso.

—Pero tú también habrás luchado mucho, o no serías un pirata, como él. Y eso no te ha endurecido tanto.

Myoga se rió, avergonzado, y se acarició la calva incipiente, como si buscara las palabras adecuadas.

—Yo no soy un pirata, pequeña. Sé que debo parecértelo, pero lo cierto es que sólo soy capitán de barco. Ejerzo esta profesión desde que la varicela se llevó a mi esposa, Shoga.

—No lo entiendo —repuso ella—. ¿Cómo pudo Inuyasha convencer a un capitán honrado para que llevase a cabo actos criminales?

—Llevo con él casi diez años. —Se rió—. Debes creerle cuando te dice que se dedica a negocios legítimos. Tiene casi tantos barcos como la Compañía Británica de las Indias Orientales. Es un hombre muy adi nerado.

—Pero era y sigue siendo un pirata. —Una sombra oscureció sus ojos y lanzó una mirada acusadora a Myoga—. Y tú, que te tienes por un hombre honrado, trabajas para él.

—Bueno, sí, es cierto. Pero Inuyasha ya no piratea..., salvo en esta oca sión —añadió rápidamente—. De hecho, la mayor parte de su tiempo lo pasa en Mirage, supervisando las cuentas de sus negocios londinenses.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no se dedica de pleno a sus negocios y se olvida de esta búsqueda sin sentido?

—Odia a Sesshoumaru —explicó el capitán con la mirada fija en el despejado horizonte—. Lo odia de verdad. Nada impedirá que se haga con esa piedra.

—Pero tanto tú como tu tripulación, debéis entender que es una inmoralidad secuestrar a dos mujeres —replicó Kagome, viendo una oportunidad de escapar—. Enfréntate a él, Myoga —le pidió—, y libéra nos a Kaede y a mí.

—La tripulación y yo estamos con Inuyasha —respondió sin más, mientras se examinaba la mano tullida.

—¡Pero tú te tienes por un hombre decente! ¡Y seguro que no hablas por boca de toda la tripulación! En este barco tiene que haber algún hombre bueno que esté dispuesto a ayudarnos... ¡Y juro que lo encontraré!

—Aquí no encontrarás a nadie dispuesto a ayudarte a escapar, si eso significa renunciar a la búsqueda de Sesshoumaru. Créeme, Kagome, hablo en nombre de todos mis hombres. Algunos llevan incluso más de treinta años conmigo.

—Pero no en este barco. No con Inuyasha.

—No —reconoció en voz baja—. Trabajábamos en otra embarca ción, en un ballenero llamado Leviathan. Masacraron a la mayoría de mi tripulación. Todos los hombres que consiguieron sobrevivir están ahora en el Seabravery y han jurado lealtad a Inuyasha.

—¡No es posible! —exclamó ella con voz ahogada.

—Lo es —afirmó Corbeil con voz dura—. Acepta la palabra de un viejo capitán que no miente.

Frustrada, Kagome miró al mar. Parecía haber un millón de kilóme tros entre ella y la libertad. Cuanto más se acercaban a Mirage, la isla de su captor, menores eran sus posibilidades de huida.

—Llévame al camarote, Myoga —le pidió—. Tengo que hablar con Inuyasha.

El capitán asintió y le ofreció el brazo. Ella lo aceptó, temblorosa.

Cuando llegaron al camarote, el cadáver del pirata había desapareci do, y alguien había limpiado la sangre a conciencia. Inuyasha no estaba, pero Kagome le dijo al capitán que la dejase allí. Él regresaría tarde o tem prano, y quería estar preparada para la confrontación.

Cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de Myoga, la expresión de Kagome refle jó enfado y determinación. Se calmó para la espera, segura de las palabras que tenía que decirle a Inuyasha. Ya no se comportaría con timidez y miedo en su presencia. Ahora sabía de lo que era capaz y aquello la había libera do en cierta manera. Por fin estaba lista para negociar con el diablo.

Shippo apareció al poco rato con la comida, y la joven decidió comer. Se bañó, se cambió de vestido y enterró el traje ensangrentado en el fondo de su cesto de sauce. Antes de lo esperado oyó la voz de Inuyasha en el pasillo diciéndole algo en francés a un marinero que pasa ba por allí.

Cuando entró en el camarote no dijo palabra. La miró una vez, sacó su cuaderno de bitácora mientras se sentaba y empezó a escribir sobre la mesa de trípode. Cuando el silencio se hizo ensordecedor, Kagome habló por fin.

—La canción tiene otro verso.

—¿Qué has dicho? —preguntó él levantando la cabeza, mientras una luz de cautela llenaba sus ojos.

—He dicho que la canción tiene otro verso.

—¿Por qué me lo cuentas ahora? —inquirió Inuyasha soltando len tamente la pluma.

—Porque quiero que me garantices que ni Kaede ni yo sufriremos daño alguno.

—Puede que no te lo creas —repuso él frunciendo el ceño—, pero no tengo por costumbre violar y torturar a ancianas.

—Yo no soy una anciana.

—Eso ya lo veo. —Su mirada la recorrió y se detuvo en su rostro—. Dime ese verso.

—No —dijo rotunda, sacudiendo la cabeza—, no te lo voy a decir.

—¿Pretendes jugar conmigo? ¿Acaso deseas que te saque la infor mación de otra forma?

La joven lo miró. Estaba segura de que sus métodos para obligarla a hablar no serían agradables. A pesar de todo, hizo caso omiso del comentario y sacudió la cabeza de nuevo.

—No. No podrás sacármelo. No sé dónde está la Perla, pero tengo la clave para encontrarla. Te la daré en cuanto Kaede y yo sea mos libres.

—La tendré ahora. —Se levantó de la silla y se irguió sobre ella, pero Kagome ya no se dejaría intimidar. Se obligó a que su rostro no reflejara el miedo que la atravesaba como un cuchillo.

—Nunca lo sabrás por mí, Inuyasha, a no ser que me liberes prime ro. Y si me llevas a Mirage, te juro que nunca lo sabrás.

Él frunció el ceño y se tensaron los músculos de su mandíbula, pero después apareció una oscura sonrisa en la comisura de sus labios.

—Veo que has seguido mi consejo.

—Sí. —Kagome clavó sus ojos en las profundidades esmeralda—: «Olvida tu pasado y tu remilgada educación». Creo que fue eso lo que me dijiste. Bueno, considéralo olvidado a partir de este momento. Ya no soy una maestra salida de un orfanato. Desde ahora soy la mujer que tiene el secreto que necesitas para llevar a cabo tus miserables planes, la mujer a la que debes agradar.

Dicho aquello, se llevó la mano al colgante que le había regalado su padre de manera inconsciente.

—¿Y cómo debo agradarte? —se burló él.

—Para empezar, exijo mi propio camarote.

—Ya veo.

—Kaede y yo seremos liberadas en la próxima isla —siguió dicien do sin detenerse—, y nos compensarás por la angustia sufrida.

—¿Y cómo habré de hacerlo?

—Le darás a Kaede dinero suficiente para un pasaje de vuelta a St. George's, y a mí para un pasaje de vuelta a Londres.

—¿Eso es todo? —preguntó Inuyasha con fingida solemnidad y cara de estar reprimiendo la risa.

—Sí, eso es todo. A cambio te daré el segundo verso, para que pue das seguir buscando esa gema tú solo.

—Pero, ¿es que no tienes sentimientos, Kagome? —Juntó las manos a la espalda y la estudió con detenimiento—. Al fin y al cabo, tu padre quería que tuvieras la piedra. ¿Por qué si no te habría enseñado esa can ción infantil?

Ella frunció ligeramente el ceño. Llevaba a su padre muy dentro del corazón. Era el único miembro de su familia al que había conocido, y cada vez que pensaba en él sentía un profundo dolor en el pecho.

Deseaba con locura que nunca la hubiese abandonado, y, de niña, había llegado a alimentar la secreta esperanza de que un día apareciera en el umbral del Hogar para recogerla. Pero en aquellos momentos, después de todo lo que había averiguado en los últimos días, no sabía con certe za si el sentimiento que albergaba en su corazón era por su padre o por la imagen que se había formado de él.

—Desearía probar que mi padre no era un ladrón —respondió—. Pero, como no puedo hacerlo, no quiero tener nada que ver con los bienes que, según tú, robó. Lo único que te pido es que nos liberes a Kaede y a mí.

—Pero, si os dejo ir, ¿no me denunciaríais por secuestro y piratería para que me cuelguen?

—No puedo hablar por Kaede. Pero yo sólo deseo olvidarme de este oscuro episodio y regresar a Londres en paz.

—Y volver con tu prometido, Houbo, supongo.

—Houyo —lo corrigió Kagome.

—Ah, sí, por supuesto, Houyo —repitió Inuyasha con gran énfa sis—. Supongo que querrás convertirte en la señora Akitoki en cuan to puedas.

Ella guardó silencio. No se casaría con el dueño del Hogar. Si algo le había enseñado aquel viaje era que, sin lugar a dudas, no estaba hecha para Houyo Akitoki.

—Lo que yo haga no es asunto tuyo —espetó bruscamente—. Lo único que debe importarte es el segundo verso de la canción de mi padre. Y lo tendrás en cuanto...

—Sí, ya lo has dicho —la interrumpió él, dando por fin rienda suel ta a su enfado—. Pero lo que inocentemente olvidas, mi pequeña huér fana, es que no sabré si ese segundo verso tuyo es de verdad el de tu padre hasta que encuentre la perla.

—Tienes mi palabra de que te diré la verdad.- Inuyasha echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se rió, lo que provocó que ella se indignara—. ¿Qué te hace tanta gracia? —preguntó, irritada.

—Tu palabra —se burló—. ¿Crees que ignoro lo que puede llegar a mentir un prisionero para obtener la libertad?

—Pero te diré la verdad y puedo probarlo... —Estuvo a punto de morderse la lengua intentando detener sus palabras. Había faltado poco para contarle lo del colgante en forma de lagarto. Si lo averiguaba, no tendría nada con lo que negociar.

De repente, el interés de Inuyasha aumentó. Tomó la cara de Kagome entre sus manos y la miró como si pudiera leer sus pensamientos.

—¿Cómo vas a probarlo? —preguntó.

—Cuando llegue el momento, podré hacerlo. Suéltanos a Kaede y a mí en el siguiente puerto, y tendrás tu verso.

—¿Está escrito en alguna parte, Kagome? —Su mirada reparó en la cesta de sauce que estaba al pie de la cama y se dirigió con rapidez a ella.

—¡No está ahí! —gritó la joven, sin saber que el pánico había hecho que elevase el tono de voz.

—Pero ¿está escrito?

Ella guardó silencio.

De repente, Inuyasha se fijó en el triste traje gris que vestía, lo que provo có que la joven se llevara una mano al pecho en un intento de protegerse.

—¿Dónde está, Kagome? ¿Escrito en un trozo de papel diminuto y cosido dentro del bajo de tu vestido?

—Claro que no —respondió, cada vez más preocupada.

—¿O está dentro de la costura de tu camisola? Ahí estaría a buen recaudo. —Se acercó a ella con aire amenazante.

—No, ahí no está —afirmó al tiempo que retrocedía.

—Quítate el vestido, Kagome.

—¡No!

—Si tú no te lo quitas, tendré que hacerlo yo.

La joven tropezó con el sillón de caoba, y él la agarró justo cuando caía. Su mano le rodeó la cintura y se paseó íntimamente por el torso sin corsé.

—Ah... —comentó con una sonrisa—, adoro a las mujeres que no usan prendas que les opriman la cintura. —Tras decir aquello, la arras tró hasta el lecho haciendo caso omiso de las patadas y las protestas de Kagome.

—¡No está ahí! —gritó la joven inútilmente cuando Inuyasha la tiró sobre la cama. Se retorció intentando escapar, pero, justo cuando creía estar haciendo progresos para liberarse, oyó que un cuchillo le rasgaba la ropa. Inuyasha se colocó sobre ella, que no dejaba de jadear en busca de aliento, y le rompió fácilmente el bajo del vestido. Era la segunda vez en un día que alguien la amenazaba con un arma.

—Maldita sea, ¿dónde está? —gruñó Inuyasha después de desgarrar los bajos del vestido. Cuando la joven se limitó a sacudir la cabeza, él siguió con su tarea.

En pocos segundos, su vestido de lino gris quedó hecho harapos. Sinhacer caso de sus enérgicas protestas, Inuyasha buscó entre la tela rota, y, al hacerlo, tocó a Kagome en lugares que nunca había tocado ningún hombre. Sus nudillos le rozaron los muslos, la cintura y el torso antes de centrar su atención en las costuras que se encontraban en los laterales de su pecho.

Sin duda estaba aprovechando la búsqueda para acariciarla. Pero lo que más indignó a Kagome fue que su cuerpo respondiera a la invasión. Al mirar hacia abajo, vio que los pezones se tensaban con fuerza bajo el lino destrozado del corpiño. Cuando él se dio cuenta, la joven deseó poder arrancarle la sonrisa a bofetadas.

—Te odio —le dijo, con el aliento entrecortado.

—Sí, lo sé... Ya veo lo mucho que me odias... —respondió él, sonriente.

—Te engañas si crees que sería capaz de desear a un canalla como tú —afirmó Kagome con rabia.

—Claro —repuso su captor con un brillo malicioso en los ojos—. Llevas razón. Sólo podrías desear a tu prometido, Houfo. Por eso huyes al otro extremo del mundo para alejarte de él.

—Houyo —dijo ella entre dientes—. Se llama Houyo.

—Oh, sí, Houyo —corrigió Inuyasha.

—¡Y asegúrate de recordar bien ese nombre, porque cuando venga a rescatarnos a Kaede y a mí, traerá con él a la Armada Real, y todos veremos tu ejecución en Londres! —Era mentira, pero esperaba asustarlo de todos modos.

Por supuesto, no lo logró.

—Vaya, vaya, ¿el viejo Houbo podrá hacer todo eso? —preguntó arqueando de manera insufrible una de sus cejas.

La rabia de Kagome explotó. Levantó los brazos para arañarle la cara, pero él la inmovilizó con facilidad. Se colocó a horcajadas sobre ella y la obligó a estarse quieta. La joven gimió de frustración y deseó haber tenido cerca sus tijeras de bordar. Estaba segura de que ya había reuni do el valor necesario para usarlas.

—¿Dónde está tu prueba, Kagome? —le preguntó a modo de ultimátum.

—¡No la vas a encontrar en mi ropa, así que suéltame ya! —excla mó, casi gritando.

—Pero tengo que asegurarme. —Inuyasha observó el agitado pecho de la joven y trató de ocultar una sonrisa sin mucho éxito—. ¿Cómo voy a saber si dices la verdad si no te registro... minuciosamente?

Kagome seretorció bajo él e intentó detenerlo, pero fue inútil.

Inuyasha tiró de su vestido hasta hacerlo trizas, lo lanzó al suelo y se cernió de nuevo sobre ella. Vestida tan sólo con su camisola y sus pololos, se sentía desnuda, y pronto lo estaría de verdad, si el cuchillo del pirata destrozaba el delicado trabajo francés de su ropa interior.

Pero, de repente, Inuyasha se detuvo. Sumido en sus pensamientos, tocó el algodón del escote de su camisola y dejó que la palma de la mano se deslizase hasta cubrir uno de sus generosos senos. Kagome no sabía cuáles eran sus intenciones, pero, cuando dejó el cuchillo en el col chón y lo sustituyó por las tijeras de bordar, gimió desesperada. Ya era bastante malo que Inuyasha intentara desnudarla con la hoja de un cuchi llo, pero no soportaría verlo cortar las prendas que le quedaban, un doloroso centímetro tras otro. Sobre todo porque las cálidas manos del pirata le producían una extraña sensación de bienestar.

—No lo hagas —susurró Kagome intentando apartarle la mano.

—Pero esta prenda requiere un toque más delicado. —Pensativo, acarició el valle que formaban sus senos con la afilada punta de las tije ras. Fue un movimiento tan suave que Kagome apenas las sintió deslizar se por su esternón, pero el frío metal y la mirada aún más fría del hom bre que tenía encima la hicieron temblar.

—Por favor —suplicó la joven con el aliento entrecortado—. No tengo mucha ropa...

—Y la que tienes es horrenda. Los mendigos se visten mejor que tú, pequeña.

—Puede que mi ropa sea sencilla, pero es todo lo que poseo.

—Es lamentable... Pero me atrevería a decirte que ni siquiera los más delicados vestidos podrían hacerte parecer más bella de lo que eres en este preciso momento.

Ella lo miró a los ojos y se asombró del brillo de deseo que asoma ba a su mirada. Resultaba obvio que había tenido a muchas mujeres, y no era sorprendente que un hombre como él quisiera aliviar su lujuria reprimida con la única mujer joven del barco. Pero lo que la sorprendió fue ver la sombra de un anhelo desesperado en lo más profundo de sus ojos. Por alguna razón, no parecía que la estuviese mirando como a cualquier otra mujer que pudiera usar para su placer y después olvidar. Kagome sentía, por extraño que pareciese, que Inuyasha estaba intrigado; que la veía como algo extraño, valioso y poco común, con lo que no tenía mucha experiencia. Y, al sentirse súbitamente tan fascinado por ella, su deseo por poseerlacrecía con cada segundo.

—No —dijo la joven con voz ahogada cuando las tijeras realizaron el primer corte diminuto en el centro de su camisola. Cogió la muñeca de Inuyasha, pero él la apartó con calma y cortó de nuevo—. Esto no está bien —susurró. Le puso las manos en el pecho para suplicarle, pero él la ignoró—. Nunca te diré el segundo verso, ¿me oyes? —Ni siquiera la amenaza de perder su preciada perla bastaba para hacerlo parar. Seguía desgarrando lentamente la camisola con las tijeras, sin dejar de mirarla. Sólo se detuvo cuando terminó su tarea y apareció el valle que formaban los senos de Kagome sin interferencias de algodón. Después, como si ella lo tentara hasta la locura, levantó una mano para tocarla.

—No lo hagas —suplicó, desesperada por detenerlo. Le cogió las manos intentando apartarlas, pero como ya sabía, la fuerza de aquel hombre no era comparable con la suya.

Inuyasha siguió adelante y sólo se detuvo una vez para mirarla a la cara.

El rostro femenino era una mezcla exquisita de miedo y deseo. Miedo, porque lo había visto asesinar a un hombre aquella misma maña na, y, por muy despiadados que fuesen sus enemigos, él había demostra do ser igual; y deseo, porque, al mirarlo, al mirar a aquel pirata salvaje y apuesto, se sentía abrumada por la terrible certeza de saber finalmente qué era lo que había ansiado sin saberlo.

—¿Por qué me miras así? —preguntó Inuyasha, deteniéndose de golpe.

Ella apartó la mirada al instante. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? ¿Cómo podía sentir aquello por un hombre que no tenía más honor que los ladrones de los barrios bajos de Londres? Apartó de un golpe la mano de Inuyasha y agarró con desesperación los bordes de su camisola. Debía de estar desvariando. Observó con detenimiento sus duros y atractivos rasgos, y después se obligó a apartar la mirada mientras se decía a sí misma que estaba loca. Ésa era la única explicación.

—¿Y ahora por qué apartas la vista? —apresó su barbilla y la obli gó a mirarlo de nuevo.

—Suéltame —dijo retorciéndose bajo su cuerpo.

—No hasta que me digas...

—¡Suéltame! —exigió—. ¿Qué debo decirte? ¿Que me disgusta sentir las manos de un asesino sobre mí?

Los rasgos de Inuyasha se endurecieron, y la soltó con una maldición susurrada. Se miró la mano con la que le había cogido la barbilla y agarró la colcha con ella,como si quisiese limpiar una mancha inexistente de sangre.

—Este asesino te ha salvado la vida, muchacha —dijo en tono amenazador—. ¿Tengo que recordártelo?

La joven sabía que estaba furioso. No le gustaba que cuestionasen sus valores. Era como si hubiese decidido hacía mucho tiempo el cami no que seguiría su vida, y, al recriminar sus acciones, Kagome le hubiera hecho vacilar sobre su decisión.

—Te agradezco que me salvaras de ese canalla —reconoció—, pero eso no te convierte en un santo.

—Cierto, no soy un santo —admitió mientras su mirada se demo raba en la camisola destrozada. Parecía especialmente interesado en la zona en que los pezones de la joven se tensaban contra el translúcido algodón blanco. Ella cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho para protegerse, pero aquello no hizo más que enardecerlo—. Quítate el resto de la ropa, Kagome —le ordenó con voz tensa—. Quiero ver esa prueba de la que hablas y que me has ofrecido con tanta generosidad.

—Te digo que no está en mi ropa. —De algún modo logró escabu llirse y arrastrarse hasta el cabecero sin dejar de sostener los bordes de su camisola.

—Basta de juegos. Dame tu ropa.

—No.

—Entonces me veré obligado a arrancártela —le advirtió antes de abalanzarse sobre ella.

Aterrada, Kagome saltó de la cama, pero no sin perder en el proce so un trozo de camisola. Inuyasha la había arrancado de su espalda con un rápido movimiento. Ella gritó y, justo cuando se volvía para agarrar se a los cortinajes de la cama, no pudo evitar dejar al descubierto la ple nitud de sus generosos y seductores pechos coronados por unos tensos pezones rosados.

—¡Eres un animal! —le insultó al tiempo que se cubría con el satén negro, mientras él destrozaba lo que quedaba de su camisola. No dejó intacta ni siquiera una costura en su búsqueda de la pista oculta.

—Dame los pololos —exigió tirando la camisola a un lado.

—No. —Miró hacia el colchón y vio que el cuchillo que había deja do Inuyasha estaba a pocos centímetros de su mano. Lo cogió justo cuan do el pirata se acercaba a ella—. ¡Aléjate! —Sostuvo el arma en alto y la hoja reflejó la luz.

—El viejo Robert no sabía manejarlo demasiado bien —le recordó Inuyasha con una sonrisa maliciosa—. ¿Crees poder hacerlo mejor?

—¡Lo intentaré¡ ¡No te acerques! —Le temblaba tanto la mano que apenas podía sostener el cuchillo.

Lo miró con indecisión. Odiaba tener que entregar sus pololos, pero, si Inuyasha decidía atacar, sabía que lograría lo que quisiera, aunque tuviese el cuchillo. Sabiendo que no tenía opción, se desató los pololos y se los tiró con fuerza, escondida tras la cortina de satén negro.

Cuando él los cogió, casi pareció decepcionado por la falta de opo sición Los hizo trizas sin pensarlo y los dejó en la misma pila que el resto de las prendas destrozadas.

—¿Has terminado ya? —le preguntó la joven, resentida. Él miró hacia la cesta de sauce y, antes de poder detenerse, Kagome gritó—: ¡Eso no! ¡No me queda mucha ropa!

Pero él no atendió a sus súplicas. Se acercó a la cesta y tiró su con tenido al suelo, buscando entre sus pertenencias y destrozando rápida mente toda su ropa interior. Kagome hacía una mueca ante cada desga rrón, pero, cuando llegó al último vestido que le quedaba, el azul con los capullos de rosa bordados alrededor del escote, no pudo evitar suplicar le en voz baja y temblorosa.

—Por favor, ése no. Tardé varios meses en hacerlo.

Se maldijo por haberlo confesado, segura de que él gozaría especial mente al hacer pedazos el vestido, que disfrutaría destrozando algo que significaba tanto para ella.

Al ver que Inuyasha no se movía, levantó la vista y comprobó que la estaba mirando. Se quedaron así durante largo rato, mirándose a los ojos, y, justo cuando daba su vestido por perdido, él la sorprendió. Pasó la mano por el bajo y las costuras del vestido, y lo tiró en su dirección.

Asombrada, Kagome lo cogió y observó al pirata rebuscar entre el resto de sus cosas. Volvió a sorprenderse cuando vio que recogía sus pertenencias, horquillas incluidas. Supuso que se las daría, ya que el cabello se le había soltado durante el forcejeo, pero comprobó aturdida que abría uno de los enormes ojos de buey emplomados de popa y tira ba todas sus cosas al océano.

—¿Por qué has hecho eso? —le preguntó aturdida, segura de que su captor había perdido la cabeza—. Mis horquillas, mis zapatos y mis medias no tienen nada que ver con tu preciosa Perla.

—De ahora en adelante, llevarás el pelo suelto, te olvidarás de ese moño de solterona, e irás descalza al igual que cualquier otro prisione ro. Ahora estás en un barco pirata, no tomando el té en ningún elegan te salón londinense. —Se acercó a ella y agarró su mata de pelo. Con cuidado, le quitó las horquillas que habían quedado colgando de los rizos negros y las tiró también al agua—. Y a partir de ahora, mi deli ciosa señorita Higurashi, tendrás un solo vestido hasta que lleguemos a San Juan, así que te sugiero que me sigas la corriente, si no quieres que deci da convertirlo también en harapos.

Le lanzó una última mirada de advertencia y se marchó dando un portazo. Tras su partida, Kagome suspiró de alivio, y se aferró a su últi mo y preciado vestido. Pero, de repente, se dio cuenta de algo y contem pló horrorizada la pila de trapos en la que se había convertido su ropa. Tras maldecirlo en voz alta, gritó a la puerta cerrada:

—¡Canalla! ¡Me has dejado sin ropa interior!

**Jajaja uff pues pobre Kagome que se queda sin ropa xD … y gracias a ****cracked in wonderland por su rew en mi historia de **_**Una dulce mirada **_**(que por cierto les invito a leerla) que bueno que te gusto y ahora un nuevo capi de esta historia ^^ Besos y Abrazos! **

**Dark_yuki**


	14. Chapter 14

**Recuerden que Inuyasha no me pertenece solo adapto la historia ^^**

Capítulo 13

Varias horas después, Kagome seguía buscando otro alfiler. Se había puesto el vestido azul, pero la modestia exigía que tapara el escote con un delantal de lino, sujetándoselo en los hombros con unos alfileres. Milagrosamente, había conseguido rescatar de la pila de ropa destroza da un modesto delantal que sólo tenía un desgarrón, pero ya había empezado a sospechar que su diminuto acerico había seguido el mismo camino que sus horquillas. Sólo esperaba que algunos de los alfileres se hubiesen caído al suelo para poder colocarse el vestido.

Se puso sobre sus manos y rodillas y recorrió la alfombra esperan do hallar otro alfiler donde había encontrado el primero. Pero, incluso descalza, no pudo notar más que el tacto sedoso de la alfombra, y final mente, decidió abandonar la búsqueda.

Muy disgustada, se sentó y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho. Estaba hecha un desastre. El cabello le caía libre sobre la espalda. Y el vestido azul parecía sacado del mercado de ropa usada de Londres. Sin zapatos ni medias, no tenía mucho mejor aspecto que los huérfanos que llegaban al Hogar. La señora Bluefield se habría horrorizado. La mujer siempre se enorgullecía del aspecto de sus maestros. Probablemente se habría revuel to en su tumba al ver a su empleada favorita vestida de esa manera.

—Ah, veo que te has puesto cómoda.

Kagome levantó la cabeza y lanzó una mirada de odio a Inuyasha. Él sonrió y entró en el camarote. La joven ni siquiera hizo el amago de ponerse en pie.

—¿Qué has hecho con mis alfileres? —exigió saber, ocultando a duras penas la furia de su voz.

—¿Para qué los necesitas? —preguntó con tono irónico mientras paseaba su mirada por el pecho de Kagome. Aunque sujetaba discreta mente el delantal, estaba claro para qué los necesitaba.

—No tengo por qué darte razones para pedir la devolución de mi propiedad. Sólo quiero mi acerico. Si tienes que nadar para recuperarlo, hazlo. —Lo miró, y sus ojos turquesa se oscurecieron de rabia. No sabía cómo lo había conseguido Inuyasha, pero, desde el secuestro, le costaba conservar la ropa puesta: sus vestidos se caían, se rompían o se corta ban. Había llegado al límite de su resistencia. Si no le daba un miserable alfiler, estaba convencida de que sería capaz de golpearlo.

—Haré un trato contigo. —Se acercó a ella y cruzó los brazos—. Te daré mil alfileres de oro si tú me das el segundo verso o la prueba de que existe. —La joven entornó los ojos y dejó que la ira la invadiera. No esta ba dispuesta a darle el colgante, no después de haber demostrado ser un canalla. Sólo se dignaría a ayudarlo cambio de su libertad—. ¿Aceptas mi oferta... muchacha? —Añadió la última palabra en tono burlón. Ella cerró los ojos. Era la única forma de no abofetearlo. Los abrió de nuevo, pero sólo para mirar por los ojos de buey con aire beligerante—. Kagome. —Como si hablara con una niña, se inclinó y la miró a los ojos—. ¿Qué te parecería si te quito el único alfiler que te queda hasta que me des lo que quiero?

Ella se llevó instintivamente ambas manos al hombro que tenía el alfiler. El delantal cayó por un lado dejando al descubierto una tentado ra cantidad de piel antes de que Kagome se pusiera en pie a toda prisa y retrocediera hasta dar con la estantería. Entonces, la mano de la joven se encontró con un pesado león chino de porcelana, y amenazó con lan zárselo a Inuyasha.

—No te llevarás éste. Juro que moriré antes que permitirlo! —excla mó.

—Ah, cuánto dramatismo. Qué gran pérdida para el teatro. Hubieras sido una buena actriz.

Ella dio un paso adelante y, sorprendiendo a ambos, le lanzó el león. Falló. Pero el estrépito bastó para que varios marineros nerviosos corrieran de un lado a otro del alcázar buscando el origen del ruido.

—¿Es necesario que alarmes a todo el barco? —preguntó Inuyasha cuando se calmaron las pisadas sobre sus cabezas.

—No te acerques —susurró ella con furia—. ¡No dejaré que te lle ves este alfiler!

Él dio otro paso adelante, y aquella vez Kagome le tiró varias copas de vino con dragones grabados. El tintineo del cristal debió de aclarar les a los marineros lo que estaba pasando en el camarote de Inuyasha, por que con cada copa que se rompía, las risas iban ganando en estridencia.

—¡Aléjate!, ¿me oyes? —le advirtió.

—Pequeña bruja, no dejaré…

La joven lanzó otra copa. Y otra más. Él se movía hábilmente cada vez que una de ellas estaba a punto de dar en el blanco y, a pesar de todo, siguió acercándose. Kagome se quedó antes de tiempo sin objetos que arrojar. Lanzó la última copa y se dio la vuelta para echar a correr. Inuyasha la apresó justo cuando ella hacía una mueca de dolor.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó al ver que Kagome se mordía el labio inferior.

—El pie —respondió la joven con una mueca, cada vez más páli da—. Me... me duele.

El dolor le subía hasta la pantorrilla. Cojeó una vez más antes de que el pirata la cogiera en brazos y la llevase a la cama.

Olvidada la discusión por un instante, Inuyasha le levantó la falda, le miró la planta del pie y le sacó un pequeño fragmento de cristal, arran cándole un gemido a Kagome. La sangre le caía por el talón, y él detuvo la hemorragia con la mano.

—Esto es lo que pasa cuando coges una rabieta —la regañó preo cupado, colocándole el pie con delicadeza sobre la colcha. Fue a por un pañuelo y le vendó con cuidado la herida. Cuando hubo terminado, se enderezó y se miró la mano; tenía la palma manchada de sangre.

Ella tampoco pudo evitar mirarla. Era la segunda vez que se man chaba las manos de sangre por ella en un mismo día.

—Lo siento —susurró cuando Inuyasha la miró por fin. No sabía bien por qué se disculpaba, pero las palabras surgieron solas.

—¿Quieres otro alfiler, Kagome? —De repente, su expresión se endureció. Ella apretó la mandíbula y se aferró al frente suelto del ves tido. Era cierto que Inuyasha la había ayudado, pero no estaba dispuesta a vender su alma al diablo por un solo acto amable—. ¿Quieres ese alfiler? —repitió, inflexible.

—Sí —dijo con firmeza.

—Entonces bésame la mano.

Lo miró, aturdida. No podía creerse lo que le pedía.

—Inuyasha... —empezó a decir, pero él la interrumpió rápidamente. Acercó la mano a la cara de Kagome y le ofreció el dorso, de modo que sus labios sólo tocaran los nudillos limpios.

—Hazlo Kagome, concédeme la redención —susurró él, con una nota de apremio que la joven no había oído antes.

Lo contempló sin saber qué hacer. Le estaba pidiendo una locura, pero peor era el razonamientoque había detrás. La joven estaba segura de que intentaba obligarla a aprobar lo que había hecho aquella maña na, como si le inquietase que lo censurase. Kagome nunca aprobaría el asesinato, pero al mirar en lo más profundo de los ojos masculinos, algo le dijo que él necesitaba aquel gesto.

Impelida por algo superior a su voluntad, cogió su mano y le dio un beso muy suave. Sus labios notaron que la piel de Inuyasha era cálida y áspera a la vez, y la sensación resultaba tan placentera que casi deseó alargarla. Pero el beso terminó rápidamente. Él dejó caer la mano, y, como si hubiese sido absuelto, sus ojos perdieron aquella oscura mira da. Se acercó al escritorio y le buscó otro alfiler. Lo soltó en la colcha y se dirigió al aguamanil para lavarse. Se comportaba como si el beso y lasrazones detrás del mismo no hubiesen existido. Ella lo observó con asombro, pero no se quedó inmóvil mucho tiempo. Cogió el alfiler, se arregló el vestido y bajó de la cama.

—Será mejor que te quedes ahí —le advirtió Inuyasha mientras se quitaba la camisa y la tiraba sobre el sofá de patas de delfín.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Kagome, nerviosa, mientras él se quitaba las botas.

—Hay cristales rotos por todo el camarote, señorita Higurashi, y no pienso despertar a Shippo para que lo limpie. Lo puede hacer mañana.

La joven miró hacia los ojos de buey. Era tarde. La noche había caído en algún momento entre su búsqueda del alfiler y el fin de la pelea, y seguía sin tener camarote propio.

—Inuyasha, insisto en que debería contar con mi propio... —Su voz vaciló. Como si ella no estuviese allí, su captor se preparaba para acos tarse, lo que para él significaba despojarse sin modestia alguna de todas sus prendas de vestir. Y aquella vez no intentó proteger la delicada sen sibilidad de Kagome dejándose puestos los pantalones. Sin prestarle aten ción, dejó que la negra tela empezase a bajar por las caderas. Justo cuan do estaba a punto de descubrir los últimos centímetros del dragón de su espalda, ella se volvió. Su mirada buscaba desesperadamente una forma de huir, y, aunque era un esfuerzo inútil, no pudo evitar acercarse a la puerta para ver si estaba cerrada.

—Buenas noches, señorita Higurashi.

Oyó que Inuyasha se reía entre dientes y se metía bajo las sábanas de su decadente cama. Cuando apagó las velas de la lámpara de un soplo, ambos quedaron sumidos en la oscuridad.

El cuerpo de Kagome se tensó por completo. Estaba sola con aquel hombre desnudo, y el suelo del camarote estaba cubierto de cristales. Como la aterraba la idea de volver a cortarse, no sabía si sería capaz de hacer los movimientos necesarios para llegar hasta la silla de caoba, sin una luz que la guiase. A ciegas, tropezó con las botas de Inuyasha y se golpeó con su escritorio. Se agarró a una de las patas de león para no caer y se acomodó agradecida en la silla. Ni siquiera quería hablar, por miedo a que sus palabras lo sacaran de la cama.

—¿Cómoda, señorita Higurashi?

—Mucho, gracias.

—Podrías tener tu propio camarote esta misma noche si dijeras las palabras que deseo.

Nunca había estado tan cerca de rendirse y confesar, pero, para regresar a su camarote en aquel momento, Inuyasha tendría que encen der de nuevo la lámpara, y la sola idea de verlo desnudo resultaba más aterradora que quedarse donde estaba.

—No te daré nada en absoluto hasta recuperar la libertad —susu rró.

—Ya veo. —Los listones de la cama crujieron cuando Inuyasha se puso de lado—. Sospecho que esa silla te resultará bastante incómoda tras la segunda o tercera noche.

—La silla me servirá.

—Pero no tan bien como la cama.

—La cama está... ocupada.

—Estoy más que dispuesto a compartirla.

—No —repuso la joven con voz ahogada—, ¡gracias!

—De acuerdo —respondió él entre risas—. Hasta mañana.

La preocupación hizo que Kagome frunciese el ceño. No había pen sado en aquello. Inuyasha saldría de la cama bajo la brillante luz del día, y, aunque había tardado tan sólo unos segundos en quitarse la ropa, sólo Dios sabía lo que tardaría en ponérsela. Entre gruñidos de derrota, cruzó los brazos sobre la mesa y apoyó en ellos la cabeza para descan sar antes de la siguiente batalla.

Inuyasha despertó en cuanto oyó la llamada en la puerta. Como un gato que puede ver en la oscuridad, recogió sus pantalones, se levantó y se los puso sin vacilar. Esquivó los fragmentos de cristal que relucían a la luz de las estrellas queentraba por los ojos de buey y llegó hasta la puerta antes de que volvieran a llamar.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó al ver a Myoga en el umbral con un farol.

—Tenemos un problema —respondió el capitán con expresión somnolienta—. Shippo me acaba de informar de que uno de nuestros contenedores de agua tiene una fuga. No tenemos suficiente para llegar a San Juan.

Inuyasha parecía molesto.

—¿Es eso lo que te tiene en pie a horas tan intempestivas? No es ninguna tragedia. Pararemos en el siguiente puerto y...

—Por eso vengo a hablar contigo. El siguiente puerto es la isla de Grand Talimen.

Inuyasha guardó silencio hasta que comprendió lo que sucedía.

—Ya veo —dijo con lentitud.

—¿Debemos parar allí?

—¿Tenemos alternativa?

—La decisión es tuya —respondió Myoga tras una pausa—. Es tu cabeza la que quieren, no la mía. Estoy más que dispuesto a intentar esperar hasta St. Kitts.

—Si se tratara tan sólo de nosotros, no importaría —comentó Inuyasha sacudiendo la cabeza—, pero tenemos dos mujeres a bordo. No podemos arriesgar sus vidas quedándonos sin agua. Echaré un vistazo al mapa y buscaré otra ruta. —Se volvió y fue a por su camisa.

A solas, Myoga parecía reacio a mirar hacia la cama. Pero, cuando lo hizo, descubrió consternado que estaba vacía. Como si deseara asegu rarse, sostuvo en alto el farol y dejó que la luz iluminara la estancia.

—¿Acaso crees que la he tirado por la borda? —preguntó Inuyasha con una sonrisa rápida cuando regresó a la puerta.

—Claro que no —refunfuñó Myoga bajando el farol—. Pero ¿dónde está?

Inuyasha señaló con la cabeza el oscuro rincón donde se encontraba el escritorio. Kagome estaba apoyada sobre él, con la cabeza descansando delicadamente en sus antebrazos.

Al verla, Myoga estuvo a punto de soltar una carcajada, y al notar el ceño fruncido de su amigo, casi no pudo aguantarse.

—¿Estás listo? —gruñó Inuyasha en tono brusco.

—Por supuesto —respondió Myoga entre toses, tras echar un último vistazo a la figura dormida de Kagome

—Te veré en el castillo de proa dentro de un minuto.

El capitán asintió con fingida solemnidad, se rió entre dientes y salió del camarote.

De nuevo a oscuras, Inuyasha se volvió hacia Kagome. La luminiscen te penumbra de la luna se derramaba sobre ella como si se tratase de polvo de hada y lograba que su figura pareciese casi etérea. Respiraba con suavidad, profundamente, con el ritmo pagano del sueño, e Inuyasha se sentía atraído, como un niño ante la oscuridad del bosque con la esperanza de encontrar magia.

Se acercó al escritorio y se inclinó sobre ella. Sin despertarla, la cogió con cuidado entre sus brazos y la llevó a la cama.

—Esto empieza a convertirse en una costumbre—mur muró antes de colocarla sobre el colchón. En respuesta a su voz, ella se agitó, se puso de lado y se agarró a la colcha. Inuyasha se inclinó, le apar tó con extraña ternura un rizo de la cara y la besó con suavidad en los labios.

El beso fue breve y casto, pero no dejó de sorprenderlo. Parecía haberlo hecho contra su voluntad, y, peor aún, contra su sentido común. Se le endurecieron los rasgos y adoptó una expresión pensativa. Se levantó y la miró durante largo rato, sin importarle que estuviese oscu ro y la cubrieran las sombras.

—¿Qué clase de mujer eres, Kagome Higurashi? —susurró. Como si no le gustase la respuesta, respiró hondo y se pasó una mano nerviosa por la mandíbula. Salió del camarote, casi aliviado de alejarse.

En la oscuridad, Kagome abrió los ojos brevemente y vio la sombra que se alejaba. Oyó el golpe de la puerta al cerrarse y, de nuevo, acudió a la llamada del sueño, que la reclamaba inclemente.

Soñó de nuevo con Inuyasha, pero esta vez los detalles le robaron el aliento. Vio el largo cabello negro azotado por el viento, y un pequeño aro de plata que reflejaba cruelmente el cálido sol del Caribe. Vio dien tes blancos que brillaban en una sonrisa fugaz, y un rostro cuyos rasgos eran tan bellos como duros.

Soñó que él era el dragón.

Por su expresión, estaba claro que no confiaba en las personas; que no confiaba en ella. Pero eso no impidió que Kagome se imaginase cómo sería tocarlo, acariciarlo, sentirlo junto a ella. En su sueño, la joven bus caba desesperadamente lo que sabía que nunca lograría en la vida real. Quería todos sus detalles físicos, y los que no podía o no se permitía imaginar también aparecían, porque, como si los sueños tuviesen un sexto sentido, sabía sin lugar a dudas que todo lo que surgía de su ima ginación era real y tan tangible que casi podía tocarlo.

Ella era la cazadora.

Era una tarea imposible. El dragón tenía a Inuyasha tan controlado que no podía distinguir al uno del otro. Pero Kagome estaba decidida a salvarlo. La bestia lo tenía atrapado por el cuello, y, si la joven no se deshacía de aquel monstruo furioso, Inuyasha acabaría destruido. Cogió su espada y apuntó al lomo del dragón. Pero cada vez que atacaba, la bestia desaparecía.

Buscó por todas partes, pero no estaba. Su sueño cambió, y apare ció Inuyasha. En su aturdimiento, Kagome no sabía cómo distinguirlo del dragón. Se apartó guiada por el instinto, pero él la alcanzó. Sus brazos la rodearon como acero templado, y, aunque ella se debatió, no había escapatoria. Era suya.

La besó y Kagome sintió una marea de lava ardiente recorriendo sus venas. Luchó con valentía, pero su cuerpo la traicionaba, negándose a abandonar sus brazos. Deseaba que la liberase, pero, algo desconocido, que nunca hubiera imaginado sentir, la retenía. Su presencia la rodeaba al igual que el viento antes de la tormenta. Su tacto, su cercanía, su aroma hacían que los nervios se le tensasen como cuerdas de violín a punto de romperse. Contra su voluntad, su cuerpo respondía de formas que ella ignoraba que fuesen posibles. La promesa de placer creció hasta que fue imposible negarla. Finalmente, cuando la mano cálida y fuerte de Inuyasha le quemó el pecho, no pudo soportarlo más. Gritó su nom bre, y él se fundió con ella en un único y dulce gemido que la dejó sin aliento. La liberación de Kagome llegó con una fuerza exquisita y se des pertó casi llorando. El dragón había ganado.

Asustada, la joven se sentó de golpe en la cama entre sollozos. En los primeros segundos no podía entender lo que le había pasado. Nunca antes había tenido un sueño tan vivido como para hacer que todo su cuerpo participase contra su voluntad. Consternada, sintió algo húmedo entre los muslos. Nerviosa y desorientada, miró hacia abajo. Su mano retorcía la sábana, y el aroma masculino de su captor estaba por todas partes. De algún modo, alguien la había llevado a la cama mientras dormía. El camarote estaba vacío, pero la almohada que había junto a ella todavía estaba caliente. Inuyasha no llevaba fuera mucho tiempo.

Nerviosa, se miró el vestido y se ajustó el delantal. Le temblaban las manos, así que le resultó difícil colocar los alfileres. ¿Había dormido junto a él? ¿La habría tocado durante la noche? ¿Era aquélla la razón del sueño?

Se puso pálida y volvió a pensar en el sueño. Conforme se calmaba, aumentaba su nerviosismo. ¿Cuál era su problema? ¿Cómo era posible que su cuerpo reaccionase con semejante fuerza por el simple hecho de soñar con Inuyasha? Al pensar en ello de nuevo, empezó a notar que se ruborizaba. No estaba muy segura de qué le había pasado, pero se ale graba de estar sola.

Alguien llamó a la puerta, y Kagome saltó de la cama. Se pasó los dedos por el cabello enredado y dijo con timidez:

—Adelante.

Shippo asomó la cabeza por la puerta, con Kirara colgada de él como un collar. Sorprendida, la joven constató que había estado tan sumida en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera había oído los delatores ara ñazos de la pierna falsa por el pasillo.

—Traigo su desayuno, señorita. —Shippo la observó con cautela, como si hubiese escuchado la pelea entre Inuyasha y ella la noche ante rior. Con una punzada de vergüenza, la joven le echó un vistazo a la esquina donde estaban el león de cerámica roto y los fragmentos de las copas de cristal. Él también lo miró, y se puso más nervioso aún. Tratando de calmarse, el muchacho dejó la pesada bandeja de plata en el escritorio en el que se había quedado dormida. Kirara, al notar el nerviosismo de su amo, dejó escapar un agudo chillido.

—Inuyasha dice que esta mañana puede subir a cubierta e ir donde desee, señorita —le informó Shippo por encima del estrépito. Distraída, la joven se limitó a asentir con la cabeza—. ¿Va todo bien, señorita? —Las agradables facciones del muchacho se nublaron de preocupación.

Kagome notó que el rubor cubría sus mejillas. Era imposible que él supiese lo que le había ocurrido mientras dormía, pero, de algún modo, le daba la impresión de que sí lo sabía. De hecho, tal y como se sentía en aquellos momentos, estaba segura de que todo el mundo lo sabía, incluido el canalla que era propietario de aquel maldito barco.

—Estoy perfectamente, Shippo. No te preocupes por mí. ¿Cómo está Kaede? —Deseosa de verlo salir, lo acompañó hasta la puerta.

—No creo que esté de buen humor, pero usted misma podrá com probar cómo se encuentra si sube a cubierta hoy, señorita. La señora Lindstrom está tomando el aire en el alcázar.

—¡Eso es maravilloso! Estoy deseando salir.

—¿Cuándo desea que le prepare el baño, señorita?

—¿El baño? —Le echó un vistazo a su vestido azul, arrugado sin remedio. En aquellos momentos sí que parecía una huérfana. Ni siquiera sabía si un baño serviría de algo, pero por lo menos la ayudaría a despejarse.

—Supongo que podrías hacerlo ahora, si no es mucha molestia.

—Al contrario, señorita.

—Gracias, Shippo. —De repente le sonrió, y la cara del muchacho se iluminó por completo.

Kirara dejó de chillar, y, cuando su amo se acercó a la puerta arrastrando los pies, su paso era mucho más ligero.

—¡Kagome, Dios mío, qué te ha hecho ese canalla! ¿Estás bien, que rida?... ¡Querida! Santo cielo, ¿dónde están tus zapatos? —Kaede avan zó hacia la joven con una expresión entre preocupada y escandalizada. Cuando llegó junto a ella, extendió los brazos y le dio un abrazo que casi consiguió ahogarla—. ¡Ese pirata malnacido! ¡Ese canalla saqueador! ¿Te ha quitado él los zapatos?

—Sí —respondió la joven tras recuperar el aliento al separarse de la enérgica mujer—. Pero, por lo demás, estoy bien. No debes preocupar te por mí. Eres tú quien me tenía preocupada.

—¡Oh, querida niña! Quítatelo de la cabeza. Para mí no es más que una prolongación del viaje. He tenido todas las comodidades, salvo por el hecho de estar encerrada en mi camarote. —Al decir aquello, lanzó una mirada dolida y amarga a Myoga. El capitán no levantó la vista de la bitácora—. Pero tú, querida —siguió, volviéndose de nuevo hacia su joven amiga con sus brillantes ojos azules llenos de preocupación—, estás hecha un desastre. Espero de corazón que ese malvado no se haya comportado de forma... bueno... de forma impropia.

Kagome estuvo a punto de reírse. Decir que el comportamiento de Inuyasha había sido inapropiado era decir poco, sobre todo al pensar en cómo le había arrancado y destrozado la ropa. Sin embargo, intentó tranquilizar a la viuda.

—Inuyasha y yo hemos tenido nuestros desencuentros, lo reconoz co, pero no me ha causado ningún daño.

—Gracias a Dios. Estaba muerta de preocupación. Incluso tuve que utilizar las sales de mi asistente. Menos mal que la dejamos en St. George's, porque esa chica se pasa la vida desmayándose, y este viaje la habría matado.

Kagome sonrió y cogió la mano de la viuda. Estaba temblando, así que se la apretó. Kaede era muy fuerte, pero ya no era ninguna jovencita, y no cabía duda de que aquella experiencia la afectaba. En aquel preciso momento, se prometió que haría todo lo que estuviese en su mano por devolverla a su hogar.

—No te preocupes, Kaede —dijo en voz baja—. Tómatelo como una aventura y seguro que dentro de nada estás en casa contándoles a todos tus maravillosos amigos tu viaje en un barco pirata.

—Esto sería toda una aventura si tú no estuvieras metida en un lío tan terrible —repuso la viuda, sacudiendo la cabeza con convicción—. Al fin y al cabo, yo soy una anciana. ¿Qué podrían hacerme? Pero tú, Kagome... podrías sufrir mucho. Estoy desquiciada de preocupación, crée me, esto no es una aventura, ni mucho menos.

—No te preocupes por mí, te lo ruego. Puedo cuidar de mí misma. He sido una digna rival de Inuyasha. —Era evidente que exageraba. Estaba delante de la viuda y no tenía ropa interior ni zapatos, pero no podía soportar ver los asustados ojos de Kaede. Sobre todo cuando ella era la razón de su miedo.

De repente, la amable viuda esbozó una sonrisa secreta. Miró de reojo al capitán para ver si las miraba, y susurró:

—Oh, ¡pero fuiste muy valiente cuando te ató a ese poste! ¡Y mira que inventarte esa historia sobre tu prometido! Me dieron ganas de aplaudir. Estuviste brillante. Igualita que yo con tu edad, aunque esté mal que lo diga.

Kagome esbozó una sonrisa irónica. Su reciente amiga no podía saber que su historia se asemejaba bastante a la verdad. Pero, después de todo lo sucedido en el Hogar antes de su partida, estaba segura de que Houyo nunca la seguiría. Estaba demasiado dolido y era demasiado egoísta.

—Pero, por desgracia, era una historia ficticia, así que debemos ela borar un plan de huida —señaló la joven, acercándose más—. He esta do pensando, Kaede. Tenemos casi un mes para diseñar un plan, y creo que, cuando atraquemos en San Juan, debería...

Al oír una tos, las dos mujeres se volvieron y encontraron al capitán a su lado, con cara de enfado. Kaede dudaba que hubiese tenido tiem po de oír toda su conversación, pero parecía haber escuchado lo sufi ciente para poner fin a sus susurros.

—Ha llegado la hora de que la señora Lindstrom regrese a su cama rote —afirmó Corbeil al tiempo que agarraba a la viuda para acompa ñarla.

—Capitán, esto no es necesario —empezó a decir Kagome—. ¿Qué problema hay en que tomemos un poco el aire y charlemos?

—Yo he dado la orden, Kagome. No puedo dejar que susurréis como ladronas.

La joven se volvió rápidamente y vio que Inuyasha estaba a su lado. Su presencia resultaba abrumadora. Como habían llegado a aguas más cálidas, sólo llevaba botas, unos pantalones claros y una camisa blanca. A la luz del sol, el pelo le brillaba casi tanto como el pendiente, y el color de sus ojos era aún más verde que el océano que los rodeaba.

Su presencia le recordó con asombrosa claridad el sueño, y, antes de poder evitarlo, se ruborizó. Aturdida, apartó la vista, pero con ello sólo logró enfadarlo más.

—Señorita Higurashi para usted, señor —contestó con voz gélida—. Y no creo que seamos nosotras las que merezcamos el calificativo de ladronas.

Él le dedicó una sonrisa irónica y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza a Myoga, que agarró con más fuerza el brazo de Kaede.

—¡Espera! —suplicó Kaede—. ¿Qué tiene de malo que nos vea mos?

—No tiene nada de malo, pequeña —explicó Inuyasha—. Pero la regla número tres de este barco dicta que los prisioneros no deben susu rrar entre ellos, y, en el caso de que se les descubra haciéndolo, se les separará de inmediato.

—¿Qué? —La joven se volvió para enfrentarse a él, pero Myoga ya se alejaba con Kaede. Cuando los dos desaparecieron por la escalerilla, Kagome estuvo a punto de soltar una maldición—. Tus reglas pueden irse al infierno —exclamó.

—Pero si ya lo han hecho, señorita Higurashi —se rió él—. ¿Es que no te has dado cuenta?

Ella lo miró con desprecio y se acercó a la barandilla. Tenía la espe ranza de que la dejase en paz, pero no tuvo tanta suerte.

—Llegaremos al puerto de Grand Talimen dentro de tres días —le anunció poniéndose a su lado. Kagome notaba que la estaba mirando, y procuró mantener la calma fijando la vista en el horizonte turquesa.

—Creía que pararíamos en San Juan.

—Ha habido un cambio de itinerario. Uno de nuestros contenedo res de agua tiene una fuga y no quiero arriesgarme.

—Entonces, ¿cuando nos abastezcamos de agua, iremos rumbo a San Juan o nos dirigiremos directamente a tu paraíso satánico? —pre guntó Kagome con el ceño fruncido.

Él echó la cabeza hacia atrás y rió en voz alta. Luego, la miró, y antes de poder detenerlo, Inuyasha acarició su mejilla con el dorso de su mano.

—Qué astuta eres.

Intimidada por la ruda y, a la vez, cálida caricia, dio un paso atrás. Aquella mano hacía que salieran a la superficie todas las inquietantes sensaciones de su sueño; sensaciones que estaban mejor en su subcons ciente, como ella bien sabía. Al recordar de nuevo su reacción de la noche anterior, sintió que se estremecía. Pero se recuperó rápidamente, porque tenía nuevos problemas de los que preocuparse.

Había pensado huir del barco cuando llegaran a San Juan y buscar ayuda para rescatar a Kaede, creyendo que tardarían varios días en llegar a puerto, lo que le daba tiempo para pensar en la forma de escapar y coor dinar sus planes. Pero Grand Talimen se encontraba a tan sólo tres días de distancia. Apenas tenía tiempo para elaborar un plan de huida.

Frustrada, tamborileó con los dedos en la barandilla del barco. Su expresión debía de reflejar sus pensamientos, porque Inuyasha, preguntó:

—¿Pensando en la huida, mi amor?

El rubor de la joven la delató. Enfadada, apartó la mano de la baran dilla y empezó a alejarse de cubierta, pero, antes de llegar a la escaleri lla, las palabras de su captor la frenaron.

—No me has pedido permiso para retirarte. —Furiosa, se puso rígi da, se dio la vuelta y con su mirada lo desafió a detenerla—. Kagome, debes saber que la segunda regla de este barco es que todos los prisio neros deben obedecerme. Si abandonas la cubierta sin mi permiso, te prometo que no volverás a ver a la viuda hasta que lleguemos a Mirage.

Aquella amenaza la hizo detenerse. Necesitaba la ayuda de Kaede para encontrar la forma de escapar cuando llegasen a Grand Talimen. No podía permitirse el aislamiento. No a tres días de llegar a puerto.

Apretó la mandíbula, pasó junto a él y se dirigió a la sección de popa de la cubierta del alcázar. Aunque no pudiera irse, sí que podía fingir que Inuyasha no existía. Con su altura y su imponente presencia, resultaba difícil ignorarlo, sin embargo, hizo lo que pudo hasta que sintió que un brazo le rodeaba la cintura.

—¿Kagome? —susurro junto a su pelo.

—¿Qué quieres, tirano licencioso? —respondió mientras una som bra oscurecía sus bellos ojos.

Sus palabras le hicieron sonreír.

—¿Quieres que te diga cuál es la primera regla?

Ella lo miró. En realidad no quería saber nada de sus estúpidas reglas, pero, como estaba bajo su control hasta llegar a Grand Talimen, tendría que aprenderlas sin más remedio. Asintió con la cabeza, de mala gana.

—La primera regla —le explicó con voz ronca— es que todos los prisioneros del barco me pertenecen a mí... y sólo a mí.

Levantó el cabello de Kagome y, como si sus labios fuesen un hierro candente, le dio un feroz beso en la nuca. Todavía tenía el pelo húme do del baño, e Inuyasha parecía especialmente cautivado por la forma en que los delicados rizos se le pegaban al nacimiento del cabello. La joven cerró los ojos, incapaz de soportar lo que el pirata estaba haciendo. El beso no hizo más que recordarle el misterioso sueño, y tembló al pen sar en el poder que aquel hombre tenía sobre ella.

Le pareció una eternidad, pero, finalmente, Inuyasha soltó su cabello y la dejó apartarse. Deseosa de alejarse, le suplicó con los ojos que la dejara marchar. El pirata asintió con la cabeza de mala gana, dándole permiso, y ella voló por la escalerilla como si tuviese alas. De repente, Grand Talimen parecía demasiado lejos.

**No sé a ustedes pero a mi se me antojo ese beso! xD Muchas gracias por su rew a Rubi-chan **** espero que te siga gustando la historia ;) Besos y Abrazos ^^**

**Dark_yuki**


	15. Chapter 15

Recuerden que la historia no me pertenece solo la adapto, y los personajes tampoco son mios los uso sin fin de lucro …Enjoy -*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.- Capítulo 14

La isla de Grand Talimen era, en apariencia, un pequeño cayo inofensivo al Este de las Bahamas. Atrás quedaban las costas rocosas y los cedros de las Bermudas que abundaban en St. George's. En su lugar, aparecían exuberantes orillas de playas de arena blanca y un kilómetro tras otro de oscilantes cocoteros.

En el extremo Norte, en el único promontorio de la isla, se encon traba el diminuto pueblo de New Providence, puerto de los numerosos barcos que circulaban por la zona. Kagome observaba desde la barandi lla la población que se levantaba frente a ella. Edificios de color rosa y amarillo pastel hervían bajo la abrasadora luz del sol, y un laberinto de paredes de piedra encalada separaba eficazmente los patios de los ricos, de las casuchas de los pobres. El pueblo gozaba de unas civilizadas edificaciones de clara factura inglesa, a las que miraban unas elegantes barandillas de hierro forjado español y unas galerías de ladrillo france sas, lo que probaba cuántas veces había cambiado de manos la isla. Pero los intentos por hacer que New Providence pareciese refinada contrastaban sobremanera con sus exóticas plantas, cuyo perfume pagano llegaba incluso hasta el Seabravery.

Kagome miró hacia el puerto y vio esclavas con el pelo envuelto en sucias telas de algodón, cargando cestas de frutos verdes del árbol del pan para venderlos. Las mujeres, curiosas, se detenían para ver llegar el barco, con pesadas cestas hechas de la madera de los árboles del lugar apoyadas en las caderas. Los tenderos, con sus batas y delantales blan cos, remoloneaban en la puerta de sus tiendas para observar con inte rés a los recién llegados a New Providence. Cuando el barco por fin llegó a puerto, la exótica atmósfera la rodeó con aromas en los que se mezclaban la madurez y el dulzor de la fruta. La joven jugaba con uno de sus rizos, apenas capaz de controlar sus nervios o su inquietud, por que, por fin, habían llegado a tierra firme. Por fin tenía una oportuni dad de escapar.

Miró a su alrededor en busca de Kaede. Inuyasha se había negado en redondo a sus encuentros, así que la joven no había podido ver a la viuda en los tres días que habían tardado en llegar al puerto. Había ideado un plan, sí, pero le frustraba no poder compartirlo. Tendría que seguir ade lante y esperar que Kaede lo entendiera e intentase ayudarla.

Por el rabillo del ojo vio a Inuyasha en el castillo de proa. Sus mira das se cruzaron: desconfianza contra desafío. Como no deseaba que sospechase más, apartó la mirada con rapidez y volvió la cabeza hacia el abarrotado puerto.

No quería que su captor averiguara que planeaba escapar, que esta ba deseando librarse de sus garras. Cerró los ojos y pensó en las últimas tres noches que había pasado en el camarote del pirata, mientras él se desnudaba tranquilamente para meterse en la cama. Se volvería loca si sufría aquella espantosa tortura una noche más.

—¡Kagome!

Se volvió y vio que Kaede se acercaba a ella a toda prisa. Curiosamente, el capitán, que solía acompañar a la viuda en sus salidas a cubierta, no estaba a la vista.

Era su oportunidad de explicarle el plan; sólo esperaba tener tiem po suficiente para hacerlo.

Aurora se acercó con calma a la viuda intentando no parecer ansiosa, para evitar llamar la atención del hombre de ojos verdes que todavía la observaba desde el castillo de proa. Cuando cogió las manos de su amiga, empezó a hablar olvidando por un instante sus buenas maneras.

—Kaede, tengo un plan —susurró con energía—. Tienes que ayu darme. Voy a...

En ese momento el capitán apareció por la escalerilla, y, al verlas juntas, se acercó. Un temor nacido de la desesperación y la frustración surgió en el pecho de Kagome, que guardó silencio.

La viuda se volvió y le lanzó una mirada muy dura al capitán. De haber tenido el parasol, Kagome estaba convencida de que lo habría abierto con un movimiento brusco para manifestar su desagrado. En vez de ello tuvo que alejarse, enfadada; lo único que la delataba era la preocupación que se leía en sus ojos.

La joven se volvió hacia la barandilla sintiéndose cada vez más angustiada. Tendría que seguir con su plan y esperar que Kaede se lo imaginara. Si funcionaba, las liberarían. Si no... Miró preocupada hacia el castillo de proa y al imponente hombre que parecía llenar el lugar con su presencia. Respiró hondo y reunió los restos de su valor. Si no tenía éxito, tendrían que cargar con las consecuencias. Pero, si no lo intenta ba, acabarían en Mirage y quizá no volviera a saberse de ellas.

La multitud del puerto creció en número, y por primera vez Kagome notó las caras de sorpresa de la muchedumbre al ver el Seabravery. Los esclavos se congregaban en grupos y observaban con temor reverencial el dragón de la proa, como si se tratase de un barco legendario. Era des concertante, sobre todo cuando llegó un grupo de soldados montados a caballo y rodearon la pasarela.

El capitán se unió a ella en la barandilla para observar los acontecimientos. Sacudió la cabeza y gruñó:

—Ya no hay marcha atrás.

—Entiendo que el Seabravery no es bienvenido en este lugar — comentó la joven mientras se preguntaba cómo afectaría aquel hecho a sus planes.

—¡Puedes jurar que no! —exclamó el capitán con una breve carca jada sin alegría.

Kagome se fijó de nuevo en los soldados. Vestían abrigos plateados con relucientes galones dorados en el hombro izquierdo. No era un uni forme británico, y se preguntó si la pequeña isla, aun pareciendo ingle sa, se habría separado del Imperio.

—¿Qué quieren? —preguntó.

—A Inuyasha —se limitó a decir Myoga, observando cómo el capitán de la guardia avanzaba con su caballo.

Kagome miró a Corbeil, sorprendida, pero, antes de poder decir más, un rugido de vítores surgió del puerto. Algunos grupos de esclavos levantaban el puño y coreaban el nombre de Inuyasha, mientras sus capa taces miraban el Seabravery con el ceño fruncido. La joven siguió las miradas de odio de los hombres blancos hasta el castillo de proa. Allí estaba el hombre que la atormentaba en sus sueños, con una sonrisa de aprobación; después, los látigos de los capataces se levantaron, y la rebe lión se ahogó rápida y cruelmente.

—¿Qué ha hecho para merecer... tanta atención? —se interesó Kagome volviéndose de nuevo hacia el pequeño ejército del puerto. Estaba tan sorprendida como consternada. Resultaba obvio que Inuyasha era un héroe para los esclavos, mientras que los guardias a caballo pare cían dispuestos a subir al barco y colgarlo. No lo entendía.

—El gobernador de esta isla no siente mucho aprecio por Inuyasha —le explicó Myoga—. En cierta ocasión robó un cargamento de esclavos de la isla que iban a trasladar a Nueva Orleans, valorado en más de dos cientas mil libras. El gobernador nunca recibió el pago.

—Entonces, así es como Inuyasha hizo su fortuna: vendiendo carne humana. —Asqueada, apartó la vista. Por alguna razón inexplicable, se sentía decepcionada al ver que era capaz de traficar con esclavos.

—Inuyasha nunca se dedicaría al negocio de los esclavos —le dijo el capitán en voz baja—. Si alguna vez llegas a conocerlo mejor, lo enten derás.

—Pero ¿qué hizo con el barco del gobernador? —preguntó Kagome, mirando fijamente a Myoga.

—Bueno —respondió sonriente Corbeil—, reconozco que obtuvo bastante dinero vendiendo el barco. No digo que sea perfecto. Pero, en cuanto a los esclavos, Inuyasha los llevó a La Tortue y los liberó allí. Por eso lo vitorean en el puerto; algunos de estos hombres tenían hijos y familiares en aquel barco. Creo que les consuela saber que viven libres en Haití, aunque ellos sigan encadenados en Grand Talimen.

Kagome miró de nuevo hacia el castillo de proa. Inuyasha contempla ba a los guardias, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Liberar a aquellos esclavos había sido un gesto noble. Pero, a causa de ello, unos lo consideraban un héroe y otros un canalla. De nuevo, se sintió asom brada de la doble faceta de la personalidad de su captor.

—Señorita, capitán. —El segundo de a bordo, un joven francés lla mado Philippe, los saludó con una rígida inclinación de cabeza—. El gobernador Ignatio Roberto Aquila López ha enviado un mensaje, capi tán Corbeil.

—¿Qué dice? —Myoga se quitó el sombrero y se limpió el sudor de la frente.

—Nos informa de que derribarán a Inuyasha de un tiro si se le ocu rre abandonar el barco.

—Ya veo. ¿Qué más?

—Dice que le gustaría negociar con usted.

—Lo suponía —repuso Myoga, riéndose entre dientes.

—Le pide que se reúna con él en su mansión esta noche para cenar y negociar las provisiones que necesitemos.

—Gracias. —Myoga hizo un gesto de asentimiento con la cabeza, y el joven francés desapareció en el alcázar.

Kagome intentó no parecer preocupada por las noticias del segundo de a bordo, pero, de nuevo, el violento mundo de su captor volvía a unirse al suyo.

—¿Es cierto lo que ha dicho sobre... disparar a Inuyasha? —inquirió, preocupada.

—No lo conseguirán.

—Pero... pero ese gobernador podría hacer que sus guardias nos abordaran y...

—¿Y empezar una rebelión? No, no lo hará. El gobernador no es tan estúpido.

Sin una causa lógica que lo justificase, Kagome sintió un tremendo alivio. Después, una idea empezó a tomar forma en su cabeza.

—Entonces, la única consecuencia de todo esto es que Inuyasha no puede abandonar el barco.

—Exacto. —Myoga la estudió durante un instante, y la joven, temien do haber preguntado demasiado, se puso nerviosa. Pero el capitán miró hacia el castillo de proa y saludó con la mano.

—¡Inuyasha! —gritó—. ¡Me han invitado a cenar! ¡Diría que me espe ra una recepción más calurosa que la tuya! ¡Y también una comida mejor!

El aludido esbozó una sonrisa irónica.

—No te diviertas demasiado, Myoga —contestó—. No quiero que acabes entregándome.

—¡Ya lo veremos! ¡Depende de lo que me ofrezca el gobernador!

—Entonces será mejor que te ponga a un perro guardián. ¡Kaede! —gritó Inuyasha—. Quiero que vayas con Myoga y te asegures de que no me entregue.

La viuda estaba junto a la barandilla, en el otro extremo de la cubier ta. Cuando oyó lo que decía el pirata, se limitó a mirarlo tanto a él como a Myoga con rabia.

—¡Faltaría más! —exclamó, con desprecio.

—¡Es toda tuya, Myoga! —anunció Inuyasha entre risas.

Kaede y el capitán abrieron la boca para protestar, pero, como nin guno quería demostrar lo mucho que le molestaba la situación, la cerra ron de inmediato.

—¡Faltaría más! —murmuraba la viuda una y otra vez entre dientes al alejarse.

Kagome observó el espectáculo, que le divertía muy a su pesar. Sabía que su amiga se había encariñado del capitán antes de su secuestro, así que resultaba irónico ver cómo habíallegado a aborrecerlo. Si iban jun tos a la mansión del gobernador, podría pasar cualquier cosa.

Pero si su plan se desarrollaba según lo previsto, Kaede pasaría la noche en New Providence como una mujer libre, no como cautiva del capitán Corbeil.

Respiró hondo y recuperó la compostura. Si Inuyasha no podía aban donar el barco, todo sería más sencillo. Miró de soslayo al capitán. Estaba ocupado tratando algo con Philippe. Se volvió y vio a Kaede en la proa observando el puerto con anhelo. Había llegado el momento. Todos estaban allí. Sólo tenía que reunir el valor para hacerlo y seguir adelante.

Dio un paso hacia la barandilla y se tambaleó. Con un gesto bastan te teatral, se llevó la mano a la frente y se tomó un instante para recupe rar el equilibrio. Por el rabillo del ojo, comprobó que el capitán la miraba. Satisfecha, fingió que intentaba reponerse, pero, antes de poder dar dos pasos más, simuló un desmayó y cayó al suelo descuidadamente. Había deseado caer con elegancia, pero se había derrumbado en cubierta como una yegua en su casilla del establo. Gruñó para sí y supo que, al día siguiente, tendría varios hematomas de recuerdo.

—¡Dios mío! —oyó exclamar a Kaede—. ¡Kagome, querida! ¡Kagome! ¿Estás bien?

Oyó pisadas y después una mano en la frente. Sabía que era una mano de hombre, porque era áspera y dura, pero también cálida y amable. Esperaba que fuese la del capitán, pero, cuando echó un vistazo a través de sus largas pestañas, vio que Inuyasha la miraba con una mezcla perfecta de suspicacia y preocupación. Kaede apareció de repente a su lado.

—¡Kagome! ¿Puedes hablar, querida? ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué te ha pasado?

La joven cerró los ojos y gimió. Se puso de lado, de modo que tan sólo la viuda pudiese verla, abrió los ojos de par en par y, en silencio, le imploró que le siguiera la corriente. La amable mujer parecía aturdida, pero lo comprendió todo al instante.

—¡Necesita un médico, capitán! —Kaede se levantó, y Kagome dio gracias a Dios—. ¿Qué pensáis hacer ahora? ¡Exijo una respuesta al instante!

—Nos ocuparemos de ella. Estará bien. —El capitán la miró con una sombra de inquietud en sus ojos.

Lentamente, Inuyasha la tomó en brazos y la levantó. Frunció el ceño y miró los delicados rasgos de Kagome.

—Necesita un médico. Tiene que verla un médico de inmediato — insistió Kaede.

—Podemos ocuparnos de ella en el barco —aseguró Inuyasha.

—No, deben atenderla como es debido. Es algo serio, estoy segura.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

La viuda se calló durante un segundo. Kagome podía imaginársela intentando inventarse una respuesta.

—Es... ¡es una enfermedad femenina, señor! ¡Una que ya he visto antes!

La joven estuvo a punto de sonreír.

Los brazos de Inuyasha se tensaron.

—¿Qué clase de enfermedad femenina? Sólo he visto mujeres en este estado cuando esperan un hijo.

Se produjo un silencio incómodo. Daba la impresión de que Kaede se veía obligada a enfrentarse a algo que ya temía.

—Y bien, ¿es así? —preguntó en voz baja.

Inuyasha miró al capitán. La cara de Myoga reflejaba la misma pregunta.

Kagome notó que el cuerpo de su captor se tensaba de rabia.

—Por supuesto que no —respondió intentando controlarse—. Y, si lo es, tened la certeza de que no soy el padre del bastardo.

La joven logró a duras penas evitar que el rubor le tiñese las meji llas. Nunca había sido testigo de una conversación semejante. Y fingir estar inconsciente siendo el objeto de la misma resultaba insoportable.

Con una voz mucho más aliviada, la viuda empezó a parlotear.

—En cualquier caso, es todo por tu culpa, Inuyasha. Es evidente que ha comido algo que le ha sentado mal, provocándole una enfermedad. Si no la hubieses secuestrado, estaría bien, pero ahora podría morir. Kagome debe ir a un médico, y yo la acompañaré. Cogeré mi bolso y sal dremos de inmediato.

La joven reprimió una carcajada: Kaede era maravillosa.

—Yo la llevaré, Inuyasha —intervino el capitán—. La llevaré a casa de Sovens.

—No puedes hacerlo —argumentó el aludido, sacudiendo la cabe za—. Si no te presentas en la mansión del gobernador, tendremos aquí a todo su ejército al anochecer. Yo la llevaré. Envía a un marinero a Neville. Dile que necesitamos que algunos hombres entretengan un rato a los guardias.

Consternada, Kagome sufrió un espasmo, pero intentó disimularlo con un gemido. ¿Qué estaba diciendo Inuyasha? No podía llevarla a un médico porque estaría arriesgando la vida, y eso iba en contra de lo que sabía sobre él. No le cuadraba que se dedicara a salvar mujeres enfermas. Sobre todo, si dudaba de su enfermedad, como Kagome sabía que era el caso.

—No puedes hacerlo. —La voz de Myoga dejaba clara su preocupa ción—. Una cosa es burlarse del gobernador desde la seguridad del barco cuando cuentas con cien hombres y el Código Marítimo para pro tegerte, y otra muy distinta entrar en la isla. Arriesgas tu vida y lo sabes.

—Volveré antes de que estéis de regreso de la cena —afirmó al tiem po que llevaba el frágil cuerpo femenino en sus fuertes brazos hasta su camarote—. Y ahora envía a Philippe. Partiré cuando anochezca.

Colocaron a Kagome en la cama de Inuyasha, y Kaede le puso un paño fresco y húmedo en la frente. De vez en cuando abría los ojos y trataba de tranquilizar a la viuda con la mirada, pero la mano de Kaede seguía temblando cada vez que acercaba el paño a la frente de la joven.

_Estaremos bien, _se dijo Kagome. Escaparía de su captor una vez estu vieran en Grand Talimen y pediría ayuda para ir a buscar a la viuda a la mansión del gobernador.

Parecía haber transcurrido un segundo cuando Inuyasha se metió una pistola en la parte de atrás de los pantalones y la cogió en brazos. Ella abrió ligeramente los ojos cuando llegaron a los muelles, y vio que caía la noche. Las antorchas brillaban en una hilera de columnatas que recorrían el puerto. Los guardias, con sus libreas de plata y oro, todavía hacían guardia en sus monturas al pie de la pasarela del Seabravery, pero, al mirar con más atención, notó algo. Mientras que antes, a la luz del día, los hombres habían sido tan blancos como los irlandeses, los que en aquel momento apartaban sus inquietos corceles para dejarlos pasar eran tan negros como el ébano pulido.

—Neville —saludó Inuyasha al nuevo capitán de la guardia—. Estaré siempre en deuda contigo. Has venido muy deprisa.

El aludido respondió con un suave acento francés.

—Sabes que no nos gusta el gobernador, Inuyasha. —Esbozó una bella sonrisa que dejó al descubierto sus perfectos dientes blancos—. Ni tampoco sus guardias.

—Cuando nos vayamos, deja el disfraz y vuelve a tus plantaciones. No esperes nuestro regreso. Es demasiado peligroso.

—Esperaremos.

—No —contestó Inuyasha sacudiendo la cabeza—. Insisto. Volveré nadando al Seabravery si no hay más remedio.

—Pero ¿y la dama?

Kagome cerró los ojos rápidamente y deseó con toda su alma que las sombras de la noche los hubiesen mantenido ocultos.

Inuyasha la miró, endurecida la expresión.

—Si de verdad está enferma, puede que nos quedemos un tiempo en el puerto. Si no, creo que tendrá que nadar hasta el barco, conmigo o sin mí.

Todos se rieron, pero no había mucho tiempo para frivolidades. Les llevaron un caballo, y el pirata montó sin soltar ni un segundo a Kagome de su cálido abrazo.

Antes de que pudieran ponerse en marcha, Neville pareció ansioso por decir algo. Inuyasha le dio la vuelta al caballo y miró al hombre que los había ayudado tan generosamente.

—Amigo —dijo por fin el esclavo—, gracias a ti mañana seremos héroes.

El pirata lo miró, y por primera vez parecieron faltarle las palabras.

—Neville —empezó—, sabes que siempre habrá un lugar para ti y para tus hombres en el Seabravery. Maldita sea, si mi barco fuese lo bas tante grande, me llevaría a La Tortue a todos los bastardos que esclavi zan esta isla. Únete de una vez a nosotros. Sube a bordo. Philippe esta rá esperándote.

—No puedo, buen amigo. Me quedaré para luchar en esta tierra y conseguir que algún día sea libre.

Inuyasha suspiró. Miró fijamente a Neville, rodeó a Kagome con un brazo y asintió a regañadientes. No había más que decir. Azuzó su mon tura y se alejó galopando en la noche.

En pocos minutos llegaron a la pequeña casa de un hacendado. Al parecer, había gente despierta en su interior porque brillaba una luz a través de la puerta de rejilla.

El pirata desmontó a toda prisa y trasladó su valiosa carga con cui dado a la casa.

—¿Quién anda ahí? —Un anciano en camisón, con las magras pier nas al aire, apareció en la puerta. Levantó su palmatoria, y la luz se derramó sobre ellos—. ¡Por Dios bendito! ¡Mis ojos me engañan! ¿Eres tú? —preguntó el hombre.

—En carne y hueso. Sovens, viejo amigo, ¿cómo estás? —Sin espe rar invitación, Inuyasha se adentró en la casa.

—¡No me lo puedo creer! —Sovens siguió a Inuyasha con la palmatoria y miró a Kagome, tendida en los brazos del pirata—. Pero veo que tendré que dejar a un lado mi alegría por el momento. ¿Qué me has traído, hijo?

—Se desmayó en el barco. Amarramos para abastecernos de agua, y ella se desmayó. Puede que haya comido algo en mal estado.

Colocaron a la joven en un colchón blando dentro de una habita ción que exhalaba un extraño olor a alguna exótica planta.

Inuyasha siguió hablando.

—Te seré sincero, Sovens, la chica no está disfrutando de mi com pañía. Puede que esté fingiendo. —Bajó la voz—. Pero, si no es así, hay que atenderla. No me puedo permitir perderla.

Kagome creyó detectar una cierta nota de ternura en su voz, pero después pensó en el colgante, la rima y la maldita Perla de Shikon. Se recordó con amargura que aquello era lo que Inuyasha no podía permi tirse perder. Lo que sabía sobre la maldita piedra era su auténtico valor.

Conforme el pesado manto de la desesperación le caía sobre los hombros, apretó los ojos con fuerza y rezó por que la dejaran sola. Entonces podría salir por la ventana abierta, correr por los cañaverales y perderse en la oscuridad. La isla era lo bastante pequeña como para encontrar el camino de regreso al pueblo enseguida y dar aviso al gober nador sobre la cautividad de Kaede. Serían libres aquella misma noche. La viuda volvería a St. George's, y ella... Ella volvería a Londres.

Londres.

Oyó un chapoteo y al médico lavándose las manos. Pensó en silen cio en su futuro. ¿Estaría John demasiado enfadado para permitirle regresar al Hogar? ¿O tendría que buscar otro trabajo? Aunque quizá fuera mejor no regresar y volver con Kaede a St. George's, donde podría encontrar una familia que necesitase una institutriz.

Antes de llevar a término sus pensamientos, éstos fueron un poco más allá, a un lugar en el que ella temía adentrarse. Siempre había odia do pensarlo, e incluso ponerlo en palabras, pero no veía a un marido en su futuro. Conocía todas las razones: no tenía ni dote, ni contactos familiares para conseguirlo; y no era una seductora consumada, capaz de hechizar a un hombre y convencerlo de que tales cosas no eran nece sarias. Hasta un simple hijo de carnicero esperaría que su esposa apor tase algo al matrimonio.

Pero, en el fondo, siempre había albergado la esperanza de que, algún día, de algún modo, llegase un hombre que la quisiera a pesar de su falta de posesiones. Suponía que por eso se había embarcado en aquella aventura. Y ahí estaba, perdida en la noche con un pirata cuya máxima ambición era encontrar una valiosa esmeralda. Y lo mejor que podía pasarle al terminar aquel viaje era regresar a Londres y continuar con la triste existencia de la que tanto había deseado escapar.

Desalentada por aquella última idea, oyó hablar al médico.

—Inuyasha, ya sabes cuál es la razón más obvia para que una joven de esta edad...

—Sinceramente, dudo que esté embarazada —comentó el pirata en un tono cercano a la burla—. No la he tocado y no creo nadie lo haya hecho jamás. Es tan rígida que un hombre encontraría una compañía mucho más animada en cualquier cementerio.

Kagome estuvo a punto de levantarse de un salto y abofetearlo, pero se veía obligada a quedarse donde estaba, quieta, y soportar la alegre carcajada del médico.

—Ya veo —repuso Sovens, riéndose todavía entre dientes—. Si es tan estricta, no te envidio. Pero me alegro de que la hayas traído inconsciente. ¿Sabes lo difícil que es pedirles a estas damas tan remil gadas que se desnuden para poder examinarlas? Es como sacarle los cuernos a un toro, sin exagerar. Creen que todos los hombres quieren violarlas.

Kagome notó que el médico le quitaba el alfiler del delantal. Se tensó e intentó pensar en algo. Empezaba a sentir un ataque de pánico. No se le había ocurrido que tendrían que examinarla, ¡y con Inuyasha delante, como una especie de testigo privilegiado! Era realmente irónico, sobre todo porque aquel hombre había estado intentando desnudarla desde que se enteró de sus planes para secuestrarla.

—Maldita sea —se quejó Sovens, apretando con el pulgar el dedo que acababa de pincharse con el alfiler—. Tengo que buscar otra vela. Perdona, Inuyasha. Estos viejos ojos ya no son lo que eran.

Kagome escuchó entonces las palabras por las que había rezado.

—Deja que te ayude —se ofreció el pirata acercándose a la puer ta—. Quizá puedas invitarme a ese maldito brebaje que los nativos lla man ron, ¿no?

Kagome oyó las risas del médico y el sonido de pasos alejándose del cuarto. El corazón le latía con fuerza cuando abrió los ojos. Miró hacia la puerta y comprobó que se habían ido. La habitación estaba a oscuras, y una vela solitaria proyectaba largas sombras. Pero podía oír a Sovens al otro lado de la puerta, buscando otra vela, mientras que su captor probablemente estuviera sirviéndose una copa. Era su oportunidad; no podía demorarse.

Se levantó de la cama y bajó los pies al suelo. Retrocedió caminan do de espaldas y se sobresaltó al oír a Sovens maldecir en voz baja. No se atrevió a volverse para huir hasta estar casi junto a la ventana. Pero, cuando llegó el momento, se dio la vuelta, corrió hacia ella y acabó cap turada por unos brazos inflexibles.

—Vaya, vaya. Qué recuperación tan milagrosa. —La rabia patente en la voz de Inuyasha heló el corazón de Kagome, que ahogó un grito e intentó verlo en la oscuridad.

Él dejó que se diese la vuelta, pero no la soltó. Sus brazos se habían convertido en acero y no le dejaban escapatoria.

—¿Qué tienes que decir en tu favor, Kagome? Me has hecho venir a esta isla y arriesgar el cuello...

—¡No! ¡No sabía que vendrías! ¡Déjanos marchar, Inuyasha! ¡Deja que Kaede y yo nos vayamos! —Le costaba evitar que le temblase la voz. No se podía ni imaginar el castigo que le tendría preparado.

La débil luz de la vela parpadeó sobre el rostro del pirata, que se había convertido en una máscara de furia.

—¿Sabes? —susurró en tono letal—, si me atrapan aquí, supon drán que eres mi amante y te ejecutarán junto a mí. ¿No sería un final muy apropiado para los dos? —Se rió amargamente y la acercó a su cuerpo. Kagome notaba el olor a lima del cálido aire tropical, pero tam bién podía olerlo a él; su aroma masculino la envolvía más profunda mente que la noche. Estaba enfadado y la asustaba, pero se obligó a controlarse, porque eso era lo que él quería, lo que más le gustaba: verla encogerse ante su presencia como un esclavo ante su señor—. ¿Y bien? ¿Ha merecido la pena tu truco? ¿Estás dispuesta a morir por ser mi amante?

Kagome recordó los comentarios que Inuyasha le había hecho antes al médico, y, aunque no era sensato provocarlo más, no pudo evitarlo.

—Disculpa —dijo, mirándolo desafiante a los ojos—, pero nadie me confundiría con tu amante. Por si no lo recuerdas, soy más aburrida que un cadáver.

Sin previo aviso, él rompió en carcajadas. La soltó un poco, pero no lo suficiente para poder escaparse. Todavía seguía entre sus brazos cuando llegó el médico con la vela.

—¿Ya está sana y en pie? —preguntó, asombrado—. Vaya, nunca había visto nada parecido. No sé qué habrás hecho, Inuyasha, ¡pero me encantaría embotellar tu remedio para el resto de mis pacientes!

La joven luchó por soltarse, pero, al verse impotente ante la fuerza masculina, empezó a suplicar.

—Doctor Sovens, se lo ruego, ayúdeme. Me han secuestrado. Este hombre es un pirata y no duda en cometer los actos más terribles...

—¡Vamos, señorita! ¡Seguro que exagera! ¡Un pirata! ¡No, imposible! —Sovens le guiñó un ojo , y Kagome no pudo recordar la última vez que se había sentido tan perpleja.

—¿No... no me cree? —tartamudeó con voz ahogada.

—Claro que la creo —respondió el médico, riéndose entre dien tes—. De hecho, yo solía servir en el Seabravery. Era el médico del barco hasta que Inuyasha me retiró hace unos años.

—Oh, Dios mío. —Kagome se derrumbó en brazos de su captor. Su huida parecía cada vez más imposible. Su plan había fracasado por com pleto.

—Pero anímese, señorita. Seguro que Inuyasha no la ha tratado tan mal.

Ella reunió toda la furia que albergaba en el pecho y exclamó:

—¡Se ha comportado como un canalla, en absoluto merecedor de ser considerado un caballero!

—¡Bendito sea! ¿Tan mal? —El médico miró a su amigo y estuvo a punto de sonreír—. Bueno, ojalá pudiera ayudarla, entonces.

Kagome se enderezó y lo miró con actitud suplicante.

—¡Pero sí que puede! Busque ayuda. Hay otra dama en el Seabravery y... —Se detuvo en seco. Sovens sacudía la cabeza con deci sión.

—Lo siento, señorita. Aunque intentase buscarle ayuda, no hay mucha gente dispuesta a hacerme caso.

—¡Pero es usted médico! ¡Seguro que un hombre de su posición puede encontrar todo tipo de ayuda!

—No, señorita, lo siento. Atiendo a los esclavos de esta isla, y eso hace que mi posición esté varios escalones por debajo de la del barbe ro..., que a veces se digna a tratar las vacas de la isla.

La joven lo miró, encontrándose de nuevo con aquel terrible dile ma: por un lado Sovens era un hombre que dedicaba su vida a cuidar a los que nadie consideraba dignos de atención, pero también era amigo de su captor, y sin duda habría participado en sus actividades ilegales. El médico era tan noble como despreciable. Igual que el pirata que la man tenía prisionera.

—¿Te rindes? —le preguntó Inuyasha.

Kagome no se había dado cuenta hasta ese momento de lo desagra dable que le resultaba la palabra «rendición».

—Nunca —susurró antes de que la cogiese del brazo y la empuja se hacia la puerta.

-*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*-

**Jajaja esa chica es resistente! Se pone interesante! Gracias a Akanne Hygurashi! Me esfuerzo por no tener errores! **** y Satomi no te preocupes ya falta poco para eso! *.* nos vemos en el siguiente capi! Besos y abrazos! ^^**

**Dark_yuki**


	16. Chapter 16

Recuerden que la historia no es mia! La adapto ….y los personajes son de Rumiko Sensei! :D *.-*.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.* Capítulo 15

La calesa dorada del gobernador se balanceaba adelante y atrás en su subida al promontorio que presidía New Providence, mientras las luces de la ciudad centelleaban a través de la hilera de palmeras que recorría el camino a la mansión. El viaje se realizó en absoluto silencio, ya que Kaede y Myoga hacían todo lo posible por ignorarse mutuamente.

No resultaba fácil, porque el carruaje era pequeño, y ninguno de los dos contaba ya con la esbeltez de su juventud. Pero peor que el estre cho asiento eran las miradas que se lanzaban como dardos.

Kaede atacaba primero, incapaz de evitar que las emociones impregnaran su mirada y volaran en silencio hasta Myoga. Lo atravesaba con sus brillantes ojos acusadores, hasta que él se veía obligado a des viar la mirada o dejar que lo desarmara. Pero, cuando le tocaba a ella soportar una mirada especialmente maliciosa, abría los ojos como pla tos y casi se ahogaba del sobresalto, como si, con su venganza, Myoga se convirtiera en un demonio aún peor de lo que ella ya de por sí creía... ¿Cómo se atrevía a mirarla así?

—¡No puedo creer que estuviese a punto de invitarte a tomar el té en mi camarote! ¡No me lo puedo creer! —estalló la viuda, volviéndose brus camente para mirar hacia la mansión de la colina, más allá del cochero.

—Maldita sea, ¿cuándo vas a dejarlo de una vez? —replicó el capi tán Corbeil en tono molesto.

—¡Nunca! ¡Es lo más estúpido que he hecho en una vida llena de cosas estúpidas! ¡Nunca me perdonaré por ello! Yo, la señora de Stefan Lindstrom, ¡estuve a punto de invitar a un pirata a tomar el té en mi camarote!

—En primer lugar —aclaró él con la voz impregnada de furia—, no soy un pirata, y empiezo a cansarme de explicarlo. Aunque no lo creas, ¡soy capitán de barco y pretendo seguir siéndolo! —Cuando se calmó, siguió hablando—. Y también quiero dejar clara otra cosa: no he visto en toda mi vida a una mujer menos razonable que tú. Vaya, mi Shoga era el doble de joven cuando murió y tenía más sentido común. La gente se lamenta de lo que ha hecho o de lo que debería haber hecho. ¡Pero no de lo que ha estado a punto de hacer! —Tras quitarse aquel peso de encima, se dejó caer en el asiento y contempló el techo plano del carruaje hasta que llegaron a su destino.

La mansión del gobernador era un enorme palacio de estuco que rivalizaba con la descripción de Xanadú realizada por Marco Polo. Había adornos orientales por doquier, desde las sillas rojas de imitación de bambú hasta las suntuosas cómodas lacadas en negro. En la entrada habían pintado unos fantásticos pájaros volando por el papel de la pared, mientras que artículos exóticos, como porcelana china y esculturas inglesas, se exponían en pedestales lacados: Los colores predomi nantes eran el rojo y el morado.

A medida que la pareja avanzaba a través de la enorme estancia que era el recibidor, los enormes espejos colocados entre las ventanas los reflejaban sin cesar, al igual que hacían con el asombroso narcisismo de su propietario.

El gobernador Ignatio Roberto Aquila López estaba en la entrada del salón, acariciando la empuñadura de una antigua espada toledana. Cuando vio a sus visitantes asintió a modo de saludo, e invitó a Kaede y Myoga a entrar en el salón. Allí los esperaba un batallón de esclavos con librea amarilla dispuesto a atender hasta el más pequeño de sus deseos. Los refrigerios se sirvieron al instante mientras un muchacho con tur bante los abanicaba con hojas de palmera.

El gobernador fue el primero en hablar; sus rudos modales sólo eran superados por su obvia locura.

—Sin duda, capitán, usted sabe que lo que más deseo en el mundo es atravesar a Inuyasha con mi espada hasta que se desangre a mis pies. Bien —dijo, sentándose mientras hacía aspavientos con las manos-—, ¿qué puedo hacer para lograrlo?

Kaede se ahogó con su té, ya que hasta el momento no había nota do la enfermedad mental del gobernador.

—Bueno... —Myoga fingió evaluar el asunto con tranquilidad. No parecía en absoluto sorprendido por las irracionales palabras de su anfi trión—. No estoy seguro, Ignatio. Inuyasha es el dueño de mi barco. Si algo le pasara, no tendría...

—Barcos, barcos —repuso el gobernador agitando la mano—. Puedo darle barcos. ¿Es eso todo?

—Supongo que un barco estaría bien —comentó Myoga tras probar el té y adoptar una expresión pensativa.

—¿Quiere una mujer? Aquí en la isla hay tres que me gustan. Dejaré que se lleve una. Las tres son bonitas y con curvas, no sé si me entien de, capitán —concluyó, ahuecando las manos en un gesto vulgar.

—¡Perdone usted! —Kaede se levantó de un salto, lanzando una mirada furibunda a su anfitrión y otra a Myoga—. ¿Qué clase de hombre se atreve a vender así a sus amigos? —preguntó—. No entiendo nada de lo que está ocurriendo. Después de lo que me ha hecho, no siento gran aprecio por Inuyasha, pero, antes de verlo ejecutado por sus críme nes, como mínimo le garantizaría un juicio justo.

—¿Quién es esta mujer? —quiso saber Ignatio, levantándose de la silla—. ¿Es su esposa?

—¡Dios santo, no! —exclamó Myoga.

La viuda lanzó a Ignatio una mirada de rabia. Era tan bajo que podía mirarlo directamente a los ojos.

—Es usted un sapo perverso, señor, si es capaz de decir todo lo que ha dicho delante de mí.

—Capitán —dijo Ignatio, volviéndose hacia Myoga—, se lo pregun to de nuevo: ¿quién es esta mujer? Haré que la ejecuten por hablarme así.

Myoga se levantó lentamente con el ceño fruncido. Parecía preocupa do, como si no supiese cómo contener los daños.

—Gobernador, la pobre no sabe lo que dice...

La viuda no podía creer lo que estaba ocurriendo.

—Oh, sí, por supuesto que sé lo que digo —insistió Kaede, que siguió con su arenga como si creyera haber malinterpretado al goberna dor—. De hecho, sé tan bien lo que digo que opino que ambos son unos canallas sin la educación suficiente como para controlar su lengua je en mi presencia. Exijo que me lleven de vuelta al barco. Además de secuestrarme y retenerme, no me pueden obligar a aguantar semejante compañía.

—¡Quiero la cabeza de esta mujer en mis manos esta misma noche! —Furioso, Ignatio amenazó con el puño a Kaede. Ella abrió la boca del susto. De repente, le quedó claro que había entendido muy bien las pala bras del hombrecillo loco desde el principio..., y que no había hecho más que provocarlo. Consternada, se llevó la mano al cuello en un gesto inconsciente de protección.

Myoga se colocó entre ellos con expresión nerviosa.

—Gobernador, le ofreceré la disculpa que se merece. Si me permi te tener unas palabras con la señora Lindstrom, le demostraré lo equi vocada que está.

Ignatio echaba humo; su pequeño bigote negro, que tan bien escon día las llagas provocadas por la sífilis, se agitó. No parecía querer acce der, pero, finalmente, asintió.

Sin dejar de sonreír al gobernador, el capitán se llevó a Kaede a un rincón y estalló en feroces susurros.

—¿Sabes lo que has hecho, mujer? ¿Quieres morir? ¿Es eso? ¿Es que no tienes sentido común?

La viuda miró al gobernador, incrédula.

—Ese infame hombrecillo está loco. Exijo volver al barco. —Abrió un reluciente abanico negro que llevaba colgado de la muñeca y se dio aire con energía.

—¡Claro que está loco! ¡Ya lo sé! Y tiene poder para hacer lo que quiera. Esta isla es suya, ¿recuerdas? ¡Si sigues provocándolo, juro que no te salvaré del hacha!

—¿Es que no hay caballeros en esta isla? —preguntó Kaede, mirando al capitán con desagrado.

—¿Caballeros? ¿Caballeros? —murmuró Myoga en un tono cercano a la histeria—. ¿Cómo puede haber caballeros cuando esa incansable boca tuya se convierte en una constante fuente de irritación? Te lo diré sólo una vez: ¡ciérrala o te la cierro yo!

Kaede cerró el abanico de golpe y le lanzó a Myoga la peor de sus miradas.

—Mi marido, que era un santo, nunca me habría hablado así. Es usted un canalla, señor. Me trae al cubil de un demente y me insulta con su mala educación. En cuanto a mi boca incansable, deje que le diga que seguirá siéndolo hasta que nos liberen a Kagome y a mí.

—Ya lo veremos. ¡Te callarás, aunque tenga que obligarte!

—¿Y cómo pretendes hacerlo? Puedes secuestrarme, encerrarme o torturarme, pero no puedes callarme.

—Te equivocas, sé muy bien cómo callarte.

—¿Y cómo lo harás? —se burló Kaede, en absoluto intimidada.

—¡De la forma en que los hombres han callado a las mujeres desde hace siglos!

—¡Pues hazlo entonces! ¡Seguro que es una gran lección!

Myoga se acercó a Kaede con aire amenazador. Ella alzó barbilla, como retándolo a que la golpeara, pero, en vez de ello, el capitán hizo algo completamente distinto. La viuda estaba tan sorprendida que no supo defenderse cuando él la abrazó. Perpleja, lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos, hasta que Corbeil la besó con tanta intensidad que estuvo a punto de provocarle un ataque al corazón.

Cuando por fin se separaron, Kaede se quedó inmóvil, incapaz de parpadear siquiera. El capitán parecía algo avergonzado, como si creye ra haber ido demasiado lejos, pero después, murmuró irritado:

—Ah, por fin el bendito silencio. —Tras decir aquello, fue a sentar se de nuevo en el sofá de satén rojo que había ocupado antes.

El gobernador aplaudió y le dio unas palmaditas al capitán en la espalda, como si su acción mereciese un reconocimiento. Kaede se limi tó a mirar a Myoga como si también él se hubiese vuelto loco. Ni siquiera parpadeó cuando uno de los esclavos con librea anunció la cena.

Entraron en una sala de banquetes tan suntuosa como la de cual quier mansión inglesa, sumidos en un silencio absoluto. No se habían ahorrado gastos: el ascético cuadro representando la Iglesia de Santo Tomé de El Greco estaba colgado en la pared, aunque, irónicamente, las ventanas, el suelo y la mesa estaban cubiertos de satén color cereza.

—¿Podemos continuar sin más interrupciones, capitán? —pregun tó Ignacio, al tiempo que tomaba asiento en un extremo de la enorme mesa que presidía la estancia. Todavía lanzaba miradas asesinas a Kaede, que estaba demasiado ocupada mirando atónita a Myoga.

—Por supuesto —respondió el capitán, sentándose al instante.

—Quiero a Inuyasha. ¿Cuál es el precio?

—Primero necesitamos llenar nuestros toneles de agua.

—No se preocupe por eso. ¿Cuándo podré tener a Inuyasha?

Myoga estaba a punto de buscar otra evasiva cuando uno de los guar dias del gobernador entró en la sala. El hombre estaba cubierto de sudor y llevaba varios tramos de cuerda lacerada alrededor de las muñe cas. Agitado, habló rápidamente haciendo gestos señalándose la cabeza, donde resultaba obvio que lo habían golpeado. Repetía una y otra vez: «¡El Draque! ¡El Draque!».

Ignatio se puso en pie de un salto, intercambió algunas palabras con el guardia y salió a toda prisa de la habitación. Una vez se hubo marcha do, Myoga se puso en pie y agarró a la viuda del brazo, obligándola a levantarse.

—¿Adonde vamos? —quiso saber ella, intentando soltarse.

—De vuelta al barco —le informó brusco, apresurándose a llevar la hasta la puerta.

—Pero, ¿por qué? ¿Qué ha pasado?

—¿Es que no has oído decir a ese hombre «El Draque»? —espetó Myoga con gesto sombrío—. Sólo puede significar una cosa: ¡han descu bierto a Inuyasha!

Kagome no recordaba que el camino que llevaba hasta New Providence fuese tan oscuro. Obviamente, cuando lo recorrió, horas antes, estaba haciendo todo lo posible por parecer inconsciente, pero lo poco que había visto del paisaje no le había parecido tan aterrador como en aquellos momentos.

Volvió la cabeza y examinó a su captor mientras cabalgaba junto a él. Estaba furioso. Lejos quedaban los amables brazos que la habían sosteni do antes; habían pasado a sujetarla como tiras de cuero que la apretaban cada vez más, hasta que temió quedarse sin aliento. Su pecho era un blo que de granito contra su espalda, y sus muslos golpeaban sin piedad su trasero al cabalgar. No tenía ni idea de lo que le haría cuando regresaran al Seabravery, y le aterraba el pensar en ello. Inuyasha no había dicho ni una sola palabra desde que se despidieron de Sovens. No tenía que hacerlo.

Aunque había jurado luchar contra su captor, no tenía más remedio que volver al barco. Inuyasha había ganado otra batalla, pero Kagome se prometió que la guerra continuaría en el muelle, donde estaba dispues ta a encontrar la forma de huir antes de que el pirata la arrastrara por la pasarela de vuelta al Seabravery.

—¿Qué estás tramando ahora? —Inuyasha bajó la cabeza y le dio un mordisco en el carnoso lóbulo de la oreja. Debería haber sido un gesto juguetón, pero, debido a su rabia, sus dientes casi le hicieron daño. Tras la reprimenda, Kagome se enderezó e hizo caso omiso del traidor cosqui lleo que le recorrió la espalda.

—¿Cómo piensas volver al barco sin que te encuentren? —La joven intentó comportarse con toda la frialdad que le fue posible. Miró hacia delante, y, a lo lejos, vio una línea de relucientes hogueras: caña quema da. Neville y sus revolucionarios habían estado muy ocupados aquella noche. Recordaba haber leído una vez sobre las sublevaciones de escla vos en el Caribe. Estaba segura de que, si el gobernador no tenía cuidado, Grand Talimen sufriría un levantamiento comparable al de Haití, y la cabeza del dirigente acabaría en una estaca que harían desfilar por toda New Providence.

De repente, Inuyasha detuvo el caballo y se quedó muy quieto. Unas luces bajaban por la carretera que llevaba al pueblo. Antes de detenerse, Kagome no les había dado importancia, creyendo que se trataba de los faroles de las casas, pero en aquel instante comprobó que se movían en una larga hilera, como si se tratara de hormigas.

—¿Qué es eso? —susurró mientras el miedo se extendía con rapi dez por su interior.

—Antorchas. Puede que busquen a los esclavos que han iniciado las hogueras, pero... —hizo recular a su montura—, no quiero arriesgarme. —Desmontó abruptamente y la ayudó a bajar. Después dio una palmada en los flancos del caballo y envió al animal carretera abajo en dirección contraria.

—¿Qué pretendes hacer ahora?

—Ven —fue lo único que respondió Inuyasha antes de cogerla de la mano y correr para ponerse a cubierto en el cañaveral.

Corrieron durante lo que a la joven le parecieron varios kilómetros. Las cañas le cortaban el vestido y le laceraban la carne. Inuyasha no le dio tregua. Se dirigía a New Providence con el certero instinto de un sabueso, guiado tan sólo por la luz de la luna.

Cuando llegaron a los límites de pueblo, se movieron entre las som bras. Cada centímetro que avanzaban les costaba un enorme esfuerzo; había guardias por todas partes, y sus libreas de satén brillaban bajo la iridiscente luz de la luna. Era evidente que los buscaban a ellos. Por los trozos de conversaciones que pudieron escuchar, incluso el gobernador había salido a darles caza.

Inuyasha la condujo a través del laberinto de chabolas de esclavos que recorría la carretera que daba al pueblo. En cierto momento, Kagome tropezó y se apoyó en una puerta, en la que vio un cartel. Era viejo, y los bordes del papel estaban rotos y amarillentos, pero pudo ver clara mente lo que mostraba. Era un esbozo de la cara del pirata que la rete nía, y bajo él, se leían las palabras «El Draque». Incluso pudo leer el aviso de ejecución si alguna vez se le capturaba en la isla, lo que le pro vocó un nuevo escalofrío de terror.

—El barco estará rodeado. —Inuyasha la empujó contra una chabo la cuando cuatro guardias montados pasaron al trote, y miró la carretera con rostro tenso—. Tenemos que escondernos hasta que podamos embarcar de nuevo.

Un nuevo plan empezó a formarse en la mente de Kagome. No esta ba dispuesta a dejar que lo ejecutaran para que ella pudiese escapar.

—Podría ir al barco y decirle al capitán que se encontrase contigo en otro lugar de la isla. Sólo tienes que decirme dónde.

—Cuánta nobleza por tu parte —dijo él con sorna—. Si te pierdo de vista, saldrás corriendo colina arriba hacia la casa del gobernador. Me temo que tengo que rechazar tu amable oferta.

—No, yo... —Había querido decir: _Yo nunca te har__í__a da__ñ__o. _Pero las palabras se le atragantaron. Por algún motivo parecían demasiado ínti mas, una confesión demasiado sincera. Lo miró, pero tuvo que desviar la vista—. ¿Dónde podemos escondernos?

Inuyasha la contempló durante un instante, hasta que una lenta son risa asomó a sus labios.

—Quizá deba concederte tu deseo. Ignatio va a registrar hasta el último centímetro de esta maldita isla, pero no se le ocurrirá buscarme en su propia casa —afirmó, señalando con la cabeza la colina que pre sidía la isla.

—¿Quieres que nos escondamos en la mansión del gobernador? ¡Es una locura! —El brillo en los ojos de Inuyasha la asustó.

—Ah, dulce locura. —Se rió, la cogió de la mano, y se escabulleron entre las sombras de la noche.

—Sí, lo fingió todo. Sospecho que pretendía escapar cuando la lle varan a la isla. Oh, ¡ojalá la hubiese detenido! —Kaede se secó una lágrima del rabillo del ojo. Estaba junto a la barandilla del Seabravery, con Myoga, mirando las luces de New Providence. Inuyasha y Kagome esta ban allí fuera, en alguna parte, luchando por sus vidas.

—He enviado a todos los hombres de los que dispongo. Al menos, sabemos que no los han capturado. —El capitán la miró con un brillo extraño en los ojos. Resultaba obvio que las lágrimas de la viuda hacían que se sintiera extremadamente incómodo.

—Es culpa mía. Debería haber sabido que ocurriría algo así. Con Inuyasha en tanto peligro, era lógico que Kagome se viese arrastrada por sus problemas. Ahora los dos van a... van a... —La viuda se ahogó en una nueva ola de llanto.

—Kaede —dijo en vano Myoga, tratando de calmarla—, Inuyasha hasalido airoso de cosas peores.

—¿Con una mujer a su cargo? ¡Lo... dudo... ! —exclamó entre hipidos.

—Dificulta las cosas, sí, pero se las apañará. Si se tratase de cualquier otra persona, estaría preocupado, pero...

—¡Estás tan preocupado como yo! —Kaede se limpió los ojos rebosantes de lágrimas con su pañuelo, levantó el rostro y se enfrentó a la sombría mirada del capitán—. Es como un hijo para ti, ¿verdad? A pesar de todo, no quieres que muera. Lo amas como a un hijo.

Myoga dejó escapar un enorme suspiro. Como si para él resultase tan natural como navegar, estrechó a Kaede en sus brazos y dejó que llora se en su hombro. Sin aliento, coincidió con ella:

—Un hijo pródigo.

*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*

**Buenas chicas! Tarde un poco en actualizar, sorry! Pero estaba un poco enferma u.u muchas gracias bruxi-chaan por tu rew! Que bueno que te guste, pero ntp, pronto pronto habrá mas que un beso…MichMs jajaja yo también las quisiera en cada capi ;) HimeSasusaku gracias por tus categorías! Un beso chicas! Esta vez actualizare pronto **

**Dark_yuki**


	17. Chapter 17

Recuerden que la historia no me pertenece yo solo la adapto y que los personajes son de Rumiko sensei ^^ -.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.- Capítulo 16

Estaban en la mansión.

El corazón de Kagome nunca había latido tan deprisa como en el momento en que entraron en las cocinas vacías del gobernador y avan zaron por las silenciosas estancias. Un reloj dio las doce en alguna parte, mientras Inuyasha la conducía por los pasillos desiertos esquivando a los criados que se encontraban por el camino.

El interior de la mansión era como un laberinto chino. Había moti vos orientales pintados en las paredes y tallados en los muebles, e inclu so el aire estaba impregnado de un empalagoso aroma oriental. Hasta los pájaros cantores estaban encerrados en jaulas con forma de pago das. Kagome estaba segura de que ni siquiera un fumadero de opio podría resultarle tan extraño. Pero, si lo que la rodeaba se hallaba fuera de la normalidad, sus circunstancias lo estaban aún más. No era bueno para su salud mental saber que en cualquier instante podían capturarlos y ejecutarlos.

Inuyasha la metió en una habitación, justo cuando una esclava hacía su aparición en el pasillo llevando un candelabro. Apretó su espalda contra su pecho, y juntos esperaron en la oscuridad a que pasase la muchacha, oyendo el tintineo de los cristales de su candelabro, que sonaban como campanas.

Kagome tembló y el abrazo de Inuyasha se hizo más estrecho. Miró las manos del pirata, que estaban cruzadas sobre su vientre. Era un hom bre muy fuerte, aunque siempre controlaba esa fuerza cuando la toca ba. En sus manos, era tan frágil como una pieza de porcelana. Parecía invencible, pero, ¿lo era en realidad?

—Supongo que entenderás que no podemos quedarnos aquí — señaló Kagome, poniendo las manos sobre las suyas—. Nos descubrirán. Debería ir al barco y...

—¿Y por qué me rescatarías? —susurró Inuyasha en su oído. Su aliento era como seda ardiente bajándole por la nuca.

—Porque... —No supo expresar lo que sentía con palabras—. Porque Myoga me contó la historia de los esclavos. Sé que eres inocente. No puedo quedarme al margen y dejar que el gobernador ejecute a un hombre inocen te... Ni siquiera si se trata de ti. Debes confiar en mi palabra, en mi honor.

—Honor —repitió Inuyasha, riéndose con cinismo—. El honor ante las fauces de la muerte no tiene ningún valor.

—¿Cómo puedes decir algo así?

—¿Cómo puedes ser tan bella?

Ella volvió la cabeza y lo miró. Inuyasha esbozó una sonrisa perver sa, soltó la cintura femenina y la obligó a girar. Puso una mano bajo su barbilla y le echó la cabeza hacia atrás.

—¿Estás loco? —preguntó mientras se apartaba de él. Estaba segu ra de que pensaba besarla.

Inuyasha la ignoró y volvió a apresarla.

—¡No! —susurró Kagome con voz ronca, pero él no la escuchó. Acarició con reverencia su pelo y pareció disfrutar de su sedoso tacto.

—Creo que todavía prometes como seductora —dijo en voz baja, al tiempo que una intensa e indefinible expresión cruzaba sus ojos.

—Además de secuestrarme, ¿pretendes seducirme? ¿Qué clase de honor es el tuyo? —Se apartó de nuevo, esta vez con más energía.

—¿Acaso los piratas tenemos honor? —Inuyasha se rió entre dientes y volvió a intentar atraparla, pero la joven estaba sobre aviso, así que retrocedió y bajó corriendo por una empinada y tortuosa escalera. Estaba oscuro, pero incluso a la escasa luz de los faroles de las paredes podía ver que la perseguía y que cada vez ganaba más terreno. Acababa de dar la vuelta a una esquina para correr por un estrecho pasillo de suelo empedrado, cuando oyó una voz delante de ella. Sin tiempo para esconderse, vio a dos guardias con librea aparecer por el otro extremo del pasillo, que, sorprendidos, se detuvieron.

—¿Qué haces aquí, muchacha? —le gritó uno de los guardias con la voz pastosa por el ron, mientras levantaba el farol que llevaba en la mano para poder verla bien—. Las mozas del gobernador son los mar tes. Te has equivocado de noche.

Kagome se detuvo en seco. En algún lugar, el agua goteaba a través de las losetas, y aquel angustioso sonido no hizo más que aumentar su miedo. Miró hacia un lado con toda la calma que consiguió reunir. Inuyasha estaba en el pasillo en sombras que acababa de abandonar. Tenía la pistola en la mano, el rostro serio y los ojos llenos de rabia.

—Esa chica no es una de las putas del gobernador. Debe tratarse de una maldita ladrona. —El otro guardia, que también estaba ebrio, dio un paso adelante con la bayoneta lista.

—¡Te equivocas! —gritó Kagome, con la boca seca de miedo—. Te aseguro que no soy una ladrona.

—¿Y qué haces aquí? —El guardia que la había acusado se acercó a ella y la pinchó ligeramente con la bayoneta, desgarrando un poco el corpiño de su vestido. La joven retrocedió para que no viese a Inuyasha, y se llevó los brazos al pecho, a modo de escudo.

El guardia parecía disfrutar de su miedo.

—No te había visto nunca, muchacha. ¿De qué barco has salido? — exigió saber.

—Del Sea... —Se interrumpió. No podía decirles la verdad. Miró hacia el oscuro escondite de Inuyasha y vio que la expresión del pirata parecía tallada en piedra. Kagome sabía que la miraba esperando que lo delatara, como si se tratara de un hombre que espera en la horca a su ver dugo. Pero no lo traicionaría. Su honor, y, quizás algo más que se nega ba a reconocer, se lo impedía—. Del Cecilia —dijo a toda prisa—. Llegué en el Cecilia.

—No he oído que ese barco atracase aquí. Creo que mientes,muchachita.

—Me he perdido. —Le suplicó con los ojos—. He llegado aquí por error. Ni siquiera sé dónde estoy.

El otro guardia borracho se rió.

—¡Estás en el lugar correcto! —Levantó el farol y le enseñó las filas interminables de grilletes oxidados empotrados en la pared que se podían ver en el pasillo en el que se encontraban.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó con voz temblorosa.

—A esto lo llamamos calabozo, muchachita. —El guardia echó la cabeza atrás y se rió.

—No he hecho nada malo. Os ruego que me dejéis marchar —les suplicó.

—Déjala, Mick —intervino el otro guardia antes de darle un trago a una recargada petaca plateada—. Después de todo, es bastante guapa. Quizá, si el gobernador se cansa de ella, nos devuelva el favor alguna noche solitaria.

—Ni siquiera estamos seguros de que sea una de las chicas del gobernador —adujo el guardia que respondía al nombre de Mick.

Volvió a pincharla con la bayoneta y Kagome vio por el rabillo del ojo que Inuyasha se tensaba.

—Os lo imploro —suplicó la joven, notando que la situación esta ba a punto de estallar—, dejad que me vaya y seguid vuestro camino. Seguro que tenéis cosas mejores que hacer esta noche que molestaros conmigo.

—Eso es cierto. —Mick le dio un buen trago a la petaca de su com pañero. Cada vez estaba más borracho—. Tenemos cosas mejores que hacer. El Draque está ahí fuera. ¿Sabes quién es, muchacha?

Ella tragó saliva. Le temblaban tanto las manos que tuvo que escon derlas detrás de la espalda. El desafío de Inuyasha era casi palpable. Sabía que esperaba que lo delatase y contemplase alegremente su ejecución. Su posición no era en absoluto ventajosa ante aquellos hombres, ni siquiera con la pistola que llevaba. Pero, por mucho que su mente le dijera que la traición era el camino hacia la libertad, sabía que no podría hacerlo. Era conciente de que él se había arriesgado para que recibiera atención médica, y, sencillamente, algo en su interior se rebelaba ante la idea de ponerle en peligro. Su silencio quizás le costara la vida, pero no veía ninguna otra salida honorable. Una vez le había dicho a Inuyasha que ella era una mujer fuerte. Irónicamente, aquella noche, para salvarlo, tendría que probarlo por fin.

—No conozco a nadie llamado El Draque —dijo en voz alta con tono rebelde. Mick la cogió del brazo, como si pretendiera sacarle la ver dad. Ella hizo una mueca ante la brutalidad del hombre, y su mirada se encontró con Inuyasha.

Estaba en la oscuridad, contemplándola lleno de asombro. Su expre sión denotaba su incredulidad ante la idea de que pretendiera protegerlo con su silencio. En la vida de Inuyasha no había lugar para algo como la piedad o el sacrificio. Para él, el mundo era blanco y negro. Estaba ciego a todas las tonalidades de gris que ella veía con tanta claridad.

Pero, de repente, mientras lo observaba, algo se despertó en los ojos de Inuyasha, algo que llevaba largo tiempo dormido. Se trataba de una diminuta chispa de altruismo que cobraba vida después de años de creer lo muerto en su interior. Kagome podía notar su perplejidad, y también que el descubrimiento no le gustaba. Lo hacía vulnerable, y ella sabía que era la clase de hombre que lucharía contra la vulnerabilidad hasta la muerte.

—Ese Drake morirá esta noche. El gobernador no le dará tregua hasta atraparlo.

Haciendo un esfuerzo, la joven se obligó a observar de nuevo a los guardias. Borrando con cuidado cualquier emoción de su cara, se pro metió no volver a mirar a Inuyasha. La vida del pirata dependía de ello.

—Entonces no os entretendré más, caballeros —dijo, haciendo un último intento por liberarse.

—No. —Mick la cogió del brazo—. Te quedas con nosotros, cari ño. Dicen que El Draque podría ir con una mujer. Te llevaremos al gobernador y veremos si sabe quién eres.

Kagome levantó la vista, y el miedo a lo que le esperaba le congeló el rostro.

—¿Y si el gobernador no me reconoce? —preguntó en voz baja.

—Entonces, muchachita, será mejor que te portes bien con nosotros, porque te meterás en un buen lío. —Mick se humedeció los labios y se rió entre dientes al ver el terror que se reflejaba en la cara de la joven.

No quería ir con ellos, pero ¿cómo escapar? Inuyasha no podía ayu darla. Sería un suicidio, y los dos lo sabían. Retrocedió, pero Mick la atrajo hacia él. Su rancio aliento apestaba a ron.

—El gobernador no te va a reconocer, ¿verdad?

—No —musitó, sintiendo ya la horca en su garganta.

—Vamos, Mick. La estás matando de miedo —dijo el otro guardia.

—¡Esta noche nos vamos a divertir, Davey! —Mick cogió a Kagome por la cintura, la acercó a su cuerpo y la levantó por los aires con su cor pulento brazo. La joven gritó y se resistió; nunca se había sentido tanindefensa. Inuyasha no podía ayudarla, y, aun de haber podido, dudaba que lo hiciera. Ella no le importaba lo suficiente para arriesgar la vida; ni siquiera por su valiosa Perla.

—Suéltala o muere, cabrón.

Las palabras, duras e inflexibles, sorprendieron a todos. Los guar dias se sobresaltaron al ver que sus juegos habían tenido un espectador. Kagome se limitó a soltar un grito ahogado, incapaz de creer lo que veía, mientras Inuyasha salía de entre las sombras con una pistola en la mano.

Por un momento, todos permanecieron inmóviles. En los ojos del pirata podía leerse un intenso desprecio por los guardias. Su cuerpo ape nas parecía capaz de contener la rabia que lo consumía. Era la furia per sonificada. Davey, el guardia más cobarde, soltó de inmediato el fusil para rendirse.

—¡Sólo cuenta con una bala, Davey! —gritó Mick, al que se le pasó la borrachera de inmediato—. ¡Recoge el maldito fusil!

El aludido se agachó como pudo para recoger su arma e Inuyasha lo miró con asco.

—Sois unos estúpidos, ¿Acaso creéis que podéis vencerme? —les retó.

—Así que esta mujer es tuya, Draque. —Mick se echó hacia atrás y colocó a Kagome delante de él, a modo de escudo. Se balanceaba de forma precaria y maldecía los efectos de la bebida.

—Sí, y no me gusta que le pongas tus sucias manos encima. — Inuyasha dio un amenazador paso adelante.

Aunque contaba con mejores armas, Mick retrocedió un paso.

—Drake, no vas a salir vivo esta noche. El gobernador tiene a todos los soldados de la isla buscándote, y yo me llevaré una buena bolsa por entregarte.

—Eso será si logras atraparme.

El brazo del guardia rodeó el cuello de Kagome. Ella notó que el brazo se tensaba, casi impidiéndole respirar, pero apenas prestó aten ción. Estaba demasiado asombrada por los actos de Inuyasha. Había acu dido a salvarla sin medir los riesgos. ¿Sería tan sólo por la Perla? ¿Era aquélla la única razón por la que estaba arriesgando su vida? No quería creerlo. Quería creer que había algo más, algo que había conseguido que estuviera dispuesto a defenderla, aunque aquello no encajara con el hombre oscuro y feroz que había conocido en el barco.

—Davey —ordenó Mick—, dispara a ese cabrón si tienes que hacerlo, pero mételo en una celda. Cuando el gobernador sepa que lo tenemos, querrá decirle unas palabras antes de matarlo.

Davey miró al pirata. Resultaba obvio que estaba aterrado, y, de no haber llevado el uniforme puesto, un espectador podría haber pensado que era Inuyasha quien daba las órdenes.

—Mick, creo que deberías llevarlo tú. No...

—¡Maldita sea, no discutas! —Para dar énfasis a sus palabras, Mick apretó con más fuerza el delicado cuello de Kagome. Ella ahogó un grito, e Inuyasha dio otro paso acercándose.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo —acordó Davey antes de tambalearse y apuntar al pirata con la bayoneta—. ¡Tú, quédate donde estás! —Soltó un hipido, e Inuyasha estuvo a punto de sonreír.

—Vamos, señores, estoy seguro de que os dais cuenta de que esto no va a funcionar. Estáis borrachos y no podréis obligarme a ir a nin guna parte.

—Somos dos contra uno y tú sólo cuentas con una bala. —Mick apretó el cuello de Kagome hasta dejarla prácticamente sin aire. El pira ta perdió la calma y avanzó para rescatarla, pero, de repente, Davey dis paró el fusil.

La joven levantó la mirada y gritó cuando vio que Inuyasha se deja ba caer con la espalda apoyada en la pared. En su camisa apareció una mancha de sangre que crecía por momentos.

—¡No! —gritó impotente. No podía soportar la idea de que estu viese muerto, de que se hubiese puesto en peligro por salvarla.

Davey miró asombrado al hombre al que acababa de disparar. Desesperada, Kagome se zafó de Mick y corrió hacia Inuyasha. Se puso de rodillas a su lado con la intención de atenderlo, pero, antes de poder tocarlo, Mick volvió a atraparla.

—Lo he matado —murmuró Davey, sin poder creer lo que había hecho.

—El gobernador estará contento. Le diremos que intentó resistirse.

—He matado al Dragón.

—Asegurémonos de ello. Coge la maldita pistola.

Con la mirada borrosa por las lágrimas, Kagome vio cómo el guardia se acercaba al cuerpo inmóvil del pirata, y alargaba una mano tembloro sa con la intención de coger la pistola que se hallaba a pocos centímetros de Inuyasha. Sólo suspiró aliviado cuando tuvo el arma en sus manos.

—Mira, Mick, está hecha de oro —dijo Davey, justo antes de que un brazo de hierro le rodease el cuello. Gritó, y otra mano agarró la muñeca en la que llevaba la pistola. Antes de que el guardia pudiera siquiera pensar en defenderse, el pirata lo derribó y le dio un golpe en la cabeza que lo dejó inconsciente en el acto.

—Suéltala. —Inuyasha se puso en pie, con la pistola de nuevo en la mano. Todavía le sangraba el hombro, pero se movía como si no sintie se dolor. La joven lo miró con más atención y se dio cuenta de que la bala sólo le había rozado.

El guardia la soltó y se apresuró a amartillar su fusil. Estaba a punto de disparar cuando el pirata se lo quitó de un golpe. Aterrado, Mick intentó coger de nuevo a Kagome para usarla como escudo, pero Inuyasha también la apartó. Estaba indefenso contra el Dragón.

—¡Hagamos un trato! —El guardia se alejó unos pasos, aterroriza do—. No le diré al gobernador que has estado aquí. ¡Deja que me vaya y no le diré nada!

—Correrás a avisarle en cuanto me pierdas de vista —repuso Inuyasha, recogiendo el fusil abandonado y tocando la punta de la bayo neta. Satisfecho al ver lo afilada que estaba, la sacó del cañón del fusil.

—¡Drake! —suplicó Mick, sintiendo que el terror hacía desaparecer su borrachera—. ¡Esto no es necesario!

Inuyasha se limitó a sonreír. Kagome, paralizada, era incapaz de apar tar la mirada, a pesar de adivinar lo que ocurriría.

—¡Piedad, Drake! ¡Piedad! —El guardia retrocedió hasta que su espalda chocó contra la pared. Cuando el pirata se puso frente a él, Kagome bajó la vista y sintió que se le detenía el corazón al oír los gemi dos de Mick.

Inuyasha inmovilizó al guardia de pies y manos con los grilletes de la pared, que se agitaron con estrépito cuando Mick, en un intento deses perado, luchó por liberarse. Luego, se oyó el letal sonido de la bayoneta al clavarse de golpe, y se hizo el silencio.

El pirata dio un paso atrás, y la joven se obligó a mirar por fin lo que había ocurrido. Esperaba ver a un hombre muerto, pero no había sangre ni se oían gritos de agonía. El guardia estaba vivo. No había reci bido daño alguno, pero no se atrevía a moverse. Kagome estuvo a punto de reírse cuando descubrió la razón: Mick estaba clavado a la pared por la bayoneta que atravesaba la tela de sus pantalones. El cuchillo, clavado peligrosamente entre sus piernas, estaba hundido en la argamasa que unía las losetas de la pared. Si tan sólo se atrevía a respirar a destiempo, se arriesgaba a perder lo que más valoraba.

—Si yo estuviera en tu lugar, ni siquiera respiraría. —Inuyasha le dedicó una sonrisa despiadada mientras Mick lo miraba con increduli dad.

—Drake, hijo de puta —masculló el guardia. Sabía que cualquier movimiento sería peligroso.

Inuyasha sonrió y pasó por encima del cuerpo inconsciente del otro guardia para llegar hasta Kagome. Cogió su mano y tiró de ella.

—Que descanses bien —le deseó antes de que las maldiciones susu rradas de Mick los siguieran por el pasillo.

—Tenemos que encontrar la forma de salir de aquí —señaló Kagome mientras curaba el hombro de Inuyasha. El dragón de su espalda parecía mucho más amenazador con la sangre del pirata cubriendo sus escamas.

Lo limpió con un lienzo húmedo que habían encontrado y siguió con su trabajo. Ya casi no sangraba. La herida no era más que un rasguño. Sólo necesitaba un vendaje.

Levantó la vista y contempló la oscuridad. Inuyasha estaba sentado de cara a un balcón que daba al exuberante patio del gobernador, y ella estaba de pie a su costado. Las palmeras se agitaban con la suave brisa creando un agradable susurro, mientras las antorchas de los guardias que buscaban a su presa, se movían por toda la superficie de la isla que se extendía ante sus ojos.

—Tenemos tiempo. —Inuyasha rodeó la frágil cintura femenina con su implacable brazo de acero y la obligó a sentarse en su regazo, sin hacer caso de sus protestas—. Quiero saber algo antes de irnos —dijo mirándola a los ojos, una vez Kagome se hubo tranquilizado—. No nos iremos hasta que me respondas.

—Tu herida sangra de nuevo. Tengo que encontrar algo que sirva de vendaje. —Intentó levantarse, pero él la sujetó con fuerza.

—¿Por qué no me traicionaste ante esos guardias? —Ella bajó la cabeza—. Kagome, quiero saberlo. —Apresó su barbilla y la obligó a mirarlo.

—Tú corrías mucho más peligro que yo —se limitó a decir.

—No tanto —objetó—. Es muy probable que hubiesen saltado sobre ti a cambio de no entregarte al gobernador.

—No estaba asustada...

—Pero una vez se hubieran hartado —siguió, implacable—, te habrían entregado de todos modos. Hubieras acabado colgada por ladrona. ¿Lo sabías?

Inuyasha movió la mano que sujetaba la barbilla femenina para acu nar su rostro con su palma. Pero la caricia era más de lo que la joven podía soportar y trató de evadirse mirando por el balcón las irregulares siluetas de los cocoteros.

—No lo entiendo. ¿Por qué lo has hecho, Kagome? Podrías haber muer to. Te habrías sacrificado por mí —afirmó con voz grave y profunda.

—No, por ti no —negó ella, que todavía evitaba mirarlo. No le iba a dar lo que él quería. No le iba a confesar que había sentido la necesi dad de salvarlo. No pronunciaría las palabras: «Nunca te haría daño», porque eran demasiado reveladoras. Porque decían demasiado sobre lo que empezaba a sentir por aquel hombre que atormentaba sus sueños.

—Me estabas protegiendo, ¿no es así?

—Tengo que ir a buscar algo que sirva como vendaje.

Él impidió que se moviera.

—Respóndeme.

—Inuyasha, no... —De repente, se le quebró la voz.

—¿Que no qué, Kagome? ¿Que no me pregunte por qué has salvado mi vida? ¿Que no piense en la razón que hay detrás de lo que has hecho esta noche?

—¿La razón? —repitió. Sus preguntas provocaron en ella una ira irracional—. Te lo diré: ha sido por la misma razón por la que tú salis te de las sombras para salvarme de esos hombres. Porque era lo correc to. Eso es todo, Inuyasha, una buena acción. Y ya sé cuánto odias esas cosas. —Se rió con amargura—. Bondad. Suena como una maldición cuando se une a tu nombre.

Él tomó su cara entre las manos y la obligó a mirarlo. Cuando sus miradas se encontraron, dijo con crueldad:

—Parece que mi carácter te decepciona, Kagome. Casi como si fue ses una amante rechazada.

—Tú eres el rechazado, Inuyasha. Siempre te rechazaré —afirmó al tiempo que intentaba soltarse.

—Pero no puedes rechazarme hasta conocer la oferta. Permíteme. —Colocó sus manos en sus caderas y, con una facilidad insultante, la colocó a horcajadas entre sus muslos ignorando sus forcejeos—. ¿Quieres que nos divirtamos un rato, cariño?

Ella se quedó inmóvil. Sabía bien a qué se refería. Aunque no cono cía todos los detalles, tenía una idea general bastante aproximada.

—Suél...ta...me —exigió, mirándolo con altivez.

—Vamos, Kagome —la tentó—, deja que te caliente por dentro. Puede que incluso nos deshagamos de una vez por todas de esa actitud tuya tan remilgada...

—¡Bastardo! ¡Miserable! ¡Canalla! —lo insultó, mientras forcejeaba intentando escapar.

Inuyasha ni siquiera se inmutó.

—¿Eso quiere decir que me rechazas? —se burló.

Furiosa, levantó el brazo para abofetearlo. Pero él detuvo su mano antes de que lograra su objetivo y se la llevó al pecho. De repente, se puso muy serio. Ya no estaba jugando.

—No me conviertas en un hombre noble, pequeña. Ni siquiera se te ocurra.

—Pero ¿por qué? ¿Por qué negar lo que eres? Esta noche podías haberme abandonado a mi suerte y, sin embargo, me rescataste. —De repente, los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas. No sabía por qué aquel hombre la afectaba de aquella forma. Sin duda, tenía problemas más graves de los que preocuparse. Toda la furia del infierno parecía desatar se a su alrededor: guardias con órdenes de matar recorrían la isla, su captor había tenido la descabellada idea de esconderse en el dormitorio del gobernador, y no parecían tener muchas posibilidades de regresar al puerto sin ser vistos. Pero, en aquel momento, aunque fuese una locu ra, lo más importante para ella era que Inuyasha reconociese que todavía quedaba algo en su interior por salvar y que se había manifestado en sus ojos cuando Kagome les había dicho a los guardias que no sabía nada sobre El Draque.

Pero había olvidado lo fríos que podían ser aquellos ojos dorados.

—Escúchame bien, Kagome. Si un día me convierto en el hombre que crees que soy, acabaré muerto.

—No —negó ella casi en un suspiro.

—Si fuera ese tipo de hombre, mis enemigos se abalanzarían sobre mí al instante.

Sus rostros estaban tan cerca que sus respiraciones se entremezclaban.

La joven sintió un escalofrío de miedo.

—Ese Sesshoumaru no es Dios, Inuyasha.

—No tiene por qué serlo. Alguien tan poderoso y cruel como él siempre tendrá esbirros que ejecuten sus órdenes. Son los hombres nobles quienes mueren con la única compañía de sus convicciones.

—Eso no es cierto —musitó, acariciando con suavidad su mejilla—. Inuyasha, te juro que yo no permitiría que murieras solo.

—No me puedes convertir en algo que no soy, Kagome.

—Pero hoy he visto lo que hay realmente en tu interior. Ha sido la bondad lo que me ha salvado esta noche. Únicamente la bondad. No pensabas en la Perla cuando saliste de entre las sombras. ¡No lo nie gues, Inuyasha! ¡Tu única intención era salvarme!

—¡Maldita seas! —Sus manos apretaron brutalmente sus caderas.

—¡Reconócelo, Inuyasha! Reconoce que actuaste por un motivo noble —le instó con voz temblorosa.

—¡Soy lo que ves, Kagome! ¡Y te probaré de una vez por todas que nunca seré el hombre en el que quieres convertirme! —Agarró con mano de hierro la parte posterior de su cabeza y la besó con crueldad.

Ella sollozó sobre sus labios, pero hasta aquella protesta quedó silencia da cuando la lengua de Inuyasha logró atravesar la barrera de sus dientes.

Su beso era tan feroz como amargamente impersonal. Estaba calcu lado para probar sus palabras y provocar una reacción, y, sin duda, lo consiguió. A los ojos de Kagome asomaron lágrimas de rabia y frustra ción, mientras el deseo se introducía en su cuerpo como un ladrón. En aquel momento, lo odiaba más de lo que se creía capaz. Y el hecho de saber que nunca sentiría nada tan fuerte por ningún otro hombre, sólo empeoraba la situación.

Cuando él se apartó por fin, la bofetada de Kagome le provocó una sonrisa amarga.

—¿Todavía tienes una visión elevada de mí, cariño? —susurró Inuyasha, sujetándole los antebrazos con manos de hierro.

—No hagas esto, Inuyasha. ¡Te salvé la vida!

—Mantén la boca cerrada a no ser que te bese —le ordenó con crueldad.

En un instante, la puso en pie, se levantó y cogió su mano.

—¡No! —gritó ella al verse arrastrada al exótico dormitorio del gobernador. Pero sus súplicas sólo reforzaron la firme resolución mas culina.

La tiró en la cama y la cubrió con su poderoso cuerpo. Las manos de Inuyasha se deslizaron con rudeza por su pecho y quitaron los alfile res del delantal, dejando tan sólo un fino corpiño de lino y lazos entre ella y su lujuria.

—¿Todavía crees que soy un hombre íntegro? —Observó el rostro femenino durante un largo momento, al parecer disfrutando de su belle za y su actitud desafiante. A pesar de que una sombra de duda cruzaba sus ojos, inclinó la cabeza para recorrer con sus labios la parte superior de su pecho, que desbordaba el escotado corpiño de lino.

Kagome echó la cabeza hacia atrás y gimió, incapaz de detenerlo. Él siguió atormentándola y dejando un rastro abrasador en su piel, hasta que la ropa lo obligó a parar. Entonces, los firmes dedos masculinos atraparon los lazos del corpiño para desatarlos lenta y cuidadosamente. Ella tiró de su antebrazo, pero nada parecía poder detenerlo. El pirata apartó con rapidez el corpiño de la joven, dejando al descubierto la ple nitud y perfección de sus generosos pechos y sus rosados pezones.

—Hay un hombre noble dentro de ti, Inuyasha —musitó Kagome entre sollozos mientras lo contemplaba con expresión dolida y traicionada—. Lo sé, lo he visto. Pero lo has enterrado a tal profundidad que puede que jamás dejes que vuelva a la superficie.

—No deberías haberlo visto nunca —fue lo único que respondió Inuyasha antes de atrapar entre sus dientes uno de sus pezones y lamer después la pequeña marca que le había dejado. Ella se agarró al pirata al sentir una punzada de placer, y su reacción se convirtió en otro sollozo. Hundió las manos en su pelo e intentó apartarlo, pero el dolor no pare cía significar nada para Inuyasha, que continuó su ataque contra el otro pecho, hasta que la joven perdió el control y tembló bajo él.

—Ah, veo que eres una mujer, al fin y al cabo —dijo Inuyasha con voz ronca, al ver su reacción. Kagome giró su cabeza sobre la almohada para no verlo y se prometió permanecer fría y rígida, pero el pirata se limitó a sonreír, y dejó que su boca envolviera una vez más sus senos con su calidez.

Temblorosa por lo que le hacía sentir, no sabía cuánto más podría aguantar. Deseaba desesperadamente gritar pidiendo ayuda, pero era imposible. Llamar a los criados de la casa sólo serviría para que los eje cutaran al amanecer. Estaba atrapada, y, al mirar las duras y atractivas facciones de Inuyasha, supo que él era muy consciente de ello.

El pirata se alzó sobre ella. Le sacó el vestido por los hombros, lo deslizó hasta sus caderas y durante un momento pareció hechizado por la belleza que había quedado expuesta. La joven gimió y lo golpeó cuan do intentó besarla de nuevo, pero era como golpear una pared de ladri llo; ni siquiera cedió un centímetro.

—¿Quién habría pensado que acabaría teniéndote? —susurró junto al cabello de Kagome, mientras su pulgar endurecía uno de sus pezones con suavidad. Ella lo empujó, pero sus manos encontraron la suave y cálida piel del pirata que la apertura de la camisa dejaba al descubierto, y las apartó al instante.

—No te gusta tocarme, ¿verdad, Kagome? —La mano de Inuyasha capturó una de las manos que la joven intentaba apartar—. ¿Por qué? ¿Es que nadie te abrazaba en el Hogar? ¿Es que nuestro ilustre parangón de nobles intenciones, el señor Akitoki, nunca te rodeó con sus brazos para darte calor? Creciste en un lugar muy frío —afirmó mientras colo caba la mano femenina bajo su camisa. El pecho de Inuyasha era tan sóli do como el acero, y sus músculos, tan cálidos como la marea caribeña.

—Me... me trataban bien en el Hogar, Inuyasha —replicó, con la cara surcada de lágrimas—. Mi vida era tranquila hasta que te conocí.

La tensión regresó a la cara del pirata.

—Puede que te trataran bien. Pero, ¿era amor? Una vez me ama ron... Hasta que aquellos que me amaban me fueron arrancados del alma misma.

—¡Inuyasha! —exclamó la joven cuando él dejó la cama. Se apresuró a cubrir su desnudez con la colcha de satén escarlata y lo vio desnudar se con el corazón encogido de miedo.

No apartó la mirada. No hacía falta. Las excusas se derrumbaban a su alrededor; Kagome se dio cuenta de que su inocencia había sido sen tenciada a muerte hacía mucho tiempo. Observó en silencio cómo Inuyasha tiraba la ensangrentada camisa sobre la alfombra, después las botas, y luego los pantalones. Levantó la mirada y lo contempló, asusta da, pero también anhelante por la bestia que tenía delante.

Parecía haber surgido de las profundidades de sus sueños. Se erguía sobre ella con el negro cabello cayéndole por los hombros, y los ojos duros y brillantes. Tenía la respiración entrecortada, y podía ver que su pecho se movía a un ritmo poderoso. Se dirigió hacia ella sin vacilar y Kagome retrocedió hasta el cabecero de la cama. Ambos quedaron inmóviles y se examinaron; presa y cazador.

Armándose de valor, la joven bajó la mirada, y el miedo se apode ró de su ser cuando descubrió su grueso y poderoso miembro, que parecía anhelarla. Pero lo que más la aterró fue el dragón. Aunque no podía ver el tatuaje de la espalda, por fin veía la cola. Le rodeaba la cadera y daba dos vueltas a su muslo de hierro antes de desaparecer en las ingles. El dragón lo abrazaba, lo poseía por completo, y también la poseería a ella.

En un último intento de escapar, Kagome saltó de la cama y corrió hacia la puerta, tapándose el pecho desnudo con las manos, y arrastran do el vestido que colgaba seductoramente de sus caderas. Creyó que Inuyasha intentaría detenerla, pero no se molestó en hacer ese esfuerzo. Le pisó la falda, lo que provocó que la joven cayera hacia delante. El pirata evitó la caída con sus brazos y de un sólo movimiento se deshizo del vestido, que quedó abandonado en el suelo. Ella gritó, arañó y pata leó, pero sin resultado; la tiró sobre la cama, la cubrió con su poderoso cuerpo y sujetó las frágiles muñecas femeninas por encima de la cabeza de Kagome con una de sus poderosas manos.

—¡Inuyasha, te lo ruego! —exclamó la joven entre jadeos.

—No hay vuelta atrás, Kagome —sentenció él, mientras deslizaba la mano por el pecho femenino con un movimiento estudiado para hacer que lo desease.

—¡Dios mío, así no, Inuyasha, así no!, ¡Te lo ruego! ¡Soy virgen! — sollozó.

—Esto tenía que pasar tarde o temprano, y los dos lo supimos en cuanto nos vimos.

—¡No! —gritó Kagome.

—Sí —susurró él.

Kagome se arqueó contra su cuerpo intentando librarse de su peso, pero sus esfuerzos resultaron inútiles. De repente, Inuyasha la dejó libre; deslizó sus manos por sus costados, acarició sus caderas, y cuando llegó a sus piernas, le obligó a abrir los muslos, acariciándolos con suavidad y rozando el suave vello castaño que protegía el centro de su feminidad.

La intimidad de aquella caricia provocó que el corazón de la joven casi se saliese de su pecho, pero también consiguió que reuniese las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban para luchar. Quería abofetearlo, pero, a la vacilante luz de la vela del dormitorio, su mirada se fijó en el reflejo brillante del pendiente. Metió el dedo índice en el hueco del aro mien tras una idea tomaba forma en su cabeza. Él se detuvo de inmediato, suspendido sobre ella sobre sus brazos nervudos.

—¡Detén esta locura de una vez! —exclamó la joven entre jadeos.

—Adelante, arráncalo, Kagome. Ya ha pasado antes.

Ella lo miró con sus ojos turquesa llenos de furia y dudas, mientras sus senos, llenos y turgentes, presionaban el torso de granito de Inuyasha, intentando recuperar el aliento. No podía dejarlo continuar. Pero ¿sería capaz de hacerle daño? ¿De arrancarle el pendiente?

Cuando su atención se centró en la oreja, vio una gruesa cicatriz marcada en el lóbulo. El pirata había dicho la verdad, alguien había teni do la misma idea que ella en el pasado. Nuevas lágrimas le asomaron a los ojos. Sólo se le ocurría una situación en la que otra persona pudiera haber estado tan cerca de él para hacerlo.

—Entonces, ¿fue otra mujer? —preguntó—. ¿La llevaste al límite como a mí? —Le temblaba la voz.

—Fue un mendigo de la Casbah —explicó Inuyasha, casi retándola con la mirada a arrancarlo—. Yo sólo tenía quince años. Quería la plata y cayó sobre mí en la oscuridad.

Kagome pasó un largo instante observando el dedo que tenía engan chado en el pendiente.

—¿Qué le hiciste?

—Digamos que al final descubrió que no necesitaba la plata. —Ella se enfrentó a su dura mirada. No quería saber nada más—. Vamos, arráncalo de una vez para que podamos continuar.

Sus inflexibles palabras la asustaron más que cualquier otra cosa que hubiera hecho antes. Logró que la mano le dejase de temblar y tiró un poco del pendiente, aunque no lo suficiente para inflingir daños. Se miraron a los ojos, y ella vio que los rasgos de Inuyasha se preparaban para el desgarrón. El dolor físico no era más que otra faceta de su mundo en blanco y negro. Aceptaría el dolor para lograr el placer. Tan simple como aquello. Pero, al mirar en las profundidades de sus ojos, vislumbró brevemente cómo el dolor lo había convertido en lo que era. Con sólo quince años, el mundo que lo rodeaba había estado dispuesto a hacerle sangrar por un insignificante pendiente de plata. Kagome empe zó a entender que había tenido que aprender a luchar para sobrevivir, y lo bien que su cruel mundo le había enseñado la lección.

Hacerle daño era su única esperanza de escapar. Pero, sintiéndose completamente derrotada, se dio cuenta de que no podía hacerlo. Y la razón era incluso más dolorosa que lo que había estado a punto de hacer.

Con un sollozo desgarrador, soltó el pendiente. Él se sorprendió de su rendición e intentó mirarla a los ojos, pero ella volvió la cabeza. Lágrimas ardientes cayeron por sus mejillas mientras lloraba su amargu ra en silencio sobre la colcha.

—¡Kagome...!

—¡No puedo hacerte daño! —confesó—. No puedo hacerte daño —repetía entre lágrimas una y otra vez, como una maldición.

—¡Kagome, mírame! —le exigió. Tenía todos los músculos en ten sión a causa de la rabia, pero ella se negaba a cumplir su orden. No deja ba de llorar, con el pecho agitado por aquella emoción nueva que la que maba por dentro.

—¡Kagome! —Había furia en su voz, pero también algo más, algo que se asemejaba demasiado al miedo—. Escúchame, ¡no pienso sentir nada por ti, perra estirada! ¿Me oyes? ¡No sentiré nada por ti! —La sacu dió con violencia, pero ella no dejó de llorar. Se aferraba a la colcha con desesperación y esperaba el ataque. Apenas le importaba ya. Aquella noche todo su mundo se había venido abajo. Ni siquiera ser secuestra da podía compararse con aquel sentimiento terrible que había nacido en su interior; un sentimiento que nunca reconocería ante él.

—Kagome —susurró Inuyasha, con la respiración tan agitada como la de ella.

La joven movió la cabeza a un lado y a otro para evitar que viese sus ojos, temerosa de lo que su mirada pudiese revelar. Pero, finalmente, él apresó su barbilla con una mano y la obligó a mirarlo. Cuando lo hizo, toda la isla pareció guardar silencio.

Inuyasha la contempló como si fuese la primera vez que la veía y no tuviesen un pasado. Kagome no podía apartar la vista, porque, aunque los brazos masculinos la sujetaban con ternura, los ojos del pirata, su mismo ser, la habían atrapado por completo. Le temblaban los labios, sin saber qué ocurriría después.

—Inuyasha, no... —susurró ella cuando soltó su barbilla y acarició sus labios con el pulgar, magullados por sus besos. Deslizó con suavi dad sus dedos por su mejilla, mientras los ojos femeninos le regañaban a través de unas espesas pestañas color caoba llenas de lágrimas. Inuyasha parecía intentar confirmar que ella era real mientras trazaba el sendero formado por sus lágrimas. Finalmente, lo creyó. Retiró la mano y con templó las lágrimas que brillaban en la punta de sus dedos, y fue enton ces cuando Kagome vio de nuevo al hombre que sabía que existía en el interior de Inuyasha. Lo encontró en la pequeña chispa de remordi miento que iluminaba los ojos masculinos.

—¿Ves? No puedes hacerlo —dijo la joven con voz quebrada.

Enfurecido, el pirata la sujetó con más fuerza. Ella intentó acariciar le la mejilla, pero él la inmovilizó para que no pudiera tocarlo.

—Sabes que no puedes hacerlo —afirmó ella en voz baja, con los ojos brillantes de emoción.

—Calla —respondió él con voz ronca, inclinándose sobre su cuer po para darle un beso brutal.

Cuando Kagome tomó conciencia de la magnitud de su rabia, pensó que quizá acabara haciéndole daño, pero, cuando creyó que no tenía sal vación, Inuyasha inclinó la cabeza sobre su hombro y se quedó inmóvil, como si se obligase a reconsiderar sus acciones.

Deseaba tocarlo, pero él le sujetaba las manos sobre la colcha. Se arqueó bajo su cuerpo y, finalmente, su captor levantó la cabeza y la miró. Aunque todavía estaban desnudos, tumbados pecho contra pecho, corazón contra corazón, Kagome sintió que Inuyasha se alejaba, y la idea de verlo marchar le resultó insoportable. Habían llegado dema siado lejos.

Él se movió para salir de la cama, pero, antes de hacerlo, la besó rudamente en la mejilla manchada de lágrimas. Desesperada por lograr que se quedase, recurrió a una astucia femenina que no creía poseer: esperó a que los labios de Inuyasha se apartaran de su mejilla y, justo cuando lo hacían, volvió la cabeza para que se encontraran con los suyos.

Su beso sobrepasó todas sus expectativas. Ni en sus más bellos sue ños había creído Kagome que un beso pudiese ser así; el corazón y el alma de un hombre destilados en el suave movimiento de sus labios. Él hizo que lo deseara con una intensidad que sobrepasaba lo físico, que crecía en su interior provocando oleadas de placer hasta hacerla enlo quecer. Perdió la timidez y deslizó una mano entre ellos, dejando que su palma se amoldara a los duros y cálidos músculos del torso de Inuyasha. Su otra mano le acarició la mejilla, áspera por la barba y el beso se hizo más profundo.

Ella abrió los labios en una entrega instintiva y él la saboreó. Saqueó su boca y la persuadió para que probase la suya. Kagome sucumbió a su seducción y salió a su encuentro, rindiéndose a lo inevitable.

Una punzada de placer se condensó en la boca del estómago feme nino, que se intensificó cuando fue consciente de que ella causaba el mismo efecto en Inuyasha. De repente se supo poseedora de un poder primitivo tan antiguo como la humanidad. Él gruñía sobre ella y acuna ba sus pechos, a veces con ternura y a veces con rudeza, como si sostu viera toda la riqueza del mundo entre las manos. Sus pezones se endu recieron ante sus ásperas caricias al punto del dolor y no pudo evitar temblar ante la inminencia de la posesión.

¿En qué momento el pirata había dejado paso al hombre que ella anhelaba? ¿Cuándo sus manos se habían vuelto amables y sus caricias tiernas? ¿Desde cuándo eran sus besos intensos y suaves a la vez? Kagome no pudo conservar la coherencia de sus pensamientos durante mucho tiempo. Los labios de Inuyasha abandonaron su boca y descen dieron por su cuello, dejando a su paso una estela de fuego. Mientras su mano acariciaba con rudeza el suave montículo de uno de sus pechos y atrapaba su tenso pezón entre sus dedos, su lengua martirizaba el otro seno. Su pezón clamaba por su boca, y los fuertes dientes masculinos se cerraron sobre él, primero con delicadeza y luego con rudeza, haciendo que gritara de placer. El negro pelo del pirata contrastaba con la suave piel marfileña femenina. Cuando se irguió sobre ella y la miró con la respiración entrecortada, el aroma de su piel la embargó y le recordó de nuevo al mar: salado, acre, elemental. Kagome sentía que el rígido miem bro del pirata latía con fuerza entre sus muslos desnudos, y sus sentidos, abotargados por la pasión, apenas registraron sus palabras:

—Kagome —gruñó, intentando recuperar la cordura—, todavía estás a tiempo de detenerme. No me dejes hacerte esto.

Sin dudarlo, lo miró a los ojos, acarició su nuca en un gesto invitador e hizo un pequeño gesto de asentimiento, dándole permiso para tomarla.

Envuelta en una bruma de excitación, la joven gemía ante los ins tintos que se habían despertado en su cuerpo y que se acumulaban en su interior. Inuyasha no pudo resistirlo más y abrió los muslos de alabas tro con una rodilla. En una enloquecedora caricia, deslizó una mano por su estómago hasta apoyarla en los delicados rizos que protegían su inocencia, e introdujo un dedo en su suave interior comprobando, al tiempo que la enloquecía, que estaba lista y húmeda para él. La joven, frenética, se retorcía y arqueaba contra el colchón. Roto su control, Inuyasha deslizó las manos bajo su trasero para alzar sus caderas, apoyó su palpitante miembro contra ella y se hundió profundamente en su cuerpo, haciéndola suya de un solo golpe.

Su gruñido de placer ahogó el grito de la joven, que levantó la mira da, incrédula. Él se la devolvió, implacable y hambriento. Kagome apar tó la cabeza y sintió que una extraña mezcla de dolor y placer se apode raba de ella. El pirata empezó a moverse embistiéndola sin piedad y los escalofríos de placer que la recorrieron la aterraron. Le asustaba lo que Inuyasha le hacía sentir, pues él hacía suyo no sólo el cuerpo femenino, sino también su alma. Se retorció bajo él e intentó retirarse, pero su fuerza lo hacía imposible. Estaba atrapada, como un pájaro salvaje súbi tamente enjaulado.

—Inuyasha, no sé qué me pasa... —jadeó Kagome, y los ojos se le oscurecieron de temor.

—Shhh... —susurró contra los labios femeninos. Pero no rompió el ritmo. En vez de detenerse, la besó, y sus labios acariciaron, persua dieron, sedujeron con toda la oscura furia de su alma. Indefensa, se sometió por fin a los deseos de su propio cuerpo. Sus caderas se arquea ron contra las del pirata para recibirlo en una búsqueda desesperada y sus músculos internos se contrajeron con fuerza alrededor de su pode roso miembro, envolviéndolo en su tensa y húmeda calidez. Sintiéndose perdida en la vorágine de pasión que la desbordaba se sujetó a la solidez de su espalda. Sin desearlo, vio en su mente el dragón tatuado en el cuer po del pirata, retorciéndose con cada impulso, y Kagome empezó a caer, hundiéndose entre gemidos en un dulce y profundo olvido.

Justo antes sumergirse en la marea de placer que la reclamaba, lo miró. Él no parpadeaba, y su mirada ardía con el fuego de la lujuria, aun que también con otro deseo de diferente signo; uno que ardía incluso con más fuerza; era la necesidad del espíritu. Kagome se preguntó cómo podría Inuyasha satisfacer aquella necesidad sin matar al invencible dra gón, y, en ese momento, lo entendió: el dragón lo poseía y lo poseería siempre. La única esperanza era acostumbrarse a su presencia, porque el lado oscuro de Inuyasha nunca desaparecería del todo.

Kagome se rindió por fin a las oleadas de placer que la invadían y que la llevaban a un mundo desconocido y, al hacerlo, comprendió otra ver dad, una verdad tan devastadora como la primera, tan cruda como la imagen de sus uñas clavándose en la espalda de Inuyasha, arañando el dragón en un éxtasis ciego y salvaje. No podía dejar de jadear, sollozar y mover seductoramente su cuerpo contra él, como tampoco podía seguir negándolo. Inuyasha se lo había confirmado en un lenguaje mucho más elocuente que las palabras.

Ella también tenía un lado oscuro.

-**.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.-

**Uff estuvo bueno no? Se que me tarde mucho…pero un poco de problemillas por aquí y por alla. muchas gracias por sus rews y sus categorías chicas! Besos y abrazos! **

**Dark_yuki**


	18. Chapter 18

***.-Les recuerdo que esta historia es adaptada y los personajes son de Rumiko ;) -.***

**Capitulo 17**

Cuando Sesshoumaru entró en el dormitorio y apartó los pesados cortinajes de la cama, la brillante luz del amanecer que llenaba la estan cia se derramó sobre dos figuras dormidas que yacían abrazadas. Un cuerpo se agitó, y las sábanas se retorcieron con el lánguido movimien to. Finalmente, los ojos del más joven se abrieron con laxitud y escudri ñaron la habitación bajo la cegadora luz de la mañana.

—Vizconde —masculló con voz soñolienta.

—Mi buen lord Worthington —le saludó Sesshoumaru con un tono engañosamente amistoso—. ¿Sabe su ilustre padre, el duque, dónde está?

—No..., no, señor.

—Imagine, pues, su decepción cuando descubra que los pequeños placeres de su hijo no le van a procurar un heredero. —Tras aquel ácido comentario, Sesshoumaru apartó de golpe la colcha de brocado y agarró al esbelto joven por el pelo. Lo sacó de la cama y, mientras el mucha cho desnudo intentaba ponerse en pie, el vizconde lo tiró contra una esquina.

—¿Qué significa...? —Jaken se sentó en la cama, pero se cortó en seco cuando vio a su socio.

—Levántate. Nos vamos a Mirage.

Jaken miró a su amante. El joven se había agarrado a las cortinas de damasco y, avergonzado, trataba de cubrir con ellas su desnudez.

—No lo entiendo —dijo Jaken—. Yo mismo hablé con Azzedine. Se suponía que se encargaría de Inuyasha.

El rostro de Sesshoumaru se endureció, y miró al joven de la esquina.

—No pienso explicarte todo esto con tu amante mirándonos desde las cortinas. —Su socio se pasó una mano nerviosa por la mandíbula—. ¿Nos disculpas? —preguntó educadamente Taisho, volviéndose hacia el desconcertado muchacho.

Lord Worthington miró a Jaken, que asintió con la cabeza, y el joven accedió.

—¿Dónde puedo encontrar una bata? —preguntó.

—No hay tiempo para eso —respondió Sesshoumaru.

El joven estaba a punto de contestar con desaire al vizconde, cuan do sus ojos se abrieron de par en par: Taisho lo apuntaba directamen te a la frente con una pistola. Antes de que Jaken pudiera abrir la boca, su socio disparó al joven conde y observó impasible cómo su cadáver caía bajo la ventana, con el rostro convertido en la viva imagen sangran te del horror.

—¿Por qué has hecho eso? —gritó Jaken, corriendo hacia su amante.

—Quiero hablar contigo —respondió Sesshoumaru—. Tenemos trabajo.

—¡Él nos habría dejado solos! —exclamó su socio, angustiado ante la imagen del joven muerto.

—No había tiempo.

—¿Es que te has vuelto loco? ¡Me colgarán por esto! ¿Cómo se lo voy a explicar al duque?

—No tendrás que hacerlo. Nos vamos. Nuestro barco ya está en el puerto. —Sesshoumaru miró con desprecio el cuerpo desnudo de su joven socio—. Vístete —ordenó.

Jaken le lanzó una mirada de odio... y de algo más, algo que curiosamente se asemejaba al deseo no correspondido.

—Ojalá no lo hubieras matado —se lamentó—. Era un buen chico, a pesar de sus... caprichos.

—Olvídalo. No era tu tipo. Tú eres de los que se arrodillan, Jaken... En todos los sentidos —afirmó, dejando escapar una carcajada mordaz, lo que provocó que a su socio se le agriara la expresión—. Vístete. No te lo pienso repetir.

El joven pasó con cuidado por encima del conde muerto y se diri gió a su armario.

Como si todo aquello no fuera más que una agradable reunión para tomar el te, el vizconde se sentó en un sillón que estaba justo al lado del cadáver ensangrentado, y siguió conversando como si no se hubiese producido ningún asesinato.

—Esta misma mañana he sido informado de que el Bleeding Heart ha partido hacia el norte de África —le anunció, irritado—. Ese cobar de de Azzedine falló en su misión.

—¿Por qué no enviamos a otro...? —empezó a preguntar Jaken, asomándose por la puerta del armario.

—Cállate, imbécil. Dile adiós a tu amigo y prepárate para viajar. — Sesshoumaru le dirigió una mirada que prometía todos los fuegos del infierno de negarse a obedecer. Había un brillo de locura en sus ojos y, para enfatizar su orden, dio un puñetazo en el alféizar de la ventana, sin preocuparse por el joven muerto que yacía a sus pies—. Esta vez lo voy a coger, Jaken. Recuerda mis palabras. No importa lo que cueste ni el tiempo que emplee buscándolo. Le veré morir y conseguiré la perla. ¡Y lo haré de tal modo que su tripulación deseará estar de vuelta en el Leviathan!

—Un día irás demasiado lejos —pronosticó su socio en tono lúgubre.

Sesshoumaru rió en voz alta y le dio una patada al cadáver, lo que provocó que la mano ensangrentada del joven conde cayera hacia delan te en un grotesco gesto de súplica.

—Pero todavía no lo he hecho —respondió el vizconde en tono sarcástico—, ¿verdad?

Jaken se volvió de nuevo hacia el armario y cerró los ojos. Parecía querer enfrentarse a él, aunque sólo fuera de palabra. Pero no lo hizo. Se conocía muy bien. Era frágil y débil, y había nacido para ser domina do e inclinarse ante los más fuertes. A pesar de todo, había veces en que le gustaría rebelarse contra su destino, pero desde que había conocido a aquel apuesto y cruel vizconde, sabía que intentarlo le supondría una muerte segura.

Con una mueca de profundo disgusto dibujada en sus labios, se abotonó la camisa de mala gana.

Inuyasha la abrazó durante mucho tiempo. Yacía sobre su espalda y ella descansaba sobre su poderoso pecho. Acariciaba el pelo y la espal da de Kagome con exquisita ternura, como si se tratase de algo muy frá gil que tuviese miedo de romper. Estaba en silencio y parecía casi en paz, sujetándola entre sus brazos como si la joven fuese un regalo que perdería pronto.

Kagome lo observó, y su mirada se detuvo hambrienta en cada deta lle a pesar de que la expresión de su rostro quedaba casi oculta por las sombras. Tenía los párpados medio caídos, y su boca, que normalmen te formaba una línea rígida, había perdido su tensión. En algún lugar oyó un reloj dar cuatro campanadas, y quiso gritar para detenerlo.

Deseaba destruir todos los relojes de la mansión. El tiempo debía pararse; no quería abandonar los brazos que la estrechaban como si sostuviesen algo precioso.

Pero el tiempo se evaporaba como la lluvia en el desierto. Cuando Inuyasha la dejó a un lado y salió por fin de la cama, Kagome supo que nunca lo había visto tan frío y distante. El aire nocturno era cálido, y una fina y brillante capa de sudor cubría la espalda masculina, pero ella tem blaba al ver la rígida silueta de Inuyasha. Estaba junto a las puertas del balcón, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. El dragón no se movía.

La joven se cubrió con la colcha escarlata, sintiéndose repentina mente helada y consciente de su desnudez.

—¿Inuyasha? —susurró.

Él dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás, como si ya empezara a arrepentir se de lo que pensaba decir.

—Inuyasha —repitió ella, apenas capaz de evitar que le temblase la voz.

—Vístete. Nos hemos quedado demasiado en este lugar. Puede que el gobernador deje de buscarme y vuelva aquí.

—Pero tenemos que hablar...

—Vístete.

Su tono de voz hizo que una enorme lágrima le cayese por la meji lla. Tendría que haber roto los relojes. Kagome sabía que, en cuanto se fueran de aquella habitación, perdería a Inuyasha. Ya empezaba a apartar se de ella, y, después de lo que acababa de entregarle, prefería que la apu ñalase a recibir su rechazo.

El pirata la miró, y la joven se apresuró a enjugarse la lágrima, pero no antes de que él la viese.

—Esto no debería haber pasado —afirmó en voz baja.

—Pero... ha... pasado —respondió ella con voz rota.

—No volverá a ocurrir nunca más.

Otra lágrima. Kagome cogió su vestido con manos temblorosas. No parecía posible que, sólo minutos antes, él la hubiese abrazado, acaricia do y amado. Atrás quedaba el hombre lleno de ternura con el que había compartido los mejores momentos de su vida, como si se tratara de un sueño lejano y fuera de su alcance.

—Kagome. —Ella levantó la mirada. Estaba a su lado, y su cuerpo desnudo resultaba tan atrayente como amenazador—. Kagome —empezó—, esto... —Paseó la mirada con aire culpable por la cama desorde nada del gobernador, y al darse cuenta de la sangre virginal en las sába nas, cerró los ojos con fuerza como si verla le hiciera daño—. Se esca pó de mi control. Nunca pretendí... —Abrió los ojos de nuevo pero los apartó demasiado deprisa.

—¿Nunca pretendiste qué? —susurró ella.

Inuyasha se volvió de piedra. No respondió. No tenía que hacerlo.

Kagome cerró los ojos y sintió que un aturdidor entumecimiento invadía sus miembros, su mente, su espíritu... Se secó los ojos con el dorso de la mano, se recompuso y se puso el arrugado vestido. Se ató los lazos del corpiño y, de nuevo, buscó los alfileres.

—Aquí.

La joven lo miró. Él recogió los dos alfileres de la colcha y se los ofre ció, pero Kagome no los cogió, sino que abrió la mano y le obligó a dárse los. Sentía como si las entrañas se le estuviesen convirtiendo en hielo poco a poco ante el insensible semblante del hombre al que acababa de entregar su cuerpo, para dar paso a una ira fría y vacía. Lo que Inuyasha le había hecho era imperdonable. No podía llegar a sentirse peor de lo que se sentía en aquel momento. No había tortura ni dolor comparables.

Se ajustó el delantal con manos temblorosas, y notó con amarga iro nía lo destrozado y gastado que estaba su bonito vestido azul. Tan des trozado y gastado como sus emociones.

—Acordé con Mioga que nos esperara en Dieppe Bay si no nos veía en el puerto. Si avanzamos entre las cañas, podemos llegar en una hora. —Se mostraba reservado y se limitaba únicamente a dar órdenes. Lo miró y se dio cuenta de que él ya se había vestido. Inuyasha miró los pies desnudos de Kagome y examinó la habitación en busca de algo. Desapareció en una antesala y, al cabo de un momento, regresó con unas chinelas de seda. A Kagome le quedaban casi bien. Al parecer, el gobernador era un hombre muy bajito.

—Obviamente, sabrás que descubrirá que hemos estado aquí — logró decir Kagome con voz tensa y glacial.

—¿Quién?

—El gobernador.

Él la miró con una sonrisa irónica en los labios y se dirigió en silen cio a un par de columnatas que flanqueaban la puerta, lacadas en rojo y oro, y que servían como pedestales para dos jarrones chinos a juego. Agarró uno de ellos, se acercó a la cama y lo tiró con descuido sobre ella, de forma que el enorme y amenazador dragón verde pintado en la porcelana quedó mirando con furia el techo tapizado de escarlata dellecho del gobernador.

—Ahora sí sabrá que hemos estado aquí. —Su voz carecía de infle xiones.

Kagome lo miró con una sombra de crudo dolor en los ojos, sabien do que el dragón había vuelto de nuevo, haciendo desaparecer al hom bre que amaba. Él la cogió de la mano, y abandonaron la mansión.

Dieppe Bay era una cala poco profunda rodeada de arrecifes de coral. Cuando llegaron, Kagome pudo ver las luces del Seabravery, que parecía estar muy cerca. Pero no sabía cómo iba a reunir la energía nece saria para continuar. Estaba exhausta. La arena que se le había metido en las chinelas le cortaba las plantas de los pies, y las cañas le habían ara ñado los brazos. Si tropezaba con otro cocotero, estaba segura de que caería de rodillas y no podría levantarse de nuevo.

Inuyasha estaba a unos pocos metros de ella, en la orilla, mirando la bahía iluminada por la luna, en busca de algo que Kagome no podía ver. Agotada, se dejó caer en el suelo, apoyando la espalda en el tronco de una palmera. Todavía no era capaz de aceptar lo sucedido en la mansión del gobernador. Si se hubiese resistido más, ¿habría cambiado el curso de la noche? Una profunda tristeza cayó sobre ella como el agua sobre la arena. Cerró los ojos y deseó no volver a pensar en aquella noche. No, resistirse no habría servido de nada. La seducción de Inuyasha había sido brillante. Como la fuerza no lograba el efecto deseado, había recurrido a métodos más sutiles: la había convencido de que su ternura y su preocu pación eran reales. Pero, en aquel momento, viendo su espalda tensa y rígida, pensó que todo había sido fingido. Aunque una parte de su cora zón gritaba que no era cierto, se negó a escucharlo y se concentró en la fría figura del pirata, lo que reforzó todos sus miedos.

Nada habría detenido aquella noche. La joven había tenido aquel maldito sueño que le había consumido el alma, y no había podido olvi darlo. El sueño se había convertido en realidad y le había enseñado una dura lección. La señora Bluefield había dicho una vez que las mujeres como Kagome eran «palomas sucias». Sintió una punzada de dolor al recordar que aquellas mismas mujeres dejaban a sus bastardos en el Hogar por docenas.

En silencio, observó cómo Inuyasha regresaba lentamente a su lado.

—Han enviado un bote. El Seabravery zarpará en cuanto subamos a bordo.

La joven no hizo ningún comentario. Siguió apoyada en el árbol y contempló el océano, que en aquel momento le pareció oscuro y ame nazador. Se sentía tan viva y cálida como una estatua de mármol.

—¿Kagome? —Inuyasha intentó tocarla, pero ella le dio la espalda y se apartó rápidamente—. Mírame —le pidió. Pero ella se negó, y man tuvo los ojos sin vida clavados en el mar y en el reflejo de la luna—. Me decepcionas, cariño. —Se le notaba el enfado en la voz—. Esperaba que esa inflexible maestra se mantuviese alejada un poco más.

Las duras palabras provocaron una oleada de dolor que recorrió todo el cuerpo de Kagome. Se volvió, e Inuyasha pudo ver que las lágri mas refulgían en las pestañas femeninas y trazaban senderos plateados en sus mejillas.

—Te aseguro que ha vuelto y que no volverá a marcharse —contes tó la joven con frialdad.

—Con razón te dejó marchar el viejo Houyo.

Kagome ahogó un grito y buscó su cara en la oscuridad. La irónica sonrisa del pirata era inconfundible.

—¿Y qué sabes tú de Houyo Akitoki? —preguntó, mientras la furia recorría sus venas—. ¡Nada! ¡No tienes ni la nobleza ni la caballerosi dad suficiente para llegarle a la suela de los zapatos!

—¿Tan perfecto era?

—¡Sí! ¡Absolutamente perfecto! —siseó Kagome, odiándolo más con cada momento que pasaba. Intentaba, mediante mentiras sobre Houyo, hacerle ver que lo ocurrido aquella noche no le importaba en absoluto. Lo más duro de aceptar era que si Inuyasha la estrechase entre sus bra zos en ese mismo instante, conseguiría enloquecerla de nuevo, pues tenía la terrible capacidad de hacer que lo deseara a él y sólo a él.

—¿Tan perfecto que huiste sin saber nada del destino al que te diri gías? ¿O de la persona para la que ibas a trabajar? —añadió con intención.

—¡De haber sabido lo que ocurriría esta noche, nunca me habría marchado!

—Pero quizá sea ésa la razón por la que te fuiste —repuso Inuyasha cogiéndola por los brazos y obligándola a que se levantase—. Quizá desearas esta noche tanto como yo. Quizá el viejo Houyo no era el hombre que tú afirmas...

Ella se soltó y lo abofeteó con fuerza en la atractiva mejilla. Inuyasha se había acercado a la verdad más de lo que suponía, pero prefería lle vársela a la tumba antes que reconocerlo.

—Es un caballero —espetó—, no un pirata.

—¿Y han sido estas manos de pirata las que te han hecho gemir bajo mi cuerpo esta noche? —preguntó Inuyasha con crueldad, volvien do a cogerle el brazo, aunque con más rudeza—. ¿Y son los arañazos de mi espalda las marcas de una mujer que deseaba huir de mis brazos... o lanzarse a ellos?

Kagome dejó escapar un sollozo ahogado; se negaba a mirarlo. Aunque había jurado no llorar más, no pudo evitarlo.

Él le soltó el brazo, dispuesto a dejarla en paz por el momento. Sus lágrimas lo afectaban, por más que intentase negarlo.

Dio un paso atrás y dijo en voz baja:

—Todo lo que ha ocurrido esta noche podría haberse evitado si no hubieses fingido esa estúpida enfermedad.

—O si no me hubieses raptado... ¡O si tu cabeza no tuviese precio! —gritó Kagome.

—Mentiste y pusiste nuestras vidas en peligro. No podías esperar salir ilesa.

—Yo no soy la culpable de lo que ha pasado —susurró, maldicien do a su voz por no permanecer fría e objetiva, y a su rostro por reflejar sus emociones. Apartó la mirada, pero no antes de que sus ojos revela sen el dolor que sentía.

—No —respondió él con inesperada amabilidad—, no ha sido por tu culpa. Acepto la responsabilidad por lo ocurrido en la mansión del gobernador. Pero sólo quiero esa perla. Ayúdame a encontrarla y olvidaremos esta noche. Olvidaremos que ha tenido lugar.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó ella, al borde de la histeria—. Nunca la olvi daré con tanta facilidad como tú. Ha sido mi sangre la que se ha queda do en esas sábanas, no la tuya. —Como si eso sirviera para limpiarla, se lanzó contra él y le golpeó los hombros hasta que sintió algo caliente y pegajoso en los puños. Horrorizada, se dio cuenta de que le había abier to la herida.

—Adelante, desahoga tu rabia —la instó Inuyasha con voz tensa—. Y después olvídala, porque te juro que lo de esta noche ha sido un error. Nunca volverá a suceder.

Ella comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente, pero no sabía si era porque había herido a Inuyasha o porque su juramento la había atravesado como un cuchillo.

Cuando el bote llegó a la playa, Myoga bajó de un salto, apenas capaz de ocultar el alivio que sentía al verlos a salvo. Primero se acercó a Inuyasha, pero, cuando vio la figura inmóvil y desarrapada de Kagome, notó de inmediato que había ocurrido algo grave. Su alegría por encon trarlos se esfumó. Sin intercambiar ni una sola palabra, subieron al bote y partieron hacia el Seabravery mientras un tenso silencio caía sobre ellos como una mortaja.

—¡Kagome! ¡Querida! ¡Estaba muerta de preocupación! Gracias a Dios que estás... —Kaede se calló de golpe cuando el grupo subió a bordo. Le echó un vistazo a la cara de la joven bajo la vacilante luz del barco, tomó nota de su pelo alborotado y de sus tristes ojos rebosantes de lágrimas, y pareció averiguarlo todo en un suspiro. La mirada que le lanzó a Inuyasha podría haberlo dejado muerto en el sitio.

El pirata ignoró el letal escrutinio de la viuda y le hizo una señal con la cabeza a Shippo, que esperaba junto a la barandilla.

—La señorita Higurashi necesita un camarote —le anunció con voz tensa—. Asegúrate de que le devuelvan el antiguo.

—Sí, señor.

—Myoga —siguió Inuyasha, dirigiéndose al capitán—. ¿Consiguieron Neville y sus hombres llenar nuestros depósitos de agua?

—Sí.

—¿Sin incidentes?

—Regresaron a sus fincas antes de medianoche.

—Entonces, partamos de inmediato hacia Mirage.

—Muy bien —respondió Myoga.

Inuyasha se volvió hacia Kagome. Parecía que lo que menos deseaba en ese momento era enfrentarse a la profunda tristeza que invadía los ojos femeninos bajo la clara luz de los faroles del barco.

—Kagome —dijo con estudiado control—, te sugiero que te retires a tu camarote. Necesitas descansar. Cuando lleguemos a Mirage, mi búsqueda de la esmeralda será implacable.

—Muy bien —replicó ella en tono neutro, imitando a Myoga.

—Shippo te acompañará —añadió Inuyasha, sin hacer caso de su provocación.

—No, no lo hará —intervino Kaede—. Seré yo quien la acompa ñe a su camarote, y esta vez nadie me lo va a impedir.

—Como desees —concedió el pirata, con voz gélida.

Kagome lo miró; sus miradas se enfrentaron durante un instante que pareció eterno. Cuando por fin notó que Kaede la cogía del brazo y se la llevaba, le pareció ver algo similar al remordimiento en los ojos de Inuyasha. Pero, antes de que la emoción pudiera dominarlo por comple to, el dragón apareció para convertirla en cenizas.

.*-.*-.-*-.-*.

Uff pues Inu es muy malo…pero no se preocupen. Paso a agradecerle a:

**bruxi , Elena, MichMS, Ryunna, Guest, DiXy, Kuro neko. ****Madame of darkness…por sus rews y alertas! Y debo decir…Pervertidotas! xD pero no se preocupen que yo lo soy igual o mas que ustedes xD. Besos y abrazos! **

**Dark_yuki **


	19. Chapter 19

***-*-*-*La historia no es mía, la adapto. Y los personajes son de Rumiko-sensei! ^^ *-*-***

**Capitulo 18**

Cuando las dos mujeres se quedaron solas en el antiguo camarote de Kagome, la joven se dejó caer en su litera y contempló en silencio las vigas. No parecía haber mucho que decir. Las palabras nunca lograrían poner orden en las emociones que le hervían dentro. Kaede lo notaba, así que se limitó a darle cariñosas palmaditas en el brazo hasta que Shippo trajo sus cosas del camarote de Inuyasha.

Una vez el muchacho hubo salido, la viuda levantó la barbilla de Kagome y observó con preocupación la cara surcada de lágrimas. Los ojos turquesa parecían demasiado grandes para sus frágiles y delicados rasgos, y su boca se había convertido en una línea rígida, que parecía a punto de quebrarse en un sollozo. Kaede también estaba a punto de echarse a llorar.

—Kagome —empezó a decir la viuda, intentando ser tan práctica como siempre—, debemos rendirnos y encontrar esa estúpida Perla de la que me habló Myoga. Que Inuyasha se la quede. Es la única forma de escapar de sus garras. Y, cuando lo hagamos, te vendrás a vivir con migo a St. George's, y olvidaremos este horrible viaje y...

—¡No! —La joven se levantó y empezó a dar vueltas por el cama rote. Se llevó la mano al colgante en forma de lagarto y lo tocó como si fuese un talismán—. Nunca me rendiré ante él. Ya no.

—Escúchame, querida —siguió Kaede, extendiendo los brazos—. No nos van a matar, las dos lo sabemos. Y, a la luz de los... incidentes de esta noche, creo que la mejor solución es ceder. Cuéntale a Inuyasha lo que sabes y deja que obtenga lo que quiere. Así podremos estar segu ras de que no se produzcan más... incidentes.

—De ningún modo. ¡No ayudaré a que ese... ese... pirata encuentre su botín! ¡Ni siquiera aunque mi vida corriese peligro!

—Pero existe otro peligro si continúa el viaje. ¿Has pensado en ello?

—¡Qué peligro? —preguntó, desconcertada—. Me preocupas tú, por supuesto, pero Inuyasha no te haría daño y es obvio que el capitán te tiene en mucha estima. De hecho, no me sorprendería que se estuviese encariñando contigo.

—Pero ¿qué me dices de un bebé? ¿De un bebé de Inuyasha?

El rostro de Kagome fue reflejando su miedo poco a poco. Finalmente, Kaede había puesto en palabras la idea que le rondaba durante las últimas horas.

Al ver su expresión, la viuda se puso en pie de un salto y le cogió la mano.

—No temas, querida mía. Seguramente no pasará. Rezaremos para que no suceda. Pero, si el viaje continúa...

—Si no ha sucedido esta noche, no sucederá nunca —afirmó Kagome, inflexible.

—Pero ¿cómo vas a saberlo? Es obvio que ese hombre está hechi zado por ti. Es difícil controlar a un hombre así una vez que ha... — Kaede se ruborizó, y sus ojos se disculparon por la indiscreta naturale za de la charla.

—Nunca más —juró, sacudiendo la cabeza. Y era cierto. Ella le había dejado ver unos sentimientos que nunca deberían haber nacido y le había entregado su cuerpo. Era probable que, en aquel preciso instan te, Inuyasha estuviera recordando su encuentro y riéndose de él. Riéndose de la torpeza, la inocencia y la ingenuidad de Kagome.

Pero no ocurriría de nuevo. Aunque llegase a vivir cien años, ningún hombre volvería a tocarla. Si era lo bastante afortunada para no tener que pagar con un niño por aquella noche con él, se olvidaría de que habían yacido juntos, se olvidaría de que había conocido el tacto de las manos de Inuyasha sobre su cuerpo y de la calidez de sus brazos al estre charla; se olvidaría de los fuertes latidos del corazón del pirata bajo la palma de su mano.

—No volverá a suceder —repitió en voz baja.

—No todos sobrevivieron, pero el señor Lindstrom y yo tuvimos catorce hijos diciendo eso.

Kagome se llevó una mano temblorosa a la sien. El día anterior sólo había deseado intentar escapar, pero en aquel momento todo giraba fuera de control.

—Oh, no seguiré con eso. —Kaede le apretó la mano y sonrió para reconfortarla—. Ya veo que estás exhausta. Duerme, querida. Decidiremos qué hacer cuando hayas descansado.

—No cederé, Kaede. Ahora no.

La amable viuda se volvió y la estudió. Al no encontrar la prueba de lo que buscaba, le preguntó con suavidad:

—¿Es que te obligó, Kagome? ¿Es eso? ¿Tan cruel fue que estás dis puesta a luchar hasta el final para que no logre lo que desea?

La joven apartó la vista, y sus ojos cargados de culpabilidad le dije ron a Kaede más de lo que quería saber. Inuyasha no la había forzado; había sido mucho más hábil. Estuvo a punto de derrumbarse al pensar en lo dispuesta a rendirse que había estado.

Lágrimas rebeldes ardieron tras sus párpados y arrasaron sus meji llas. Nunca volvería a ceder ante él. Su corazón estaba en juego, y aque llo era razón suficiente para luchar hasta el final.

En los días siguientes vagó por la proa con la altivez de una reina; un salvaje espíritu nacido de la desesperación en busca de venganza. El viento ajustaba el fino vestido azul a la frágil figura, resaltando a la per fección las exquisitas formas de su cuerpo. El sol hacía brillar su pelo en gloriosos tonos dorados y rojizos, mientras sus ojos, furiosos y por fin demasiado sabios, mantenían a todos a distancia y examinaban el horizonte con mirada triste.

Desde las cubiertas y los aparejos, los hombres del Seabravery no dejaban de mirarla, cautivados por su fuerza y fragilidad; había pasado de ser un tímido ratoncillo marrón a convertirse en una bella y furiosa mujer. Pero, aunque se veían impulsados a mirar, ninguno se atrevía a dirigirle la palabra por miedo a sufrir también la ira de aquellos encan tadores ojos turquesa, como le había ocurrido al hombre que permane cía en el alcázar sin poder apartar su mirada de ella cuando la joven paseaba por el barco.

—Ya no es la muchacha que subió por primera vez a esta embarca ción, ¿verdad?

Inuyasha apartó inmediatamente la vista de Kagome. Myoga estaba a su lado y su mirada también había quedado presa de la bella imagen que presentaba la joven en la proa.

—Y cambiará aún más cuando lleguemos a Mirage. Me encarga ré de ello personalmente. —Enfadado, Inuyasha tocó la campana para llamar a Shippo—. Acompaña a la señorita Higurashi a su camarote — ordenó con voz inflexible—. Esta tripulación no necesita distraccio nes.

—Sí, señor. —El muchacho se dirigió lo más deprisa que pudoal castillo de proa.

Inuyasha observó que los andares del chico se volvían cada vez más cautelosos a medida que se acercaba a la joven. Finalmente, se detuvo a cierta distancia, como si temiese no ser bien recibido. Pero, cuando Kagome se giró y lo vio, la sonrisa que le dirigió iluminó su semblante, lo que provocó que la cara de Inuyasha se tensara aún más, como si envidia se el recibimiento de Shippo.

Más animado, el muchacho habló. Resultó obvio que sus palabras molestaron a la joven, pero no pagó su furia con él. En vez de ello, miró directamente a su origen, al hombre del alcázar, que respondió a su mirada de odio con una de reto.

—Dile a Inuyasha que no pienso quedarme todo el día encerrada en mi camarote. —La joven dirigía sus palabras a Shippo, pero aguijoneaba al pirata con la mirada.

—No estoy seguro de que sea buena idea, señorita —le advirtió el muchacho—. Está de muy mal humor. Todavía quedan dos días para avistar Mirage, y está deseando llegar a casa.

—¿Y qué me hará, Shippo? ¿Atarme al palo mayor? —repuso Kagome arqueando una ceja.

—Prefiero no especular sobre lo que podría hacer, señorita.

La joven estaba a punto de responderle, cuando notó que faltaba algo.

—¿Dónde está Kirara?

—Está enferma, señorita —explicó Shippo con un suspiro temblo roso—. He tenido que dejarla en mi camarote.

—¿Qué le pasa? —preguntó, interesada.

—No lo sé, señorita. —La cara del muchacho reflejaba la preocu pación que sentía—. Ayer no quería comer nada, y esta mañana estaba hecha un ovillo. No se movía. —Su voz se quebró y no pudo continuar hablando.

—Oh, Shippo. —Kagome no pudo resistir el impulso de abrazarlo para consolarlo. El muchacho parecía bastante sorprendido, pero su necesidad de consuelo era mayor que su vergüenza—. ¿Me llevas con ella? —le preguntó la joven cuando se separaron—. Quizá pueda averi guar qué le sucede.

—Pero, señorita, Inuyasha ha dicho que debía...

—¡Maldito sea Inuyasha mil veces! —exclamó con vehemencia—. Lo más importante es saber si puedo ayudar a Kirara.

—No, señorita; a Inuyasha no le va a gustar.

—No me iré a mi camarote por las buenas, Shippo. ¿Estás dispues to a arrastrarme hasta allí?

—No, señorita. —El muchacho lanzó una cautelosa mirada al alcázar.

—Pues llévame a tu camarote. Veremos a tu mascota, y, si a Inuyasha no le gusta, me enfrentaré a su furia.

—De acuerdo, señorita —accedió al fin Shippo, aliviado—. Le agra decería mucho que cuidase de Kirara. Estoy muy preocupado por ella. —Le temblaba la voz.

—Haré todo lo que pueda —dijo Kagome aceptando su brazo. La ayudó a descender la escalerilla, y fueron en busca de Kirara sin pres tar la menor atención a la airada mirada dorada del hombre del alcázar.

—¿Adonde van? —le preguntó Inuyasha en tono brusco a Myoga, con los ojos clavados en el punto en el que la pareja había desaparecido.

—Quizá quiera tomar el té con Kaede.

—¿Has visto cómo lo abrazaba? ¿Qué está pasando entre esos dos...?

El capitán se rió entre dientes.

—¿Son celos lo que detecto en tu voz, Inuyasha, o me estoy quedan do sordo?

—No seas absurdo. Shippo es un crío, no creo que tenga más de die cisiete años.

Myoga parecía incapaz de contener su diversión, y un brillo malicio so apareció en sus ojos antes de hablar.

—Claro —dijo con sorna—. Kagome ya debe tener unos diecinue ve; demasiado vieja para él. Oh, aunque es posible que sólo sean ami gos. Ya sabes...

—Ha ignorado mi orden claramente yéndose al camarote de Kaede —repuso Inuyasha, dando un puñetazo en la barandilla.

—Bueno, puede que no esté con la viuda —sugirió Corbeil.

Inuyasha se volvió de golpe.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Nada, nada. —Myoga parecía a punto de reventar de la risa—. Quizás estén dando un paseo por la cubierta de cañones. Ya sabes que a ella le gusta el chico. No sería de extrañar que quisiera pasar un momento con él.

—¡Yo le diré la compañía que debe gustarle!

—No puedes obligarla a que le gustes, Inuyasha.

—No me importa quién le guste, ni tampoco a quién odie —afir mó Inuyasha, tenso y frío—. Sólo quiero la perla.

—Bueno, está claro que no la estás consiguiendo así. Cada vez que estáis juntos, la tensión se puede cortar con un cuchillo.

—Entonces espero que esté preparada para el enfrentamiento de hoy. —Inuyasha bajó la escalerilla de un salto y avanzó a grandes zanca das hacia la caseta.

—Oh, pobre cosita —arrulló Kagome en voz baja a Kirara, que estaba temblando sobre un miserable fardo de trapos sucios. La moni ta la contemplaba con unos ojos tan expresivos, que a la joven se le rom pía el corazón. Era como estar de vuelta en el Hogar atendiendo a un bebé enfermo—. Dame un té aguado, Shippo —le pidió al chico—. Y un poco de pan duro. A ver si podemos hacer que esta pobre criaturita coma algo.

El muchacho asintió mientras Kagome cogió a Kirara en brazos y dejaba caer los trapos.

—¿Necesita algo más, señorita? —le preguntó Shippo.

Kagome acunó a Kirara junto a su pecho. La monita temblaba como una hoja.

—Sólo necesitamos una manta —respondió arrullando a su prote gida.

Justo en ese momento, Inuyasha pasaba junto a la puerta cerrada del camarote de Shippo y se detuvo en seco al oír la extraña petición de Kagome.

—¿Servirá ésta?

Inuyasha miró hacia la puerta de Shippo y oyó de nuevo la voz de la mujer que lo atormentaba.

—Sí, ésa es perfecta. ¿A que sí, cariño? ¿Mi cariñito precioso?

—¿No necesitamos nada más? —oyó preguntar a Shippo—. Me asusta tocarla...

—Oh, no, no te preocupes por eso. Sólo hazlo con cuidado y todo irá bien —dijo la joven con voz suave.

El pirata abrió los ojos de par en par, como si acabaran de golpearlo.

—No temas —oyó decir de nuevo a Kagome en voz baja—. Tengo experiencia en esto, me han enseñado bien. Puedes confiar en mí. Así, eso es. Sí, sí, así...

Inuyasha entró en el camarote hecho una furia, lo que provocó que los dos jóvenes levantaran la vista de golpe. Shippo sostenía a Kirara, que estaba envuelta en una manta, como si fuera un padre orgulloso presumiendo de recién nacido.

—¿Tienes por costumbre entrar sin llamar, Inuyasha? —inquirió Kagome con frialdad.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí? He oído... —El pirata se calló al darse cuenta de repente de lo ridículo de sus pensamientos.

—Kirara está enferma, señor —explicó el muchacho con rapi dez—, y la señorita se ha ofrecido a cuidar de ella. Siento haberle desobe decido, señor —añadió inútilmente.

Inuyasha observó a Kirara, que temblaba en brazos de Shippo. Cerró los ojos, y quedó claro que se sentía muy estúpido.

—Lleva a la señorita Higurashi a su camarote y deja que cuide de la mona. No resulta... no resulta apropiado que esté en tu camarote, Shippo.

—Oh, cuánta hipocresía —empezó a decir Kagome, mirándolo fija mente con ganas de abofetear al pirata. Un hombre más débil se habría arredrado ante la furia que brillaba en las profundidades turquesas de la joven.

—Llévala a su alojamiento de una vez, Shippo —ordenó Inuyasha con impaciencia.

—Sí, señor. Ahora mismo. —El muchacho depositó a su pequeña mascota en los brazos femeninos e hizo un gesto para que la joven lo precediera. Kagome no dejó de lanzar miradas asesinas a Inuyasha.

Shippo dejó a la joven en su camarote, y fue corriendo a por el té y el pan seco. Cuando regresó, Kagome consiguió que Kirara se bebiese una cucharada de té. El muchacho llevaba las mangas de la camisa arreman gadas y la joven no pudo evitar fijarse en sus codos mientras partía el pan.

Le sorprendió ver la piel negra de sus articulaciones. No era que no la hubiese visto antes; todo lo contrario, porque, en el Hogar, casi todos los chicos tenían hollín incrustado sin remedio en las rodillas, los codos y los pies. El Hogar siempre acogía a muchos de los maltratados apren dices de los deshollinadores. Lo que la sorprendía era descubrir a uno en el Seabravery.

—Eras ayudante de un deshollinador, ¿verdad, Shippo? —dijo en voz baja. El joven se miró los codos y se bajó las mangas al instante. Después se ruborizó, y Kagome fue de repente consciente de que se encontraba ante un muchacho muy guapo—. ¿Trabajabas en Spitafields? —le preguntó con cariño.

—No, señorita, en Bristol. Allí fue donde me encontró Inuyasha

.

—¿Cuántos años tenías?

—Diez, señorita. Mi madre murió cuando yo tenía tres años. Entonces empecé a trepar chimeneas.

—Ya veo. —Kagome apartó la vista rápidamente, porque no quería que Shippo viese la lástima que sentía por él.

De todos los negocios crueles, ser el aprendiz de un deshollinador era el más abominable. Obligaban a un niño a subir desnudo por aque llas estrechas chimeneas para que la ropa no prendiese con el hollín ardiente que impregnaba el aire, y allí quedaba atrapado en un laberinto negro y asfixiante de túneles. Si hacía lo que le pedían, corría peligro de morir ahogado por falta de aire; si se le ocurría intentar bajar, su jefe se lo impedía gracias a los alfileres que le clavaba en las plantas de los pies. A todo aquello se le añadía el agravante de que la edad media de un ayu dante de deshollinador era de menos de seis años..., porque, cuanto menor era su tamaño, más fácil era encontrar trabajo; la publicidad más corriente de los deshollinadores ofertaba: «Niños pequeños para chime neas pequeñas». A Kagome no se le ocurría un trabajo más deplorable. Le rompía el corazón que Shippo hubiera pasado por aquello.

—No era tan malo, señorita —afirmó el muchacho—. Inuyasha me ayudó. Llevo ya casi seis años en este barco.

Kagome no quería sentir admiración por el pirata, pero, a pesar de sí misma, le parecía que había llevado a cabo una buena acción al ayudar al pobre muchacho. Sin embargo, como no quería ahondar en aquella idea, dijo rápidamente:

—Te merecías que alguien te salvara, Shippo. Trabajas duro. No creo que nadie haya tenido nunca motivo de queja.

Shippo volvió a ruborizarse.

—Espero que Inuyasha no esté enfadado conmigo por lo de Kirara —consiguió decir al fin.

—¡Claro que no! Pero si quieres, hablaré con él en tu nombre.

—Gracias, señorita. —Shippo recuperó de repente su timidez y se acercó cojeando a la puerta.

Pero, antes de que saliese, Kagome no pudo aguantar más la curiosi dad. Reprendiéndose por ser tan atrevida, le preguntó:

—¿Perdiste la pierna cuando trabajabas de deshollinador, Shippo?

—No, señorita —respondió el muchacho, al que no pareció moles tarle la pregunta—. Tenía doce años cuando me la quitaron.

—Ya veo —se limitó a decir ella, sin querer insistir más.

—Lo hizo Inuyasha.

—¿Por qué...? ¿Por qué iba él a...? No imagino cómo... —tartamu deó, tras ahogar un grito. No era la respuesta que había esperado. Su horror aumentó al ver lo mucho que estaba incomodando al muchacho e hizo todo lo posible para intentar suavizar las cosas—. Pero, claro, no es asunto mío. No tenía que haberte preguntado, Shippo, lo siento. Sólo quería... —De repente, se le ocurrió una idea horrible. Era tan espanto sa que no se atrevía ni a darle forma, pero la idea persistió y no pudo deshacerse de ella hasta expresarla en voz alta—. No lo haría como una especie de castigo, ¿verdad, Shippo? —preguntó, aterrada—. Quiero decir, no puedo creer que Inuyasha hiciera algo semejante, especialmen te a un niño inocente.

—Oh, no, señorita. Mi pierna estaba llena de verrugas de hollín.

La joven lo miró, cambiando su expresión de dolor por otra de incredulidad. Nunca había oído hablar de ningún niño que hubiese sobrevivido a aquel mal. Las verrugas de hollín eran una enfermedad común entre los deshollinadores, y, una vez que empezaban a salir, no se conocía cura alguna.

—Es un milagro que sobrevivieses —susurró.

—Sí, señorita. Eso es lo que dijo el doctor Sovens. No quería cor tarme la pierna. Ya me había dado por perdido, pero Inuyasha le obligó a hacerlo.

—Estarías aterrado. Sólo tenías doce años, ¿no? Fuiste muy valien te al creer así en él —dijo Kagome, emocionada a su pesar por la idea de que el pirata lo hubiera ayudado.

—Es fácil creer en Inuyasha —respondió Shippo en voz baja.

—¿De verdad crees eso? —Apenas pudo ocultar la amargura de su mirada.

—Claro, señorita. Cuando fue a verme la mañana en que me iban a quitar la pierna, se acercó a mi cama con una botella de ron, me sirvió un vaso y me trató como a un hombre. Nos bebimos toda la botella, y no recuerdo nada de lo que ocurrió después. El doctor Sovens dijo que tuvo que pedirle a Inuyasha que me sujetara a la mesa, pero yo no me acuerdo. Demasiado ron. Y, ¿sabe qué, señorita? Creo que ése era su plan. Me hizo beber para que no recordase nada.

—Hizo bien —coincidió Kagome, con la voz temblorosa de emo ción por todo lo que le había tocado vivir al pobre muchacho.

—Por eso es fácil creer en él. Siempre hace lo correcto.

_¡No siempre!, _quería gritar la joven, recordando su secuestro y su posterior seducción. Pero, cuando miró los expresivos ojos azules, supo que no podía hablar mal de Inuyasha. Si una cosa había quedado clara tras aquella conversación, era que la fe de Shippo en su héroe era absoluta. Nunca la creería.

—Gracias por ser tan sincero —le dijo—. Ha sido una falta de cor tesía por mi parte entrometerme así. Espero que me perdones.

El muchacho volvió a ruborizarse y asintió con la cabeza.

—Si cuida de mi mascota, me sentiré más que agradecido, señorita.

Ella miró a Kirara. Los chillidos de la mona habían cesado, y, en aquellos momentos, estaba profundamente dormida en sus brazos, como un bebé junto al pecho de su madre.

Kagome esbozó una sonrisa. No pudo evitar pensar que se trataba de un bebé muy poco agraciado.

—Se pondrá bien —le aseguró—. Sólo necesita un poco de atención.

—Gracias, señorita. —Shippo sonrió con timidez y asintió con la cabeza.

Lo observó salir, sin quitarse de la cabeza la imagen del pirata y él, apurando una botella de ron para que el pobre Shippo, que entonces sólo tenía doce años, no recordase el resto de aquel terrible día. Era una pers pectiva de Inuyasha muy diferente. Lo había visto luchar, matar y... El recuerdo de la noche pasada en la mansión del gobernador volvió a ella con dolorosa claridad... Sí, también lo había visto amar. Pero experi mentar aquellas facetas de su personalidad sólo había hecho que desea ra luchar contra él con energías renovadas. Quería que su relación con él fuese tan agradable como estrellar un puño contra una pared de ladri llos. Lo odiaba.

Sin embargo, la imagen de Inuyasha haciendo que Shippo bebiese para olvidar, la conmovía de una forma que no deseaba. Despreciaba aquella sensación tanto como despreciaba a su captor. Pero, por mucho que odiase al hombre que luchaba, mataba y seducía, no podía reconci liarlo con la imagen del hombre que cuidaba de un pobre muchacho.

Porque, aquél, era el hombre por el que clamaba su alma.

**Bueno nos vemos en el siguiente capi! ^^ **

**Dark_yuki**


	20. Chapter 20

***-*-Recuerden que la historia no es mia, la adapto…y los personajes son de Rumiko-sensei! ^^ *-***

***-*-*-Capitulo 19*-*-*-***

—Estamos a dos semanas de las Bermudas. —Las palabras de Jaken delataban nerviosismo, pero también expectación.

Sesshoumaru lo miró, y vio que su socio estaba a su lado, en la cubierta del Merry Magdalene, la embarcación en la que viajaban. Sin hacerle caso, se volvió de nuevo hacia el océano.

—Ya deberíamos estar allí —gruñó.

—¿Estás descontento con nuestro barco? Creía que te gustaba. — Jaken se acercó más y se colocó junto a la barandilla—. Al fin y al cabo—siguió diciendo mientras acariciaba la madera pulida—, el Magdalene es veloz y está bien pilotado. Y, lo que es mejor, la tripulación es tan despiadada como los buitres con la carroña.

—Ese estúpido capitán está seguro de encontrar Mirage —comentó Sesshoumaru, frunciendo el ceño. Sus brillantes ojos verdes examinaban el horizonte como si Mirage pudiese aparecer si se concentraba lo suficiente.

—La encontrará. Lo hemos cubierto de oro. No se atreverá a fallar.

El vizconde apenas lo escuchaba. Se limitaba a observar el horizon te como un hombre obsesionado.

—Está ahí fuera —murmuró, casi para sí—. Puedo sentir cómo se acerca a la Perla. Puedo sentir que el nudo se tensa en torno a mi cuello.

—Las leyendas podrían estar equivocadas, ¿sabes? Aunque Inuyasha la consiga, puede que la maldición, si así quieres llamarla, no sea más que una leyenda. No deberías ser tan supersticioso.

—¿Y tú qué sabrás, idiota? —le soltó Sesshoumaru.

—No mucho, me temo —reconoció Jaken frunciendo el ceño, cla ramente enfadado—. Mírame, ¡estoy en un maldito barco pirata en medio del Atlántico, y no he comido nada más que manteca y pan duro desde hace días!

—Pero has saciado tu hambre de otra manera, si no malinterpreté anoche los ruidos que surgían de tu camarote —repuso el vizconde, entornando los ojos.

—Quizá, pero, como soy idiota, sigo abrigando la idea de disfrutar de otra cena completamente distinta.

Sesshoumaru bajó la mirada a la delicada mano masculina que descansaba en su hombro.

—Tu enamoramiento empieza a interferir en nuestra persecución, Jaken —respondió con una sonrisa de hastío—. Recuerda lo que le pasó a Worthington. Pasa una noche conmigo, y te aseguro que me darás las gracias cuando te dispare. —Le lanzó una mirada letal que hizo que su socio palideciera y apartara la mano.

Salió de cubierta antes de que Sesshoumaru hiciese otro comentario.

A solas, Kagome contemplaba el cristalino mar azul desde la proa. Las islas montañosas de St. Kitts y Nevis estaban justo delante, y, aun que sólo se veían dos islas, se dio cuenta de que eran tres. Lo que en principio parecía otro pico esmeralda de St. Kitts envuelto en la niebla, en realidad era la notoria isla de Mirage.

Se había quedado sin tiempo. Cuando llegaran al refugio del pirata, Inuyasha no tendría piedad. Al final conseguiría el verso, igual que la había conseguido a ella.

Había llegado el momento de actuar, de asegurarse de que no gana se. Se había pasado la noche despierta pensando en su plan y en los sacrificios que tendría que hacer. Pero no veía otra manera. Tenía que protegerse.

Se llevó los dedos al cuello y tocó la joya que le había regalado su padre. Mientras la tuviese, era muy posible que acabara en manos de Inuyasha. Él sabía que ella tenía el verso en alguna parte, así que sólo era cuestión de tiempo que descubriese el grabado del interior del colgante. Y cuando lo obtuviera, se lo habría quitado todo: su cuerpo, su honor y su pasado.

Se desabrochó la cadena y tiró de ella cuando se enredó en un mechón de pelo. Sostuvo el colgante con fuerza, cerró los ojos y pensó en lo mucho que lo echaría de menos. Era el último lazo que la unía a su padre. De niña, era lo único que realmente le pertenecía y que no le había sido entregado por la caridad. Pero iba a perderlo para siempre en un cementerio de color azul reluciente. Tenía que hacerlo. Debía haberlo.

Sostuvo la joya en forma de lagarto por encima de la barandilla y el sol hizo que las esmeraldas destellaran. Cerró los ojos; no podía mirar. Le rompía el corazón lo que tenía que hacer, pero no tenía más reme dio. Prefería dárselo al mar antes de que Inuyasha obtuviera de ella lo único que todavía no le había arrebatado.

Lo soltó, y en aquel preciso instante, una mano de hierro apresó su muñeca. Kagome abrió los ojos de golpe y oyó el delicado tintineo de su cadena de oro cuando Inuyasha se abalanzó sobre la barandilla para cogerla. Deseó que no la hubiese recuperado, pero el pirata se endere zó y la joven pudo ver que el colgante colgaba precariamente de la cade na de oro que sujetaba en la mano.

Él la contempló con una expresión dura y airada. No intercambiaron palabras. Su captor centró su atención en la joya y la estudió durante largo rato, como si no estuviese seguro de la razón de su valor. Pero pronto su pulgar descubrió el cierre, lo abrió, y el segundo verso quedó expuesto.

—Te odio —susurró Kagome cuando él la cogió del brazo.

—Lo sé —se limitó a decir Inuyasha, acompañándola a su camarote.

Kagome siempre recordaría los colores de Mirage. Los había visto toda su vida: verde, azul, amarillo y negro; pero en aquella mágica isla la dejaban sin aliento.

El verde lo aportaban las palmeras que salpicaban la montaña de la isla, hasta desaparecer en una densa niebla. El azul, en una gama infini ta de tonos, era el del Caribe que rodeaba la isla. El amarillo correspon día al sol que lo bañaba todo en una estela de luz traslúcida. Y, por últi mo, estaba el negro, las relucientes gemas de arena volcánica que con formaban las playas de aquel paraíso.

Inuyasha encajaba bien en aquel paisaje. Mirage pareció quitarle las aristas a su dura e inmisericorde personalidad. La isla resaltaba su lado más salvaje, pero paradójicamente, también le hacía parecer más relaja do. Dejaba a un lado su baldío intento por parecer civilizado y sólo lle vaba un par de pantalones blancos, sin molestarse en ocultar el dragón. Sus criados vestían mejor. Pero, conforme su cuerpo se bronceaba bajo el sol de Mirage, también parecía más dispuesto a sonreír, y su risa se oía más a menudo.

Kagome no lo veía mucho. Cuando el Seabravery llegó a puerto, la llevaron a la casa de Inuyasha, Dragonard, y la mantuvieron encerrada en una enorme y lujosa estancia, lejos de Kaede e incluso de Shippo. La atendían una serie de criados cuyo nombre desconocía, y su única amiga era Kirara, ya que le habían permitido quedarse con ella hasta que la monita se recuperase de su extraña enfermedad.

Dragonard era enorme y estaba situada en una colina con vistas a una magnífica playa de reluciente arena negra. Tenía forma de cruz, con grandes habitaciones hexagonales en los cuatro extremos. Ella ocupaba uno de aquellos dormitorios hexagonales, y una noche, mirando el impresionante paisaje, descubrió que Inuyasha se alojaba en el siguiente.

Su habitación, como la mansión, era magnífica. Los muebles, desde el alto cabecero que presidía la cama de cuatro postes, hasta el elegante diván situado junto a la ventana, estaban elaborados en oscu ra caoba de Santo Domingo. La tapicería era de lino blanqueado al sol y, las cortinas de la cama, de muselina transparente. El único color lo aportaban las cinco ventanas que iban del suelo al alto techo, y, aun que las rejillas siempre estaban cerradas, podía ver los hibiscos de color fuego que florecían más allá de la casa, los exuberantes bananos verdes que se mecían con la implacable brisa, y el mar, que siempre lo teñía todo de turquesa.

Pero ningún prisionero ama su prisión, por exquisita que ésta sea, y Kagome solía pasearse por el suelo de ladrillo, tan impaciente como Kirara en su cautiverio. Aquella mañana era como las demás, otro día maravilloso en el exterior y ninguna forma de escapar para verlo. Desde que su captor había tomado posesión del colgante, la había puesto bajo estricta vigilancia. Ella había despotricado y clamado por su libertad, pero Inuyasha hizo oídos sordos. Una vez perdida su ventaja frente a él, Kagome no entendía por qué no dejaba que Kaede y ella se fueran, aun que sospechaba que el pirata tenía dificultades para descifrar la rima. Ella se la sabía de memoria, pero seguía sin encontrarle sentido. Cada vez tenía más miedo de que Inuyasha no quisiera ponerlas en libertad hasta tener la Perla de Shikon en la palma de la mano.

Sin resignarse a su destino, intentó desesperadamente dar con una forma de huir, pero Mirage no era mucho mejor que el Seabravery. Había varias islas cerca, pero hacía falta un barco para llegar hasta ellas. Por otro lado, Mirage era el reino de Inuyasha. No había más casas en la isla que las suyas y las de sus criados. No había poblaciones, ni nadie a quien pedir ayuda. Igual que en el Seabravery, no le quedaba más reme dio que esperar, día tras día.

Kirara, ya casi recuperada por completo, jugaba continuamente y saltaba de un lado a otro, y, aunque la joven se sentía obligada a conte nerla, al menos agradecía el entretenimiento. En aquellos instantes, la monita estaba en la espléndida cama que presidía la estancia, fascinada por la elasticidad del dosel de lino. Kagome estaba sujetándose los bor des deshilachados de su delantal, cuando alguien llamó a la puerta. Esperaba que fuese el desayuno, pero, cuando vio entrar a un ejército de criados cargados de vestidos, ahogó un grito. Hasta la monita dejó de dar botes.

—¿Qué es esto, Tsingtsin? —le preguntó al anciano chino que diri gía la casa de Inuyasha.

El aludido inclinó la cabeza y se lo explicó.

—Señolita, vestidos pala ti.

—¿Para mí? —exclamó Kagome—. ¿Cómo es posible?

—Inuyasha tlae de balco. Hace tiempo.

—¿Así que robó los vestidos?

—Sí, señolita —respondió Tsingtsin con una reverencia.

—¡Entonces no los quiero!

—¡Señolita! ¡Señolita! —Tsingtsin corrió tras ella, que se alejó hecha una furia hacia la ventana—. ¡Necesitas vestido, señolita!

—¡Dile que no los quiero! —exigió, enfurecida. Kirara notó el súbito cambio de ánimo de la joven, y empezó a gritar y saltar sobre el dosel.

—Señolita... —empezó de nuevo el criado, pero Kagome lo inte rrumpió.

—No quiero formar parte de ese pillaje. Devuélvelo —ordenó.

—Pilaje... —repitió Tsingtsin, como si fuese una palabra nueva para él.

—Sí, pillaje —afirmó ella—. Y no quiero tener nada que ver en ello. —Se acercó a otra ventana, y el criado la siguió de nuevo.

—Pelo, señolita, ¡Inuyasha no quiele tú desnuda!

—¡Te aseguro que sí quiere!

Le lanzó una mirada mordaz al anciano, cuyos ojos se abrieron como platos, por fin consciente de lo que Kagome quería decir.

—¡Es glan dilema! —masculló.

—Sí, eso es, ¡es un gran dilema! —repitió ella contemplando el hori zonte turquesa.

—Yo hablo Inuyasha.

—Sí, ¡pero dile que por mí puede quemar esos vestidos!

—¿Yo digo que tú dice...? —Tsingtsin sacudió la cabeza—. Sí, señolita, yo digo. —Inclinó la cabeza, se llevó a su ejército de criados y dejó su valiosa carga allí.

Kagome no quería mirar los vestidos. Consiguió distraerse trenzán dose el cabello durante una hora, pero, tras completar su aseo y dar de comer a Kirara el último plátano del frutero, el día se alargaba como un enorme vacío sin fondo. La pila de vestidos parecía crecer más y más en su cabeza, hasta que no hubo forma de evitarlos.

Irritada consigo misma, cogió uno. Era exquisito, por supuesto. Los piratas no robaban cargamentos de prendas de lino gris, como las que ella utilizaba en el Hogar. El vestido era de seda turquesa con brocado de oro en el dobladillo y las mangas, y parecía pensado para lucirlo en cualquier corte europea, porque estaba cosido impecablemente. Una pequeña cola y dos borlas doradas que colgaban de las mangas cortas de farol, completaban el magnífico atuendo.

Se acercó al espejo de pie y se llevó la prenda a los hombros. Kagome sospechaba que el espejo, en cuya parte superior se veía una corona de laurel de oro rodeando la letra N, había pertenecido anteriormente a la emperatriz Josefina.

Si el reflejo de su imagen no mentía, el vestido le quedaría precioso. Los hilos de oro resaltaban el tono cremoso de su piel, y el color tur quesa era idéntico al de sus ojos.

Sostuvo la prenda en alto y la contempló con anhelo. No podía ponérselo, porque iba en contra de todo lo que creía, pero no logró evi tar el impulso de acariciar la lujosa tela. En ese momento llevaba puesto el vestido más bonito que había poseído, y no era más que el harapo de un mendigo comparado con la belleza que tenía entre las manos.

Pero, aunque no tuviese otra cosa, sí tenía principios. Así que dejó el vestido en la cama y esperó a que volviese el criado chino para llevár selo.

—¡Señol! ¡Señol! —le gritó Tsingtsin a Inuyasha desde los edificios de las cocinas, mientras éste se acercaba a medio galope a los establos y desmontaba. El semental zaino que montaba brillaba a la luz del sol, pero no de sudor, sino de agua de mar, ya que su dueño siempre daba su paseo matutino por las playas—. ¡Inuyasha! —gritó de nuevo Tsingtsin, corriendo esta vez hacia los establos con la larga trenza grisácea rebotándole en la espalda—. ¡Señolita no gusta vestido! ¡Señolita no gusta vestido! ¡Glan dilema!

—¿Por qué será que no me sorprende? —comentó pasándole las riendas a un mozo de cuadras.

—¡Dice que devuelva vestido! —Inuyasha estuvo a punto de son reír—. ¡Es glan dilema! ¡Yo no devuelvo vestido si tú no dice!

—Yo me encargaré de este asunto. —Cogió la toalla de lino que le ofrecía otro criado, y se limpió el agua de mar de la cara y el pecho.

—¿Tú habla con señolita? —preguntó Tsingtsin.

—Sí, hablaré con ella —le tranquilizó Inuyasha.

—Señolita dice una cosa.

—¿El qué?

Tsingtsin hizo una pausa, como si el mensaje fuese complicado y necesitase concentrarse mucho para transmitirlo bien.

—Ella dice que tú podel quemal vestido. —Tsingtsin sonrió e incli nó la cabeza, contento de haberlo dicho correctamente.

Inuyasha se echó a reír mientras miraba el extremo de la casa en que se encontraban los aposentos de Kagome. A través de las lamas de la per siana pudo distinguir su silueta junto a la ventana, mirándolo.

—¿Tú quiele que yo hace algo?

—Gracias, Tsing —respondió Inuyasha, riéndose entre dientes—, pero me encargaré de este asunto personalmente. —Le devolvió la toa lla al criado y entró en la casa.

Kagome se sobresaltó cuando la puerta de su cámara se abrió de golpe. Inuyasha estaba en el umbral, sin camisa, el pecho bronceado en marcado contraste con los pantalones blancos manchados de arena. Aunque lo había visto muchas veces por las ventanas, no había hablado con él desde que habían llegado a su casa. La sonrisa del pirata le heló la sangre.

—¿Qué quieres? —le preguntó con valentía.

—Sólo hacerte una breve visita —respondió Inuyasha en tono de burla—. Tsing dice que no te gustan los vestidos.

—Me preguntaba a quién mataste para conseguirlos —le provocó.

—No tuve que llegar tan lejos —le explicó, sonriendo sin ganas—. Tomé posesión de esos vestidos siguiendo órdenes directas del regente inglés.

—Eso no puede ser cierto.

—Ah, pero sí que lo es —repuso Inuyasha, arqueando una ceja—. El regente creía que la princesa Carolina iba en el barco, así que ordenó en secreto que lo hundieran. Me habían informado de que la princesa había decidido posponer el viaje, pero, siendo como soy, hice lo que el regente me pagó por hacer. Sin embargo, permití que la tripulación saltara por la borda, y te alegrará saber que no se derramó ni una sola gota de sangre.

—No te creo ni por un momento —replicó Inuyasha, soltando una carcajada—. ¿Quién va a creerse que el regente intentó matar a la prin cesa de Gales?

Inuyasha hizo una pausa y la miró como si le asombrase la pregunta.

—Supongo que tendría sus razones. La próxima vez que me lo encuentre en el Nero's Hotel, apostando en alguno de sus juegos prefe ridos, le pediré que me escriba una nota. Seguro que lo hace si le digo que es para ti.

—Qué amable —comentó Kagome con sarcasmo—. Y ahora me dirás que estos son los vestidos de la princesa, ¿no?

—Bueno, no exactamente. Al parecer, el príncipe de Gales estaba enfadado con ella por haber escapado a Génova tras un amante, así que encargó esos vestidos y se los envió al Lago Como. La princesa los rechazó. Estoy seguro de que comprenderás el porqué.

—No, lo siento, no lo entiendo —respondió, cada vez más enfada da por su fantasiosa historia.

—Son demasiado elegantes para ella, ¿no crees? Y demasiado pequeños.

Kagome lo miró. Había oído que la princesa era... corpulenta, y que sus gustos estaban más cercanos a los de una artista circense que a los de una futura reina. ¡Pero la historia era ridícula! ¡Imposible! Sin duda se trataba de un engaño, y, cuando dijera que se lo creía, Inuyasha se burla ría de ella.

—Nunca te creeré, lo siento.

—Lo que realmente estás diciendo es que prefieres creer que robé esos vestidos de una embarcación en llamas —repuso Inuyasha, colocán dose a su lado. Ella retrocedió—. Que los robé de un barco que había saqueado, después de violentar y aprisionar a su bella propietaria. — Kagome se dirigió nerviosa al escritorio y su captor la siguió; retrocedió hasta la cama y Inuyasha la siguió de nuevo. Cuando corrió hasta la puer ta en un inútil intento de escapar, el la atrapó sin esfuerzo.

—Se te ha metido en la cabeza que robé y asesiné para conseguir todo lo que tengo —afirmó Inuyasha entre risas. La arrastró a la cama mientras ella luchaba como una gata—. Crees que soy así, ¿verdad? — preguntó, levantándola por la cintura para poder mirarla directamente a los ojos—. Crees que soy una especie de monstruo. Un pirata asesino, violador y ladrón, hambriento de pillaje y bañado en sangre.

Sin dejar de jadear en su intento por librarse de su férreo abrazo, lo miró a los ojos. A pesar de que se había prometido bloquearlo, el recuer do de lo ocurrido en aquella fatídica noche en Grand Talimen le vino a la mente con dolorosa claridad. Al estar junto a Inuyasha, recordó de nuevo lo cerca, lo desesperadamente cerca que había estado de él; y también sus caricias, rudas, pero atentas a cada uno de los deseos de Kagome. Al revivir cuánto lo había deseado, explotó de rabia.

—¡Eres justamente eso! —gritó.

Él la tiró sobre la pila de vestidos de la cama. Ahogada entre sedas y satén, salió a la superficie rápidamente, pero se encontró con las manos de Inuyasha sobre ella, sujetándola de nuevo. Se miraron a los ojos, y una oscura sonrisa asomó a los implacables labios masculinos.

—Entonces, juguemos a los piratas, ¿quieres?

Kagome se resistió con más energía cuando vio que Inuyasha se incli naba sobre ella con intención de besarla.

—Juraste no volver a tocarme —le espetó con ojos encendidos de rabia.

—Para ser maestra, tardas en aprender las lecciones: los piratas mienten.

—¡Sólo haces esto para intimidarme! —exclamó Kagome con voz ahogada.

—Y funciona. —Sonrió y comenzó de nuevo su ataque. Ella volvía la cabeza de un lado a otro para evitar sus labios, mientras él se reía sin parar. Furiosa, Kagome se arqueó y le mordió con rabia la muñeca.

El dolor hizo que Inuyasha retirase la mano de inmediato, y ella encontró el hueco que necesitaba para escapar. Se sentó y lo apartó a empujones, enfurecida porque Inuyasha la hubiese obligado a compor tarse como una salvaje.

—Te lo mereces.

—Quizá —respondió él. Se levantó y le ofreció una mano para ayu darla a salir de la cama.

Lo miró, sin saber si debía fiarse, pero los ojos de Inuyasha le asegu raron que se comportaría como un caballero.

Kagome aceptó la mano y bajó delcolchón de plumas; se puso en pie, alisó la falda arrugada, y, nerviosa, comprobó con gestos exagera dos que todos los alfileres seguían intactos y protegían su modestia. Al levantar la mirada, la alivió ver que él se limitaba a observarla con ros tro serio y sereno. Estaba claro que pretendía mantener su promesa de dejarla en paz, y eso la tranquilizó. Se dijo a sí misma que no quería más peleas, aunque le sorprendió comprobar el extraño vacío que sentía en su interior al alejarse de él.

—Espera —le pidió cogiéndola del brazo.

Ella se volvió.

—Tu pelo... está... despeinado —dijo en voz baja mientras le apar taba con exquisita ternura los mechones rebeldes del rostro. Sus dedos se entretuvieron en un rizo extraviado, y, antes de poder contenerse, ella le tocó la mano.

Se miraron durante un largo e intenso instante, y Kagome quedó atra pada en la batalla que tenía lugar en los ojos de Inuyasha entre la renuen cia y el deseo. Sabía que quería besarla y también que luchaba contra el impulso tanto como ella. Abrió la boca para hablar, pero, antes de poder decir nada, él la calló con un beso que hizo que su corazón golpease con fuerza atronadora contra su pecho. El pirata sólo la retenía con sus labios, pero aquel simple contacto le robó la voluntad. El cuerpo feme nino tembló cuando Inuyasha la tumbó lentamente en la cama. Gimió, odiándolo y deseándolo a la vez, y él profundizó su beso; un beso que anunciaba su triunfo sobre ella y su derrota ante sí mismo.

Kagome no sabía cómo luchar, porque lo hacía contra su propio cuerpo. La marea de fuego que el beso provocaba en su interior la hizo sucumbir. Aunque se despreciaba, abrió los labios y él aceptó su derro ta. La lengua de Inuyasha la atormentó, marcándola como suya, y Kagome probó la sal en los duros y, a la vez, suaves labios masculinos, que daban fe del baño matutino del pirata. Inuyasha gruñó, y Kagome notó que una de sus poderosas manos se deslizaba por su torso, en busca de la pleni tud de sus senos. Una voz en su interior le decía que escapara y negase lo que sentía, pero otra voz, una voz sorprendentemente franca, le decía algo completamente distinto. Con un ligero sollozo, esperó su caricia; la necesitaba y la temía a partes iguales, porque tenía el poder de herirla. Se tensó por culpa de la batalla que se libraba entre su corazón y su mente, y, de algún modo, eso pareció afectar a Inuyasha. Levantó la cabe za de golpe y la miró, tumbada e indefensa sobre el remolino de vestidos. Cerró los ojos un instante, como si no pudiera creer lo que estaba haciendo, y se apartó de un salto.

La joven se sentó como pudo y observó tanto las oscuras sombras en los ojos masculinos, que hablaban sobre la dura batalla librada en su interior, como la rigidez que tensaba sus pantalones y que indicaba cla ramente su deseo por ella. Kagome apartó la vista con rapidez y notó que se le ruborizaban las mejillas.

—No vuelvas a hacerlo —le pidió al pirata con voz ahogada, sin atreverse a apartar los ojos del grueso poste en espiral de la cama—. Nunca más, ¿me oyes?

Inuyasha se acomodó de forma algo rígida en el diván y extendió las piernas delante de él.

—No te adules.

—¡Que no me adule! —La joven volvió a mirarlo, y se puso furiosa al ver que el pirata sonreía—. ¿Qué quieres? —exigió saber—. ¿Para qué has venido aquí? Imagino que no habrá sido por los vestidos. —Él no respondió y, entonces, Kagome sospechó el motivo de su visita—. No consigues desentrañar el secreto que se esconde tras los versos, ¿verdad?

—No.

—Y quieres mi ayuda, ¿no? —siguió ella, algo satisfecha al ver que Inuyasha respondía con sinceridad—. ¿Crees que quizá pueda ayudarte a descifrarla? —Él se negó a contestar—. Quiero que sepas que juro guardar toda la información sobre la perla para mí. Sin embargo, si eso hace que te sientas mejor, Inuyasha, yo tampoco he descifrado la rima. —Esbozó una sonrisa insolente—. Pero, si lo hago, te aseguro que serás el último en saberlo.

—Touché —reconoció él.

Kirara asomó de repente la cabeza sobre el dosel. Kagome levantó la mirada, y la monita saltó a sus brazos.

—Veo que ya está mejor —comentó su captor.

—Sí, sólo necesitaba algunos cuidados maternales.

—Bueno, quizá sea mejor que me cuentes todo lo que sepas sobre esa maldita rima, o puede que estés aquí tanto tiempo que sólo puedas ser madre de ese mono.

—¿Tanto tiempo? —preguntó, clavándole la mirada y levantando una ceja burlona.

—El que sea necesario, te lo aseguro —respondió Inuyasha.

—¿Y qué pasa con Kaede?

—Se irá a casa. Tengo otro barco en este puerto, el Resolute. Partirá con rumbo a St. George's en cuanto ella quiera.

Kagome se mordió el labio inferior. Quizás pudiera subir a bordo del Resolute de polizón. Tenía que escapar si no quería arriesgarse a volver a caer en sus brazos.

—¿Pensando en unirte al viaje? —preguntó él, observándola con una mirada perezosa—. Te aseguró que no irás. Todavía necesito que me digas cómo encontrar la perla.

—Deberías dejarme marchar en ese barco, Inuyasha. No te diré nada, y no tienes forma de obligarme. Ya has hecho... lo peor que podías hacerme.

—Hay otras formas de poseer a una mujer —le informó con una sonrisa cínica—, y algunas no son tan delicadas. ¿Quieres que probemos? —Ella apartó la mirada rápidamente. La brutalidad de sus palabras siem pre la escandalizaba—. Ya veo que todavía piensas luchar contra mí — siguió diciendo tras dejar escapar un largo suspiro de impaciencia—. Y debo reconocer que eres una buena luchadora. Pero no te dejaré ganar —afirmó con énfasis—. Encontraré la perla, y tú me ayudarás. Así que, ¿por qué no me dices todo lo que sabes? Si lo haces, podrás pasar el invierno en St. George's.

—No ayudo a piratas saqueadores y vulgares. —Seguía sin mirarlo.

—Bien. —Inuyasha se levantó y se acercó a la puerta. Entonces, como si se le hubiese olvidado algo, se detuvo—. Arréglate para cenar conmigo esta noche. Todavía no sé qué método usar para hacerte hablar, así que, mientras tanto, pasaremos más tiempo juntos. Ponte... —Le echó un vistazo a la pila de vestidos que había sobre la cama—. Ponte ése —dijo, señalando el vestido de color turquesa y oro.

—No —replicó, enfadada por el tono que había empleado Inuyasha—. Todos esos vestidos tienen el escote demasiado bajo. No me los pondré.

Él observó su pecho con detenimiento y después, con un brillo bur lón en la mirada, le dijo:

—He podido comprobar por mí mismo en varias ocasiones que puedes lucir esos escotes mejor que la mayoría de las mujeres, así que, supongo que ha llegado el momento de probárselo al mundo. Quiero que estés lista para las ocho. Si no estás vestida cuando venga a buscar te, te vestiré yo mismo —le advirtió, esbozando una sonrisa burlona y mirando de nuevo sus senos—. Y te aseguro que se trata de una tarea que estoy deseando llevar a cabo.

Una vez se hubo marchado, Kagome cogió lo que había más cerca de la cama, un caro adorno francés de cristal iridiscente, y lo tiró contra la puertacerrada.

**Jajaja yo quisiera que me vistiera xD….bien chicas hermosas aquí otro capi! Por que tan rápido? Pues por ustedes, me alegra que les este gustando tanto como a mi! Abrazos y besos!**

**Dark_yuki**


	21. Chapter 21

*-*-*-Recuerden que la historia no es mia, la adapto…y los personajes son de rumiko-sama! ^^*-*-*-*-*-*-*Capítulo 20*-*-*-*

La buena gente de Hamilton contemplaba con inquietud cómo el Merry Magdalene atracaba en las Bermudas. El pirata Fontien era de sobra conocido por los comerciantes, ya que muchos de ellos habían perdido preciados cargamentos al «retener» aquel pirata sus embarcacio nes en medio del Atlántico. A Sesshoumaru, que estaba en la proa del barco, le agradó ver las expresiones nerviosas de los estibadores, que observaban de reojo el barco desde el puerto. Había podido comprobar a lo largo de su existencia que el terror era un buen instrumento para lograr sus fines.

—¿Qué te parecen las Bermudas? —le preguntó Jaken, uniéndose a él en la proa—. A mí, personalmente, me gustan —comentó—. Creo que me gustaría encontrar una bonita playa por alguna parte y quedar me allí tumbado hasta que los huesos se me convirtiesen en polvo. Un lugar tranquilo, claro. Un lugar que no se balancee hacia un lado justo cuando pretendes moverte hacia el contrario.

—Si conseguimos la perla, podrás vivir donde quieras —dijo Sesshoumaru, cerrando los ojos con cansancio—. ¿Cuánto falta para Mirage?

—El capitán dice que unas cuantas semanas más. ¿Acaso estás harto de esta persecución de locos?

—Cuando encontremos a Inuyasha, espero que todavía te quede algo de ese ingenio tan mordaz.

Jaken se dio la vuelta, dolido, pero cada vez más acostumbrado a las pullas verbales del vizconde. Contempló el concurrido puerto, pero el vizconde parecía ejercer sobre él una atracción irresistible, así que sin casi darse cuenta volvió a mirar a Sesshoumaru.

El vizconde tenía aspecto de estar cansado. Sus ojos habían perdi do brillo y estaba sin afeitar, como si hubiese estado demasiado preocu pado para llevar a cabo una tarea tan insignificante. Pero todavía tenía el aire obsesivo que lo caracterizaba y que conseguía aterrorizar a la gente que se le acercaba. Al mirarlo en aquel momento, con el cabello salvaje al viento y la cara tensa de rabia, Jaken se preguntó si alguna vez se le habría notado tanto.

El vizconde volvió la cabeza y lo sorprendió observándolo. Su joven socio apartó rápidamente la vista.

—Te preguntaría lo que quieres, Jaken, pero se lee con claridad en tu rostro.

—He venido a decirte que Azzedine nos envió esto antes de que partiéramos —repuso su socio, aturdido—. Se me olvidó dártelo. — Nervioso, metió la mano en uno de sus bolsillos y sacó un mechón de pelo—. ¿Crees que es de ella? —preguntó al dárselo a Sesshoumaru.

—Sota Higurashi tenía el mismo color de pelo —susurró el vizcon de después de tocar el mechón como si fuese algo precioso—. Maldita sea. Inuyasha tiene a la chica. Juro que, si llegamos a Mirage, se la arreba taré y no volverá a verla.

Jaken lo miró. Después se encogió de hombros, como si le siguie se la corriente a alguien que había perdido la razón.

A las ocho menos cinco, alguien llamó a la puerta. Kagome esperaba que fuese Inuyasha, pero se encontró con Tsingtsin que llevaba varias cajas de cuero de diferentes tamaños en las manos.

—Señolita, Inuyasha dice que dé esto. —Le entregó las cajas, inclinó la cabeza educadamente y se marchó, pero no sin antes cerrar con llave la puerta, dejándola encerrada una vez más.

Decidida a no dejarse provocar aquella tarde, tiró las cajas en la cama y se dio los últimos retoques.

Llevaba puesto el vestido turquesa y oro. No es que no se lo hubie se pensado; todo lo contrario: se había pasado la tarde paseando nervio samente por su aposento y dándole vueltas al asunto. Pero, al final, había decidido no enfrentarse a Inuyasha aquella noche. Siempre existía la exigua posibilidad de que la dejase marchar con Kaede en el Resolute, y, además, sabía que era capaz de cumplir la amenaza de vestirla él mismo. No pensaba darle tal placer.

Se miró en el espejo de pie e intentó subir de nuevo el bajo escote cuadrado. Nunca se le habría ocurrido salir en público vestida como estaba. El vestido tenía el largo perfecto, pero, sin duda, le faltaba tela en el corpiño..., seguramente a propósito. Sus generosos y turgentes pechos rebosaban del vestido, dejando casi al descubierto sus rosados pezones.

Se mordió el labio inferior y estudió su reflejo. La prenda era una obra de arte. Desde las hojas de acanto de brocado de oro que decora ban la falda, hasta el forro de satén coral de la cola. Nunca había visto un vestido tan magnífico. Aunque no creyese la historia de Inuyasha sobre que se hubiera diseñado para la princesa de Gales, debía recono cer que el vestido era realmente digno de la realeza.

Se acercó al diván y se puso un par de chinelas de satén blanco. Remató el atuendo con unos guantes de cabritilla, suaves como pétalos, que le llegaban a los codos, y estuvo a punto de olvidarse de las cajas de cuero negro, hasta que las vio sobre la cama, como salpicaduras de tinta en la colcha de muselina.

Se acercó a la cama y las abrió. Asombrada, descubrió que los cofres estaban llenos de joyas. Caja tras caja, descubrió diademas de oro, tiaras de rubíes y largos collares de perlas formados por varias vueltas. Consternada, abrió estuches hechos a medida para joyas a juego, algu nas de diamantes y otras de esmeraldas y perlas. Había adornos recarga dos al estilo griego, egipcio y etrusco, e incluso un ferroniére, un enor me colgante formado por una perla en forma de lágrima, que se colga ba sobre la frente por medio de cadenas de oro que rodeaban la parte superior de la cabeza.

Si pudiese escapar de Mirage con una décima parte de las joyas que había sobre la colcha, sería más rica de lo que nunca hubiese soñado.

Una llamada en la puerta la sacó de sus meditaciones. Oyó la llave en el cierre, e Inuyasha apareció en el umbral. La única forma de descri birlo era decir que era increíblemente atractivo. Como siempre, vestía con discreción. Llevaba pantalones negros, botas de montar bien puli das, una camisa blanca y chaleco de fino piqué blanco. A pesar de su pelo, la joven nunca se habría imaginado que se trataba de un pirata, si no fuera por el delator aro de plata de la oreja izquierda.

No cabía duda de que Inuyasha se alegraba de verla con el vestido turquesa, pero Kagome había esperado que apareciese con aire engreído y triunfal, como si hubiese ganado otra batalla, así que no estaba prepa rada para el seductor brillo de sus ojos. Su mirada no la abandonó en ningún momento mientras ella iba a su encuentro atraída inexorable mente por su presencia.

—Le haces justicia al vestido, amor —la alabó Inuyasha en voz baja.

Era la primera vez que Kagome se ruborizaba sin que la hubiese insultado. Su apelativo cariñoso le resultaba difícil de aceptar, porque la palabra amor sonaba muy seductora en los labios masculinos. La deja ba con una sensación extraña... demasiado agradable.

—¿Nos vamos? Esperaba que me permitieras visitar a Kaede des pués de la cena —dijo Kagome.

—¿Ya estás deseando librarte de mi compañía?

La joven respondió con una mirada asesina, y él soltó una carcajada.

—De acuerdo, te llevaré con Kaede. Pero después de la cena. ¿Dónde están tus joyas, princesa? ¿Es que no te han gustado las que te envié?

La condujo de la mano hasta la cama, cogió varias piezas y se las puso en las manos.

—No, de verdad, Inuyasha, no puedo ponerme eso... —empezó a decir en vano.

Ignorando sus protestas, él le puso un brazalete de oro con cama feos de concha rosa engarzados.

—¿Y estos? —Sostuvo en alto dos pendientes de diamantes increíblemente largos.

—No, no me los puedo poner. —Él miró sus lóbulos vírgenes y tiró los pendientes en la cama—. Inuyasha, de verdad, no quiero poner me esas joyas.

—No he matado a nadie para conseguirlas, si es lo que te preocupa —replicó él, a la defensiva.

—Te creo —respondió ella—, pero estas cosas no son para mí. Me gustaría recuperar el colgante de mi padre, pero me sentiría estúpida con esas joyas. Incluso más estúpida que con este vestido. —La aver gonzaba tener que mirarlo después de aquella lamentable confesión, pero era cierto. No era la princesa de Gales, sino una pobre huérfana que había crecido en una institución de caridad, y se sentía incómoda al verse adornada con aquellas alhajas de valor incalculable.

Él la estudió con su penetrante mirada ámbar. Después, sus ojos volvieron a la cama, y soltó el puñado de joyas.

—Estas baratijas deben de resultarte muy vulgares.

No la dejó responder. Ella pensaba que Inuyasha se había enfadado, pero, entonces, hizo algo muy extraño: le acarició la mejilla con ternura y le quitó con exquisito cuidado las horquillas del pelo una a una. Kagome estaba demasiado asombrada para intentar detenerlo, y pronto los rizosle cayeron por la espalda como una reluciente cascada.

—De repente, a mí también me resultan vulgares —susurró Inuyasha antes de besarla suavemente en los labios. Luego, levantó la cabeza y cambió de expresión; bajó la mirada al vestido y esbozó una sonrisa iró nica—. Pero dime que te pondrás los vestidos, Kagome. Sería una pena desperdiciarlos.

La joven creyó que volvería a besarla, pero la sorprendió de nuevo, ya que dio un brusco paso a un lado y la dejó pasar. Asombrada, Kagome se volvió para mirarlo, pero él se limitó a inclinar la cabeza e indicarle que debía abandonar su lujosa celda.

Cenaron en la terraza de mármol con vistas a la gloriosa playa negra de Dragonard, sentados frente a frente en una suntuosa mesa de mar cado estilo francés.

El sol se hundió poco a poco en las nieblas del Mount Sofriere, la única montaña de la isla, dándole un brillo dorado al atardecer. Los rodeaban magníficas y exuberantes plantas, con flores de un color escar lata tan intenso como el fuego. Mientras comían, el Caribe se sumergió en un crepúsculo turquesa oscuro, y el aire, sensual y embriagador, trajo un ligero aroma a naranjas.

La brisa jugó con los largos mechones rizados, y la joven se los apar tó de la frente con ademán seductor. La comida era extraordinaria, por supuesto: ensaladas con frutos del árbol del pan y papaya, carne de pri mera calidad procedente del mercado local, y, por último, otra piña pela da; Kagome nunca se cansaba de aquella exquisitez.

Inuyasha pinchó un trozo con el tenedor. Ella observó, curiosa, cómo se la llevaba a la boca y la sacaba del tenedor con los dientes. Por algún motivo, todo aquel juego le resultaba excitante. Siguió observán dolo, esta vez con mayor atención: se dio cuenta de cómo su fuerte mandíbula se movía al masticar, estudió la forma en la que sus labios se cerraban en torno al tenedor y pensó en el sabor de la piña al derramar su jugo en la boca.

—¿Te diviertes?

Kagome volvió a la realidad y se encontró con que Inuyasha sonreía, como si le hubiese estado leyendo el pensamiento.

Inquieta, la joven apartó la vista y volvió a concentrarse en su plato. Sin embargo no podía dejar de pensar en lo que había visto. La imagen del pirata comiéndose aquel trozo de piña volvía a presentársele en la cabezacon todo lujo de detalles. Cerró los ojos, como si así pudiera borrarla, pero seguía viendo cómo disfrutaba de la fruta.

Se regañó en silencio. ¿Qué clase de extraña depravación se había adueñado de ella? ¿Es que estaba enferma? ¿Por qué no podía librarse de aquella rara fascinación? Le dio un mordisco nervioso a su piña y la masticó con aire ausente hasta que, al atreverse a mirar a Inuyasha, des cubrió que había dejado de comer y la observaba con una intensidad quela aturdió.

Kagome se tragó el trozo de la sabrosa fruta y estuvo a punto de aho garse.

—¿Qué es lo que estás mirando? —preguntó con un hilo de voz.

Él puso un codo sobre la mesa y apoyó la barbilla en el puño. No son reía, pero, a juzgar por el brillo de sus ojos, estaba a punto de hacerlo.

—Estaba mirando lo mismo que tú.

—¡Yo no te estaba mirando así! —Kagome intentó hacer caso omiso, pero el brillo de aquellos ojos la hacía sentir incómoda.

—Te aseguro que me mirabas exactamente igual.

—De... de verdad que no sé de qué me hablas —dijo, cada vez más turbada.

—Ah, ya veo. Bueno, te lo dejaré claro. —Le enseñó el tenedor, con un trozo de piña chorreante pinchado. Con una lentitud enloquecedo ra, desprendió el trozo con los dientes y se lo metió en la boca—. ¿Es esto lo que contemplabas tan extasiada?

A pesar del rubor, hizo todo lo que pudo por parecer indignada.

—¡Eso es ridículo! ¿Cómo va a extasiarme observar a otra persona comer fruta?

Inuyasha le dedicó una sonrisa maliciosa.

—Créeme, yo podría extasiarme de muchas formas. —Sacó una fruta del cuenco y se la puso delante, como si se tratase de una pistola de duelo—. ¿Por qué no empiezas comiéndote este plátano?

—No tengo ni la menor idea de lo que me quieres decir.

—Temía que fuera así.

Kagome lo miró con desconfianza, como si se hubiese vuelto loco de repente. No comprendía lo que estaba insinuando, y eso la molestaba.

Inuyasha se metió otro trozo de piña en la boca, y, cuando la sorpren dió mirándolo de nuevo, volvió a sonreír.

En un intento de recuperar su autocontrol, se armó de valor y vol vió a su cena. Lo que hacía su captor no tenía sentido para ella, y no pensaba esforzarse por intentar comprenderlo. Lo mejor era no hacerle caso.

Pero no era tan fácil, sobre todo cuando los ojos del pirata parecían atentos a cada uno de sus movimientos; desde que se llevaba el tenedor a la boca, hasta que tragaba. La situación pareció alargarse varias horas, hasta que ya no pudo más. De repente, soltó el tenedor en el plato y se levantó.

—Kaede debe de estar preguntándose dónde estoy. Tengo que irme —anunció.

—Tu amiga no sabe que vas a verla. Siéntate. —Su mirada le orde naba que regresara a la silla, y así lo hizo—. No has terminado —siguió diciendo Inuyasha, mirando el plato medio lleno.

—Claro que he terminado —protestó, apartándolo.

—De acuerdo. Entonces, siéntate y observa. —Él siguió comiendo, al parecer disfrutando sobremanera a costa de Kagome.

La joven se negaba a darle más satisfacción. Sin hacerle caso, centró su atención en el mar, que en aquel momento brillaba en una infinita gama de azules.

Cuando Inuyasha terminó su comida, Tsing le llevó un brandy, y a ella una taza de té. Kagome se estaba preguntando cuándo terminaría aquella interminable cena, cuando él sacó algo del bolsillo de su chale co y lo dejó encima de la mesa.

Ella bajó la vista: su colgante brillaba sobre el blanco inmaculado del mantel de lino.

—¿Me lo devuelves? —preguntó mientras lo recogía con cuidado.

—No debería. Al fin y al cabo, es mío por derecho.

—¿Todo lo que robas pasa a ser tuyo por derecho?

—¿Sabes, Kagome? Nunca habría imaginado que fueras tan obstina da —dijo Inuyasha sonriente, antes de beber un trago de brandy.

—Ha sido un placer, créeme.

—Pero ahora me encuentro ante dos opciones. Necesito que me ayudes a descifrar la maldita rima, pero, ¿debería abrumarte con mis atenciones hasta que no puedas negarme nada, o encerrarte y usar tác ticas que no te gustarían para conseguir mi objetivo? —se preguntó mientras estudiaba el líquido ámbar del vaso. Ella lo miró, preocupa da—. Es gran dilema —susurró, imitando a Tsingtsin.

Kagome apartó la mirada. Aunque la noche era cálida, y ella llevaba un vestido poco apropiado para aquel clima, de repente sintió un escalofrío. ¿Como podía sentirse tan cómoda en presencia de aquel hombre, cuando estaba claro que se trataba de un canalla? Aquel hecho la asom braba. A veces Inuyasha tenía detalles con ella que le hacían olvidar lo que era, pero, entonces, el pirata hacía o decía algo que le recordaba con claridad el terrible poder que tenía a su alcance.

—¿Qué tácticas piensas utilizar para vencer mi resistencia? —inquirió.

—No disfrutaré haciéndolo —afirmó Inuyasha, y, por una vez, Kagome lo creyó. Pero que no disfrutara haciéndolo no quería decir que no fuera a utilizarlas.

—Si piensas repetir más noches como la que pasamos en Grand Talimen, déjame decirte que jamás permitiré que vuelva a pasar nada parecido —susurró Kagome, desafiante.

—Si esa noche te altera —respondió, mirándola a los ojos—, podría hacer que pareciese un paseo por un parque.

—¿Me amenazas con violarme? —preguntó, incrédula.

—No quiero amenazarte con nada. Sólo quiero esa perla y la forma de dar con ella. Por desgracia, tú eres la clave para lograr mi objetivo.

Ella guardó silencio.

Inuyasha se acomodó en la silla y cruzó los brazos sobre su amplio pecho.

—¿En qué estás pensando, Kagome? ¿En llegar a un acuerdo? ¿Acaso quieres negociar conmigo?

—Claro que no —le aseguró con arrogancia, lanzándole una mira da furiosa—. Hasta alguien con tan poca experiencia en la vida como yo, sabe que no se deben hacer tratos con el diablo.

Su aire de superioridad lo hizo reír.

—Sí, no me imagino a nuestra remilgada señorita Higurashi haciendo un pacto con Satán. —Le dio otro trago al brandy y se rió entre dientes. Parecía de mejor humor—. ¿Sabes? Nunca te lo había dicho, Kagome, pero me recuerdas a alguien. A alguien por quien sentía mucho aprecio.

—¿Y de quién se trataba? —preguntó con curiosidad. No podía imaginarse a Inuyasha sintiendo aprecio por nadie.

—Se llamaba señorita Urasue, aunque la llamábamos vieja Sue. Era mi institutriz, una leal partidaria de la disciplina a quien hice sufrir mucho. —Sonrió al recordarlo—. Pero, a pesar de todos los sapos que le metía bajo la colcha y todas las arañas que encontraba en su escri torio, insistió hasta el final en intentar reformarme. Lo cierto es que nos hicimos amigos. Creo que en el fondo le gustaba mi lado salvaje. En cuantoa mí,supongo que me gustaba su tolerancia conmigo... Y pare cía tener una reserva inagotable. —Pasó un momento en el que sus pen samientos parecieron estar muy lejos, como si recordara todo al detalle. Pero entonces, sus ojos volvieron a ella—. Sí, está claro que me recuer das a mi institutriz. Ella también poseía una estricta moralidad. Hasta mi madre lo decía. Recuerdo que una vez le dijo a nuestro cocinero que haría falta un milagro para quitarle la expresión amargada a la señorita Sue. —Terminó la frase con una carcajada.

Kagome, por otro lado, se había quedado sin habla. De todas las cosas sorprendentes que le había dicho Inuyasha, aquella las superaba a todas. Estaba tan asombrada, que ni siquiera pensó en que la había com parado con una vieja solterona con cara de amargada.

¿Una institutriz? ¿El salvaje de pelo negro sentado delante de ella había tenido una institutriz? No se lo explicaba.

—No entiendo cómo tú... cómo es posible que...

—¿Que tuviera una vida distinta a la que tengo ahora? —dijo terminando la frase por ella.

Kagome asintió.

—Bueno, pues la tenía. —El pirata apretó la mandíbula, con ojos fríos—. Tuve una vida muy civilizada hasta que cumplí los trece años.

—¿Qué pasó? —susurró Kagome.

—¿Has oído hablar de la pederastia? —preguntó Inuyasha con una sonrisa lúgubre.

Ella apenas pudo articular la siguiente pregunta.

—¿Qué tiene eso que ver contigo?

Él le clavó la mirada y pareció reacio a hablar, como si lo que tuvie se que decir fuera demasiado horrible para ponerlo en palabras.

—Yo, querida, era una mercancía muy solicitada.

Mareada, Kagome bajó la vista. Se sentía peor que cuando había oído la historia del hombre que lo había atacado en la Casbah. A pesar de la educada atmósfera que la señora Bluefield había intentado crear en el Hogar, los males de la sociedad siempre se entrometían. Como dirigían un orfanato, eran muy conscientes, a su pesar, de las muchas formas en las que el mundo abusaba de los niños. Sabía muy bien de qué estaba hablando Inuyasha,

Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas en contra de su voluntad. ¿Sería la búsqueda de la Perla su venganza por lo que le había sucedido de pequeño? ¿Habría sido Sesshoumaru el responsable?

Las preguntas no recibieron respuesta, pero Kagome por fin creyó comprender una de las facetas del pirata. Aquel niño mimado de trece años del que había hablado, el que tenía una institutriz, una madre e incluso un cocinero, había acabado en Argel, donde no sólo tuvo que luchar por su vida para proteger dos peniques de plata, sino también por conservar un mínimo de dignidad. Toda aquella crueldad sufrida siendo un niño, lo había endurecido hasta crear al hombre que tenía sentado delante.

Levantó la vista, y sus ojos se encontraron. A pesar de que su sen tido común le decía que no se involucrase, no era capaz de esconder la angustia que sentía por él. Cuando Inuyasha vio su rostro, su expresión se volvió más fría, con lo que creció la angustia de Kagome.

—Mi historia te conmueve, ¿no es cierto? —quiso confirmar el pirata, al parecer interesado en sus lágrimas sólo de forma objetiva.

—No tendría corazón si no me sintiera conmovida.

—Tienes un carácter amable y poco habitual, mi pequeña huérfana —repuso Inuyasha, mirándola atentamente—. Me asusta pensar en lo vulnerable que eso te hace.

—¿Vulnerable?

—Quiero esa perla —respondió él con lentitud, tras apartar la mirada—. Creo... —Hizo una pausa—. Realmente creo que podría hacer cualquier cosa para conseguirla. Coopera, te lo ruego. Dime cual quier cosa que pueda servir. Ayúdame. No... no me pongas a prueba.

Kagome volvió a sentir un escalofrío. Daba igual cuánto lamentara lo que le había ocurrido a aquel niño de trece años; debía recordar que el niño había desaparecido, y que su lugar había sido ocupado por un dra gón inmisericorde.

Se secó las lágrimas con la servilleta.

—No conseguirás nada amenazándome así.

—No quiero amenazarte. Sólo quiero la perla.

—¿Para vengarte de Sesshoumaru? ¿Te envió él a la Casbah? — Él no respondió, y Kagome respiró hondo—. A pesar de lo que digan, Inuyasha, la venganza ofrece pocas satisfacciones.

La joven esperaba que el pirata la rebatiese con sólidos argumentos, pero ocultó su furia con una elegancia admirable y se limitó a contem plar su brandy.

—Sé cómo te han educado y entiendo tu postura. —La miró a los ojos y siguió hablando en un tono de voz letal—. Pero la venganza supone una gran satisfacción cuando es lo único que tienes. Y yo me vengaré de Sesshoumaru cueste lo que cueste.

—Entonces siento lástima por ti.

Se miraron a los ojos durante largo rato; después, Inuyasha se levan tó en silencio, la ayudó a ponerse en pie, y ambos partieron hacia los aposentos de Kaede.

El reencuentro de las dos amigas fue entrañable. La viuda tenía un aspecto incluso mejor que la última vez que Kagome la había visto. Sus mejillas tenían un color brillante, y, por primera vez, Kaede se había puesto un cuello de popelina blanco para romper el negro de su luto. Lo cierto era que tenía un aspecto magnífico, y, por algún motivo, la joven tuvo la extraña sospecha de que el buen humor de la viuda tenía mucho que ver con Myoga.

La visita fue breve. Kagome se sentía incómoda hablando con Kaede, ya que Inuyasha seguía con ellas, y supuso que a la viuda le pasa ba lo mismo, a juzgar por las miradas vacilantes que lanzaba al pirata, que guardaba silencio en una silla cercana. Cuando se dijeron todo lo que podían decirse en aquella compañía, Kaede la abrazó y le susurró al oído que no se iría de Mirage sin ella. Kagome sólo pudo asentir, impo tente, y pensar que era muy probable que su amiga no tuviese elección.

Cuando salieron de la habitación y caminaban por los amplios pasi llos de Dragonard, Kagome no pudo evitar pensar en el Resolute. No se le ocurría ningún plan para subir a bordo cuando partiese. Estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no oyó a Inuyasha hasta que él le cogió la mano y se la llevó al pecho.

—¿Qué te tiene tan preocupada que no puedes ni mirarme cuando hablo? —se burló al tiempo que atrapaba un mechón de su pelo y empezaba a jugar con él.

—¿Eres consciente de que, cuando envíes a Kaede de vuelta a St. George's, le contará todo a las autoridades?

—Sí —respondió él tirándole del rizo con aire juguetón—, sospe cho que lo hará.

—Entonces, ¿no estás asustado?

—¿Crees que van a hacerle caso?

—Es una persona respetada en ese lugar —replicó la joven tras una pausa—. ¿Por qué no iban a creerla?

—Es una historia bastante fantástica, ¿no crees? —repuso Inuyasha, sonriente—. Una mujer de su edad es secuestrada por error en una isla que no existe en la mayoría de los mapas. Aunque deseen creerla, ¿por qué iban a molestarse en navegar cientos de kilómetros por el Atlántico para enfrentarse a un hombre que ha tenido la cortesía de devolverla sana y salva al darse cuenta de su error?

—Ella les hablará de mí, y hará que alguien venga a rescatarme.

—¿Ah, sí? —se burló, arqueando una de sus exasperantes cejas.

—¿Y por qué no? Soy una víctima inocente.

—Ya no tan inocente.

La joven lo miró con ira durante un segundo, pero apartó rápida mente la vista, ya que no deseaba darle la satisfacción de una respuesta.

Inuyasha siguió acariciándole el rizo.

—Deja que te explique lo que va a suceder. Kaede informará a las autoridades de St. George's de que has sido secuestrada. Lo primero que harán antes de pensar siquiera en navegar hasta Mirage, es contac tar con las autoridades de Londres para ver si alguien ha denunciado la desaparición de una joven llamada Kagome Higurashi. Y ¿qué encontrarán? ¿Te seguirá echando de menos Houyo Akitoki, pequeña? —La preocupa ción de la joven era palpable. Distraída, le arrebató el rizo. No, nadie la estaba buscando; en eso se basaba la genialidad del plan de Inuyasha—. ¿Quieres que te enseñe Mirage mañana? —le preguntó él con voz suave.

—Si me enseñas la isla, ¿no corres el peligro de que me escape?

—Adoro la emoción de la caza.

Intentó volver a cogerle el rizo, pero Kagome estaba indignada y se apartó. En aquel momento se dio cuenta de que habían llegado hasta las puertas de sus habitaciones.

—Quiero que desayunes conmigo. Enviaré a Tsing a por ti —dijoInuyasha.

—Tomaré el desayuno en mi prisión, gracias —le informó mientras abría las puertas dobles. Kirara corrió al umbral y saltó en sus brazos.

—Kagome. —Ella se dio la vuelta para mirarlo—. Tomarás el desayu no con tu carcelero. Quiero que estés preparada para cuando Tsing te llame. —Sorprendida, vio que su captor le entregaba la llave de su puer ta. Sintió un inesperado placer al sentir el peso del latón en la mano. Miró a Inuyasha con curiosidad, y él respondió con una sonrisa sardónica—. Puedes ir adonde quieras. Todos los caminos te llevarán de vuelta aquí. Además, me gustaría verte después de pasar una noche en los manglares. Aquí en el paraíso tenemos criaturas que no se le habrían ocurrido ni al mismo Satán.

—Eso ya lo veremos —respondió la joven en tono ácido. Se sentía poderosa teniendo la llave de su cuarto, y no iba a dejar que la asustase. Ya tenía la cabeza llena de planes: podía ir al puerto y esconderse; o podía implorarle a un criado que la ayudase. Con aquella llave sus posi bilidades de escapar se multiplicaban.

—Que duermas bien, pequeña. —Inuyasha sonrió y la observó reti rarse a su dormitorio.

Cuando se cerraron las puertas, Kagome apoyó la espalda en ellas. Kirara parloteaba, como si la hubiese echado de menos, pero la joven apenas le prestó atención. Tenía mucho en que pensar. Dejó que la monita cayera dando volteretas sobre la cama, y ella se sentó en el borde del colchón. Kirara empezó a chillar, así que Kagome fue a cogerla de nuevo en brazos. Entonces lo vio: una reluciente criatura roja de más de treinta centímetros de largo se acercaba a ella desde las almohadas.

Dejó escapar un grito que helaba la sangre y agarró a la monita. Ya había corrido hasta la esquina, cuando Inuyasha, con una expresión mor tífera en el rostro, entró abruptamente en el cuarto.

—¡Allí! —sollozó la joven, apuntando a la cama, ya vacía. Él miró a su alrededor. Resultaba obvio que no encontraba la razón de sus gri tos—. Dios mío, ¡haz algo! ¡Era un bicho horrible!

—¿Bicho? —preguntó, calmándose de repente.

—No había visto una cosa con aspecto tan horrible en toda mi vida. —Kagome hipaba y abrazaba con fuerza a Kirara.

—¿Qué aspecto tenía?

—¡Era una enorme serpiente roja! ¡Con patas! —Inuyasha estalló en carcajadas—. ¿Qué te parece tan gracioso? ¡Casi me mata!

—Bueno, por si te sirve de consuelo, no lo ha hecho. ¿Te ha pica do? —Ella sacudió la cabeza—. ¿Y al mono? —preguntó señalando a Kirara con la cabeza.

—Cre-creo que no —tartamudeó—. Santo cielo, ¿qué era eso?

—Un ciempiés. Es bastante venenoso. Una sola picadura no te mataría; sin embargo, si te metes en un nido...

—¡Un nido! ¿Quieres decir que hay un nido de esos bichos en mi habitación?

—Seguramente no. Suelen venir del exterior. ¿Recordé entregarte la llave de tu cuarto? No quiero mantenerte aquí dentro si te apetece dar una vuelta.

Kagome lo miró y una lágrima traidora cayó por su mejilla. Su comportamiento era de una estupidez imperdonable, pero aquel horrible ciempiés la había asustado de verdad. Todavía se estremecía de miedo.

—Vamos —intentó calmarla Inuyasha—. No es tan malo. Seguro que, si decides vagar por la isla esta noche, sólo te encontrarás a unos cuantos ciempiés. Procura mantenerte lejos de las cañas.

—¡Canalla! ¡Seguro que lo pusiste tú en mi cama! ¡Por eso me diste la llave!

—Te aseguro que no —se defendió él entre risas—. Tenías que ver uno tarde o temprano, pero reconozco que su aparición ha resultado ser toda una casualidad. —Cogió a Kirara de sus brazos y la colocó sobre una mesa cercana. Después atrajo a Kagome hacia sí y la estrechó con fuerza—. Si te aterroriza tanto dormir aquí esta noche, puedes venir conmigo —le sugirió, besándola en la frente con ternura.

—¡Sólo tú serías capaz de aprovecharte de una situación como ésta! —exclamó ella, apartándose—. ¡No eres un caballero! ¡Seducirme cuan do acabo de pasar por la más...! —La voz se le quebró al ver que el ciempiés salía a toda prisa de debajo de la cama y corría de nuevo hacia ella. Lanzó un grito y se refugió en los brazos de Inuyasha; sólo le faltó subírsele encima. Él se rió entre dientes y la levantó por la cintura, mien tras el ciempiés se apresuraba a salir por la ventana y desaparecer rápi damente por las persianas abiertas.

Kagome enterró la cabeza en el poderoso hombro masculino y se estremeció. Se sentía como si acabase de echarle un vistazo al infierno. Esperaba no tener que volver a ver jamás una de aquellas criaturas.

Inuyasha la cogió en brazos y la llevó al diván. Con infinito cuidado le colocó la cabeza sobre el extremo de forma cilíndrica y le apartó con ternura el pelo de los ojos.

—No tengas miedo —susurró, contemplando su pálido rostro.

—No quiero quedarme aquí, Inuyasha, llévame a un lugar en el que no haya ese tipo de bichos —le pidió con voz quebrada.

Él la miró como si de verdad considerase la idea de llevársela de allí, pero, cuando los suplicantes y aterrados ojos femeninos coincidieron con los suyos, pareció cambiar de opinión.

—Para eso tendría que sacarte de esta isla, amor.

—Entonces hazlo —suplicó Kagome. Él acarició con delicadeza su pálida mejilla, pero no respondió—. Llévame lejos —susurró.

—¿A mi habitación?

—¿Se meten esas criaturas en tu habitación?

—Mentiría si dijera que no —respondió con una sonrisa irónica.

La joven lo miró, incapaz de ocultar que sus palabras la tentaban.

—Gracias por rescatarme —balbuceó—. Estaba muy asustada.

—Vamos, has pasado por cosas peores —repuso con voz suave.

—No había visto nunca una criatura como ésa. —Su voz sonó ahogada.

—Seguramente no volverás a verla en mucho tiempo.

El cuerpo femenino se estremeció, a pesar de que hacía una noche cálida.

Vacilante, Inuyasha apretó la cabeza de Kagome contra su pecho y la sostuvo allí. Con sólo sentirse entre sus brazos, ella perdió un poco el miedo. Se quedó inmóvil con la mano apoyada en la camisa del pirata y el rostro enterrado en su hombro musculoso. Quizá hubiera podido apar tarse mucho antes, pero los brazos de Inuyasha eran tan fuertes y la meji lla del pirata se amoldaba tan bien a su pelo, que no fue capaz de alejarse.

Al cabo de un rato demasiado corto, se apartó de él a regañadientes y lo miró. Sus ojos se encontraron e intercambiaron una oscura y dolorosa mirada, como si ambos hubiesen descubierto algo que ninguno de los dos quería aceptar.

—¿Vendrás a mi cámara después de todo? —susurró Inuyasha, con la cara tensa de emoción reprimida.

—¿Y si lo hago? —se atrevió a preguntar, asombrada por el salvaje deseo que le corría por las venas—. ¿Saldrá algo bueno de eso?

La miró y guardó silencio, ya que no había ninguna respuesta que fuera correcta, y ambos lo sabían.

Se apartó de ella y se levantó despacio del diván con ademanes rígi dos. Era una locura, pero Kagome deseaba aferrarse a sus brazos y supli carle que se quedara. Cerró las manos convirtiéndolas en puños para evitar hacerlo.

—Tsing te recogerá por la mañana. ¿Estarás bien hasta entonces? —le preguntó Inuyasha con frialdad. Ella asintió, notando que el corazón se le retorcía dentro del pecho—. Si te asustas, mis habitaciones están al otro lado del pasillo. —La joven volvió a asentir con la cabeza, pero, en realidad, tal y como se encontraba en aquellos momentos, le daba más miedo correr a la habitación del pirata en medio de la noche que que darse con los ciempiés—. Te veré a las ocho.

Inuyasha se fue, y Kagome se preguntó qué locura se habría apodera do del mundo para lograr que se enamorase de un pirata.

***.-*-*-*-*-*-***

**Uff ese Inuyasha es tierno cuando se lo propone ne? …este capi va dedicado a bruxi-chan q fue la unika q me dejo rew del capi pasado! Muchas gracias a las chicas por sus categorías! Me hacen muy feliz! **** besos y abrazos! **

**Dark_yuki**


	22. Chapter 22

Capítulo 21

Cuando Kagome llegó a la terraza para el desayuno, llevaba a Kirara en brazos. La monita parecía un poco fuera de lugar junto al nuevo ves tido de día de la joven, confeccionado con una delicada muselina con hojitas, pero no quería dejarla en su habitación después del susto de la noche anterior.

Inuyasha no parecía contento. Llevaba la misma vestimenta con la que se había acostumbrado a verlo desde su llegada. Camisa blanca y finos pantalones del mismo color. El viento alborotaba su pelo y le daba un aspecto aun más salvaje de lo habitual. Cuando Kagome se sentó a la inmaculada mesa, la mirada masculina parecía querer atravesarla, pero ella lo ignoró y colocó a la mascota en el asiento de hierro que tenía al lado.

—Esa criatura está ya lo bastante bien para volver con su dueño — comentó con frialdad el pirata.

—Sí, pero no he visto a Shippo. —Colocó una servilleta en el cue llo de Kirara para mantenerla limpia y le pasó un cuenco de plata lleno de brillantes rodajas de mango anaranjado.

—Por la forma en que la mimas, me pregunto si querrás devolverla.

—Ha sido una buena compañía —reconoció Kagome, haciendo caso omiso de su tono crispado—. Es muy normal que me sienta unida a ella.

—Un lamentable sustituto de un hijo, eso es lo que es. Nunca había conocido a una mujer tan deseosa de ser madre.

—Por la forma en que lo dices, me pregunto si no estarás celoso — replicó, mirándolo airada.

—Dios bendito, no lo dirás en serio —se mofó Inuyasha.

Kagome respiró profundamente y se negó a dejar que la enfadase, porque el pirata parecía tener ganas de pelea. Pocas veces lo había visto de tan mal humor. Se preguntó si tendría algo que ver con el momento incómodo que habían vivido la noche anterior.

Tras decidir que la mejor forma de tratar con su mal carácter era no hacerle caso, se dispuso a coger la servilleta, pero se detuvo en seco. Encima de ella había un plátano sin pelar. De repente, notó que se ruborizaba.

—¿Tienes hambre? —le preguntó el pirata, esbozando una sonrisa demasiado inocente.

Kagome apartó el plátano y empezó a comerse el mango cortado, como si la otra fruta no existiera. Por supuesto, Inuyasha estaba siendo poco caballeroso al atormentarla sobre la forma en que lo había obser vado la cena anterior, pero tampoco esperaba nada mejor de él. En cual quier caso, lo peor del plátano era no comprender cuál era la broma, y tenía la horrible sospecha de que, cuando la entendiera, iba a sentirse todavía más avergonzada.

Kirara se aburrió pronto de su mango, y empezó a parlotear y tre par por la silla de hierro. Kagome intentó convencerla de que se quedase quieta, pero era imposible. La monita estudió y probó rápidamente la servilleta que llevaba al cuello, para después tirarla igual de deprisa. Sin más diversión a la vista, se subió a la mesa y, antes de que nadie pudie se detenerla, se colocó sobre el hombro masculino y empezó a rebuscar entre su pelo.

La expresión de incredulidad del pirata hizo que la joven estallase en carcajadas.

—¿Qué demonios está buscando? —masculló Inuyasha sin quitarle la vista de encima a la mona.

—Sospecho que busca liendres.

—¡Liendres! —Se levantó de un salto, lo que provocó que Kirara perdiera el equilibrio y se agarrara al respaldo de la silla—. ¡Si tengo alguna, será por culpa de esta maldita criatura!

Kagome volvió a reírse y se abstuvo de asegurarle que la mascota no tenía liendres. Se comió otro pedazo de mango y, de repente, se sintió vengada por lo del plátano.

Cuando las cosas se calmaron y la monita se dedicó a recoger las flores escarlata de una planta cercana, Inuyasha dijo en tono seco:

—Si ya hemos terminado con los entretenimientos, había pensado en enseñarte hoy la montaña. El sendero que llega a la cima es digno de verse —aseguró, levantando la mirada hacia el monte esmeralda cubier to por la niebla.

—Preferiría que me enseñases el puerto —contraatacó ella con un tono de voz muy dulce.

—¿Y quizá que hagamos una visita al Resolute? —sugirió Inuyasha, arqueando una ceja.

—Eso resultaría fascinante.

—Amor mío, enseñarte mis barcos no te ayudará a salir del puerto en uno de ellos.

—Nunca se sabe —contestó Kagome, probando su té.

—Puede que mañana bajemos a la playa que hay bajo Dragonard —continuó él—. Si eres lo bastante valiente, quizá logre convencerte para que te des un baño y puedas ver los peces. Son tan bellos como las flores de Mirage.

—Ya te dije que no sé nadar.

—Siempre podrás agarrarte a mí, en el caso de que tengas miedo de ahogarte.

Ella le dirigió una mirada de crítica, pero Inuyasha se limitó a sonreír y siguió desayunando. Kagome supo que sería un día muy largo.

—Si tienes alguna valía como hombre, Myoga Corbeil, encontrarás la forma de que Kagome esté a bordo del Resolute cuando parta. —Después de su aseveración, Kaede empezó a pasearse por la alfombra y le lanzó una mirada furiosa al hombre que se encontraba en sus aposentos.

—No traicionaré a Inuyasha. —El capitán le devolvió la mirada, aun que parecía bastante incómodo al sentarse en el sofá de delicadas pro porciones que se hallaba junto a una de las ventanas.

—No entiendo esa lealtad ciega a Inuyasha... Estabas muy dispuesto a negociar con su vida en Grand Talimen.

—Ya sabes que no era más que una farsa para engañar al goberna dor. Te lo he explicado un millón de veces. —Se revolvió en el asien to—. Mira, ¿por qué no te sientas aquí conmigo? Quizá mi cercanía te calme un poco.

—¡Y ésa es otra! —exclamó Kaede, tras detenerse y llevarse la mano al pecho en un gesto bastante melodramático—. ¡Se acabaron los besos y las caricias! Te he pedido que vengas para hablar de Kagome, no para otra cosa. Me has besado cinco veces desde nuestra cena en la casa del gobernador, y no seguiré permitiéndolo.

—Creía que te gustaba...

—¡Santo cielo, claro que no! —le aseguró la viuda con voz ahoga da—. Es una indecente y escandalosa muestra de...

—Vamos, Kaede, creía que te había gustado mucho la persecución alrededor de la mesa del otro día —repuso Myoga con una sonrisa de lobo.

—¡No me gustó! —Si hubiese tenido su parasol negro en aquellos momentos, le habría golpeado con él en la cabeza—. A ninguna dama que se precie le gustaría algo así.

—Bueno, quizá a las damas no les guste, pero a ti sí. Oí tus risas en todo momento.

—¿Qué pretendes insinuar? ¿Que no soy una dama? —Su voz subió varios tonos.

—Jamás he dudado de que lo seas, Kaede, aunque no he conocido a muchas damas a lo largo de mi vida —reconoció, encogiéndose de hombros.

—¡Pues yo soy una, te lo aseguro! ¡Y no disfruto de esta vulgar persecución tuya! —Empezó a pasearse de nuevo—. Así que, una vez zan jado ese tema, te imploro que reconsideres ayudar a la pobre Kagome. ¡Ese hombre acabará destrozándola! ¡Ya lo sabes! Tiemblo al pensar en lo que podría pasarle a esa niña si la dejamos demasiado tiempo en las garras de Inuyasha.

—A mí me parece que se está defendiendo bastante bien. En cual quier caso, es él quien está cayendo bajo su embrujo, créeme. Nunca se me habría ocurrido que Inuyasha pudiera enamorarse. Y si me hubieses dicho hace un año que sucumbiría ante una pobre huérfana, hubiera esta do seguro de que estabas mal de la cabeza. Pero ahora, por la forma en que habla de ella, por cómo la mira, se diría que le ha llegado bien hondo.

—¿Cómo habla de ella? —se interesó Kaede, incrédula.

—Con el desdén más apasionado que le haya oído nunca. —Kaede parecía confundida ante lo que había escuchado, lo que hizo que Myoga sacudiera la cabeza—. Créeme, Kaede, no he visto nunca nada parecido. Él ha tenido mujeres más que de sobra. Sus relaciones empiezan invaria blemente con lujuria y acaban en aburrimiento. Pero, de algún modo, Kagome no ha producido esa reacción. Debo reconocer que creía que Inuyasha cambiaría de actitud después de lo que ocurrió entre ellos en Grand Talimen, pero ahora no tengo ninguna duda de que esa mujer se le ha metido en las venas. No creo que la deje ir jamás.

—No vamos a hablar de eso —lo amonestó Kaede, y sus mejillas regordetas se tornaron de un bonito color rosa.

Myoga miró a la buena mujer, que seguía paseándose por la habita ción. De repente, la rodeó con sus brazos y tiró de ella hacia el sofá.

—Gran idea, Kaede, dejemos de hablar.

—¡Suélteme, señor! —La viuda se retorció sobre Myoga, consiguien do que el sofá crujiera bajo el generoso peso de ambos.

—Vamos, quieres esto tanto como yo. —Intentó besarla y ella casi logró abofetearlo—. Muy bien —aprobó él, juguetón, esquivando sus golpes—, me gusta que tengas coraje.

—¡Esto debe acabar, capitán! —jadeó ella, recuperando sus labios tras un ligero beso—. ¡No somos una pareja de niños enamoradizos! ¡Recupera tu dignidad de inmediato!

—Kaede, escúchame. Nadie lo va a saber —repuso Myoga cuando la viuda pudo finalmente rechazarlo.

—Yo lo sabré —replicó, poniéndose en pie sin ayuda—. Y si me quitas las manos de encima lo bastante para ver el color de mi ropa, te darás cuenta de que soy viuda.

—Perdiste a tu marido hace muchos años, Kaede. ¿Es que nunca te sientes sola?

—Claro que sí —reconoció mientras se limpiaba la cara con un pañuelo bordado en negro—. Pero te recuerdo que ya no soy una jovencita. No soy ninguna cualquiera dispuesta a retozar en la paja.

—Ya lo sé, Kaede, pero... bueno... a decir verdad, yo te deseo desde que nos vimos por primera vez.

—¡Oh, santo cielo, qué lenguaje! —Kaede se abanicó con el pañuelo.

—Vamos. El viejo Lindstrom lo entendería.

—No consideraría siquiera tal cosa con un hombre que no fuese mi marido.

—Bueno, soy capitán de barco, así que, por lo que a mí respecta, acabo de unirnos en matrimonio —afirmó serio, poniéndose en pie.

Kaede retrocedió hasta la gran mesa de mármol que había en el centro de la habitación y siguió abanicándose enérgicamente con el pañuelo.

—Has perdido la cabeza, Myoga. ¿En qué estás pensando?

—Bueno —respondió él tras echarle un vistazo a la habitación con tigua, en la que se encontraba la cama con cortinas de muselina blan queada de Kaede—, reconozco que estoy pensando en lo peor.

—Oh, Dios mío... No puedo creer que te atrevas a mencionarlo siquiera.

El capitán se acercó a ella y se desabrochó lentamente la camisa, que dejó al descubierto un pecho tan lleno de vello gris como el de un oso.

—Kaede, vamos, no seas así. Sabes que ha pasado mucho tiempo para los dos. ¿Cuántos hijos me dijiste que tenías? ¿Trece? ¿Catorce? Los suficientes para saber lo mucho que te gustaba esto, maldita sea.

—¡Oh, por Dios bendito! —La viuda retrocedió aturdida, y tropezó.

Myoga impidió que cayera sujetándola en la curva del brazo, y una vez la tuvo en su poder, levantó la mano hasta el delicado cuello de encaje blanco de Kaede.

—¿Sabes? Quería decirte lo atractiva que estás con esto. Es una mejora de ese maldito luto. —Bajó la mirada—. ¿Y cómo se quita esta ropa negra? ¿Llevas lazos por aquí o...?

—¡No, no, no! —Ella se apartó, ruborizada.

—No esperarás dejarte la ropa puesta, ¿verdad? —Kaede se quedó allí parada, con los ojos como platos y las mejillas encendidas—. Bueno, me quitaré la mía primero, y después te convenceré para quitarte la tuya.

—No tengo palabras para describir tu descaro, Myoga Corbeil. Tus besos ya sobrepasaban todas las reglas, pero esto, ¡esto! —exclamó la viuda con voz temblorosa.

—Lo siento, pero no sé hacerlo de otra forma.

—¡No podría hacerlo de ninguna manera!

—Oh, claro que puedes. Ven, ¿por qué no dejas que te bese? — Corbeil intentó atraparla, pero ella retrocedió deprisa.

—Myoga, deja ya esta locura. ¡Ya somos mayorcitos para hacer esto!

—Eso no es cierto, déjame demostrártelo.

—¡Qué forma de hablar! —jadeó Kaede—. ¡Cuánta desvergüenza! ¿Dónde están esas sales?

—No necesitas las sales para reanimarte, y tampoco te vas a desma yar. —Myoga la sostuvo, y esta vez la agarró con fuerza. Le dio un beso largo y apasionado, y, cuando se separaron, Kaede parecía aún más aturdida—. ¿Estás lista? —susurró en su oído.

La buena mujer dejó escapar una débil protesta, pero él la cogió de la mano y la llevó al dormitorio.

Las puertas se cerraron detrás de ellos. Todo quedó en silencio durante un momento, hasta que Kaede protestó:

—¡No, no, Myoga! ¡No puedes acorralarme para hacer esto! ¡Y vuel ve a ponerte la camisa! —Se oyeron dos fuertes golpes en el suelo—. ¿Por qué te quitas las botas? —El capitán se rió entre dientes—. ¡El cinturón no! —gritó Kaede. La gran hebilla metálica cayó al suelo con estrépito.

Del dormitorio salieron más negativas y más exclamaciones de sorpresa... Hasta que la última prenda de Myoga cayó al suelo. Al hacerlo, Kaede exclamó con voz ahogada:

—Santo cielo, Myoga.

Y después reinó el silencio, durante al menos una hora.

**Jajaja ya creían que seguía un lemmon de este par de ya no tan tiernos viejitos? xD…. Muchas gracias a **_**Bruxy-chaan**_** q siempre es mi primer rew**_**! Kira-taisho-128**_** : gracias por animarte a comentar! Me alegra ser tu primera vez ;) jaja **_**KaagLawlliet**_**: me comprendes es pesado andar checando q no se te fu un nombre o color etc etc! **** gracias por tu rew! **_**Akanne Hygurashi**_**: jajaja opinas lo mismo que yo nos turnamos las noches con Inuyasha no te preokupes ;) **_**Haru10**_**: que bueno q te gusto! La vdd q no tengo una fecha, actualizo si tengo tiempo e insomnio jaja pero igual pásame tu correo y te aviso cuando actualice jaja por que se lo es ser una psicópata con un fic xD ….muchas gracias por sus rews y categorías! Besos y abrazos!**

**Dark_yuki**


	23. Chapter 23

***-*-*-*-Les Recuerdo que la historia es adaptada y los personajes son de rumiko-sama!*-*-*-***

***-*-*-*Capitulo 22*-*-*-***

Kagome estaba tumbada en su cama, incapaz de dormir, con la cabe za llena de imágenes de Mirage. Para su sorpresa, el día había resultado ser maravilloso. Inuyasha la había llevado a recorrer su propiedad en cale sa y le había presentado a algunos de los trabajadores de la isla: buceadores altos y musculosos que le ofrecieron puñados de caracolas y lan gostas; ancianos montados en burros que tejían cestas de mimbre; y bonitas jóvenes adornadas con semillas rojas y negras de un arbusto local, de las que Kagome sintió envidia al ver que iban vestidas con sen cillas blusas de algodón.

Después, Inuyasha le enseñó Monkey Hill, el lugar donde Shippo había encontrado a Kirara. Habían llevado a aquellos pequeños ani males a St. Kitts hacía un siglo para ser las mascotas de un rico hacen dado. Inuyasha le contó que, de vez en cuando, en St. Kitts solían cazar a los monos. De repente, después de una cacería especialmente cruen ta, los monos empezaron a aparecer en Mirage, lo que dio pie a la teo ría de la existencia de un pasaje subterráneo entre las dos islas.

Mas tarde, Inuyasha la llevó al soufriére que había en la cima de la montaña, el hirviente pozo sulfuroso cuya erupción había dado lugar hacía mucho tiempo a las playas negras. Deambularon por la jungla bru mosa de la cumbre, y Kagome supo que, siempre que pensara en Mirage, a lo largo de los años venideros, recordaría las orquídeas que crecían en los árboles de la muerte, con pétalos de todas las tonalidades de amari llo, rosa y lavanda.

Finalmente, cuando se dirigían a Dragonard, Inuyasha se detuvo junto a un pequeño árbol y recogió lo que parecía ser una especie de almen dras. Se sentó con ella en la arena, al lado del árbol, y le enseñó cómo comérselas. Peló uno de los frutos, llamados mamoncillos, y se lo puso a Kagome en la boca como si fuese un caramelo. Su sabor era exquisito, y, mientras se comían uno tras otro, Kagome observó a Inuyasha y pensó en lo mucho que amaba Mirage; Mirage, que era tan salvaje como él.

Pero, en aquel momento, mientras daba vueltas sin parar en la cama, sus pensamientos se desviaron en otra dirección; en una que nada tenía que ver con Mirage, mamoncillos ni soufriéres. Algo que le rondaba la cabeza desde su primera cena con el pirata: pensaba en plátanos.

Sintiéndose nerviosa de pronto, apartó las sábanas y se levantó de la cama, con la esperanza de aliviar su frustración dando vueltas por el cuarto. Pero no funcionó. Sabía que tenía que comprender la broma de Inuyasha para poder conciliar el sueño.

Aquella noche habían cenado en la terraza de mármol de nuevo, y, cuando llegó Kagome, se encontró un plátano sobre su servilleta igual que en el desayuno. Intentó no hacer caso, pero su indiferencia sólo consiguió divertir más a Inuyasha. Aquella situación la irritaba, así que juró no volver a la terraza hasta saber en qué consistían las insinuacio nes del hombre que la atormentaba.

Regresó a la cama y apartó las sábanas para asegurarse de que no hubiese ciempiés bajo las almohadas; después se metió dentro, contem pló el dosel vacío y pensó en plátanos.

Recordó el primer plátano que había visto. Habían cogido una rama entera en St. George's, y, al principio, había pensado que se trataba de una fruta muy desconcertante. Intentó comerse uno con un cuchillo, pero la piel era demasiado dura para cortarla. Al final había cortado la fruta en rodajas con un cuchillo afilado y había sacado la pulpa con una cuchara. Pero juró no volver a probarlo porque, por mucho que le gus tara el sabor, comerlo era muy incómodo.

Pero, un día, cuando Shippo estaba en la cocina preparándole el té a un pasajero, había visto cómo Kirara cogía un plátano de la rama. La monita le quitó la piel con una facilidad asombrosa, y desde entonces no había tenido ningún problema con ello... hasta el pequeño entreteni miento de Inuyasha.

Se puso boca abajo y se colocó la larga trenza en la espalda. Bajo la estriada luz de la luna que atravesaba las persianas, vio el cuenco de plata que había en la mesita de noche, lleno de apetecibles frutas. Irritada, se sentó, cogió un plátano y lo examinó.

La fruta en cuestión carecía de la simetría de la naranja y de las cur vas de la pera. Peló la piel hasta la mitad, y estuvo a punto de ruborizar se al darse cuenta de pronto de su peculiar aspecto. De hecho, la aver gonzaba sobremanera pensar siquiera en que se parecía a... Ahogó un grito.

No, no era posible. Inuyasha no podía haberlo estado usando como una especie de metáfora de... Se le encendieron las mejillas. Santo cielo, ¿estaría pensando en pedirle que hiciera...? Ni en sus sueños más salva jes se habría imaginado que una mujer pudiera... Ahogó otro grito.

Aquélla debía de ser la razón por la que le gustaba tanto observarla.

¿Era ella la que emitía aquel sonido estrangulado?

Miró el plátano y, de repente, se puso furiosa. ¡De todas las bromas viles y lascivas, aquélla era...! El rojo de sus mejillas se intensificó, pero no sabía si era de furia, curiosidad, mortificación o las tres cosas juntas. Sólo estaba segura de una cosa: al día siguiente se las pagaría. Le demos traría lo que pensaba de su broma. Con aquello en mente, le dio un enérgico mordisco a la punta del plátano y lo disfrutó como nunca.

A la mañana siguiente, Kagome se puso un vestido de gasa de color marfil tan fina que, de no ser por la camisola de seda color rojo claro que llevaba debajo, podría haberse creído equivocadamente que dejaba entre ver la piel. El corpiño tenía un escote bajo muy a la moda, osado inclu so, y se adhería a su cuerpo de tal forma que dotaba a sus curvas de una sensualidad pagana. En cualquier otro momento, no hubiese tenido el valor suficiente para ponerse un vestido que dejaba tanto a la vista.

Pero aquella mañana era distinto.

Recorrió con paso seguro las baldosas de mármol hasta llegar a Inuyasha, que estaba sentado admirando el paisaje. Pero cuando sintió las suaves pisadas femeninas, clavó su mirada en su figura escasamente ves tida, y la observó acercarse, encantado y asombrado.

_Si realmente fuese valiente, _pensó Kagome con aire burlón, _me habr__í__a inclinado sobre __é__l y le habr__í__a cerrado la boca abierta con un dedo._

Pero, aquella mañana, el pirata iba a disfrutar de un espectáculo mejor del que se merecía, así que se limitó a tomar asiento y lo recom pensó con una seductora sonrisa.

—Otro día precioso, ¿verdad? Eres afortunado de poseer Mirage — comentó, inclinando el torso sobre la mesa de tal forma, que el corpiño parecía incapaz de contener por más tiempo la plenitud de sus senos.

Los ojos de Inuyasha se dirigieron al punto que ella pretendía. Kagome tuvo que reprimir el impulso de cruzar los brazos sobre el pecho y salir corriendo a su habitación, pero estaba demasiado enfadada para echar se atrás.

Bajó la mirada y fingió darse cuenta por primera vez de que el plá tano estaba allí. Observó a su captor, mientras recorría lentamente la fruta con el dedo.

La boca del pirata se abrió aún más. Si Kagome le hubiese dado un beso al plátano en aquel preciso instante, seguramente se habría muer to de la impresión.

A ella le dieron ganas de lanzárselo a la cabeza.

Inuyasha cerró los ojos, levantó la mirada y la observó con aire sus picaz.

—Estás muy alegre esta mañana.

—¿Por qué no iba a estarlo? —preguntó, colocándose la servilleta en el regazo con elegante ademán.

—Sólo tú puedes saberlo —respondió él, vacilante.

—Estoy hambrienta. —De nuevo, Kagome recorrió el plátano con el dedo con atormentadora lentitud. La mirada de Inuyasha la seguía sin remedio—. ¿Tú no?

—¿Yo qué? —preguntó el pirata, ya que sus pensamientos estaban obviamente centrados justo donde ella quería que estuviesen.

—Te he preguntado si estás hambriento.

La miró, desafiándola, y asintió con la cabeza.

La joven volvió a coger el plátano y lo peló con exagerada lentitud, disfrutando de cada movimiento. Miró rápidamente al pirata, y se ale gró al ver su expectación. Inuyasha no podía saber que la de ella era mayor. Kagome se humedeció los labios, nerviosa, sin ser consciente de que aquello la hacía aún más atractiva. Cuando lo miró de nuevo, Inuyasha parecía cautivado.

La joven esbozó una lenta y seductora sonrisa, y se llevó la mano a un lazo de satén atado al vestido. Agarró sus tijeras de bordar, que esta ban atadas a la punta del lazo, y, sin dejar de mirar a Inuyasha a los ojos, las abrió y cortó el plátano en dos.

Él estuvo a punto de saltar del asiento. Satisfecha, soltó el plátano mutilado y se levantó.

—Eres un canalla —le insultó, dejando su ira al descubierto. Le lanzó la mirada más amenazadora que pudo conseguir y se preparó para salir hecha una furia, pero, en vez del enfado que había esperado Inuyasha se echó a reír con tanta fuerza que estuvo a punto de caerse de la silla. Ella se volvió y lo miró con rabia, incapaz de irse viéndolo en aquel estado.

—¡Cómo te atreves a reírte! —le espetó, con las manos en las cade ras—. ¡Tendrías que huir de mí como el perro sarnoso que eres!

—¿Cómo recuperaste las tijeras? —le preguntó con voz ahogada, entre un ataque de risa y el siguiente.

—Son mías. Las cogí de tu escritorio un día que estabas en el alcá zar con Myoga.

—Devuélvemelas. —Antes de que Kagome pudiese reaccionar, fue a por ella. Se rió entre dientes, le pasó el brazo alrededor de la estrecha cintura y se sentó en la silla que había ocupado la joven, colocándola en su regazo.

—¡Suéltame ahora mismo! —exigió la joven, arañándole la piel que la camisa dejaba al descubierto.

—Así que ya lo has entendido. Me sorprende que hayas sido tan rápida. Te he corrompido, mi pequeña huérfana.

—No vamos a hablar nunca más del tema —repuso Kagome, ruborizándose y lanzándole una mirada furiosa.

—Sí, por qué discutirlo cuando podemos hacerlo...

Kagome gruñó, lo que provocó que el pirata se riera.

—No eres más que un canalla —le insultó.

—Es cierto que ha sido poco caballeroso por mi parte, pero nunca he pretendido ser un caballero. —Sonrió—. Lo reconozco, no creía que llegaras a entenderlo.

—Bueno, pues lo he hecho, así que suéltame. Quiero tomarme el desayuno —le pidió, intentando soltarse. Pero él la sujetaba con fuerza.

—¿Aquí? —Sus ojos dorados la incitaban a quedarse sobre su regazo.

—¡Contigo no!, ¡Nunca más! —Kagome se revolvió, pero él la man tuvo donde estaba. Sus manos empujaron el pecho masculino, pero se paró de pronto, asombrada de lo poderosamente atraída que se sentía por el fuerte y poderoso cuerpo de su Inuyasha.

—¿Lo estás reconsiderando? —le preguntó, claramente consciente de la pausa de Kagome.

—Claro que no —respondió la joven con furia.

—¿Podemos hacer una tregua? —Sus ojos se dirigieron hacia el plá tano cortado en dos que estaba sobre la mesa—. Al fin y al cabo, has tenido tu venganza. —Ella miró el plátano partido. Sin duda, había igua lado el marcador. Al pensar en la expresión masculina cuando sacó las tijeras, estuvo a punto de sonreír—. Vamos, desayuna conmigo —le pidió Inuyasha.

—Supongo que podría quedarme... si me sueltas —regateó.

La soltó, y Kagome bajó de su regazo.

—¿Adonde vas? —le preguntó cuando ella empezó a alejarse.

—Voy a quitarme este ridículo vestido.

—No, de eso nada. —Se levantó y la cogió del brazo—. Me gusta tu vestido. De hecho, me gustaría ver más de él.

—Qué raro. Habría jurado que te gustaría ver menos. —Kagome bajó la vista hasta el gran escote—. Como si eso fuera posible —añadió en tono mordaz.

—Estás en muy buena forma esta mañana, amor —reconoció Inuyasha entre risas—. ¿Cuándo te ha crecido esa lengua viperina?

—Hace mucho tiempo, cuando me raptó un pirata.

—Eso es terrible... —Inuyasha la cogió por sorpresa y le arrancó de un tirón el lazo del vestido al que estaban atadas las tijeras.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —quiso saber Kagome, al ver que él se diri gía al borde de la terraza y tiraba las tijeras por el balcón.

—No pensarías que te dejaría guardarlas para que pudieras probar las conmigo, después de lo que le has hecho a ese plátano, ¿verdad? — repuso, acercándose de nuevo

—Pero ahora no me queda nada —protestó con voz ahogada.

—Tienes algo muy importante. —Le dio un pequeño tirón al col gante del lagarto al pasar junto a ella de camino a su silla—. Aunque resulte irónico, ya que esa joya pertenece por derecho al vizconde de Blackwell.

—¿Sesshoumaru?

Inuyasha sonrió sin contestar a la pregunta.

Ella lo miró sin poder evitar la curiosidad que sentía. Quería pre guntarle por el vizconde, pero la expresión masculina dejaba claro que no era el momento. Como para cambiar el curso de sus pensamientos, Inuyasha le hizo un gesto para que tomase asiento. La joven bajó la mira da y, al ser consciente de nuevo de su vestido, reprimió el impulso de subirse el escote.

—Tengo que cambiarme —insistió.

—No, déjatelo —dijo Inuyasha tras repasar con la mirada su atuen do, haciendo una breve pausa en el lugar en que la tela se ajustaba sobre su pecho. La joven estaba a punto de protestar, pero su captor habló primero—. No sabes lo bella que estás con él, Kagome —reconoció—. Realmente bella. Así que, por favor, déjatelo. —Su tono la sorprendió, porque resultaba casi respetuoso—. Por favor, siéntate y desayuna con migo —le pidió al tiempo que se levantaba y le apartaba la silla. Ella estaba tan sorprendida por sus modales que, sin darse cuenta, le hizo caso antes de poder detenerse.

Se produjo un silencio cómodo entre ellos hasta que Tsing sirvió la comida.

—Hoy tengo una sorpresa para ti, pequeña.

—¿Y qué va a ser esta vez? —preguntó, recelosa—. ¿Me va a rap tar otro pirata? ¿Me vas a llevar de visita al infierno? Para serte sincera, Inuyasha, no creo poder soportar otra sorpresa tuya.

—Sí —reconoció él entre risas—, supongo que te he dado demasia das. Pero esta vez creo que te va a gustar. —Puso una pequeña caja de madera ricamente tallada en la mesa y la empujó hacia ella. Era un cofre tan bello y elaborado, que a Kagome le sorprendió no haberlo visto antes.

—Parece demasiado pequeño para estar lleno de ciempiés... ¿O vie nen en tamaños que desconozco? —Arqueó una ceja, burlándose de él.

—Te aseguro que no hay ningún ciempiés ahí dentro —respondió con una sonrisa—. Ábrela.

—Conociéndote, no me atrevo.

—Ábrela —repitió Inuyasha, riéndose entre dientes—. Es un regalo.

—Pero, ¿por qué me das un regalo?

—Porque es tu cumpleaños.

—Sabes muy bien que no sé el día en que nací. —Lo miró con un rubor de vergüenza en las mejillas.

—Ahora sí: declaro oficialmente que hoy es el día de tu cumplea ños. Y seguirá siéndolo en los años venideros. Así que abre mi regalo.

Aturdida, observó la caja. Levantó la mirada y dijo:

—Ojalá fuera así de sencillo.

—Pero lo es Kagome; sólo tiene que hacerlo oficial alguien que sea importante para ti. Y empieza con un regalo. —Empujó la caja, hasta que estuvo casi en el regazo de Kagome.

La joven no sabía qué decir. ¿Estaba gastándole una broma pesada, burlándose cruelmente de sus humildes orígenes? ¿O de verdad había sido tan considerado como para declarar oficialmente que aquel era el día de su cumpleaños, porque sabía que no tenía ninguno? Se mordió el labio y miró con atención los ojos del pirata, en busca de algo que le indicase lo que realmente pensaba. Pero sólo vio que su perplejidad lo divertía, así que decidió reunir todo su valor y abrir la caja.

Levantó la tapa con gran inquietud. Como esperaba que todo fuese alguna especie de broma pesada, le sorprendió ver que el cofre conte nía una gruesa cadena de oro que descansaba sobre un lecho de satén escarlata. Cuando sacó la cadena de su estuche, vio que de ella colgaba una llave muy elaborada.

—Perdona su sencillez, Kagome —susurró Inuyasha—, pero ¿qué se le puede regalar a una mujer cuya belleza hace que palidezca cualquier joya?

Kagome lo miró como si lo viese por primera vez. No recordaba que nadie hubiese hecho nunca algo así por ella. La cadena era preciosa, sin duda, pero el mayor regalo era que alguien se la entregase por su cum pleaños. Y viniendo de Inuyasha... Inuyasha, el que la había secuestrado, el que había matado por ella, luchado contra ella y hecho el amor con ella... Casi no podía contener la emoción que crecía en su interior. De nuevo, recordó al hombre que había ayudado a Shippo cuando perdió la pierna, al hombre que creía poder amar. Y fue entonces, en aquel justo momento, sentada frente a Inuyasha, cuando aceptó que, en efecto, era el hombre a quien amaba.

No pudo evitar que las lágrimas desbordasen sus ojos, y, como no quería que él las viera, se puso de pie y corrió a la casa.

Había llegado a mitad de camino cuando Inuyasha la alcanzó.

—¿Qué te pasa? —le preguntó, estrechándola con fuerza y hacien do que su cabeza descansara sobre su pecho—. ¿Tanto te he ofendido para que salgas huyendo? ¿Estás decepcionada? ¿No te ha gustado mi regalo?

—¡Oh, no! ¡El collar es precioso! —afirmó entre sollozos.

—Entonces, ¿qué te hace llorar así? —Ella lo miró y esperó que su rostro no demostrase la desesperación que sentía. Inuyasha la había sedu cido y secuestrado. Pero aquel único gesto amable hizo que Kagome supie se súbita e irremediablemente que se había enamorado de él. Y también sabía que con aquel amor llegaba la vulnerabilidad e incluso el dolor.

—Inuyasha, ¿por que has hecho esto por mí? —preguntó sin aliento.

—No lo habría hecho de saber que provocaría esta reacción en ti. — Sonrió con ironía y enjugó con su pulgar una lágrima que caía por su meji lla—. Es demasiado fácil conmoverte, amor. A veces eres como una niña.

—Pues entonces, debo de ser un complemento perfecto para ti, porque es imposible conmoverte —replicó en tono amargo. Lo miró y supo que no le gustarían las palabras que iba a pronunciar—. Pero, aun así, recuerdo que una vez te conmoviste.

Taly como esperaba, la voz de Inuyasha se volvió tensa y fría.

—Lo que pasó en Grand Talimen no tiene nada que ver con esto**. **Aquello no debería haber sucedido, y los dos lo sabemos.

Ella jugó con el collar que le había regalado mientras el corazón se le desgarraba.

—Aunque para mí sea una maldición, no ha sido fácil olvidarlo, y te reto a que digas lo contrario.

—Sí lo ha sido —afirmó Inuyasha con voz tensa.

Kagome intentó mirarlo a los ojos, pero él rehuyó su mirada. Como si intentara cambiar de tema, Inuyasha le desabrochó el colgante de su padre y lo dejó sobre la mesa. Después, cogió el collar que acababa de regalarle y se lo abrochó en la nuca.

—Creo que esta mañana deberíamos dar un paseo por la playa. ¿Hemos terminado el desayuno?

El tacto de los dedos de Inuyasha no fue suave ni tierno, pero Kagome sintió que un escalofrío le recorría la espalda. ¿Qué había hecho en su lamentable vida para merecer el sentimiento que había nacido en su pecho hacia aquel hombre? ¿Estaba siendo castigada con el frío abrazo del pirata por rechazar la honrada oferta de Houyo?

En un intento de alejar esos sombríos pensamientos, Kagome miró la llave que colgaba entre sus senos. Sentía curiosidad, pero no se atre vió a preguntarle por ella.

—¿Quieres que te enseñe la playa de Dragonard? —sugirió Inuyasha en un tono casi tierno.

—Hoy no —respondió, sintiéndose enferma de repente.

—Olvidémonos de todo y vayamos a la playa —repuso él, cogién dola en sus brazos—. Tengo que enseñarte una cosa.

—De verdad...

—Por favor.

Se miraron a los ojos. Kagome gimió y cerró los suyos. No podía negarle nada cuando se lo pedía amablemente y él lo sabía.

—De acuerdo —respondió, consciente de ser una completa estúpida.

—Bien —dijo Inuyasha, esbozando una sonrisa mientras la acompa ñaba de vuelta a la mesa.

**Jajaja pobre platano! Pero dios! Solo de imaginar la cara de Inuyasha muero de risa! xD… muchas gracias a **_**haru10:**_** creo que ya todas pedimos otro lemmon de ellos! **_**Bruxy-chaan!:**_** no te preocupes yo también soy pervertida jajaja pues almenos Kagome ya lo acepto…el problema sigue siendo Inuyasha ¬¬…**_**Nonahere**_**: fuiste la única que menciono lo del platano! Pues no le dio una cachetada pero ya vez el brinco que pego el pobre…debo admitir q yo lo hubiera mordido para ver su cara! Jajaja….besos y abrazos hermosas! **

**Dark_yuki**


	24. Chapter 24

*-*Les recuerdo que la historia no es mia, la adapto. Inuyasha y compañía son de Rumiko T*-* *-*-*-Capítulo 23-*-*-*

¿De verdad existía un lugar tan bello como Mirage? ¿O se trataba de algo que había soñado, de una isla que había creado en su imagina ción? Kagome empezaba a comprender mejor por qué su captor amaba tanto aquel lugar. La belleza de la isla parecía crecer a medida que la conocía mejor. Y, en ocasiones como aquélla, sentada en la arena mien tras el hombre que había tomado posesión de su corazón caminaba por la playa negra, se preguntaba si la isla no sería una ilusión.

Inuyasha dejó de pasear y regresó con Kagome, que estaba sentada junto a una palmera. Al mirarlo, se le contrajo la boca del estómago; su cuerpo la atraía como nada lo había hecho hasta ese momento. Su piel bronceada brillaba a la luz del sol y contrastaba con su pelo negro, que caía libre sobre sus anchos hombros. Los pantalones mojados eran casi transparentes y, cuando se acercó a ella, la joven pudo ver el negro vello de los muslos, e incluso más, de no haber tenido la discreción suficien te para apartar la vista.

—Ven al agua conmigo —le pidió el pirata, ofreciéndole una mano.

—No puedo —respondió, sacudiendo la cabeza.

—¿Por qué no? ¿Te preocupa tu vestido?

—En parte —contestó, intentando guardar la calma.

—Olvídate del él. Si realmente te preocupa tanto, quítatelo.

—¡Por supuesto que no! —replicó ella tras un grito ahogado. Aquel hombre siempre lograba escandalizarla.

—¿Quieres que te lo arranque? El vestido te sienta muy bien, pero... —La joven cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho para protegerse y lo retó a intentarlo. Él se rió—. Ven conmigo al agua, pequeña.

—Ya te dije que no sé nadar. ¿Por eso me lo pides? ¿Para ahogar me? —Arqueó una ceja.

—No creas que no lo he pensado. —Esbozó una sonrisa irónica—. Pero hoy no. Ven conmigo; en el agua hay todo un mundo esperándote. Deja que te lo enseñe —le pidió mientras tiraba de ella para ponerla en pie.

—Inuyasha —protestó Kagome—, no resulta decoroso que una damase bañe en público...

—Ah, sí, otro gran golpe para el decoro. —Tiró de ella a través de la playa—. Ten cuidado, todavía puede que te echen la próxima vez que pases por Almack's, el club de moda en Londres.

—Por algún extraño motivo, no creo que se me presente ese pro blema —respondió sin poder contener la risa.

Él la arrastró hasta la orilla, pero Kagome se negó a estropear el caro vestido. Finalmente, Inuyasha, frustrado, la cogió en brazos y se metió en el mar, procurando mantener las faldas lejos del agua.

—¡Esto es una locura! —exclamó, agarrando con fuerza el muscu loso cuello de su captor.

—Mira abajo, ¿los ves? —susurró él. La joven inclinó la cabeza y se asomó a las aguas cristalinas, que llegaban hasta la cintura masculina. Varios peces de todos los colores del arco iris se deslizaban entre las pier nas de Inuyasha. Kagome no había visto nada semejante en toda su vida.

—Oh, son lo más bello que he visto. Parecen ángeles —susurró maravillada, metiendo la mano en el agua. Otro pez, uno de color cobal to brillante, se acercó y le tocó los dedos. Ella sacó la mano, asustada, y se rió de su propia reacción. Se volvió hacia Inuyasha, pero no estaba pre parada para lo que vio en su rostro: la miraba con tanta intensidad que le cortó el aliento—. Yo... —empezó a decir, pero él no la dejó termi nar. Le bajó las piernas hasta que tocaron el fondo arenoso, y el vesti do, mojado, se le pegó a las caderas. Después la atrajo hacia la dureza de su cuerpo y la besó como un maldito suplicando redención. Kagome pensó en resistirse, pero hubiera resultado inútil. La sujetaba con tanta violencia que nunca habría podido soltarse.

Pero, aunque no se apartó, tampoco sucumbió a su seducción. Estaba demasiado asustada de lo que sentía por aquel hombre. Toda su vida había temido quedarse sin nada. Su padre, la única persona a la que le había importado, le había dado unos cuantos puñados de nada al abandonarla en el Hogar. Y, desde entonces, nadie le había ofrecido una palabra de cariño, de consuelo. Se había sentido a la deriva en un desier to lleno de aislamiento en vez de arena.

Y ahora lo único que podía llamar suyo era el sentimiento que ardía en su corazón por el hombre que abrasaba sus sentidos. Mientras los labios del pirata le exigían que se entregase y que capitulase, se pregun tó qué pasaría si lo hacía. ¿La salvaría él de la soledad? No, no sería así y lo sabía. Inuyasha no le ofrecía una familia, ni promesa de matrimonio, ni tan siquiera amor. Pero ¿qué sabía ella de todas aquellas cosas y en especial del amor? El único amor que había conocido era el de la seño ra Bluefield, y, aunque su mentora había sido una persona maravillosa, siempre había dado más importancia a la generosidad e instrucción que al afecto. Lo cierto era que quería algo de lo que nada sabía. Entonces, ¿por qué lo quería todo, y además con desesperación?

Cuando se separaron, ella se aferró a su abrazo, aterrorizada de per derlo y, peor aún, de no tenerlo nunca. Él pareció querer complacerla, porque la sostuvo y dejó que el agua los meciese, que el exuberante pai saje del Caribe cayese en el olvido hasta que la joven no sintiera otra cosa que la imponente presencia masculina. Aquel momento duró una eternidad, pero también pareció durar un segundo. Para conservar el hechizo, Kagome le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y se apretó con fuer za contra la solidez del cuerpo masculino, apoyando la mejilla en el poderoso pecho del pirata.

—Pequeña, ¿qué te pasa? —preguntó Inuyasha, claramente sorpren dido por su pasión.

—Abrázame, por favor, abrázame —susurró ella contra su sólido y cálido pecho.

—¿Desde cuando estás tan ansiosa de que te abrace? —se extrañó él, complaciendo su petición.

—Tenías razón, nadie me abrazaba en el Hogar.

Las palabras surgieron antes de poder detenerlas, y, después de haberlo confesado, no se atrevía a levantar la mirada para comprobar su reacción. Sabía que no debía pedirle nada, porque no habría sido capaz de soportar el hielo en sus ojos tras su súplica y su posterior retirada. Pero sencillamente no creía poder resistir el que la dejara en aquel ins tante, así que, siguiendo un impulso imprudente, dio rienda suelta a una pasión que desconocía poseer. Sus temblorosos labios buscaron los de Inuyasha, mientras sus manos se aferraban a sus hombros como si tuvie se miedo de ahogarse.

El pirata puso fin al beso de forma brutal, apartándose como si tuviese miedo de las consecuencias de lo que él mismo había provocado.

Kagome dejó al instante de aferrarse a su espalda y desvió la mirada; miró el frío azul del Caribe como si buscase una cura para su angustia.

—¿Qué tienes? —susurró Inuyasha con voz ronca—. Es como si me volviera loco cuando estoy cerca de ti.

—¿Eso es? ¿Locura? —Las lágrimas quemaban sus ojos. El dolor era tan profundo que le sorprendía poder resistirlo. Al rendirse a él, Inuyasha le había quitado hasta la dignidad de sentirse seducida.

—Sí, tiene que ser locura —susurró el pirata—. Tienes la extraordi naria habilidad de hacerme desear besarte, a pesar de haberme prome tido a mí mismo que te dejaría en paz.

—¿Así que puedes romper tu promesa y besarme, pero yo no puedo devolverte el beso? —Kagome se enjugó en silencio una lágrima de la mejilla.

—Quiero que me beses por voluntad propia, pero no quiero ver esa expresión en tu cara.

—¿Y cuál es? —preguntó con voz rota.

—Esa expresión que exige amor. —Se volvió, enfadado, y golpeó el agua con la mano, salpicándolo todo—. Debes entender una cosa: nunca podré amarte, Kagome. En mi vida no hay espacio para ningún sentimiento.

—Entonces, tu vida no merece la pena —susurró ella, con voz quebrada—. Pero no sé por qué me molesto en decirlo; todas tus acciones y palabras demuestran que ya lo sabes. —Empezó a alejarse, pero Inuyasha la cogió por los brazos y la obligó a mirarlo.

—Escucha —le pidió, sujetándola frente a él—. Es obvio que entre los dos está pasando algo que podría resultar peligroso. Así que dejé moslo aquí. Dios mío, ni siquiera sé por qué te deseo. Eres bella, lo reconozco, pero he conocido a muchas mujeres bellas y nunca me han hecho sentir que me quemo por dentro.

—Está muy claro por qué me deseas, Inuyasha —respondió la joven, intentando mantener el rostro inexpresivo—: soy un reto, algo que con quistar. Nunca has tenido a nadie como yo, y, cuando deje de ser un reto...

—Te equivocas. No eres un reto. —Sus ojos la obligaron a recordar aquella dolorosa noche en Grand Talimen—. Ya te he tenido. Te poseí en cuerpo y alma, y, aunque la experiencia debiera haberme curado, sólo ha hecho que te desee más.

—¿Podrías amarme? —Él la observó como si acabara de proferir una maldición prohibida—. La pregunta no es si me amas, ni si me ama rás —siguió diciendo Kagome con voz temblorosa—. Eso ya lo has deja do claro. —Lo miró y una lágrima incontrolable recorrió su mejilla—. Pero ¿podrías...? —La voz se le rompió y acabó en un sollozo—. Aunque, ¿por qué te lo pregunto? —dijo en tono amargo, como si se diese cuenta de que sus palabras no tenían sentido—. Ya has demostra do de sobra que no tienes la capacidad de amar a nadie.

—No soy el hombre que te conviene —repuso Inuyasha, sacudien do la cabeza—. No puedo serlo. ¿No lo entiendes?

—No me hago ilusiones sobre tu carácter.

—Esto está fuera de control. —Le levantó la barbilla y le secó una lágrima con el pulgar—. Lo único que podemos hacer es terminarlo aquí y ahora. Dime —exigió, obligándola a mirarlo a los ojos—, ¿tienes más información sobre la Perla? Si dices que no, Kagome, aceptaré tu palabra y podrás marcharte con Kaede en el Resolute.

La joven lo miró mientras sentía que su corazón se resquebrajaba. Si lo ayudaba, nunca volvería a verlo; si no lo hacía, aquella tortura con tinuaría hasta destrozarla por completo. Se veía obligada a decidir entre una muerte lenta y una rápida.

Evitó la mirada de Inuyasha, porque le dolía tanto que no podía responder.

—Dímelo, Kagome. Dime lo que sabes y te irás a St. George's esta semana.

—No... no estoy segura —reconoció, recuperando la voz.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

—No sé lo que quieres. —La joven sacudió la cabeza—. No sé lo que sé.

—Entonces, volvamos a la casa y hablemos. Si eres sincera conmi go, lo sabré. Aceptaré la información que puedas darme y te enviaré de vuelta con Kaede. —La cogió de la mano con expresión serena.

Ella lo siguió con rostro inexpresivo hasta salir de la reluciente espuma turquesa y, distraída por su tristeza, olvidó preguntarle por la llave.

**Uff! Este capi cortito pero intenso no creen? Agradesco a **_**Bruxi-chan**_**!: la primera como siempre :3 si conozco la pagina pero hace AÑOS que no me paso por allá pero me dare una vuelta ;) **_**Nonahere**_**: parece que te preguntaste lo mismo que Kagome! Muy bien! Y si creo que Inuyasha mantendrá alejadas las tijeras xD **_**Haru10**_**: yo creo que ya respuesta es Si es mucho pedir! Si encuentras alguno…mantenlo escondido jajaja… **_** -chan**_**!: Por fin te decidiste a comentar! :3 Me alegra que te guste tanto! Por que al final lo hago por ustedes! ;) Gracias también por tus categorías! **_**Taijiya Sango-Chan **_**: Gracias Por tu rew hermosa y todas tus categorías n/n! **_**Bella Uchiha**_**: Gracias por todas tus categorías!... Muchas gracias chicas! Y solo por eso…nos vemos mañana! Besos y Abrazos! **

**Dark_yuki **


	25. Chapter 25

*-*-*Recuerden que la historia no es mia la adapto. Los personajes son de Rumiko T*-*-* *-*-*Capítulo 24*-*-*

_Un __á__ngel baj__ó__ volando del cielo y pregunt__ó__ el camino a Shikon. _

—_Busco la perla que perd__í__, __¿__me puedes ayudar? _

_L__izzy Liz__ard sonri__ó__ y mir__ó__ hacia el mar. _

—_S__é__ c__ó__mo ir pero no lo puedo decir, tonta, tonta de m__í__._

Por fin se encontraba en la guarida del dragón.

Las habitaciones de Inuyasha estaban decoradas en malaquita, negro y oro, y amuebladas con tal opulencia que incluso el regente se habría encontrado como en casa. La antecámara tenía la única chimenea de toda Dragonard, y, como rara vez se usaba, estaba cubierta por una enorme pantalla de clara influencia inglesa, adornada con galones, fle chas y cabezas de carnero.

Inuyasha le señaló una silla con brazos en forma de monstruo que vomitaba fuego y que parecía haber sido diseñada por Dante en su baja da a los infiernos. Kagome se sentó en el caro cojín acolchado de seda negra sin prestar atención a sus faldas mojadas mientras lo observaba acercarse al escritorio de ébano y sacar un mapa detallado del mundo. Era obvio que pretendía que ella le mostrara dónde estaba la perla, como si pudiera levantarse y señalar el punto exacto.

—Aquí están los versos —dijo Inuyasha, entregándole un libro de papel veneciano de color salmón y oro. Ella bajó la mirada y leyó los versos de la rima que tan bien conocía, escritos del puño y letra del pira ta—. Dime lo que sabes.

—La verdad es que sé muy poco —tuvo que reconocer Kagome, cerrando el libro.

—Sabes que tu padre se llamaba Sota Higurashi. ¿Cómo lo sabías?

—Recuerdo algunas cosas.

—¿Qué cosas? —La obligó a mirarlo a los ojos, pero ella volvió la cabeza.

—Cosas estúpidas. Irrelevantes. Recuerdo que mi padre me llevó una vez a un baile en Carlton House, la residencia del regente. — Sacudió la cabeza—. No quiero decir que entráramos al baile, natural mente, pero recuerdo que me llevó hasta allí cuando llegaban los invi tados. Nos quedamos en la calle y observamos los carruajes. Las damas llevaban hermosos vestidos de satén, y recuerdo que mi padre parecía embrujado por el desfile de joyas. —Bajó la voz, avergonzada—. Fue entonces cuando me enseñó la canción por primera vez. —Se levantó y empezó a dar vueltas, nerviosa—. No sé qué mas decirte. Era demasia do pequeña. Estas cosas no tienen importancia.

—Quizá si hablamos lo suficiente, encontremos la única cosa que sí la tiene. Ven a mirar el mapa. —La cogió de la mano y la guió hasta la mesa.

—No veo nada —aseguró Kagome tras mirar el mapa y apartar la vista—. La rima no tiene sentido. No significa nada.

—Mira otra vez —le pidió de nuevo, obligándola a volver al mapa.

La joven obedeció, y después, suspiró abatida.

Él la observó con un extraño brillo en sus ojos.

—Me da la sensación de que no le pones ningún empeño, Kagome. ¿No quieres irte en el Resolute?

—Sí, sí, claro que quiero irme —afirmó con excesiva rapidez. Volvió al mapa e hizo el esfuerzo de examinarlo de nuevo, pero su mira da volvió a perderse.

—Mira el mapa, Kagome.

—¡Te digo que no puedo encontrarla! —exclamó de repente. Se alejó de la mesa y miró la montaña que presidía la isla a través de las per sianas de lamas. Por primera vez desde su llegada a Mirage, el pico había perdido su lujosa cortina de niebla, y, sin ella, la irregular cumbre pare cía desnuda.

—Creía que habíamos acordado que esto era lo mejor, que me dirías todo lo que supieras, que yo lo aceptaría y encontraría la perla sin ti. —Se puso a su espalda—. ¿Por qué siento de repente que ya no cooperas?

Ella cerró los ojos. ¿Por qué no cooperaba? El Resolute era su últi ma esperanza de conservar la cordura. Lo más conveniente era hacer todo lo posible por encontrar la ubicación de la perla y salir en el barco cuando partiese. Al fin y al cabo, ayudar a Inuyasha ya no tenía por qué ir contra sus principios. Había hecho cosas peores. Aquella noche en Grand Talimen había demostrado que la pasión que albergaba en su interior por aquel hombre, podía poseerla al igual que el dragón poseía a Inuyasha. Respiró hondo y se volvió hacia él.

—Es inútil. No puedo ayudarte. Recuerdo apenas unos fragmentos que no sirven de nada. Me has tenido cautiva todo este tiempo para nada.

—Creo que no —respondió él, entornando los ojos—. De hecho, creo que sabes mucho más, pero que has decidido no contármelo.

—¿Por qué haría algo así? —Intentó reír, pero no lo consiguió.

—No sé por qué, sobre todo cuando sabes que no me gustan los juegos. —Furioso, la cogió del brazo sin darse cuenta de que apretaba con demasiada fuerza—. ¿Qué pasa, Kagome? ¿Por qué de repente guar das silencio?

—¡No lo hago! —Intentó soltarse, pero no pudo.

—Entonces, háblame de tu pasado. Cuéntamelo todo.

—¡No hay nada que contar!

—Mírame —exigió él, acercándola a su cuerpo y obligándola a que levantara la mirada—. Dime que no mientes —le pidió, mirándola a los ojos—. Por todo lo que más quieras, dime que no sabes más.

—No... no... —Lo miró, pero apartó la vista, incapaz de responder.

Esperaba que su negativa provocara un gran estallido de furia, pero, como siempre, Inuyasha resultaba más peligroso cuando mantenía la calma.

La soltó, cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y la estudió. Ni siquiera necesitaba mirarlo para saber que sus ojos, fríos y duros, la atravesaban.

—¿Hemos acabado ya? —susurró Kagome, desesperada por retirar se a su habitación para poder poner en orden todo lo que surgía en su pecho. Pero tendría que haber sabido que Inuyasha no se lo permitiría.

—No te irás hasta que sepa dónde se llevó Sota Higurashi la perla de shikon —afirmó lentamente.

Se acercó a las enormes puertas de caoba de su suite, y ella se sobre saltó al oír el chasquido del pestillo. Inuyasha se volvió, colocándose de espaldas a la puerta. La joven le observó y supo de repente qué se sen tía al ser la presa de un dragón.

—¿Y si no hay respuestas? —susurró en tono casi suplicante.

—¿Alguna vez te he contado la historia del Leviathan? —le pregun tó. La joven sacudió la cabeza. Estaban frente a frente, a varios metros de distancia, pero Kagome sentía que la presencia del pirata llenaba la estancia—. El Leviathan era el barco de Myoga. —Empezó a narrar mientras se acercaba aella—Era un barco magnífico que hacía la ruta entre Southampton y Argel. Myoga era uno de los mejores capitanes que he conocido. Cuidaba del barco como si fuera su esposa.

—¿Qué tiene que ver el Leviathan con todo esto?

—Un día, un barco con bandera inglesa lo abordó por un costado —siguió Inuyasha, sin dejarla hablar—. Myoga no podía dar crédito a lo que le estaba sucediendo. Incluso los piratas tienen el honor suficiente para mostrar su verdadero estandarte cuando atacan.

—¿El barco era de Sesshoumaru?

—Ah, siempre se me olvida lo astuta que eres —respondió con una sonrisa—. Sí, claro que era suyo.

—¿Sesshoumaru lo abordó y por eso Myoga no lo perdonará nunca?

—Sí.

—¿Así que ni tú ni Myoga abordasteis nunca un barco durante vues tros «viajes»? —preguntó Kagome en tono sarcástico—. Creo que no eres el más indicado para tirar la primera piedra.

—Hay más. —Dio otro paso adelante—. De joven, Sesshoumaru estudió cirugía en Alemania. Como la tripulación del Leviathan no se rendía, apresó a Myoga y le cortó los dedos uno a uno hasta que se doble gó. Algunos dirían que el capitán Corbeil fue un cobarde por entregar su barco, pero soportó que le cortaran tres dedos. Piénsalo, Kagome: cada nudillo, cada articulación, cada hueso, cortado...

Ella cerró los ojos sintiendo un escalofrío. No podía creerse que el pobre Myoga hubiese tenido que soportar semejante tortura. Era dema siado espantoso.

A él pareció agradarle su reacción.

—¿Quieres que haga pasar a los hombres de mi tripulación para que te cuenten cada una de sus historias? Por ejemplo, el cocinero. ¿Quieres que te explique cómo perdió el ojo?

—No —consiguió decir con voz ahogada.

—Ah, ya veo que esto te pone enferma.

—Pondría enferma a cualquier persona decente.

—Entonces, seguro que entiendes su necesidad de vengarse de Sesshoumaru. —Ella guardó silencio, aunque se odió por hacerlo—. En el Leviathan había doscientos hombres, Kagome. Sólo sobrevivieron vein tiséis. —La joven reprimió un gemido y él la miró con expresión triunfan te—. Ahí lo tienes. No puedes hacer caso omiso de esas almas, ¿verdad? De esas decenas de hombres que claman venganza desde sus tumbas.

Temblorosa, Kagom se sentó de nuevo en el sillón que había ocu pado antes. Ya no podía seguir guardándose nada, ni siquiera aunque de ello dependiese su felicidad.

Al cabo de un momento, una vez recuperada la compostura, pre guntó:

—¿Qué te hizo a ti Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha? Tú no estabas en el Leviathan.

—Si te digo lo que me hizo a mí, ¿me dirás lo que sabes? —inqui rió levantándole la barbilla—. Creo que no. Te gusta ayudar a los ino centes, Kagome, y tú sabes mejor que nadie que perdí la inocencia hace mucho tiempo.

—Dime qué te hizo...

—¡Ayuda a esos pobres hombres que se hundieron con su barco! ¡Te necesitan!

Lo miró, asombrada de lo manipulador que podía llegar a ser. Inuyasha sospechaba que quizá lo que sentía por él pudiese nublar su deseo de vengarse de Sesshoumaru, así que dirigía su empatía hacia las víctimas del Leviathan. Y le estaba funcionando a la perfección. No podía quitarse de la cabeza la imagen de aquellos hombres sufriendo y ahogándose.

—Ayúdalos, Kagome. Sólo tú puedes evitar que murieran en vano.

Trémula, la joven tomó aire y empezó a hablar, pronunciando las palabras de forma monocorde y desesperada.

—El nombre de mi padre era Sota. Procedía de la isla de St. Mary's, en el condado inglés de Cornualles, pero yo crecí en Londres. Recuerdo la buhardilla en la que vivíamos. Creo que estaba al oeste de la ciudad. La guardia montada pasaba por allí todos los días, por temor a las revueltas populares.

—¿Recuerdas algo más sobre tu padre?

—Mi padre... Me cuesta recordarlo. Sólo sé que vivía allí.

—Sigue.

Una parte de ella empezó a morir mientras hablaba, porque, con cada palabra, los lazos que la ataban a Inuyasha se iban soltando.

—Lo cierto es que hay muy poco más. Sólo recuerdo fragmentos... La luz del sol que entraba por las mañanas y me impedía seguir dur miendo... Que me daba miedo lo que se pudiera esconder bajo mi cama... —Su voz se convirtió en un susurro—. Mi padre recitando una canción infantil.

—Sí, vamos a hablar sobre la canción. —Acercó aún más su sillón a la joven—. Dime todo lo que sepas sobre la rima.

—La ensayábamos todas las noches, como una oración para antes de dormir. Se aseguró de que no la olvidase nunca.

—Quería que tú tuvieses la perla.

—Puede, no lo sé —respondió ella con tristeza.

Inuyasha confundió la expresión de la joven. Cogió sus delicadas manos entre las suyas y dijo:

—No quiero nada que no me corresponda, Kagome. Por lo que a mí concierne, una vez tenga la perla en mis manos y haya cumplido mi misión, es tuya. Puedes quedártela.

Kagome se rió con amargura.

—Justo lo que siempre había soñado, una perla tan grande como mi puño. ¿Me calentará durante las frías noches londinenses que me esperan?

—¿Qué estás diciendo? —preguntó Inuyasha tras mirarla y retirar lentamente las manos.

—Estoy diciendo que no me importa la maldita Perla de Shikon. Cuando regrese a Londres, volveré al Hogar, y ojalá pueda recuperar mi antiguo puesto. No necesito nada más.

—Necesitarás dinero para cuidar de ti misma. No puedes volver a aquel maldito sitio.

—¿Ah, no?

—No. Sesshoumaru lo conoce, así que es demasiado peligroso.

—No tengo ningún otro lugar al que ir.

—Escúchame, pequeña —le dijo, agarrando el collar que le había regalado y tirando de él para acercarla—, no eres rival para Sesshoumaru. Sabe que eres hija del hombre que le robó la Perla y, aunque la recupere, disfrutará encontrándote y haciéndote pagar por los crímenes de tu padre, ¿comprendes? No volverás al Hogar. Kaede te acogerá en St. George's y te quedarás allí hasta que yo diga lo contrario.

—Cuando tengas tu maldita perla, no podrás seguir retenién dome. Haré lo que quiera. —Recuperó el collar, se levantó y se acercó a la ventana. La grandiosidad de Mirage siempre la atraía, pero, de algún modo, aquella noche parecía haber perdido su brillo.

—No me agrada la idea de que regreses a ese orfanato. Ni ahora ni nunca —aseguró, frotándose la mandíbula y mirándola—. ¿Todavía echas de menos a tu querido Houyo? —preguntó tras una ligera vacilación. Ella se negó a contestar—. Kagome —siguió diciendo él, después de levantarse—, quítate de la cabeza la idea de regresar ahora a Londres. Si quieres a Houyo, puedes escribirle y pedirle que se reúna contigo. Pero no te pongas en peligro volviendo al Hogar.

—Si quiero volver a Londres, lo haré.

—No dejaré que lo hagas.

—¿Y por qué no? —Se le rompió la voz. No debería haber hecho aquella pregunta. ¿Qué clase de respuesta esperaba? No se podía imagi nar a Inuyasha haciendo declaraciones de amor para mantenerla a su lado. Entonces, ¿por qué sentía aquel vacío dentro de ella que se lo pedía a gritos?

—Sesshoumaru te destrozará si te encuentra, ¿es que no lo entien des?

—¿Cómo sabes tanto sobre ese hombre? —preguntó la joven con el ceño fruncido—. Exijo que me cuentes la razón por la que dedicas tu vida a vengarte de él.

—Es mi hermano.

Se volvió de golpe y lo miró. No podía creer que fueran hermanos. Pero la expresión de Inuyasha se lo confirmaba. Su rostro parecía impla cable, como siempre, pero en sus ojos se leía una emoción poco habi tual. Vio rabia y traición, y algo mucho peor: un dolor que lo recorría como una cicatriz profunda y silenciosa, y que clamaba por vengarse.

—¿Qué te hizo? —Apenas pudo articular la pregunta, porque el dolor de Inuyasha le llegaba hasta el alma.

—Somos hijos de la misma madre, pero era mi padre quien poseía el título de vizconde de Blackwell.

Cerró los ojos, enferma de nuevo. Todo empezaba a cobrar sentido. Por qué había estado tan mimado de pequeño, y por qué se había endu recido tanto. Su propio hermano era el culpable de que hubiese acaba do en Argel.

—¿Por qué lo hizo? ¿Para conseguir el título? —Su voz sonaba aho gada.

Inuyasha no respondió. Su expresión se había vuelto impenetrable de nuevo. Resultaba obvio que no iba a hablar más de su pasado.

Kagome cogió la llave que colgaba entre sus senos, y por fin se dio cuenta de que era el blasón de los Blackwell lo que había grabado en la base. Las piezas del rompecabezas encajaron al ver los dos dragones mirando hacia atrás que flanqueaban el escudo. Eran casi iguales al de la joya que le había regalado su padre. De repente, se dio cuenta de que su colgante no era un lagarto, sino un dragón diseñado para el escote de una mujer; obviamente para la vizcondesa de Blackwell. Y cuando pensó en ello, se dio cuenta de que si se eliminaba el toque chino del tatuaje, el dragón de la espalda de Inuyasha era idéntico al dragón del blasón.

—En China creen que los dragones son criaturas benévolas, ¿no es cierto?

—Sí.

—Pero el dragón inglés no lo es, ¿verdad? Y aunque el dragón de tu espalda sea chino, en realidad simboliza el dragón del blasón de tu fami lia. —Él asintió lentamente con la cabeza—. Esta llave, ¿cómo llegó a tus manos?

—Estaba en mi bolsillo el último día que pasé en Londres.

—¿Por qué me la diste?

—Porque simboliza todo lo que era bueno en mi vida... —respon dió Inuyasha, bajando la voz hasta convertirla en un susurro ronco.

Kagome se llevó la mano a la boca, dejando por fin que la conmo ción y la tristeza la invadieran. Quizá, en el fondo, todavía conservaba la pequeña esperanza de poder domar al dragón, de poder calmar la rabia y las ansias de sangre, y quizá de poder ayudarlo a encontrar la feli cidad. Pero, en aquel momento, entendió que aquello rallaba lo imposi ble. El dragón era demasiado fuerte y su ira iba más allá de cualquier razonamiento. Lo único que podía vencer aquel tipo de furia era el amor, e Inuyasha no lo aceptaría de ella; ni dejaría que lo que sentía por Kagome, fuese lo que fuese, venciera al dragón. Su amor jamás sería correspondido.

—Ahora ya sabes por qué la Perla es tan importante —dijo Inuyasha.

—No, no lo sé —respondió ella de repente, incapaz de dejarlo esca par sin oponer resistencia—. Lo único que está claro es que esta ven ganza te está destrozando. Nunca serás feliz persiguiendo a Sesshoumaru. Tu odio te convertirá en un monstruo; en alguien igual a tu hermanastro.

—Quizá ya sea como él. ¿Lo has pensado? La mitad de su sangre corre por mis venas. —Su rostro se había convertido en una máscara de frialdad.

—Entonces, ¡lucha contra ello! ¡No tienes que ser como él! ¡No es tu destino! Yo sé que eres un hombre honorable.

—Ah, que bendita perspectiva. Pero no es tan fácil, Kagome. Quizá no quiera luchar contra ello.

—Pero tienes que hacerlo —le suplicó—. Ahora veo que la vengan za no tiene nada que ver con el título de los Blackwell. Ni con la rique za, ya que la tuya debe triplicar la de Sesshoumaru. Este desquite nunca te hará feliz. No destruyas todo lo que se ponga en tu camino para lle gar hasta él. Si lo haces, no te quedará nada.

—¿Qué sabrás tú de todo esto? —le espetó Inuyasha con ojos brillan tes de ira—. Tú, con tu vida segura y miserable. ¿Cómo vas a saberlo?

Intentaba herirla, pero ella hizo caso omiso de sus palabras.

—Sé de lo que estoy hablando, Inuyasha. He conocido a los niños del Hogar, y muchos tenían pasados como el tuyo. Los que lo olvidaban y seguían adelante eran los que sobrevivían. Los que no, los que alimen taban su rabia como haces tú, nunca lo hacían.

—No soy como ellos, Kagome.

—No por fuera.

Se miraron a los ojos, y, durante un instante, la joven creyó haber llegado hasta él. Pero entonces, sin previo aviso, la cogió con tanta fuer za por los brazos que le cortó la respiración.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que la bastarda de un ladrón puede cambiarme?

Su pregunta la laceró hasta el punto de sentir dolor físico, abriendo una herida en su interior que empezó a sangrar.

—¿Es que tus bajezas no tienen límite?

—No, no lo tienen. Y puedo llegar mucho más lejos. —Le rodeó la cintura y la levantó del suelo, para poder mirarla a los ojos sin tener que inclinarse. Entonces, esbozó una oscura sonrisa—. ¿Por qué siempre me obligas a probar lo cruel que puedo llegar a ser?

—Yo no te obligo a nada. —Escondió su miedo tras una fachada de firmeza—. Es esa bestia de tu espalda, Inuyasha. Sólo refleja el odio que hay en ti.

—Y tú te pones en peligro cada vez que lo olvidas. —Sonrió como si disfrutara asustándola; después la besó, y sus labios saquearon los de Kagome con crueldad.

Ella gimió, odiándolo por conocer su debilidad, y odiándose por haberse enamorado de él. Pero, mientras la besaba sin piedad, Kagome era testigo de la dura batalla que se llevaba a cabo en el interior de Inuyasha; la parte generosa y honorable luchaba sin cuartel contra la parte que le hacía daño al cogerle la barbilla y forzarla a responderle.

Cuando el beso se hizo más profundo y la lengua de Inuyasha inva dió su boca, finalmente se resistió. Levantó la mano y lo abofeteó. Él ni siquiera se inmutó. Se limitó a reírse y a besarla con más fuerza, hasta que ella intentó volver a golpearlo. Pero, esta vez, él estaba preparado. Atrapó su muñeca con mano de acero y le dobló el brazo hasta colocar lo a su espalda, haciendo que arqueara la espalda y convirtiéndola en su cautiva. La joven ahogó un grito de sorpresa. Sin más armas, se vio obli gada a rendirse.

Él la empujó hacia la cama, y a la joven le pareció revivir aquella especie de danza oscura que ya habían bailado antes. Aunque permane cía tensa y rígida, Inuyasha la puso sobre el colchón y se colocó sobre ella sin dejar ni un solo momento de besarla y acariciarla, invadiendo sus sentidos. Deslizó la mano por su costado, llegó hasta su pecho y comen zó a atormentar su pezón. La joven le oyó gruñir y sintió su rígido miembro apretándose contra sus muslos. Intentó escapar, volver a luchar, pero él terminó con su rebelión atrapando sus manos y ponién dolas por encima de su cabeza. Kagome intentó obligarlo a mirarla, pero él evadió sus ojos. Prefería envolverla en su seducción dándole peque ños besos y mordiscos en el cuello que casi llegaban a provocarle dolor.

Cuando los dedos de Inuyasha tiraron de la gasa del vestido en busca de la piel que había debajo, cada uno de los suaves rasgos de la cara de Kagome reflejó su dolor. Y, cuando finalmente, agarró el corpiño y se dispuso a rasgarlo en dos, la miró a los ojos y, como si se burlara de ella, desgarró unos centímetros la zona del vestido que cubría el valle entre sus pechos.

—¿Cómo lo quieres, Kagome? —susurró—. ¿Violento o suave?

—Ya sabes cómo lo quiero, Inuyasha —respondió, sin que sus doli dos ojos turquesa lo abandonaran en ningún momento.

Se produjo un duelo de miradas que pareció ser eterno. Los ojos de Kagome estaban llenos de súplica y dolor, pero ya no albergaba ninguna esperanza de llegar hasta él. Su destino era soportar aquella noche y des pués dejarlo, encadenada para siempre al recuerdo del hombre atrapado por el dragón.

—Deja de mirarme —exigió él con voz ronca y grave.

—No puedo —contestó ella, apenas capaz de controlar el temblor de su voz.

—¿Por qué? —La expresión de su rostro reflejaba una extraña mez cla de ira y desesperación que la joven nunca había visto.

—Porque... —Por fin cayó una lágrima. No le importó. Ya no le quedaban motivos para esconderse—. Porque puede que eche de menos al hombre que amo, Inuyasha. Y ya sabes que no suelo verlo muy a menudo.

Inuyasha bajó de la cama al instante. Se quedó mirándola durante un largo instante con violencia reprimida y señaló la puerta.

—Sal de aquí. No vuelvas a presentarte ante mí. ¿Me oyes? —gritó.

Ella dejó escapar un sollozo ahogado; después se puso en pie como pudo y se agarró el corpiño roto.

—Inuyasha —suplicó, horrorizada ante la idea de no volver a verlo.

—Sal. Te irás mañana en el Resolute.

—Inuyasha, escúchame... —empezó a decir, pero él la silenció con una mirada letal. Cuando no vio más que furia y hielo en su expresión, reprimió las lágrimas y se tambaleó hasta la puerta, pensando en las frías noches que la esperaban, teniendo como único consuelo el recuerdo de unos ojos dorados llenos de ira.

**OMG! Que Final de capi no creen? Muchas gracias a… **_**KaagLawlliet**_** : el primer rew! Gracias por decidirte a comentar! Sigo adaptando por ustedes guapa! **_**Bruxy-chaan**_**: pues ya se puso mas cabezota ahora no crees? ¬¬ un besote nena! **_**Haru-chan**_**: nos gusta la mala vida! Ya ves que si estuviéramos en el lugar de Kagome ahí vamos por Inuyasha jajaja…**_**Nonahere**_**: mi chica perspicaz! Tienes razón! Va cerca! ;)…. **_**Takarai Arii**_**: Gomen! estaba viendo que mi lap boro tu nombre de los agradecimientos del capi pasado! Muchas gracias por tu rew y tus categorías hermosa!...Besos y abrazos a los que leen y no comentan aun! **

**Dark_yuki **


	26. Chapter 26

*.*.*La historia no es mia, la adapto. Los personajes son de Rumiko T*.*.* *.*.*Capítulo 25*.*.*

Aquella noche se produjo una tormenta. Kagome la observaba desde una de las ventanas de su habitación, con Kirara dormida en sus bra zos, deseando que se convirtiera en un violento huracán que asolase todo a su paso y se llevase con él su tristeza.

Las persianas se movían con la fuerza del viento, pero aquella noche no le tenía miedo a nada. No había ráfagas lo bastante violentas, ni lluvia lo bastante fría para llevarse la desesperación que inundaba su alma. Desolada, apenas sentía el agua que entraba por las ventanas abiertas de su habitación. Sólo se apartó cuando la monita se agitó en sus brazos.

La Perla de Shikon se había convertido en una maldición para ella. Al pensar en la gema, se rió amargamente y se secó la lluvia de las meji llas, ya limpias de lágrimas. Dos veces la habían abandonado por culpa de aquella perla. Dos veces había visto destruida su esperanza de ser amada por el reclamo de aquella piedra. De repente, sintió la nece sidad de verla, de tocarla para ver si todo su dolor había merecido la pena. Después la tiraría al océano; un océano tan insondable y cruel como los ojos de Inuyasha.

Pero, hasta que llegara ese momento, no tenía nada que la consola ra, salvo un dolor persistente en el lugar que antes ocupaba su corazón. Y ni siquiera la destrucción de la perla se lo quitaría.

Respiró profundamente y abrazó a la monita dormida. Seguramente, Shippo iría a por Kirara a la mañana siguiente. Dudaba que la monita y él viajaran con ellas en el Resolute. Kagome colocó a la criatura en una almohada del diván y se entristeció al pensar en lo vacíos que estarían sus días sin la preciosa carita y el animado parloteo de Kirara.

De pronto, alguien llamó a la puerta y la sacó de su aletargamiento. Por algún motivo, el corazón se le aceleró ante la posibilidad de que se tratase de Inuyasha, aunque sabía muy bien que no iría a buscarla.

—¿Quién llama?

—¡Señolita! ¡Señolita! ¡Ven deplisa! ¡Es glan dilema!

La joven abrió la puerta y se encontró con Tsing, que llevaba un elegan te candelabro. Su cara parecía anormalmente alterada a la luz de las velas.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó, alarmada.

—¡Inuyasha está loco! ¡Loco! ¡Ven deplisa! ¡Es glan dilema!

—Pero ¿qué ha hecho?

—¡Lompe mapa y pide más blandy! ¡Es mapa calo, señolita!

—Puede permitirse romper lo que quiera... Así que se está emborrachando, ¿no? —inquirió, irritada.

—¡Sí, señolita! ¡Ven deplisa! ¡Tiene que palal! —Tsing le tiró de la mano, pero ella la apartó.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que puedo hacer algo? ¿Por qué has venido a por mí? ¿Me ha llamado él?

—¡No, señolita, pelo tú palas, lo sé!

—Inuyasha es un hombre adulto, Tsing, y, si desea emborracharse, no puedo impedírselo.

—¡Señolita, señolita! ¡Él amenazal con coltal pelo! —Le enseñó su larga trenza grisácea—. ¡Él tila cuchillo, señolita! Dice: «¡Tlae blandy y sal de aquí!».

—¡Qué canalla! —exclamó Kagome—. ¡No deberías volver a traba jar para él!

—Oh, no, señolita, ¡él bueno! ¡Es glan dilema! ¡Tú haces que pale, señolita! —Tsing tiró de ella para sacarla al pasillo.

—Pero de verdad que no sé qué puedo hacer, Tsing —murmuró, mientras era arrastrada a las habitaciones de Inuyasha—. No tengo nada que ver con esto.

—¡No, señolita, no es veldad! ¡Cuando Inuyasha tila cuchillo, dice que tú intentas matalo y que él no deja!

—¿Que yo intento matarlo? —exclamó, deteniéndose—. ¡Eso es absurdo! ¡Dios mío, se ha vuelto loco!

—¡Toma, señolita! —Sacó una bandeja cargada de botellas de una cómoda cercana y se la puso en las manos—. Tú llevas, señolita. Yo quielo conselval cabeza.

Antes de poder hacer nada, Tsing ya había llamado a la puerta.

Cuando alguien respondió desde el interior con un gruñido, el cria do giró el picaporte y la empujó obligándola a entrar en la habitación. Antes de que Kagome pudiera mirar atrás, las puertas se cerraron con fuerza a su espalda.

—Déjalo ahí y márchate —ordenó Inuyasha. Kagome miró a su alre dedor y sólo vio una vela encendida en el escritorio y un mapa destro zado sin piedad en el suelo—. He dicho que...

—No, no lances otro cuchillo, no soy Tsing —se apresuró a decir ella.

Una oscura y amenazadora figura se levantó de un sofá.

—Creí haberte dicho...

—Sí —lo interrumpió—, pero has asustado tanto al pobre Tsing que se niega a volver y ha ido a buscarme.

—Deberías haber tenido la prudencia de asustarte también.

La joven miró la figura en sombras que se alzaba frente a ella. A su espalda, la lluvia caía en tromba contra las persianas. No podía verle la cara, pero sí la afilada silueta del estilete que llevaba en la mano. La escena era aterradora, pero Kagome prefería morir antes que volver a huir de él.

—Soy prudente —replicó con lentitud—, pero, al contrario que Tsing, tengo fe en que no me harás daño. —Buscó a tientas una mesa, y cuando la encontró, colocó en ella la bandeja; entonces sintió el esti lete contra su pecho.

—Veo que, por algún motivo, no he logrado hacerte entender toda la maldad de la que soy capaz.

Kagome pudo oler el brandy en su aliento mientras el otro brazo de Inuyasha se deslizaba por su cintura para estrecharla contra él.

La joven bajó la mirada. Tenía los nervios a flor de piel. Había sido testigo de cómo los hombres de su tripulación huían despavoridos de Inuyasha cuando se encontraba de aquel humor, pero hizo lo que pudo por no demostrar su miedo.

Respiró hondo y sintió que la punta del estilete se hundía más en su carne.

—Qué extraño es que pienses en hacerme daño, Inuyasha —dijo, tras humedecerse los labios—. Sobre todo cuando Tsing me ha dicho que soy yo la que pretende matarte.

—Estás intentando matarme —afirmó Inuyasha con rotundidad, como si lo que dijese estuviese respaldado por una lógica irrefutable.

—¿Cómo voy a hacerlo? No tengo armas.

—Tienes un arma. La más peligrosa para mí. Ésta. —Puso su palma sobre el pecho de Kagome, donde su corazón latía con fuerza contra las costillas.

Asustada a la vez que esperanzada por aquellas palabras, siguió hablando:

—Pero, Inuyasha, debes saber que mi corazón sólo puede ganar si tú le dejas.

Él bajó el arma y le puso el mango en la mano.

—Entonces clávame el estilete y acabemos con esta agonía. ¿O estás esperando a que Sesshoumaru lo haga por ti?

—Estás borracho. —Soltó el arma y cayó al suelo con estrépito—. No sabes lo que dices. No te escucharé.

—No estoy tan borracho como para no darme cuenta de lo que va a pasar.

—¿Y qué va a pasar? —le preguntó ella con calma.

—Primero —dijo, levantándole la barbilla—, vas a besarme.

—¿Ah, sí? ¡No lo haré nunca más! —exclamó mientras se giraba para salir.

Él le dio la vuelta tan deprisa que casi la hizo caer.

—Oh, sí, me besarás —susurró Inuyasha—, y después de hacerlo, encontraremos mi cama y nos quedaremos en ella durante mucho tiempo.

—Tsing tenía razón —aseguró Kagome, intentando soltarse y retro ceder hasta la puerta—: has perdido la cabeza.

—Existen cosas peores que la locura. —La cogió de la cintura—. La castidad, por ejemplo.

—¡No, Inuyasha! ¡No he venido aquí para esto!

Él la soltó para acunar su delicado rostro entre las manos y la miró con tal anhelo que la joven emitió un gemido.

—Sé por qué has venido, Kagome —siguió Inuyasha—. Has venido para destruirme con este amor tuyo. Para atraerme con tus torpes artes de seducción hasta que no pueda seguir protegiéndome.

—¿Por qué has de elegir entre el amor y la muerte, Inuyasha? No tiene por qué ser lo uno o lo otro —susurró, mientras todas las emocio nes que sentía por él la inundaban y amenazaban con desbordarse.

—¡Me pides que me suicide! ¡Que me destruya por ti!

—¡No! ¡Te quiero! ¡Me importas al punto de querer que lleves una vida que merezca la pena vivir! Y si no puedes amar, ¿qué tipo de vida te espera? —Su voz se quebró y no pudo seguir hablando.

—Se me ha olvidado cómo amar a alguien —gruñó Inuyasha, con la voz cargada de desesperación—. Nunca podré volver a sentir.

—Podrías recordarlo, lo sé. —Logró decir con voz ahogada.

—Hablas con mucha autoridad —respondió con cinismo.

—Hablo con el corazón.

Se miraron a los ojos, ambos inmersos en una silenciosa batalla de voluntades. Pero, justo cuando Inuyasha sentía que prefería tirarse desde el Seabravery antes que perder aquella batalla de nuevo, él habló:

—Entonces, demuéstramelo. —La joven sacudió la cabeza en un gesto de aturdimiento. No sabía muy bien qué le estaba pidiendo—. Pruébamelo —insistió él, en voz más baja. Kagome lo miró a los ojos y vio su terrible anhelo.

—¿Cómo? ¿Cómo puedo demostrártelo? —preguntó con una voz que era apenas un susurro.

—Empieza besándome.

Temblorosa, Kagome bajó la vista sin saber si podría hacerlo. Pero anhelaba probar de nuevo la dureza de sus labios, así que se puso de puntillas, le obligó a bajar la cabeza y lo besó larga y profundamente aplicando lo que él le había enseñado.

Cuando se retiró y lo miró a los ojos, Kagome se sintió insegura. Inuyasha prácticamente no había respondido; ni siquiera cuando le acari ció la nuca.

Pero su oscura mirada estaba fija en ella.

—Dilo —le pidió en un susurro—. Dilo, y esta vez no te echaré.

De pronto Kagome supo que lo que pasara esa noche determinaría su futuro. Quizá él poseyera un alma oscura, pero era el único hombre al que podía amar, el único al que podría entregar su cuerpo. Hacía mucho tiempo que sus sentimientos estaban fuera de control. Era demasiado tarde para intentar salir ilesa.

—Te quiero, Inuyasha —reconoció—, y la tragedia es que no puedo evitarlo.

Sus últimas palabras fueron casi ininteligibles, pero él pareció entenderlas igualmente. La abrazó tan fuerte que la joven apenas podía respirar. Cubrió la suave boca de la joven con la suya y la levantó en el aire con un movimiento desesperado. La llevó a la cama y cayó de espaldas en el colchón con ella en brazos. Todo lo que Kagome había querido, todo lo que había soñado, parecía estar de repente a su alcance.

Inuyasha no abandonó ni por un momento sus labios, hambriento de su boca. Ella se apoyó en su pecho e hizo un leve intento de incorpo rarse para recuperar el aliento, pero él no se lo permitió. La lengua de Inuyasha la quemaba, y sus manos abrasaban los senderos que recorrían a lo largo de la elegante línea de su espalda, las curvas de su trasero y la estrecha cintura que lo tentaba bajo la fina capa de gasa.

Resquebrajado su control, la desvistió adorando cada centímetro de suave piel que los corchetes abiertos iban dejando al descubierto. La joven, perdida en algún lugar entre la realidad y sus sueños, dejó que sus dedos se deslizaran lentamente por el amplio pecho masculino, disfru tando de la sensación que le producía aquel cuerpo, tan duro y diferen te al suyo. Cuando él por fin se deshizo del vestido y abarcó la plenitud de sus senos desnudos con sus manos, la joven sintió un estremecimien to tan fuerte que se asustó.

Pero él no le permitiría echarse atrás.

—Ahora sólo quiero abandono, Kagome —murmuró contra su pelo. Sus dedos se abrieron y la acariciaron como si tuviera un tesoro entre las palmas. Antes siquiera de que ella pudiese darse cuenta, le rodeó la cintura con el brazo y la puso sobre su espalda, aplastando su suave pecho contra el suyo. La sensación del sólido cuerpo de Inuyasha sobre ella, la inconfundible evidencia de su poderosa necesidad presionada contra su vientre, fue como un detonante para los sentidos de Kagome. Se movió contra él con un gemido, y un musculoso muslo masculino le hizo separar los suyos, preparándola para tomarla. El pirata se detuvo un instante para mirar sus ruborizadas mejillas y su boca inflamada por sus besos, y una sombra atravesó sus ojos antes de acariciar despacio y con infinita ternura los largos mechones de su pelo

—Te quiero —susurró Kagome, como en una plegaria, y él respon dió con otro beso desesperado, dando por finalizada la tregua.

Sin abandonar sus labios, deslizó una mano por la cara interna de su suave muslo hasta llegar a los rizos que resguardaban el centro de su placer y se abrió paso entre ellos buscando su tensa suavidad. Inuyasha jugó con ella, atormentándola y comprobando con sus dedos que su cálido interior estaba húmedo a causa de su pasión y que clama ba por su posesión. El pirata invadía todos los sentidos de Kagome, que arqueaba sus caderas guiada únicamente por su instinto. De pronto, las fuertes manos masculinas impidieron sus frenéticos movimientos y la mantuvieron inmóvil. La necesidad de hundirse en ella se apoderó de él borrando cualquier otro pensamiento y la hizo suya de forma rápida y feroz. Se quedó quieto por un momento, dándole tiempo para que se acostumbrara a su enorme tamaño y luego empezó a moverse en un ritmo creciente. Kagome temblaba y se contraía alrededor de su duro miembro, acariciándolo y atrayéndolo a su interior. Los embates se hicieron cada vez más intensos y profundos, haciendo que la joven se estremeciera y finalmente gritara al ser incapaz de soportar tanto placer. Inuyasha la penetró una última vez, echó la cabeza hacia atrás y rugió de satisfacción antes de caer rendido sobre ella. Cuando su acelerada res piración se calmó, le dio un tierno beso en la boca, y gruñó con agrado al oírla susurrar:

—Te amo, Vashon, te am... —Su voz se quebró y no pudo seguir hablando.

La noche siguió su curso. La lluvia arreció, pero, en el interior de aquellas habitaciones, no había otro mundo más que el de los susurros, suspiros y besos. Kagome se había dormido dos veces en brazos de Inuyasha, y dos veces la habían despertado sus caricias, que renovaban la llama de su pasión hasta convertirla en un fuego que devoraba sus entrañas, haciendo que cada unión superase el éxtasis de la anterior.

Finalmente, cuando la última vela chisporroteó y murió en un char co de cera, y los primeros rayos del sol surgieron entre las nieblas de la montaña, la calma los bañó como una espuma cálida y tranquilizadora. Inuyasha apoyaba la mejilla sobre el vientre de Kagome, que estaba senta da con la espalda sobre las almohadas, recorriendo suavemente el tatua je de la musculosa espalda de su amante. Sesshoumaru le había robado todo lo que le pertenecía por derecho, así que la joven podía entender la rabia que había impulsado a Inuyasha a dibujar el símbolo de su linaje en su cuerpo.

—Debería irme a mi cuarto —murmuró, aunque la idea de dejarlo le rompía el corazón.

—No, bella durmiente, quédate —respondió Inuyasha, poniendo una mano posesiva en su cadera.

La joven sonrió con suavidad al oír su nuevo apodo, y recordar lo que Inuyasha había hecho después de despertarla llamándola así.

—Pero, ¿no se inquietarán los criados al ver que no estoy?

—Tsing sabe que estás aquí.

La joven guardó silencio, perturbada por la idea de que el resto de los habitantes de la casa supieran que había pasado toda la noche con Inuyasha.

Él se irguió apoyándose en los brazos y cogió la joya en forma de lagarto robada hacía tantos años, que estaba sobre la mesilla. Kagome se ruborizó. Había olvidado que el colgante se había quedado en la mesa del desayuno, después deque Inuyasha le hubiera regalado el collar con la llave.

—No logré descifrar la rima —reconoció Inuyasha, haciendo oscilar el colgante delante de ella.

—Eso pensé cuando vi lo que le habías hecho al mapa. —Kagome vaciló— Pero no necesitas la perla. Eres más rico de lo que la mayo ría de la gente pueda soñar. Puedes permitirte dejar en paz a Sesshoumaru.

Él sacudió la cabeza

—Aunque ponga fin a mi lucha con mi hermanastro, él no pondrá fin a la suya conmigo. Sobre todo ahora que te tengo.

—Entonces dale el colgante.

—No es tan sencillo.

—Mi amor —musitó con suavidad, al ver que Inuyasha se tensaba—, no podrá encontrar Mirage. Nunca dará con nuestro paradero. Nos que daremos aquí, crearemos una familia y nunca...

Él se apartó y se puso boca arriba para contemplar de mal humor el oscuro dosel de la cama.

—Si se lo propone nos encontrará. No es buena idea subestimarlo. Y todavía hay cosas que ignoras, Kagome. Por ejemplo, la maldición.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó en un susurro.

—No digo que sea cierta, pero la perla está unida a una maldi ción: «El que posea la perla verá morir a sus enemigos». Está escri to en un antiguo manuscrito celta que se remonta a la época de los drui das y que se guarda en el Castillo de Inishmore..., donde tiene su origen la perla.

—Pero, si no crees en la maldición, ¿por qué te molestas en consi derarla siquiera?

—Porque Sesshoumaru sí cree en ella. Siempre ha sido supersticio so. Yo lo sabía, y por eso evité que me matara siendo un niño. Si consi gue la perla no parará hasta darme muerte. - Inuyasha la miró y le apartó con suavidad un mechón rebelde de los ojos—. Pero no temo por mí, Kagome, sino por ti. Así que debes prometerme, por todo lo que ames, que seguirás siempre mis órdenes. Tengo que mantenerte a salvo, por muy difícil que sea.

—No me pidas que me vaya. Eso no lo haré nunca.

—Sesshoumaru será un peligro para ti mientras estés conmigo — insistió.

—¿Qué es lo que realmente me quieres decir? —preguntó Kagome coninquietud. El tono de voz del hombre que amaba la asustaba.

—Sólo que debes hacer lo que te diga —respondió lentamente, evi tando mirarla a los ojos—. Sea lo que sea.

—No —protestó, sacudiendo la cabeza y notando cómo el temor empezaba a adueñarse de su pecho—. No me pidas que me vaya. No me lleves a tu cama para después apartarme de tu lado.

—Tienes otra vida a la que regresar, pequeña —contestó él, endureciendo la mandíbula, como si ya hubiese tomado una decisión, una decisión que sabía que no le gustaría a Kagome—. Fue un error arreba tártela. Tengo que asegurarme de que tu vuelta a Londres resulte segu ra. Ahora lo veo.

—¡Lo que ves es lo mucho que te amo!

—No. Veo a una mujer que se merece más de lo que puedo darle. Una mujer bella y maravillosa que se engaña pensando que soy el hom bre que necesita. Y también veo que, por algún motivo, me ha encum brado tanto que cree que soy digno de ella. —Bajó la voz, odiándose a sí mismo—. ¿Sabes las cosas que he hecho? ¿Sabes a cuántos hombres he matado?

—No me importa lo que hayas hecho —repuso Kagome, negándo se a escuchar—. Creeré hasta el fin de mis días que tenías una buena razón...

—¡Escúchame! —exclamó, sujetándola sin miramientos—. A veces pensaba tener una buena razón, pero Sesshoumaru sigue siendo mi hermanastro, y la mitad de su sangre corre por mis venas. No dejo de preguntarme si eso no nubla mi percepción de las cosas.

—¡No! ¡No te pareces en nada a tu hermano!

—Quizá sí. Quizá me parezca más de lo que yo mismo quiera reco nocer. Myoga me dijo una vez que la razón por la que no le había quitado el título a Sesshoumaru era que me gustaba más torturarlo que ocupar el lugar que me corresponde en la sociedad. Y tenía razón, Kagome. La tenía.

—¡No te escucharé! ¡Me da igual lo que digas, nunca conseguirás que me ponga en tu contra! ¡Te quiero!

Inuyasha la sacudió, y el dolor y la rabia que sentía se reflejaron en su rostro.

—¡La primera vez que maté a un hombre tenía trece años!

—¡Tenías un motivo para hacerlo!

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Porque ese hombre... ese hombre... intentó... —contestóKagome entre sollozos, incapaz de reprimirse.

Inuyasha se quedó inmóvil, y su expresión se volvió de piedra.

—Sesshoumaru me quería muerto para poder heredar el título de los Blackwell. De hecho, creyó que estaba muerto, hasta que regresé a Londres hace años y le hice una visita. Quería asustarlo. Le conté cómo había matado a un hombre hacía mucho tiempo, cuando todavía era un niño. Se lo describí con todo lujo de detalles. —Su voz estuvo a punto de romperse por la emoción de la venganza—. ¿Quieres saber lo que dijo? —Ella sacudió la cabeza, con el rostro bañado en lágrimas—. Me dijo: «Bien hecho. Ahora sé que somos hermanos».

Cuando Inuyasha la soltó y le dio la espalda, Kagome sintió que su corazón se rompía al ver su sufrimiento. Siguiendo un impulso, se apre tó contra su cuerpo, los senos aplastados contra el dragón, y abarcó el musculoso torso con los brazos.

—Eso no cambia nada —susurró.

—Estuvo mal engañarte —reconoció él en tono monocorde—. Deseo que seas feliz. No quiero verte arrastrada a una vida que no mereces junto a mí. Tendrías que quedarte con tu Houyo, Kagome. Deberías tener muchas otras cosas.

—Me dijiste que no me enviarías de vuelta —susurró ella, aferrán dose a sus palabras—. Me dijiste que era demasiado peligroso regresar a Londres.

—Ahora lo es —reconoció Inuyasha con calma—, pero eso cambia rá pronto. Haré que sea seguro. Irás a St. George's con Kaede y yo me dirigiré a Inglaterra para buscar a Sesshoumaru. Lo mataré y así nunca tendrás que temer que algún día te encuentre.

—No lo hagas, Inuyasha, ¡te lo suplico!

—Debes tener la vida que te corresponde.

—¡Te mentí sobre mi vida! ¡Te mentí sobre Houyo! Quería dejar Londres. No tengo ningún lugar al que volver. —Después de aquella lastimosa confesión, tuvo que contener un sollozo.

—No he hecho muchas cosas nobles en mi vida, Kagome, pero esta vez lo haré. Pondré una fortuna a tu nombre y encontrarás a un hom bre bueno con el que casarte. —Puso sus manos sobre sus brazos—. No conmigo. De esta unión nefasta no podría surgir nada bueno.

_¡Podríamos tener un bebé! ¡Tu bebé!_, quiso gritar Kagome, pero empe zaba a quedarse sin fuerzas para luchar. Cuando Inuyasha giró la cabeza y se encontró con su severa mirada dorada, supo que no cambiaría de parecer.

—¡Te odiaré para siempre si lo haces!

—Entonces, prefiero que me odies... Y que vivas para hacerlo. — Su voz se suavizó—. Con el tiempo verás que yo tenía razón.

—Maldeciré tu nombre hasta mi último aliento —juró ella, negán dose a mirarlo, a dejarle ver el daño que le había hecho.

—Apostaría lo que fuera a que no serás la única —dijo con una car cajada amarga.

Sin previo aviso, se volvió y la besó, tumbándola de nuevo sobre las almohadas. Kagome forcejeó, pero él la mantuvo inmóvil con humillan te facilidad.

—Si tengo que dejarte, lo haré ahora, Inuyasha —exigió, furiosa.

—No —respondió, dirigiéndole una leve sonrisa—. Si tienes que dejarme, tendremos que aprovechar el tiempo que nos quede —afirmó al tiempo que sus manos acariciaban con suavidad sus pechos. Ella intentó apartarlo, pero Inuyasha inclinó la cabeza y capturó uno de sus pezones entre sus labios.

Kagome cerró los ojos, intentando encontrar desesperadamente una forma de evadirse ante lo que le hacía sentir, y, justo antes de perderse de nuevo en sus brazos, susurró las palabras que él había deseado oír desde la primera vez que habían hecho el amor.

—Eres un canalla, y te odiaré para siempre por esto, ¿me oyes? Para siempre...

Tal y como esperaba, Inuyasha se rió, pero sus dedos traidores se hundieron en el pelo del pirata, atrayéndolo hacia su pecho.

Pasó mucho tiempo antes de que sus cuerpos se separaran. Se per dieron el amanecer, y, con él, la llegada del barco que rodeaba rápida mente el extremo Sudeste de St. Kitts, en dirección a Mirage.

**Woow Por fin Un Lemmon! xD lo se las pervertidas lo agradecemos…Parece que ya casi entramos a la Recta final! Muchas Gracias Por sus Rews a **_**Bruxy-chaan**_**: este capi se que te hizo feliz que ya me pedias un lemmon jajaja sigue siendo un cabezota pero al menos ya acepto los sentimientos de kag :p **_**haru10**_**: jajaja siii creo que ese tipo de hombres son los mas bobos pero también los mas intensos no crees? **_**Nonahere**_**: jajaja ya vez que esta vez no se contuvo ;) **_**eliza1989**_**: gracias por el rew y tus categorias hermosa! **_**Kira-Taisho-128**_**: un abrazo cibernético y espero te gustara este capi **_**KaagLawlliet**_**: ya vas a poder dormir nena! O kien sabe te deje peor?...besos y abrazos a todas l s que leen y no comentan…**

**Dark_yuki **


	27. Chapter 27

*-*Recuerden la historia no es mía, la adapto. Los personajes son de Rumiko T*-*-**-*-*Capítulo 26*-*-*

Los violentos golpes en la puerta despertaron a Kagome de su profundo sueño. Abrió los ojos y se encontró tumbada en brazos de Inuyasha, con las piernas íntimamente entrelazadas con las de él, y su brazo cruzado sobre el pecho del pirata en un gesto inconsciente de rendición. Inuyasha ya debía estar despierto, porque, al oír el estrépito, la dejó a un lado, se deshizo de las sábanas, y se acercó a la puerta, sin importarle su desnudez ni lo aterrador que parecía el dragón a la brillan te luz de la mañana.

—Myoga —le oyó decir Kagome tras desaparecer en la antecámara. Le llegó una conversación amortiguada y pudo notar la tensión que se pal paba en el aire. La vergüenza de que la encontraran con su captor sólo se veía reducida por el miedo ante la sospecha de que el capitán traía malas noticias.

Cuando Inuyasha regresó al dormitorio, ya con los pantalones pues tos, y vio la sombría expresión de su rostro, lo supo.

—¿Qué ocurre? —exclamó, llevándose la sábana al pecho.

—Un barco ha atracado en una de las calas de la isla. Myoga dice que es el Merry Magdalene.

—¿Lo conoces?

—Pertenece a un mercenario llamado Fontien. No creía que pudie se encontrar Mirage, pero lo ha hecho. Estoy seguro de que ha traído a mi hermano. Y eso significa que Sesshoumaru está en la isla. —Kagome cerró los ojos, sobrecogida de miedo por el hombre que amaba—. Vístete —le ordenó Inuyasha, distraído. Se dirigió a su escritorio, y reco gió algunos papeles y mapas—. Myoga está preparando el Seabravery. Saldremos de inmediato.

Lo observó revolver papeles en el escritorio, consumida de repente por el miedo a perderlo. Había descartado a Sesshoumaru desde el prin cipio, pero ahora estaba en Mirage, y su amenaza era tan real que le daba escalofríos.

Inuyasha levantó la mirada; examinó la tez pálida de Kagome, su pelo despeinado, los nudillos blancos que aferraban con fuerza las sábanas, y por sus ojos pasó una sombra de lo que podía ser ternura.

—Vístete, mi amor —la conminó con suavidad—. Reconozco que es una forma muy brusca de despertarse después de una noche como la que hemos pasado, pero no hay forma de evitarlo.

La joven se levantó, entumecida, y encontró su vestido.

—Me temo que está pasando exactamente lo que predijiste —musi tó mientras luchaba por vestirse con rapidez—. Si no hubiéramos... — Respiró hondo y miró el Caribe por la ventana—. Te he distraído, y ahora puede que lo pagues con la vida.

—Yo permití la distracción. —Fueron las únicas palabras de alien to que dijo—. Amor, prepárate. Termina de vestirte —le ordenó, seña lando el vestido, que estaba a medio abrochar y revelaba buena parte de la turgencia de su pecho. Turbada, terminó de arreglarse, mientras él se volvía hacia el escritorio. Kagome se recogió el pelo en un moño suelto y se dispuso a salir de la habitación.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó él, deteniéndola en la antecá mara.

—Tengo que recoger a Kirara. No puedo abandonarla aquí. Shippo no me lo perdonaría —respondió la joven tras volverse.

—¿Dónde está?

—En mi dormitorio.

—Tendrás que dejarla. Por lo que sabemos, puede que Sesshoumaru ya esté en la casa. Aunque Dragonard es grande, es cues tión de tiempo que descubra dónde están mis habitaciones.

—Inuyasha...

—No irás a por ella.

—¿Está lista?

Kagome ahogó un grito al oír la nueva voz, y vio que Myoga estaba a su espalda. Supo con certeza que se estaba volviendo loca, porque no había dejado de mirar la puerta y no lo había visto entrar.

—¿Dónde está Shippo? —preguntó Inuyasha, a quien no había per turbado la repentina aparición de Myoga.

—Él y la viuda ya están a bordo del Seabravery en el puerto de St. Kitts.

—¿Cómo vamos a llegar a la otra isla sin que nos vean? —inquirió Kagome.

—Esees el menor de nuestros problemas —contestó Inuyasha conuna sonrisa irónica—. ¿Saben los criados que deben marcharse? —pre guntó, dirigiéndose a Myoga—. ¿Se ha ido ya Tsing?

—Los hemos evacuado —respondió el aludido, vacilante—. Pero hemos tenido algunas bajas. Dos marineros del Resolute recibieron un disparo en la cabeza. Seguro que Blackwell esperaba que utilizáramos ese barco.

Kagome se mareó al escuchar las noticias; ya habían muerto dos hombres. Miró a Inuyasha y le invadió una oleada de angustia. La idea de que el hombre que amaba corriese semejante peligro la llevaba al borde de la desesperación.

Inuyasha asintió, y le pasó los mapas y el cuaderno de papel veneciano al capitán. Después se metió una pistola en la cintura de los pantalones.

—Que todo el mundo esté preparado en el Seabravery. Llegaré en un minuto.

—¿Adonde demonios vas? —inquirió Myoga, mirándolo como si hubiese perdido la cabeza.

—A buscar la mascota de Shippo —explicó Inuyasha en tono sarcástico—. Al parecer, el animal tiene demasiados admiradores para aban donarlo a su suerte.

—¡No, Inuyasha! —exclamó Kagome.

—Estoy de acuerdo con ella. Es una pésima idea, amigo mío. Al sorprendernos, nos ha puesto en clara desventaja. ¿Por qué correr con más riesgos de los necesarios? —La cara del capitán reflejaba la grave dad de la situación.

—¡No puedes ir, mi amor! Como tú mismo has dicho, puede que Sesshoumaru ya esté en la casa —intervino Kagome, que no deseaba que Inuyasha se pusiera en peligro bajo ningún concepto—. Por favor, te lo ruego, yo iré a por Kirara.

—Llévatela, Myoga. Me uniré a vosotros dentro de un momento. — Inuyasha señaló a Kagome con la cabeza, ignorando las palabras de la joven.

El capitán sacudió la cabeza, obviamente descontento con la situa ción, pero resignado. Cogió a la joven del brazo y dijo:

—Kaede ha estado preguntando por ti, muchacha. Vamos, nos queda un buen paseo.

Kagome se soltó. Lo que le pedían era impensable. ¿Cómo iba a con tinuar viviendo si algo le pasaba a Inuyasha? Se sentía tan impotente que tenía ganas de gritar.

—No, no me iré hasta que vuelvas, Inuyasha.

—Escúchame, pequeña. —Levantó su barbilla para que lo mirara, como si fuese una niña traviesa—. No tenemos tiempo para discutir. Te dije que tendrías que hacer todo lo que te pidiera. Ha llegado el momen to de que lo hagas.

—Oh, Dios mío, no me obligues —gimió ella.

—Debes haberlo. —Inuyasha la soltó—. Os seguiré dentro de un minuto —le dijo a Myoga.

El capitán asintió y empezó a sacar a Kagome de la antecámara. Ella no pensaba irse por las buenas, así que Myoga tuvo que llevársela a rastras.

—¡Inuyasha —lo llamó, sin dejar de forcejear con Corbeil—, déjame ir contigo! ¡Te lo suplico, no puedo perderte! ¡No dejes que te pierda!

—Habías decidido odiarme para siempre, ¿no te acuerdas? — Inuyasha esbozó una oscura sonrisa y le hizo un gesto a su amigo para que continuara. Kagome gimió de dolor y luchó contra él, pero pronto estuvieron delante de la enorme pantalla caoba y oro de la chimenea. Myoga la empujó a un lado, y la joven descubrió en medio de su aturdi miento, que detrás de la pantalla no había chimenea ni fuego, sino esca lones que conducían a las entrañas de la tierra.

—¡No lo hagas, Inuyasha! —exclamó, casi en un sollozo. Pero, antes de poder protestar de nuevo, el capitán la obligó a bajar la oscura esca lera. Miró por última vez al hombre que amaba, y lo descubrió dispues to para el combate, mirando las puertas que daban al pasillo con los ojos llenos de rabia.

Los años que había pasado corriendo por las calles de la Casbah le daban a Inuyasha una clara ventaja sobre su enemigo. Conocía Dragonard y sabía cómo esconderse. Avanzó por los silenciosos pasi llos oyéndolo todo: la brisa meciendo los cocoteros que había al otro lado de los muros del pasillo noroeste, el golpe lejano de una contraven tana contra su jamba, el extraño sonido de un líquido que caía sobre el pulido suelo de caoba un poco más adelante.

Descalzo y con agilidad, siguió adelante, aunque se preguntaba a qué se debería el continuo goteo. Cuando dio la vuelta a la esquina, su expre sión se endureció. Lo que vio no le sorprendió. Lo esperaba. Miró el cuer po inerte, atado y colgado de las vigas como un murciélago. Parecía casi intacto, ejecutado al clásico estilo Sesshoumaru: un diminuto corte cuida dosamente efectuado en el cuello, y el hombre estaba condenado. Como siempre, las habilidades quirúrgicas de Sesshoumaru eran brillantes.

Inuyasha descolgó el cadáver y descubrió con rabia quese trataba de un buceador de Nevis. El joven llevaba trabajando para él desde que se había casado con una criada de Mirage. Ahora estaba muerto; en el lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado. Lleno de ira, Inuyasha lo colocó en la esquina, pero después lo pensó mejor.

—Lo siento, muchacho —le susurró al joven antes de arrastrarlo por el pasillo, mientras el gran charco de sangre surgida de su cuello lo manchaba todo. Dejó el cadáver en el suelo con respeto y dobló la esquina para entrar en las habitaciones de Kagome.

Abrió la puerta en silencio y se encontró con que la salita que tenía delante estaba vacía e intacta. Sólo Kirara parloteaba en el dormitorio.

Se adentró en la estancia, tan silencioso como un gato. La monita estaba sentada en el dosel tapizado de la cama, chillándole a algo que había en la esquina. Miró hacia allí, y se encontró cara a cara con su her mano.

—Por fin soy yo el que establece las condiciones de nuestro encuen tro, Inuyasha —dijo sesshoumaru, saliendo de la sombras con una pis tola en cada mano.

Los dos hombres se miraron, tan parecidos entre sí, pero tan dife rentes en el fondo.

—Sesshoumaru, qué alegría volver a verte. —La voz de Inuyasha era tran quila, pero estaba impregnada de odio.

—Lo mismo digo. —Sesshoumaru agitó la mano—. No sabía dónde encontrarte en este magnífico palacio que te has construido. Me alegro de que me hayas encontrado tú. —Examinó el escaso atuendo de su hermanastro, notablemente tosco comparado con el chaleco de satén color crema y los pantalones de ante que llevaba él—. Ya veo que no te has vestido para la ocasión.

—¿Y de qué ocasión se trata?

—De tu funeral —anunció Sesshoumaru, entre risas.

—Pero soy yo el que tengo a la chica. ¿Cómo voy a morir? Tal y como yo lo entiendo, cuando tenga la perla, la maldición supondrá tu muerte, no la mía.

—¿Dónde está la hija de ese maldito ladrón? —preguntó su herma nastro, poniéndose serio de repente—. El criado nos dijo que éstas eran sus habitaciones.

—¿Nos? —inquirió Inuyasha.

Sesshoumaru señaló la puerta con la cabeza. De allí surgió un joven rubio, vestido de forma exquisita, sosteniendo una pistola en su temblo rosa mano.

Inuyasha lo descartó y volvió a mirar a su hermanastro.

—Supongo que el muchacho muerto del pasillo te dijo que Kagome estaba aquí.

—No cooperó todo lo deprisa que me hubiese gustado.

—Nadie lo hace. —Inuyasha miró hacia el dosel y le ofreció un brazo a Kirara. La monita bajó con expresión agradecida y se agarró a su cuello.

—Parece que no le gusto a ese asqueroso animal —comentó Sesshoumaru con una sonrisa maligna.

Como si Kirara lo entendiese, siseó en su dirección.

—Desprendes un olor nauseabundo, Sesshoumaru —contestó Inuyasha—. A las criaturas pequeñas no les gusta.

—¿Dónde está la mujer? —repuso su hermanastro sin ocultar su enojo—. Azzedine me comentó que Kagome Higurashi es toda una belleza. ¿Te acuestas con ella? —Inuyasha guardó silencio—. ¿Tan buena es? ¿Te ha dejado sin habla? Maravilloso. —Lanzó una carcajada—. Necesito una mujer para mi viaje de vuelta. Siempre se me olvida lo larga que es la travesía y lo que uno se ve obligado a hacer para... pasar el rato — confesó, mirando con desprecio al joven rubio.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que te la entregaré? —le preguntó Inuyasha, casi incapaz de contener la rabia que abrasaba sus venas al oír lo que pretendía hacer con Kagome.

—Que antes te veré muerto que irme de aquí sin ella —respondió Sesshoumaru, mirando a su hermanastro a los ojos.

—Entonces supongo que tendrás que matarme ahora.

—Pero, si te mato, nunca sabré dónde está la chica.

—Exactamente —acordó Inuyasha, sonriente.

—¿Dónde la escondes?

—Va de camino a recuperar la perla.

—¿Sabe dónde está? —preguntó Sesshoumaru, palideciendo.

—Sabe muchas cosas —le provocó.

—¡Esa perla es mía y la conseguiré a toda costa! —Seshoumaru avan zó y le apuntó con las pistolas.

Inuyasha se rió y se volvió para ofrecerle la espalda.

—¡Dispárame, hermano! ¡Mátame como deberías haber hecho hace años!

Sesshoumaru ahogó un grito y dio un paso atrás. Su atención pasó de la risa de Inuyasha al dragón que tenía tatuado en la espalda. Era obvio que no lo había visto antes. La conmoción, el horror y la sorpre sa se apoderaron de sus facciones convirtiéndolas en una espantosa máscara.

—Aprieta el gatillo, Sesshoumaru. ¿O es que tienes miedo? —Inuyasha se volvió y se enfrentó de nuevo a él—. ¿Te asusta el dragón? Creías que no me importaba el título, ¿verdad? Debe de resultar aterrador descu brir lo equivocado que estabas. —Avanzó hacia él—. Adelante, dispára me. ¿Por qué vacilas? Déjame adivinar... —se burló—. Porque, sin el poder de esa perla para guiarte, no tienes valor, ¿verdad, maldito cabrón?

—Mantén la distancia. —Sesshoumaru lo detuvo agitando una pis tola—. Como tú mismo has dicho, si te mato jamás encontraré a Kagome Higurashi.

—Nunca caerá en tus manos —le aseguró Inuyasha con una amplia sonrisa.

—No estés tan seguro, querido hermano —dijo Inuyasha, alzando las pistolas—. Si te mato, ya no necesitaré la perla.

Inuyasha se quedó inmóvil durante un solo instante, y, como si se hubiera enfrentado a situaciones parecidas en muchas otras ocasiones, no vaciló. Se dio la vuelta, y, de un solo movimiento, inmovilizó y desar mó a Jaken, de tal forma que quedó suspendido en el aire por el cuello de la camisa.

—¡Vamos, vizconde, dispara! —exclamó Inuyasha, sujetando a Jaken delante de él.

—¡Nooo! —chilló éste, medio ahogado, levantando las manos para pedir clemencia.

—Tengo dos pistolas, hermano —respondió Sesshoumaru—. Cuando él caiga, también lo hará tu escudo, y entonces podré matarte sin que nada se interponga.

—Entonces reza por no fallar —apremió Inuyasha.

—¡Te lo suplico! ¡Te lo suplico, Sesshoumaru! —rogaba su socio en tono lastimero. Como Sesshoumaru parecía dispuesto a apretar el gatillo, Jaken se tapó la cara con las manos y sollozó. Asqueado, Inuyasha lo levantó en el aire sin apenas esfuerzo y lo lanzó contra Sesshoumaru. El delgado cuerpo se estrelló contra el vizconde, lo que provocó la dis tracción que Inuyasha necesitaba para escapar.

El pirata tenía práctica huyendo de verdugos, así que salió volando como el viento por el pasillo. Detrás de él, Sesshoumaru lo seguía dando traspiés. Inuyasha llegó a la esquina y saltó por encima del gran charco de sangre producido por la carnicería del vizconde. Mientras corría por los suelos pulidos del pasillo, oyó justo lo que esperaba cuan do arrastró el cuerpo del buceador minutos antes: Sesshoumaru dobló la esquina sin percatarse de la sangre, resbaló y ambas pistolas se dispa raron con la caída.

Kirara chilló y se agarró con más fuerza al cuello de Inuyasha al oír los disparos mientras ambos desaparecían en pocos segundos, tras vol ver a colocar en su sitio la pantalla de la chimenea, como si nunca hubie ran estado allí.

Sesshoumaru atravesó la antecámara cubierto de pólvora y de la sangre del muchacho muerto. No se detuvo hasta llegar al dormitorio. Dio una vuelta completa sobre sí mismo y observó las cinco enormes ventanas, incapaz de averiguar por cuál había huido Inuyasha. Pero, antes de seguir, algo familiar le llamó la atención en la cama. Se acercó y vio el colgante del dragón, que brillaba entre las sábanas revueltas. Lo reco gió, y la sorpresa y el reconocimiento asomaron a sus bellos ojos ver des. Lo recorrió con los dedos, como si intentase recordar algo. Cuando encontró el cierre secreto, lo abrió, sin saber qué se encontraría. Al leer la inscripción, consiguió más de lo que esperaba. Echó la cabeza atrás y rió. El eco de aquel desagradable sonido resonó por las vacías habita ciones de Dragonard.

**Waaa…La boba de Kagome dejo el colgante .…bueno muchas gracias a **_**Takarai. Arii**_**: no me había dado cuenta que se cortan . el episodio pasado iwal me corto un nombre…gracias por decirme nena! **_**Bruxy**_**: jajaja me alegra que seas feliz! :D veamos que te pareció este ^^ **_**KaagLawlliet**_**: que bien que pudiste dormir hermosa…por que creo que con este de nuevo no dormiras xD **_**haru10**_**: ya necesitábamos un lemmon no crees?...Muchas gracias a todas chicas! Besos y Abrazos!**

**Dark_yuki **


	28. Chapter 28

*-*-*Recuerden que la historia no es mia, la adapto… y que los personajes son de Rumiko T*-*-* *-*-*Capítulo 27*-*-*

El misterio de Monkey Hill quedaba resuelto. Después de dejar las habitaciones de Inuyasha a través del pasaje subterráneo, Myoga arrastró a Kagome por una bella cueva de coral de color indescriptible, y escapa ron de Mirage sin ser descubiertos. Recorrieron una corta distancia antes de salir a la superficie en una cueva de St. Kitts. Una vez llegaron al puerto, su espera a bordo del Seabravery fue angustiosa, y, cuando por fin llegaron Inuyasha y Kirara, Kagome estuvo a punto de llorar de alivio. Sin tiempo ni para el más breve de los reencuentros, intercam biaron apenas una mirada antes de que el pirata dejase a la monita con Shippo y lo reclamasen en el alcázar. Fue entonces cuando Kaede cogió a Kagome del brazo y la condujo de vuelta a su antiguo camarote. Allí compartieron una taza de té y esperaron a que el barco se hiciese a la mar.

—Estás muy callada, cariño. ¿Algo va mal? —le preguntó Kaede al cabo de un buen rato.

Kagome levantó la vista de la taza. Su preocupación era tal, que no se había dado cuenta de la mala compañía que estaba siendo.

—Perdóname, estaba pensando en...

—¿En Inuyasha? —terminó la viuda por ella. La joven asintió tras un largo suspiro—. Eso suponía —comentó Kaede, mientras agitaba en silencio su té.

Incapaz de seguir sentada a causa de su nerviosismo, Kagome se levantó y empezó a dar vueltas por el camarote.

—Me he enamorado de él sin remedio, Kaede.

—Bueno, anímate, cariño, eso no es lo peor que podía pasar. —La joven la miró, pero apartó la vista enseguida. Sabía exactamente a qué se refería la viuda—. Porque lo peor no ha pasado, ¿verdad? —pregun tó la amable mujer con el ceño fruncido.

—No tengo ni idea de qué quieres decir —respondió Kagome, con actitud evasiva.

—Quiero decir... —Kaede bajó la voz— ...un bebé. ¿Has tenido tus días del mes?

—No... no lo sé. No puedo pensar en eso ahora.

—Nunca es demasiado pronto para pensar en eso, querida mía — respondió la viuda, que no parecía muy aliviada—. De hecho, es prefe rible pensar en eso antes...

—Crees que soy una persona terrible, ¿verdad? —dijo Kagome, dán dole la espalda y mordiéndose el labio inferior—. Me he enamorado del culpable de mi deshonra. Y lo peor es que colaboré gustosamente en mi propia caída.

—¡No, no, querida! —La viuda la abrazó—. Siempre te considera ré una dama, pase lo que pase. —Volvió a abrazarla, pero la joven se recompuso rápidamente.

—Estaré bien, Kaede. Quizá sólo necesite volver a casa y olvidar me de este terrible viaje. No sabía que ocurriría todo esto. Supongo que fui una tonta al dejar el Hogar.

—Pero vas a venir a St. George's conmigo, ¿no? No puedes estar pensando en volver a ese horrible orfanato. Oh, esto es un maldito lío —exclamó finalmente la viuda, con sus habituales gestos grandilocuen tes—. Perdona mi lenguaje, cariño. Cuando regresemos a St. George's, juraré sobre mi tumba que nunca volveré a decir nada parecido; pero, ya que me han obligado a comportarme de mala manera, no guardaré silencio por más tiempo. ¡Ese hombre debe casarse contigo! ¡Eres una mujer demasiado maravillosa, dulce y llena de cualidades para que te abandone! ¡Santo cielo, es un canalla! ¡Ni siquiera Myoga se acuesta con una mujer para después...! —Aturdida por su indiscreción, Kaede dejó de hablar. Se llevó la mano a la boca y se ruborizó hasta las puntas de los pies. Después de un silencio largo y doloroso, siguió hablando—. Ay, qué pensarás de mí.

—No —respondió Kagome, sacudiendo la cabeza con marcado énfasis—. Las dos nos hemos visto empujadas a hacer cosas en este viaje que no haríamos en otras circunstancias. —La miró—. ¿Se... se va a casar contigo?

—Puedes estar segura de ello. —Kaede se abanicó con el pañuelo, claramente incómoda con la conversación—. Ay, querida mía, espero que puedas perdonarme. No suelo reconocerlo a menudo, pero me he sentido muy sola desde la muerte del señor Lindstrom. Era un buen hombre y su recuerdo siempre me había supuesto suficiente consuelo, hasta que Myoga me distrajo con sus... atenciones. —Estuvo a punto de ahogarse con la última palabra.

—No te disculpes —susurró la joven, intentando consolarla.

—No lo confieso por mí, querida —respondió Kaede, agitando una mano—. Me equivoqué y lo sé. Te lo digo para explicarte que la culpa es la única consecuencia que sufriré por mis actos. Tú, por otro lado, tienes mayores preocupaciones.

—No habrá ningún bebé —repuso Kagome—. Estoy segura.

—Por mucho que te guste pensarlo, cariño, sólo hay una forma de estar segura. Estoy decidida a que Inuyasha te deje en paz durante este viaje. Te quedarás conmigo a partir de ahora.

—No creo que eso le guste, Kaede.

—¡Pues lucharé con uñas y dientes! ¡Tiene que dejarte en paz o casarse contigo!

—No puedes obligar a un hombre como él a hacer algo que no desea —contestó, abatida—. Y no puedes impedir que tome lo que crea que debe tomar. Lo sé muy bien.

—Bueno, pues yo lo detendré. Menudo canalla.

De repente, oyeron una carcajada junto a la puerta. Las dos mujeres se volvieron y descubrieron que Inuyasha estaba allí, con los brazos cruza dos sobre el pecho. Kaede se levantó de inmediato para enfrentarse a él.

—¿Cómo te atreves a entrar en mi camarote sin avisar? —excla mó—. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí?

—No lo bastante, por lo que veo —respondió el aludido con una sonrisa bailándole en los labios.

—Bueno, pues habrás oído lo suficiente para saber lo que opino de tu comportamiento con esta muchacha. ¡Sinvergüenza!

—Actúas como si la hubiese obligado.

—Ella no sabía nada del mundo, y tú te has aprovechado de ello.

—¿También tú crees eso? —le preguntó Inuyasha a Kagome, mirán dola con detenimiento.

Furiosa, la joven se negó a contestar. Sus emociones la desborda ban: estaba enfadada por su pelea de aquella mañana, asustada por su encontronazo con Sesshoumaru y extenuada por la preocupación que había sentido al verlo ir en busca de Kirara. Pero tenía muy claro que no compartiría el lecho con él durante la travesía a las Bermudas, para que después la dejara sin ni siquiera unas palabras de despedida.

—La sedujiste —intervino Kaede en su nombre.

—¿Yo a ella o ella a mí? —inquirió Inuyasha, mirando a Kagome con aire amenazador. Ella lo miró con un brillo de desafío en sus precio sos ojos color turquesa y después apartó la mirada—. Ven, pequeña, tengo que hablar contigo en mi camarote —añadió, impaciente.

—No va a ninguna parte contigo. Se queda aquí, en mi camarote. Si tienes que hablar con ella, lo harás conmigo de carabina. —El pirata miró a la viuda como si se hubiese vuelto loca—. Lo digo muy en serio, Inuyasha. Lucharé con uñas y dientes —afirmó poniendo las manos en las caderas y mirándolo con furia.

—Señora, odio decepcionarla, pero no tiene la fuerza suficiente para detenerme —comentó, casi en tono divertido.

—Lucharé por lo que está bien —añadió Kaede, colocándose delante de Kagome y escudándola con su enorme figura.

—Lo que está bien —repitió Inuyasha, empezando a irritarse— es que Kagome y yo pasemos un tiempo juntos. Y nadie me quitará eso —aseguró, dando un paso adelante y mirando fijamente a la viuda—. ¿Es necesario que la coja en volandas, señora, o se hará a un lado por voluntad propia?

—Inuyasha —balbuceó Kaede, palideciendo—, no eres un caballero.

—Cierto —confirmó él al tiempo que arqueaba una ceja, como si la invitara a apartarse por última vez. Como Kaede siguió sin moverse, se acercó a ella. A la viuda estuvieron a punto de salírsele los ojos de las órbi tas cuando la levantó por las axilas y la colocó a unos metros de distancia.

Una vez se hubo librado de la buena mujer, Inuyasha intentó coger a Kagome de la mano, pero ella la retiró.

—Kaede no es la única que no desea que vaya, Inuyasha —le infor mó, lanzándole una mirada desafiante y dando un paso atrás.

—¡Bravo, Kagome! —exclamó Kaede desde el rincón.

El pirata echó la cabeza atrás y la estudió a través de los párpados entornados.

—Vas a venir conmigo, Kagome. Compartirás mi camarote hasta que lleguemos a St. George's. Y es mi última palabra. Ahora puedes salir andando de este camarote o puedo llevarte sobre mi hombro como si fueras un saco de patatas. ¿Qué prefieres?

—Desprecio tu compañía. No iré por voluntad propia —lo retó.

—Que así sea. —Inuyasha se acercó, y Kaede gritó del susto. La joven pataleó y arañó, pero él ignoró sus débiles esfuerzos. Se la echó fácilmente al hombro y se la llevó, sin tan siquiera molestarse en cerrar la puerta a su espalda.

Cuando la soltó en su camarote, se produjo un tenso silencio. Kagome estaba tan furiosa que ni siquiera podía articular palabra. Cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y lo miró con ira.

—Siéntate —le ordenó el pirata. Ella no obedeció, así que él la empujó por los hombros hasta lograr que se sentase en el sofá de patas de delfín.

—¿Es ahora cuando me haces saltar por la borda?

—No, ahora es cuando te pregunto dónde está el colgante que te regaló tu padre.

El ceño de Inuyasha se frunció aún más, y Kagome notó que parecía preocupado. De repente, recordó dónde estaba.

—La... la... última vez que lo vi estaba sobre la cama. —Se le ocu rrió algo horrible—. ¿Lo encontrará Sesshoumaru?

Inuyasha no respondió. Miró hacia su escritorio y dijo:

—La culpa es mía. Tendría que habérseme ocurrido recogerlo. No suelo pasar por alto cosas así. Me temo que me estoy volviendo descuidado.

Ella lo observó acercarse al escritorio y sacar sus mapas, con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Podrá descifrar la rima? —preguntó Kagome, acercándose a él en silencio.

—Dudo que pueda sin tu ayuda —comentó mientras miraba el mapa en el que estaban reflejados los cinco continentes. La Perla podía estar en cualquier parte—. Repasemos lo que sabemos. — Inuyasha señaló el sofá con la cabeza y ella se sentó.

—Podemos abandonar la búsqueda. Podemos ir a cualquier parte, donde Sesshoumaru no pueda encontrarnos, y...

—Cuéntame otra vez lo que sabes de Sota Higurashi. —Inuyasha ni siquiera apartó los ojos del mapa.

Abatida, Kagome repasó de nuevo las pistas una y otra vez, hasta altas horas de la madrugada.

—Creo que vivíamos en la zona oeste de Londres. Mi padre nació en una isla llamada St. Mary's. Recuerdo que una vez estuvimos en la puerta de la mansión del Regente. Recuerdo los vestidos de satén de las damas. Recuerdo que mi padre admiraba sus joyas. Recuerdo que me enseñaba la canción…

Kagome abrió los ojos y vio a Inuyasha, que seguía estudiando los mapas. Miró por los ojos de buey de popa y comprobó que estaba a punto de amanecer. No sabía cuánto tiempo había dormido, pero esta ba claro que más que él.

—No la encontrarás así.

—¿Así, cómo? —preguntó él, levantando la mirada.

—Sin comer. Sin dormir. No podrás seguir adelante.

—La encontraré —juró Inuyasha, y volvió a sus mapas.

—Si alguien puede hacerlo, ése eres tú. Tómate una taza del café que nos trajo Shippo y te traeré algo de comida de la cocina —se ofre ció mientras se levantaba de la cama de cortinajes negros.

—¿Por qué estás tan amable de repente?

—Porque tienes un aspecto horrible —respondió Kagome con sorna. Sonrió al ver su expresión de disgusto y le sirvió una taza de café, que todavía estaba caliente.

Estaba a punto de salir para la cocina, cuando él le rodeó la cintura con un brazo. La acercó a su cuerpo y le pidió:

—No te vayas. No tengo hambre.

—¡Llevas muchas horas sin comer! ¡Debes tenerla! —insistió.

—No de comida. —Se levantó y la cogió de la mano. Ella clavó los talones en el suelo al ver que la llevaba a la cama.

—Sólo tú podrías pensar en hacer esto con tus últimas fuerzas, Inuyasha.

—¿Qué mejor forma de gastarlas?

—No —susurró Kagome.

Él no hizo caso y se desabrochó los pantalones.

—Te he dicho que no. ¿Es que no me has oído?

Él la atrajo contra su cuerpo para que fuera consciente del grado de su excitación. La besó, y todas sus objeciones quedaron en el olvido, pues su lengua hizo correr fuego por sus venas.

—Puede que no salga vivo de todo esto —susurró Inuyasha, sepa rándose unos centímetros.

—¿Por fin te importa si vives o mueres? —le preguntó ella tras recuperar la compostura.

—Ahora tengo algo por lo que vivir. —Kagome se quedó sin aliento. La miraba como si fuese la más valiosa de todas sus posesiones.

—Inuyasha —susurró con voz quebrada—, no te pongas en peligro. Huyamos de Sesshomaru, escapemos...

La boca del pirata cortó el resto de su súplica mientras la tumbaba en la cama y se colocaba junto a ella. Era inútil intentar que cambiara de idea. Kagome lo sabía. Pero también sabía que no podría soportar per derlo.

Pretendía volver a suplicarle, pero un beso llevó al siguiente. El ves tido no tardó en caer al suelo, y, durante un instante demasiado corto, lograron olvidarlo todo, escapando a ese lugar que está justo entre el cielo y la tierra.

**Otro capi mas, y mas cerca del final! Agradesco mucho sus comentarios hermosas! **_**Bruxy-chaan, Haru10, Cristy R, Dal Higurashi, Kasumi Isumi, MichMS, Dixy Taisho, Takarai, Arii, Nonahere…**_**no se imaginan lo genial que me pusieron mi fin de semana…me fue imposible actualizar antes…pero aquí estoy otra vez y nos vemos mañana (espero) besos y abrazos! **

**Dark_yuki**


	29. Chapter 29

*-*-* La historia no es mia, la adapto. Los personajes son de Rumiko T *-*-* *-*-*Capítulo 28*-*-*

_Lizzy Lizard sonri__ó __y mir__ó__ hacia el mar._

—_S__é__ c__ó__mo ir pero no lo puedo decir, tonta, tonta de m__í__._

Viajaron hacia el Norte. Kagome pasaba las tardes con Kaede y las noches con Inuyasha. El pirata rara vez dormía, salvo a altas horas de la madrugada, cuando la despertaba con sus caricias para hacerle el amor desesperadamente, como si temiese que aquélla fuese la última oportu nidad para tenerla en sus brazos. Después de llevar sus cuerpos al lími te, caía rendido sobre ella en un breve sueño intermitente. Conforme transcurrían las semanas, Kagome lo veía esforzarse cada día más en la búsqueda de la perla. Aquello no podía durar, pero, de algún modo, Inuyasha lo soportó y siguió escudriñando cada línea trazada en los mapas, obsesionado por conseguir la Perla.

Tres semanas después de haber comenzado la travesía y con St. George's a tan sólo unos pocos días de distancia, el patrón de lo que ocurría en el camarote permanecía imperturbable. Aquella noche, Kagome vio que Inuyasha se levantaba de la cama, se ponía los pantalones blancos y regresaba al escritorio. Ella se sentó, se llevó las sábanas al pecho y dejó que su cabello cayese libre por su espalda. Levantó una mano y se tocó el sensibilizado costado del cuello. Cerró los ojos y recordó los dientes que le habían recorrido la piel en un instante único de entrega. Él no se entregaba fácilmente, por lo que aquel momento había sido mucho más dulce para ella. No podía creer que su separación llegaría en cuestión de días, quizá para no volver a encontrarse. Mientras lo observaba, la duda la corroía. Sobre todo en aquel instante, cuando lo veía tan abatido, tan lleno de ira y esforzándose tanto.

—¿Quieres que le pida a Shippo algo para cenar? —le preguntó en voz baja, interrumpiendo su concentración.

—De acuerdo. —Disgustado, se apartó y se dirigió a su librería. Se sirvió un brandy y se acercó a los ojos de buey de popa, que estaban abiertos. El viento levantaba las olas, y el barco cortaba el agua a unavelocidad asombrosa. Aquello la entristeció aún más.

—Está ahí, en alguna parte —murmuró Inuyasha casi hablando para sí mismo, como si necesitara recordárselo.

—Sí —respondió ella, acallando el temblor de sus labios con los dedos. No sabía cómo iba a sobrevivir a la pérdida del hombre que amaba.

—Quizá si él la encuentra primero, por fin estés a salvo.

—No lo pienses siquiera.

Inuyasha dejó caer la cabeza. Por primera vez, Kagome se preguntó si estaba presenciando su derrota.

—Inuyasha, abandonemos esta búsqueda inútil.

—¡No puedo! —exclamó con un brillo salvaje en los ojos—. Lo que él me hizo...

—Mi amor... —susurró ella.

—¿Crees que la violación está reservada a las mujeres?

—Sé que sufriste mucho por lo que te hizo —reconoció, contenien do un sollozo—. Pero te defendiste. Primero con aquellos hombres a los que Sesshoumaru pagó para matarte hace tantos años; después en la Casbah, cuando te vendieron. Te salvaste entonces, y ahora también puedes hacerlo. Sesshoumaru no podrá proclamarse ganador de un juego en el que ya no participas.

Inuyasha se volvió hacia los ojos de buey. El viento azotaba su cabe llo y su atractivo quedaba poderosamente resaltado en aquella postura: con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y los pies ligeramente abiertos, con aire imperativo. Pero no eran sus firmes y masculinos rasgos los que la ataban a Inuyasha, sino lo que la había impulsado a huir de él por primera vez. Era el aura de poder que lo envolvía, quizá el dragón en sí, lo que la unía a él sin remedio. Y Kagome comprendía por fin que, sin duda, era cosa del destino. Porque, sin el dragón clamando venganza en su interior, nunca habría sobrevivido para que ella lo amase. ¡Y por Dios que lo amaba! Lo amaba de una forma tan profunda que no podía ima ginar seguir adelante con su vida sin él. Sencillamente, era imposible. Los sentimientos que la embargaban habían arraigado con fuerza incon tenible en su alma, y crecían a medida que pasaban los días y lo conocía aún más íntimamente.

—Inuyasha —susurró—. Haré lo que sea por quedarme a tu lado. Dime lo que tengo que hacer, porque voy a perderte, y si lo hago... — Se le rompió la voz, y tuvo que hacer grandes esfuerzos para recomponer su dignidad y no suplicarle que detuviera aquel viaje en el que se encontraban inmersos.

—Dile a Shippo que nos traiga la cena —le pidió él, sin hacer caso de sus palabras.

—Claro, tonta de mí. Iré de inmediato —respondió en tono amar go, contemplando su fría figura.

La joven empezó a bajar de la cama, pero, de repente, Inuyasha se volvió para mirarla.

—¿Qué acabas de decir?

—He dicho que iré de inmediato.

—No, antes de eso.

Kagome se puso tensa. Resultaba innecesariamente cruel flagelarla con su indiscreto arrebato.

—He dicho: «Tonta de mí».

—«Tonta, tonta de mí» —murmuró Inuyasha, yendo como en tran ce hasta el escritorio, que estaba repleto de mapas. Los apartó todos salvo el de las Islas Británicas—. ¿Dónde dijiste que había nacido tu padre?

—En Hugh Town.

—¿La capital de St. Mary's?

—Sí —respondió Kagome, envolviéndose con la sábana y acercán dose al escritorio.

—St. Mary's, en las Islas Sorlingas, las Isles of Scilly, ¿verdad?

—Sí —susurró, comprendiendo al fin. Era como si los versos de la rima resonaran en la cabeza—. Scilly, silly1, tonta... ¡Tonta, tonta de mí! —repitió, incrédula.

—Dios, eso es. Qué estúpido he sido.

La joven miró el mapa de Gran Bretaña mientras Inuyasha ponía el dedo índice en Land's End, justo en la punta Sudoeste de Inglaterra. Lo deslizó hacia abajo hasta llegar a Lizard's Point, la «punta del lagarto». Al mover el dedo hacia el Oeste, llegó a St. Mary's, en las Islas Sorlingas. Y, justo antes de Hugh Town, en el lado oriental de la isla, estaba el pro montorio de St. Michaels Bluff.

—Santo cielo, es el nombre de mi padre —exclamó. Asombrada, miró a Inuyasha—. ¿La dejaría allí? Oh, por Dios bendito, ¿crees que mi padre seguirá allí?

—Kagome, no quiero que albergues esperanzas —dijo Inuyasha, apartándola del mapa—. No esperes un milagro. De estar vivo, habría vuel to a por ti.

—¡Pero quizá esté vivo! —exclamó mientras una esperanza irracio nal nacía en su pecho—. ¡Quizá se haya olvidado de mí!

Inuyasha la abrazó, hizo que apoyara la cabeza en su pecho y la meció como si fuera una niña.

—Se ha ido, Kagome. Créeme, amor mío. Nadie podría olvidarse de ti.

Ella empezó a llorar. Enfadada e impotente, exclamó:

—¡No vayas a St. George's! ¡Dirígete a St. Mary's y llévame conti go! ¡Tengo que comprobar por mí misma que está muerto! ¡No puedes permitirte ir a las Bermudas ahora! No tienes tiempo para dejarnos a Kaede y a mí allí —le suplicó—. Si vas directamente a St. Mary's, ¡ten drás la Perla antes de que Sesshoumaru sepa dónde empezar a bus car! —La renuencia de Inuyasha resultaba palpable—. ¡Tienes que hacerlo! —Kagome se agarró a él, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas—. ¡Déjame comprobar por mí misma que mi padre está muerto! ¡Si no lo haces, nada impedirá que te siga! ¡Iré allí aunque tenga que hacerlo nadando!

—Está muerto, mi amor, estoy seguro.

—Hasta que no vea su tumba, creeré lo contrario. —Él guardó silencio mientras la contemplaba con un extraño brillo de ternura en sus ojos—. Tengo que encontrarlo, ¿es que no lo entiendes?

—No quiero ver cómo se te rompe el corazón.

_¡Entonces no me obligues a abandonarte!_, quiso gritarle ella, pero, en vez de hacerlo, lo miró con expresión dolida.

—No lo encontrarás —siguió diciendo Inuyasha.

—Pero debo intentarlo.

—Entonces, te llevaré —accedió tenso, como si a pesar de saber que no era una buena idea, no pudiera negarse—. No iremos a las Bermudas.

Kagome sintió que su corazón estallaba de alegría. Abrazó a Inuyasha y besó sus firmes y duros labios. Después, prácticamente bailó de felici dad por la habitación. La idea de encontrar a su padre hacía que sus ojos brillaran de alegría y ruborizaba sus mejillas. Con el cuerpo envuelto seductoramente en la sábana, parecía una tentadora diosa pagana. Inuyasha la atrapó, acarició su rostro con el dorso de sus dedos y la besó con tanta pasión que a la joven le temblaron las rodillas. Sin poder resis tirse, se perdió en la seducción de aquellos labios. La sábana cayó al suelo entre ellosy la dejaron atrás, convertida en un montículo de seda blanca

—Fontien dice que el Seabravery está cambiado de curso. Los bar cos que lo espían informaron anoche que se dirige a Inglaterra. A Land's End, para ser exactos —informó Jaken acercándose a Sesshomaru, que contemplaba el atardecer desde proa.

—Debe de haber averiguado dónde está la Perla. Creía que se dirigían a las Bermudas, pero ahora... —Sacó el colgante del dragón y lo contempló con un brillo de satisfacción.

—Has logrado descifrar la rima, ¿verdad? —En la voz de su socio podía notarse cierto deje de oscura decepción.

—Me falta una pieza, pero el hecho de que se dirijan a Land's End, el nombre del ladrón que robó la piedra, el colgante... Todo parece coincidir como una especie de extraño rompecabezas. —El vizconde miraba el horizonte, donde, en algún lugar, el Seabravery les llevaba ventaja—. Tengo que conseguir la colaboración de esa mujer, cueste lo que cueste. Vayamos tras ellos. —Tras decir aquello, volvió a guardarse el colgante y se alejó, dejando a Jaken con el ceño fruncido.

En menos de tres semanas llegaron al brumoso puerto de Hugh Town. Kagome esperaba el desembarco con impaciencia. La grandeza primitiva de St. Mary's la atraía tanto como el viento fuerte y salado que chocaba contra los acantilados de la isla. Miró más allá de la playa, hacia la costa salpicada de laberintos druidas y cementerios celtas, y empezó a pasearse nerviosa por las cubiertas. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espal da. Su padre estaba allí. Lo intuía. Y estaba dispuesta a encontrarlo.

Inuyasha la observaba desde el alcázar con una sombra de preocupa ción en sus ojos.

—¿Crees que Sota Higurashi podría seguir vivo? —le preguntó Myoga, que se hallaba a su lado, observando las desoladas rocas y colinas cubiertas de brezos que rodeaban el pequeño muelle—. En esta isla no puede haber ni cien personas. Si sigue por aquí, no será difícil encon trarlo.

—Está muerto.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Mírala —le dijo Inuyasha, señalando a Kagome con la cabeza. El viento dotaba a sus mejillas de un irresistible tono rojo, y el pelo le caía en atractivo alboroto por la espalda. Con los ojos relucientes de espe ranza, estaba más bella que nunca. El pirata frunció el ceño—. Si tuvie ras una hija como ella, ¿la dejarías en un orfanato y no regresarías?

—¿Cómo la vas a convencer de su muerte? —inquirió el capitán, también con el ceño fruncido.

—Me temo que no cejará en su empeño hasta que lo compruebe por sí misma. —Inuyasha se restregó la barbilla—. ¿Cuánto tiempo le sacamos a Sesshomaru?

—Sabes tan bien como yo que podría estar ya aquí. Perdimos mucho tiempo dirigiéndonos a St. George's.

—Dios, espero que no. —Dejó escapar un suspiro—. Tengo que pedirte una cosa, Myoga.

—Lo que sea, Inuyasha. Sabes que los hombres del Leviathan están en deuda contigo. Si no hubieses ido tras sesshomaru todos estos años, ¿cuántos más estarían muertos?

—Entonces prométeme que, si muero, te asegurarás de que Kagome vuelva a su antigua vida.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que podrías morir? —preguntó el capitán, sorprendido.

—Que... —Miró hacia Kagome, que estaba en la proa, y la imagen pareció superarlo. Cerró los ojos, como si le doliese—. Que ahora no quiero morir.

—No lo harás...

—No —lo interrumpió Inuyasha, abriendo los ojos de golpe—. Ya me estoy volviendo descuidado. Me he dejado distraer. Por eso me ha llevado tanto tiempo descifrar la rima, y por eso he cometido el grave error de dejar el maldito colgante en Dragonard. Y lo peor es que la he traído conmigo. Ése es el peor error de todos. Pero no podía soportar la idea de estar alejado de ella ni un solo día, de no ver su sonrisa ni escuchar su suave voz.

—Todos cometemos errores, Inuyasha.

—Y algunos no viven para contarlos —sentenció, volviéndose hacia Myoga—. ¿Me lo prometes? Hay un hombre en Londres que la quiere. Debería casarse con él y... —Su voz pareció quebrarse y no pudo terminar la frase. Al cabo de un momento siguió hablando—. Y llevar una vida honrada. También me gustaría que te encargaras de que nunca más vuelva a tener problemas económicos. Quiero poner mi fortuna a su nombre. Deseo... me gustaría que llegara a... a ser feliz.

—Te lo prometo, Inuyasha —respondió Myoga en voz baja.

—Bien.

—Pero vas a sobrevivir. Acuérdate de mis palabras. Eres mejor que Sesshomaru. Él no tiene tu fuerza ni tu astucia. Caerá. Los hombres como él siempre caen.

Inuyasha se rió con cinismo y cambió de tema.

—Todavía no me has dicho lo que vas a hacer después de todo esto. ¿Va a perseguirte esa viuda hasta los confines de la tierra o piensas atar la corta?

—Me temo que ya lo he hecho.

—¿Quieres decir que...? —Inuyasha se quedó sin palabras.

—Bueno —respondió Myoga, todo lo cerca de ruborizarse que puede estar un capitán de barco—, sabes que nunca me gustó ir con mujeres después de perder a Shoga. Cuando por fin conseguí que Kaede se callase, me di cuenta de que no era tan mala, así que pienso quedarme con ella cuando todo esto acabe.

Inuyasha echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se rió. El agradable sonido tuvo que oírse en la proa, porque Kagome agitó la mano para saludar, e Inuyasha interceptó su mirada. Se la devolvió con una sonrisa y volvió de nuevo su atención a la isla.

Myoga movió la cabeza hacia Kagome.

—A ti tampoco te vendría mal una mujer, Inuyasha. Te haría bien.

—Sí —admitió, apartándose de la barandilla—, pero ¿cuándo he hecho yo lo que más me convenía? ¿Estamos listos? —preguntó, son riente.

—No podríamos estarlo más.

Inuyasha miró con ansia hacia la lejana cabeza de granito llamada St. Michael's Bluff.

—Pues vamos a por la Perla.

**Que les perecio? Bueno ya se que los ven mas cortos…pero no puedo hacer nada asi es el libro . Muchisimas gracias a mis hermosas lectoras que me ponen de buenas mi aburrido dia! ****Las adoroo! **_**Dixy Taisho…Bruxy-chan…Haru-chan…MichMS… **_**…Saben que esto lo hago por ustedes! Y esas personitas que leen y no comentan! Besos y Abrazos!**

**Dark_yuki**

1 Juego de palabras. En inglés, la palabra silly significa tonta. (N del T)


	30. Chapter 30

*-*-*Recuerden que la historia no es mia, la adapto y los personajes son de Rumiko T*-*-* *-*-*Capítulo 29*-*-*

St. Michael's Bluff era un abrupto acantilado que daba a la costa rocosa de la isla. El viento había sido cruel con aquella zona, e incluso los brezos habían abandonado sus azotados tocones de madera, para enfrentarse al mar y enviar sus puntiagudas flores rosas a sotavento, como si suplicasen piedad a los elementos. Los únicos habitantes eran varias ovejas que se alimentaban de las algas y el escaso pasto de las coli nas peladas, y las gaviotas que cruzaban el cielo, aumentando con sus graznidos la tensión de los hombres que subían a la cima, temerosos del peligroso terreno que ascendían.

Buscaron, pero nada les llamó la atención. Tendría que haber un indicador, un montículo de piedras que los dirigiese, pero no había nada; sólo la escasa hierba barrida por el viento, que se aferraba con tenaci dad al escarpado borde del acantilado, y el abrupto corte de la enorme piedra, cayendo hasta la playa.

Pero, de repente, el grupo se puso nervioso cuando un hombre señaló una gran roca que sobresalía del acantilado. Entre dicha roca y la pendiente había una caja de hojalata desgastada, camuflada por la super ficie de granito corroída por la sal. Dos hombres se atrevieron a reali zar el descenso, y pronto se encontraron colgando de la pendiente, esti rando los brazos todo lo posible para coger la caja. Finalmente consi guieron alcanzar el barato cofre de hojalata y, siguiendo una cadena humana, se lo llevaron a la imponente figura que esperaba en la cima.

El hombre cogió el cofre, y las manos le temblaron de la emoción. Rompió el cierre diminuto con impaciencia y vació el contenido en las palmas de las manos.

Sólo había una nota que decía:

_S__ó__lo mi hija la encontrar__á__._

—_Sota Higurashi_

Sesshoumaru arrugó la nota. Los hombres que esperaban en la pendiente lo contemplaron, mientras él permanecía inmóvil sobre el acantilado. No intentó ocultar su rabia; levantó el puño y gritó de furia.

—Por favor, llévame contigo, Inuyasha. Sólo quiero preguntar por mi padre. Si la joya ha estado en el acantilado todos estos años, ¿qué signi fican unas horas más? —Kagome se colgó de su brazo cuando él se dis ponía a desembarcar del Seabravery con varios de sus hombres.

—Cuando compruebe que es seguro, te llevaré. Hasta entonces, tendrás que esperar.

Frustrada por su respuesta, la joven contempló con anhelo el mue lle y su única taberna, The Standing Stone.

Inuyasha siguió su mirada y sacudió la cabeza.

—¿Estás pensando en entrar ahí para preguntar por un hombre al que seguro que no han visto en quince años?

—Inuyasha, te lo suplico, estoy deseando encontrarlo. Si supieras cuánto... —Miró de nuevo hacia la taberna, desesperada.

—Sé lo mucho que lo deseas, amor mío —respondió él, acunando su cara entre sus manos y obligándola a mirarlo—. Puedo verlo en tus ojos. Pero no quiero pasar aquí más tiempo del necesario. Es posible que Sesshomaru esté en la isla en este preciso instante. El Merry Magdalene podría estar anclado cerca de aquí y la tripulación podría haber tomado tierra en cualquier sitio. No es prudente ir en busca de Sota Higurashi hasta que tenga la Perla.

—Lo entiendo. Pero ¿y si no la encuentras? ¡Tengo que buscarlo!

—Si la Perla está en ese acantilado, la encontraré —dijo, acariciándole la mejilla con ternura—. Y entonces te prometo que buscaremos a tu padre.

—Pero, Inuyasha —le interrumpió, con expresión vacilante—, tam bién temo por ti. Si Sesshomaru está en la isla, no debes perder tiempo aquí. Deja que pregunte por mi padre mientras tú buscas la perla.

—Cuando encuentre la perla, lo buscaremos los dos. —Le dio un tierno beso en los labios, y después se dirigió al acantilado con sus marineros.

Ella lo observó marchar en silencio, con el corazón dividido entre la necesidad de protegerlo y el anhelo de encontrar a su padre.

—El capitán quiere que abandone la cubierta, señorita.

Kagome se volvió y vio a Shippo, que merodeaba solícito a su alrede dor, con Kirara cómodamente colgada de su cuello.

—¿Dónde está Myoga ahora? —preguntó, esbozando unasonrisa temblorosa.

—Tomando el té en el camarote de la viuda, señorita. Me han dicho que les gustaría que se uniera a ellos.

La joven volvió a mirar la taberna con impaciencia. El cartel colga do crujía con la brisa húmeda.

—Inuyasha no debe pasar aquí más tiempo del necesario —dijo Kagome de repente, volviéndose hacia Shippo—. No puedo hacer que se retrase buscando a mi padre. Tengo que encontrarlo ahora, mientras él va a por la Perla.

—¡Señorita, no puede irse ahora! ¡Inuyasha me cortará la cabeza!

—Shippo, tengo que hacerlo. ¡Tengo que hacerlo!

—No, señorita. —El muchacho intentó detenerla, pero ella ya esta ba bajando por la pasarela.

—No te preocupes, Shippo, volveré antes de que regrese Inuyasha.

—¡No, señorita! —gritó el muchacho de nuevo. Pero la joven esta ba ya en el muelle y se dirigía decidida hacia The Standing Stone. A Shippo no le quedó más remedio que seguirla.

Kagome nunca había entrado en una taberna. Le intimidaba la oscuri dad del interior y los grupos de hombres sentados en las mesas tragando cerveza negra. Sin embargo, caminó por el suelo sucio cubierto de paja hasta llegar al hombre que, por el delantal, debía de ser el tabernero.

—Perdone, señor, pero estoy buscando a alguien y he pensado que quizá usted pudiera ayudarme —empezó.

El hombre la miró con el típico recelo de Cornualles, se limpió la nariz bulbosa con el dorso de la mano y se apoyó en las bastas tablas de la barra.

—Aquí no hay nadie para ti, cariño. Así que vete por donde has venido.

Kagome, perpleja, no sabía qué responder, pero Shippo apareció de pronto a su lado.

—Te estás dirigiendo a una dama. Y si no la tratas con respeto, puede que el propietario del Seabravery venga a hacerte una visita.

El tabernero ya había bebido un trago de la jarra que sostenía, cuando Shippo mencionó al Seabravery. Al oír dicho nombre, escupió la cerveza.

—¡El propietario del Seabravery! ¿Te refieres al... al... al Dragón? — tartamudeó el hombre, con los ojos llenos de terror.

Kagome se dio la vuelta y miró a Shippo, sorprendida. Nunca hubie se imaginado que el muchacho pudiera hablar con tanta seguridad.

—El mismo—afirmó Shippo con arrojo.

—Bueeeno,no hace falta que digas más, muchacho. —El taberne ro rezumaba amabilidad para congraciarse con ellos. Se enderezó, e incluso se limpió la nariz moqueante con el delantal, en vez de con la mano—. ¿A qué caballero busca, señorita?

—A mi padre —contestó Kagome rápidamente—. Nació en Hugh Town. Creo que regresó aquí. ¿Lo conoce? Se llama Sota Higurashi.

—¿Higurashi? Nunca lo he oído.

Kagome, entristecida, estaba a punto de darle las gracias al hombre, cuando éste dijo:

—Aunque, claro, quizá se refiera a un tipo que andaba por aquí hará unos cinco años.

—¿Cómo se llamaba? —quiso saber la joven, emocionada.

—Eso no lo sé.

—Entonces, ¿qué le ha hecho pensar en ese hombre? —le pregun tó, cada vez más decepcionada.

—Tenía el mismo color de pelo que usted, señorita.

Kagome miró al tabernero como si acabase de hacer un milagro.

—Señorita, tenemos que volver al barco —le susurró Shippo—. Inuyasha hablará en persona con este hombre cuando regrese, pero ahora mismo no es seguro que esté aquí.

—¡No, Shippo, espera! —Se volvió al tabernero—. ¿Qué le pasó a ese hombre?

—Desapareció hace años. Y nos alegramos de perderlo de vista, porque estaba más loco que una cabra. No hacía más que beber, no hablaba con nadie, y cada año que pasaba estaba peor. Le dijimos que volviese a su casa, pero insistía en que era de aquí.

—Dios mío, es él —susurró Kagome, cogiendo a Shippo del brazo en busca de apoyo—. Pero, ¿cuándo dice que se fue?

—No, no creo que se fuera. Creo que murió, señorita. Pero no ente rramos a los mendigos, eso es cosa de la parroquia.

—¡Pero él no era un mendigo! —exclamó ella.

—A mí me lo parecía, vagando por ahí y hablando de estrellas. Era un hombre solitario.

Kagome notó un nudo en la garganta al pensar en su padre. ¿Qué había salido mal? A pesar de que siempre le dolería saber que era un ladrón, al menos se había consolado pensando que había vivido bien gra cias a la perla, aunque hubiese decidido hacerlo sin ella; le hubiese gustado imaginárselo feliz, derrochando dinero y viviendo en la opulencia. Pero, en vez de ello, al parecer había pasado sus últimos años como un mendigo, demasiado loco para que lo acogieran en el asilo de pobres. La imagen de su padre sentado a solas en un rincón oscuro de la taberna, borracho y murmurando locuras, le partía el corazón.

—¿Dónde vivía? —susurró por fin.

—Nadie lo sabe. A decir verdad, creo que estaba viviendo en una de esas tumbas cerca del laberinto.

—¿Qué laberinto?

—El de los druidas, señorita. Está al lado de los olmos, ahí arriba. —Apuntó con el dedo hacia un lugar detrás de él, en dirección a St. Michael's Bluff.

—Muchas gracias —logró decir, aturdida. Se volvió y empezó a alejarse.

Shippo le tiró una moneda al hombre y la siguió al puerto.

—¡Gracias por la propina! —les gritó el tabernero antes de que se marcharan.

—¿Adonde va ahora, señorita? ¡Tenemos que volver al barco! — exclamó Shippo, al ver que Kagome se alejaba del muelle.

—Tengo que encontrarlo aunque esté muerto. Y tiene que ser ahora. No puedo arriesgarme a que Sesshomaru capture a Inuyasha si mi padre ya no vive.

—Pero... ¡pero, señorita! ¡No puedo seguirla colina arriba!

Kagome se volvió. Kirara se agarraba de forma precaria al cuello de Shippo, mientras el muchacho intentaba seguirle el paso con su maltre cha pierna.

—Lo siento, Shippo. —Kagome le dirigió una sonrisa apenada—. Pero tengo que ir. Regresa al barco. Si no dices nada, volveré antes de que nadie se percate de mi marcha.

—¡No puedo hacer eso, señorita! ¡No puedo dejarla aquí!

—¡Tienes que hacerlo! —le pidió con voz ahogada, odiándose por ponerlo en aquella situación tan difícil. Intentó disculparse con la mira da, y, haciendo caso omiso de sus protestas, se recogió la falda y salió corriendo del muelle en dirección al laberinto druida.

Un marinero del Seabravery subió a St. Michael's Bluff gritando como loco en francés. Inuyasha estaba en la cima, con la nota arrugada de Higurashi en el puño. No se veía a Sesshomaru por ninguna parte.

Inuyasha y el marinero tuvieron un breve y tenso intercambio en francés, y después el pirata se volvió hacia Myoga.

—Kagome ha abandonado el barco para ir en busca de su padre. — Unas arrugas de preocupación surcaron su rostro—. Voy a buscarla. Shippo sabe dónde encontrarla. Vuelve con los hombres y averigua si alguien ha visto a Sesshomaru. Es evidente que está en la isla y que ha encontrado la nota antes que nosotros.

Myoga asintió, pero, en vez de obedecer de inmediato, contempló a su amigo con inquietud.

—No pienses en Kagome, Inuyasha —le advirtió finalmente.

—¿Qué estás diciendo? —le preguntó sorprendido por sus palabras.

—Te digo que vigiles tu espalda. No te distraigas, y ganaremos esta guerra. Puede que creas que tienes que pensar primero en Kagome, pero te irá mejor si no lo haces. Vigila tu espalda, amigo, como siempre has hecho. Es la única forma de que os salvéis los dos. —Como si se aver gonzase de su arrebato, Myoga volvió su inquieta mirada al puerto de Hugh Town—. Kagome ha hecho una estupidez. Espero de corazón que no esté ya muerta.

Los ojos de Inuyasha se llenaron de odio hacia su hermano y de dolor por Kagome. Con una voz tan solemne como una plegaria, sentenció:

—Si lo está, también moriré yo.

Se fue sin despedirse.

**Otro capi corto! Sorry pero asi es y sip tienen razon vamos a dos capítulos de terminar u.u triste pero cierto…en fin mil gracias a mis hermosas lectoras que aun están conmigo! Las adoroo! **_**Bruxy-chan**_**: pronto sabras que pasa con Kagome .…**_**MichMS**_**: me alegra que te guste hermosa que mas quisiera yo poder subir tres capis! Pero nooo me gusta hacerlas sufrir hasta el otro dia! xD…**_**Nonahere:**_** Recuerda que el que lo descifró fue Inuyasha, Kagome le dio la idea jajaja …**_**Kira-taisho-128**_**: espero que puedas dormir ahora!...o no? xD Un beso a todas! **

**Dark_yuki**


	31. Chapter 31

*-*Recuerden que la historia no es mia, la adapto, y que los personajes le pertenecen a Rumiko T*-* *-*Sorry por la tardanza pero me fue imposible publicar antes nos vemos mañana con el epilogo, enjoy!*-* *-*-*Capítulo 30*-*-*

El laberinto druida consistía en poco más que unas cuantas rocas enormes dispuestas en círculos concéntricos en la cumbre de una coli na. Kagome subió la cuesta a través de campos de tréboles carmesíes y unas flores blancas que no conocía, al tiempo que miraba infructuosa mente a su alrededor en busca de una tumba. Se detuvo un instante para descansar y antes de continuar miró hacia arriba; la única estructura que rompía el desolado paisaje era un recinto de piedra desmoronado en el que crecía un pequeño bosque formado por olmos.

Cuando llegó a la cumbre contempló los antiguos muros derruidos, sin saber cómo proceder. Los olmos casi daban miedo, porque, en los puntos en que crecían sobre la protección del muro, el viento los había retorcido obligándoles a adoptar formas parecidas a las de los árboles de fantasía pintados en las pantallas chinas que había visto en la man sión del gobernador de Grand Talimen. Le resultaba difícil creer que su padre viviera en un sitio tan extraño, pero se obligó a dejar las dudas a un lado y seguir buscando. Aunque temía encontrar a su padre muerto, sabía que sería mucho peor no encontrar nada en absoluto y observar cómo la última oportunidad de recuperar a su familia se le escurría entre los dedos.

Respiró hondo y entró en el jardín amurallado. La vegetación, entre marrón y morada, era tan espesa que lo oscurecía todo, salvo los olmos retorcidos. Algún que otro grupo de flores amarillas surgía para animar el paisaje, pero era una tarea difícil, sobre todo cuando Kagome se dio cuen ta de que el lugar estaba plagado de tumbas celtas cubiertas de plantas.

Reuniendo todo su valor, se acercó a una y apartó la cubierta de maleza. La tumba estaba tallada en granito y parecía llevar allí desde el principio de los tiempos. De repente, un ruido la asustó, pero no era más que un conejo negro huyendo de su escondite recién descubierto. Kagome sonrió al darse cuenta de lo nerviosa que estaba, se puso en pie y se obligó a adentrarse en el pequeño bosque. Las ramas de los olmos se hicieron más densas a cada paso, robándole luz al lugar. Por fin, sus pasos la condujeron a una enorme tumba rota escondida entre la espe sa vegetación.

El follaje estaba tan crecido, que la joven tropezó. Miró hacia abajo para ver qué la había hecho trastabillar e hizo un horrible descubrimien to: un par de botas que estaban claramente unidas a su antiguo propie tario, un hombre que no era más que huesos y andrajos.

Kagome retrocedió, ahogando un grito. Los restos debían pertenecer a su padre, pero ¿cómo reunir el valor necesario para asegurarse? Necesitaba desesperadamente la presencia consoladora de Inuyasha, así que decidió regresar al barco, pero un par de manos la agarraron antes de poder dar la vuelta.

—¿Cómo te atreves a desobedecerme?

Kagome dejó escapar un grito, antes de reconocer la voz. Se volvió y se lanzó en brazos de Inuyasha. Él la sostuvo con fuerza, pero sólo durante un instante; después se apartó.

—La próxima vez te encadenaré al mascarón de proa, Kagome. Te lo juro, como hagas otra estupidez, te mataré con mis propias manos.

La dureza de sus palabras la sorprendió. Lo miró y, por primera vez, notó el cansancio en sus duras y atractivas facciones.

—Pero lo he encontrado, Inuyasha. Por fin. —Sin querer, miró con recelo el lugar donde había descubierto las botas—. Al menos, eso creo.

Él siguió su mirada, puso a Kagome a su espalda y se acercó al cadá ver cubierto de maleza. Cuando se inclinó sobre los restos, su cara tenía una expresión extraña, mezcla de tristeza por comprobar la identidad del hombre al que habían pertenecido los huesos, y de oscuro triunfo por hallar lo que tanto había buscado. Sin apenas esfuerzo, cogió la bolsa de terciopelo desgastado que todavía sostenían los dedos esquelé ticos y la abrió. Cuando se enderezó, los ojos de Kagome estaban fijos en la mano de Inuyasha. Incluso con la escasa luz que traspasaba la maraña formada por las ramas de los olmos, el brillo de la perla la dejó sin aliento. La Perla de Shikon era exquisita y, tan grande, que ocupaba casi toda la palma masculina.

—Era él —se limitó a decir Kagome.

—«Sólo mi hija la encontrará» —repitió Inuyasha, observándola.

—¿Qué estás diciendo? —susurró, con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Sabía que primero lo buscarías a él. Sota contaba con eso. Has demostrado ser una buena hija, Kagome.

—Pero no lo he encontrado vivo... —Las palabras apenas fueron discernibles. Una abrumadora tristeza se apoderó de ella, y empezó a sollozar. No se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que deseaba volver a ver a su padre, de lo desesperada que estaba por recuperar la poca familia que poseía. Una vez desaparecida la esperanza, el dolor resultaba casi insoportable.

—A él no le habría gustado que sufrieras, amor mío —susurró Inuyasha en su oído, abrazándola y dándole un suave beso en el pelo.

—Pero tuvo un fin horrible, y yo deseaba con todo mi corazón poder encontrarlo. Ahora no tengo nada —se lamentó ella entre sollozos.

—No, eso no es cierto —repuso Inuyasha, acariciando su cabello con ternura y depositando la esmeralda en su mano. Ella quiso retirarla para demostrarle que la gema era un pobre consuelo para su solitario corazón, pero él no la dejó. Cuando la mirada llorosa de Kagome se encontró con la de Inuyasha, y él consiguió por fin su atención, siguió hablando en un susurro—. Siempre me tendrás a mí.

Lo miró incapaz de creer sus palabras. Pero, cuando los firmes labios masculinos apresaron los suyos, todos sus temores de que la abandonase desaparecieron. Por primera vez desde que le conocía, sintió que quizá el dragón cediese su control sobre el hombre, permitiéndole amar.

—Kagome —susurró el pirata al separarse—, tenemos que regresar al barco ahora mismo.

La joven lo miró en silencio mientras lágrimas cristalinas caían por sus mejillas de forma incontenible. Con una maldición, Inuyasha acunó su rostro entre las manos y enjugó las lágrimas con los pulgares. Verla tan triste le partía el alma.

—Imagino que tu padre dejó esto para ti. Léelo cuando estemos en el Seabravery —dijo, entregándole la carta que había encontrado en la bolsa de terciopelo y que se había guardado en uno de los bolsillos del pantalón.

—¡Espera! Tengo que leerla ahora —le rogó Kagome, y él no tuvo valor para impedírselo. La joven le dio la perla a Inuyasha y leyó la nota con avidez. Cuando terminó, sintió que la paz invadía su corazón.

—¿Qué dice, mi amor?

—Dice que no podía regresar a por mí porque tenía demasiado miedo de Sesshomaru. Creía que estaría más segura en el Hogar que a su lado. También dice que me quería, Inuyasha. —Empezó a llorar de nuevo, y él la abrazó hasta que Kagome, agotada, se apoyó contra él.

—Vamos. Tenemos que regresar —la instó cuando la joven se recu peró. Le ofreció la mano, y ella la aceptó con una jubilosa mezcla de ale gría y tristeza, pero frunció el ceño al mirar el lugar donde yacía su padre, cerca de la tumba celta.

—¿Cómo voy a marcharme sin enterrarlo como es debido?

—Enviaré a algunos hombres del barco para que amortajen el cadá ver. Cuando partamos, lo entregaremos al mar.

—¿Qué le pasó? —se preguntó Kagome con la voz quebrada—. ¿Por qué estaba tan atormentado? ¿Por qué tuvo este fin tan miserable?

—Sospecho que llegó a la conclusión de que lo que había hecho no merecía la pena —respondió él, abrazándola con fuerza—. Había esca pado con la perla, pero, al final, tuvo que sacrificar otra cosa mucho más preciada.

—Pero ¿el qué? ¿El colgante? —preguntó, confundida.

—No —repuso Inuyasha sin dejar de mirarla—. A ti. —Ella se lim pió otra lágrima de la mejilla y de nuevo sintió aquella extraña mezcla de alegría y tristeza—. Tenemos que regresar. Sesshomaru está en la isla. Estuvo en el acantilado antes que nosotros.

Kagome ahogó un grito, y la sangre se congeló en sus venas.

—Entonces, ¿por qué has venido a por mí? Es culpa mía —añadió con inquietud—. El colgante lo ha traído hasta aquí, y ahora te he pues to en peligro. Podría perderte a ti también...

—Calla —la interrumpió, cubriendo sus labios con sus dedos—. No digas eso. No me perderás.

—Oh, amor mío, por favor, ahora no podemos dejarlo ganar. —La joven se abrazó a él.

—Ya he ganado —afirmó una voz amenazadora cerca de ellos.

Kagome notó que Sesshomaru se tensaba. Cuando la puso a su espalda, protegiéndola con su cuerpo, apenas pudo ver la figura que estaba a la entrada del cementerio. El hombre se parecía tanto a Inuyasha, que la joven creyó estar mirando a su gemelo. La única diferencia era que, sin duda, aquel hombre se había molestado mucho en parecer un caballe ro: la levita verde era cara e impecablemente sobria y llevaba el pelo cor tado a la moda, con un toque de gris en las sienes, lo que lo delataba como el mayor de los dos. Además, era elegante y refinado; lo que Inuyasha podría haber sido. Kagome observó a Sesshomaru, apenas capaz de creer que un hombre con un aspecto tan civilizado pudiera haber hecho sufrir a tantas personas.

—Por fin nos has encontrado, hermano. —Inuyasha cogió la temblo rosa mano de Kagome y se acercó con paso firme a la entrada. Ella lo siguió, aunque ignoraba sus planes.

—Oímos en la taberna de Hugh Town que la señorita Higurashi había subido hasta aquí. Entenderás que estaba impaciente por conocerla. — Sesshomaru la miró y sonrió. Sus ojos eran tan bellos como los de su hermano; pero los de Sesshomaru tenían una frialdad que iba más allá de todo lo que Kagome hubiese visto en los ojos de Inuyasha. Se preguntó cómo era posible que dos seres tan parecidos fuesen en realidad tan radical mente distintos—. Es un enorme placer conocerla, señorita Higurashi — siguió diciendo—. ¿Sabe? Se parece usted mucho a su padre, aunque seguro que él nunca imaginó que su hija llegara a convertirse en una belleza semejante. —Sesshomaru sonrió de nuevo. Por sus modales se hubie se dicho que se reunían para asistir a una representación teatral en vez de disponerse a un enfrentamiento a vida o muerte en un páramo barri do por el viento y la sal.

—Entiendo que has descubierto la nota de Higurashi —dijo Inuyasha, mientras apretaba la mano de Kagome tratando de infundirle valor.

—Sí, y me temo que su hija tiene que responder a muchas pregun tas. —Sesshomaru señaló con la cabeza a un punto detrás de él, donde podía verse un verdadero batallón de hombres armados. Un sucio mari nero dio un paso adelante; obviamente se trataba del pirata Fontien, a juzgar por el rubí que lucía en el lóbulo de una oreja. Pretendía hacerse con Kagome, pero Inuyasha la protegió con su cuerpo.

—¿Quieres la perla, Sesshomar? —preguntó Inuyasha. Cuando vio que Sesshomaru se reía, abrió la mano. La gema hizo que todos aho garan un grito—. «El que posea la perla verá morir a sus enemi gos», ¿no es eso lo que dicen las Crónicas, hermano?

sesshomaru palideció. Le llevó un momento recuperar la compostura.

—Te superamos en número, Inuyasha. Creo en la maldición, pero, en este caso, no veo cómo podrías ganar.

—Quizá, pero haré un trato contigo de todos modos. Deja que Kagome se vaya, y te daré la perla.

—¡No! —gritó ella.

—Inuyasha, si confías en mí es que te has vuelto loco —se burló Sesshomaru.

—No confío en ti, pero no quiero meter a Kagome en esto. No debe ría verse involucrada en nuestro conflicto.

—Me parece que la pequeña señorita Higurashi significa mucho para ti, querido hermano.

—¡Inuyasha, no lo hagas! ¿Cómo voy a irme sabiendo que...?

—Kagome, harás lo que te diga. —Inuyasha la obligó a avanzar, ofreciéndole la perla a Sesshomaru—. Cógela, hermano. Puedes que darte con la Perla a cambio de su libertad.

—¿Qué pretendes? —preguntó Sesshomaru, entornando los ojos.

—No quiero que Kagome sufra daño alguno.

—Has convertido mi vida en un infierno. Me has robado, has libe rado a personas que eran de mi propiedad... ¿Sabes lo que cuesta un esclavo saludable, hermano?

—Triplico tu fortuna. Pagaré lo que sea necesario para que Kagome salga indemne.

—Quiero que sufras tanto como yo he sufrido todos estos años.

—¿Y yo no he sufrido? —Inuyasha estaba a punto de perder el control. Dio un paso adelante, pero se lo pensó mejor y volvió a retroceder—. Déjala ir, Sesshomaru. Esto es entre nosotros, no tiene nada que ver con ella.

—Dame la esmeralda y consideraré tu propuesta —respondió Sesshomaru en tono conciliador.

—Lo haré cuando Kagome esté de vuelta en el Seabravery.

—De acuerdo. —Sesshomaru se volvió hacia un esbelto caballero que había a su espalda—. Jaken, acompaña a la señorita Higurashi a Hugh Town. —Se dio la vuelta de nuevo y se dirigió a su hermano—. ¿Te basta con eso?

—Me bastará cuando la vea marchar.

Kagome guardó silencio y permitió que el joven la cogiese del brazo. Quería protestar a gritos, pero, después de todo por lo que se había visto obligada a pasar, conocía demasiado bien a Inuyasha para discutir con él en aquel momento. Estaba claro que tenía un plan. Sólo deseaba poder saber en qué consistía.

—Te veré en el barco, pequeña —le aseguró Inuyasha cuando pasó junto a él. Kagome intentó mirarlo a los ojos, pero él eludió su mirada, como si le doliese demasiado. La joven recorrió varios metros antes de sentir la terrible sospecha de que el plan de Inuyasha consistía en sacrifi carse de verdad por ella. Cuando se volvió, él siguió sin querer mirarla a los ojos, y Kagome sintió que el terror se apoderaba de su cuerpo.

—¡Suéltame! —le gritó al joven rubio mientras se retorcía intentando liberarse—. ¡Déjame ir! ¡Inuyasha, no lo hagas! —le rogó.

Al observar sus forcejeos, Sesshomaru se rió y se acercó a ellos.

—Puedes matarla como más te guste —le dijo al joven. Después tocó la suave mejilla de Kagome—. Es usted encantadora, señorita Higurashi. Es una lástima que deba malgastarla con Jaken. Él no la apre ciará tanto como yo.

—Oh, pero sí que la aprecio, Sesshomaru —espetó con frialdad su socio—. De hecho, aprecio tanto a la señorita Higurashi que he informado al Seabravery de que venías hacia aquí. Te he traicionado. ¿Qué se siente?

—¿Cómo has podido hacerme algo así? —La sorpresa de Sesshomaru era evidente.

—¡Tú me traicionaste en Mirage! ¡Me habrías matado para acabar con él! —Jaken apuntó a Sesshomaru con la pistola, a pesar del tem blor de su mano—. Podría haberte amado, pero me trataste con crueldad, y nunca te lo perdonaré.

—¡Cobarde! —gritó el vizconde—. ¡Morirás por esto!

—¡Que así sea! —replicó Jaken.

Sesshomaru se lanzó con rapidez sobre el joven rubio y le quitó fácilmente el arma. Retrocedió unos pasos y apuntó sin importarle en absoluto si mataba a Jaken o Kagome. Pero antes siquiera de que su dedo se curvara sobre el gatillo, Inuyasha lo atacó con rabia asesina.

Kagome gritó y observó aterrada cómo los hermanos caían al suelo y daban tumbos en dirección al acantilado de St. Michael's Bluff. Sin pensar en nada excepto en ayudar a Inuyasha, intentó correr hacia ellos, pero Jaken se lo impidió. Los demás piratas del Merry Magdalene fue ron en ayuda de Sesshomaru, pero, justo en aquel momento, los hom bres del Seabravery hicieron su aparición en la colina.

Las dos tripulaciones se enfrentaron y los gritos de los heridos pronto resonaron en el aire. Kagome oyó el ruido de los estiletes al des garrar la tela, y las violentas explosiones dispersas de las armas de fuego. Nunca había visto a los hombres del Seabravery actuar como piratas, y, cuando vio cómo Myoga los comandaba con un feroz grito de guerra, no pudo evitar un escalofrío. Aunque tenían disciplina, los hombres de Inuyasha eran tan despiadados como los de Fontien. La lucha pareció eterna, pero, en realidad, los hombres heridos y ensangrentados del Merry Magdalene se rindieron al cabo de pocos minutos, y se llevaron a sus camaradas muertos con ellos. Los perdedores se tambalearon camino de Hugh Town, con el pirata Fontien al frente, mientras los hombres del Seabravery los empujaban con sus afilados sables.

Mientras, Inuyasha y Sesshomaru, recortados contra el cielo bru moso, seguían enzarzados en una lucha fraticida sobre el promontorio, intentando apoderarse de la pistola que ambos sostenían. Cuando por fin Kagome pudo liberarse de Jaken, intentó acercarse a Inuyasha, pero Myoga la retuvo. Consternada, lo miró, pero él se limitó a decir:

—Es su pelea. Déjalos resolverla.

La perla estaba en la arena tras ellos, un símbolo reluciente de todo aquello por lo que luchaban.

Aunque el forcejeo se resolvió en pocos segundos, para Kagome fue una eternidad. Por fin, Inuyasha le quitó la pistola a Sesshomaru, y Sesshomaru retrocedió hasta quedar a pocos centímetros del precipicio.

—Prepárate a morir —dijo Inuyasha, todavía jadeante después de la pelea.

—Adelante, hermano. Es lo que soñabas —espetó Sesshomaru con rabia—. Mátame como yo lo habría hecho. Vamos, aprieta el gati llo. Mata a tu hermano como mataste a tantos otros.

Kagome no se atrevía a presenciar la batalla de emociones que tenía lugar en el rostro del hombre que amaba. Sabía que Inuyasha deseaba matar a Sesshomaru y que algo se lo impedía. Su parte más noble no se rendía. Se negaba a permitirle matar a su propio hermano. Siguiendo su instinto, Kagome dio un paso adelante para ayudarlo, pero Myoga la retuvo de nuevo.

Inuyasha levantó más la pistola, con el rostro convertido en la viva imagen de la furia. Estaba a punto de apretar el gatillo, pero entonces miró a Kagome.

Se miraron a los ojos, y las emociones reflejadas en el bello rostro femenino parecieron conmoverlo: amor, horror y angustia se entremez claban en su expresión, pero, por encima de todo, estaba el amor. Con aquella única mirada, en el minuto final de su venganza contra Sesshomaru, Inuyasha cambió de forma súbita. Era como si por fin algo significase más para él que el odio por su hermanastro. Kagome no podía creérselo; el hombre parecía haber domado al dragón.

Con la respiración agitada, Inuyasha bajó la pistola y miró a su enemigo.

—Si alguna vez dicen algo noble sobre mí, que sea que no fui capaz de matar a mi hermanastro. Te pudrirás en una celda por tus crímenes —afirmó, casi incapaz de pronunciar las palabras.

Sesshomaru había visto con claridad la razón del cambio de Inuyasha. Observó a Kagome y se lanzó con rabia sobre su hermano con la intención de arrebatarle la pistola.

—¡Si no puedo matarte, Inuyasha, al menos te heriré en tu punto más vulnerable!

Sesshomaru agarró la pistola de alguna manera y, con el arma todavía en manos de Inuyasha, la amartilló y apuntó a Kagome.

Myoga la empujó y la hizo caer al suelo, pero no había dónde escon derse en aquel paisaje estéril. El capitán sacó su pistola, pero, antes de poder usarla, los hermanos se hallaban de nuevo enzarzados en un for cejeo mortal. Con un gruñido de rabia, Inuyasha luchó contra Sesshomaru por el control de la pistola, colocándose delante del cañón con el fin de pro teger a Kagome. Antes de que nadie pudiese detenerlo, Sesshomaru por fin obtuvo su venganza: disparó el arma, y el tiro acertó a su hermanas tro de pleno en el torso.

Cuando Inuyasha se tambaleó hacia atrás, el vizconde cogió ávida mente la perla. Sostuvo la gema en la palma de la mano y pareció deleitarse con la imagen.

Doblado sobre sí mismo, Inuyasha se quitó la mano del estómago. Estaba cubierta de sangre. Kagome gritó, mientras Myoga apuntaba a Sesshomaru con su arma.

Los ojos de Inuyasha brillaron con un destello salvaje, y, antes de que el capitán pudiese matar a su hermanastro, se acercó a él.

—Toca mi sangre, Sesshomaru —le ordenó, conocedor del terror de Sesshomaru a las supersticiones—. Esta sangre es la tuya, hermano. —El vizconde palideció—. Tócala, Sesshomaru —insistió Inuyasha con voz entrecortada, ya que el dolor empezaba a extenderse por todos sus miembros—. Tócala y queda maldito para siempre.

—Aléjate —le pidió con voz temblorosa a causa del miedo.

—¡He dicho que la toques, hermano! —repitió Inuyasha con voz imperativa.

Sesshomaru, aterrorizado, retrocedió hasta el borde del acantilado. Bajo él se encontraba la traicionera caída a la playa. Muy consciente de ello, miró a su alrededor en busca de una escapatoria. Dio un paso atrás en busca de tierra firme, pero no calculó bien su objetivo. Resbaló y, desesperado, intentó agarrarse a un olmo de montaña achaparrado que sobresalía del acantilado. Myoga soltó a Kagome y se dirigió hasta allí.

—Ayúdame —suplicó Sesshomaru a duras penas, asido al olmo.

—¿Sabes quién soy, vizconde? —le preguntó Myoga en tono monocorde.

—¡Ayúdame, imbécil! ¡Ya veo que eres el capitán de un barco! ¡Te conseguiré mil barcos si me ayudas!

—Soy el capitán del Leviathan, ¿Te acuerdas de mí? —siguió preguntando Myoga con la voz cargada de odio, mientras se inclinaba y le ofrecía la mano mutilada—. Agárrate a lo que queda de mi mano. Es una lástima que me cortaras los dedos que faltan. Con ellos quizás hubieras podido salvarte.

Sesshomaru se aferró a Myoga con desesperación, pero tal y como el capitán Corbeil preveía, resbaló y cayó gritando sobre los irregulares cantos rodados de granito del fondo del acantilado. Como si tuviera vida propia la perla se alejó rodando del cuerpo destrozado.

Cuando por fin cesaron sus gritos, Myoga dijo sin piedad:

—Podrías haberte sujetado si no me hubieses mutilado.

Inuyasha, al borde del precipicio, contempló la figura rota de Sesshomaru, y, como si ya no le quedasen fuerzas, cayó al suelo.

—¡Amor mío! —exclamó Kagome con voz desgarrada mientras se arrodillaba a su lado, asustada por la sangre que empapaba su camisa. Myoga palideció al ver el estado de Inuyasha—. Mi amor, todo irá bien —le aseguró, llorando a su lado, incapaz de apartar los ojos de su cara— Tiene que ir bien —susurró, sin dejar de llorar.

—Myoga —murmuró Inuyasha, con la cara congestionada de dolor.

—Estoy aquí, amigo. —El capitán se agachó y cogió a Kagome por los hombros.

—¿Recuerdas la promesa que me hiciste en el Seabravery?

—Inuyasha, no sigas —le pidió Myoga con voz temblorosa.

—Tengo que hacerlo. Ha llegado el momento. No quiero que me vea morir. Llévala a Londres y luego vuelve por mí. Me lo prometiste. ¿Lo recuerdas?

—Si... —soltó Myoga, a punto de llorar, incapaz de aceptar lo que le pedía.

—Entonces, ¿lo harás?

—Mantendré mi promesa.

—Gracias amigo. —Luego miró el bello rostro de la mujer que amaba—. ¿Kagome? —dijo Inuyasha con voz ronca.

—Estoy aquí, mi amor. Buscaremos al médico de la isla...

Inuyasha le rozó el rostro, y los dedos se humedecieron con sus lagri mas.

—Aunque nunca dije las palabras concretas, eres mi esposa, Kagome.

—No, Inuyasha, no. Diremos esas palabras algún día. Te lo prometo.

—Lo siento pequeña, pero esto —dijo, tocando la llave con el blasón, que Kagome todavía llevaba al cuello— es todo lo que tendrás de mí. Deja que Myoga te guíe.

—Inuyasha, no digas esas cosas.

Él giró la cara para no mirarla, y Kagome vio que una lágrima le caía por la mejilla. Aquello la afectó más que ninguna otra cosa y sintió que su corazón sangraba por dentro. Inuyasha temía que ella lo hubiese hecho más vulnerable, y aquella profecía se había convertido en realidad. Por fin la amaba, y su amor le había obligado a sacrificar su vida para salvar la de ella. Kagome empezó a sollozar desconsoladamente, hasta que Myoga la apartó. El cocinero, que hacía las veces de cirujano del Seabravery, llegó al acantilado y atendió a Inuyasha rápidamente. Otros marineros se acercaron también para ayudar, y la joven pronto se perdió en el jaleo.

—Vamos, Kagome —le pidió Myoga, aturdido—. Tengo que devolver te a Londres.

—¡No, no puedo ir! —gritó ella, observando cómo el cocinero ven daba a Inuyasha, mientras otro marinero se quitaba la camisa para ponér sela de almohada.

—Tengo que llevarte. Él me obligó a prometérselo. Tenemos que irnos ahora.

—No.

—¿No ves que se está muriendo? —le preguntó Myoga, cogiéndola del brazo con rudeza—. ¿No ves que no desea que te quedes para verlo así?

—Pero tengo que quedarme. Yo le daré las fuerzas que necesita. No puedes alejarme de él ahora. Lo amo —sollozó.

Sus lágrimas casi consiguieron que Corbeil cediera, pero tenía que mantener su promesa.

—Es lo que él desea, Kagome. Cumple su última voluntad —insistió, casi empujándola.

—Por favor, déjame quedarme hasta el final. Deja que lo abrace, que le dé un último beso. Él es lo único que tengo. —Kagome lloró amar gamente sabiendo que su corazón también moriría si lo hacía Inuyasha.

Él tuvo que llevarla casi en brazos para arrastrarla por la colina. Había hombres por todas partes, y el capitán ordenó a algunos de los marineros que se acercaban que volviesen al barco para preparar la partida.

—¡Te lo suplico, Myoga, prefiero que me mates antes que dejarlo ahora! ¡No quiero vivir si él no sobrevive! —exclamó la joven con voz desgarrada, forcejeando con todas sus fuerzas para que la soltara.

—Le di mi palabra, Kagome.

—No tengo adonde volver. No tengo nada por lo que vivir —lloró ella—. ¡No me hagas esto! ¡Déjame al menos despedirme!

—Inuyasha quería que siguieras adelante. Y eso es lo que harás.

—No me obligues —dijo ella con la voz rota por el dolor—. Por favor, no me obligues a vivir sin él.

—Hija mía. —Myoga se derrumbó por fin y tuvo que secarse las lágrimas que le mojaban las mejillas. La abrazó contra su amplio pecho, y ella lloró sobre él. Nunca antes había tenido Myoga que decir palabras más duras que aquéllas—. Tienes que hacerlo.

**Oops casi, casi llore u.u…y aun siento que de no haber sido por Kagome el dragon hubiera terminado con sesshomaru rápidamente, pero bueno… agradezco sus rews!…**_**bruxy-chan…Mari-O.K…haru10-chan…Cristy R…Nonahere…MichMS…**_**muchas gracias por su apoyo chicas! Las adoroo! Besos y abrazos!**

**Dark_yuki **


	32. Chapter 32

*-*-*Recuerden la historia no es mia, la adapto y los personajes son de Rumiko T*-*-* *-*-*Capítulo 31*-*-*

Kagome estaba frente a la puerta de la antigua residencia de Sesshomaru, la mansión londinense de los Blackwell. Estaba pálida y demacrada, con los ojos hinchados, como si llevara muchos días llorando. A Myoga le parecía tan trágica e inconsolable como la tarde que habían deja do atrás a Inuyasha en el acantilado, cubierto de sangre y rodeado de los marineros del Seabravery.

Pero, en aquel momento, mientras el capitán la observaba contemplar las enormes puertas con molduras que daban entrada a la mansión, le sor prendió comprobar la sutil diferencia que mostraba la expresión de Kagome. Ya no tenía la rígida armadura del decoro con la que solía prote gerse durante el viaje, ni tampoco el aire de inocencia ofendida que a Inuyasha le parecía tan atractivo como irritante.

Siempre había pensado que Kagome era bella, pero aquel día su belle za lo hechizaba. En su cara había una dulzura que no había visto antes, y una fuerza que no parecía posible derribar ni con un maremoto. Myoga se consideraba un marinero viejo y duro, insensibilizado por la brutalidad y los prejuicios, demasiado hastiado para apreciar cosas tales como la belle za y la elegancia. Pero incluso él se sentía impresionado ante el hecho de que la dulzura y la fuerza de aquella mujer tuvieran su origen en el amor que sentía por un hombre tan duro, brutal y salvaje como Inuyasha.

—Usa la llave —la instó, apremiándola a seguir adelante.

Lo miró y, siguiendo un impulso, le cogió de la mano. La tristeza que compartían lo había convertido por fin en el padre que Kagome nunca había tenido. Myoga sonrió y le dio un apretón cariñoso. Finalmente, Kagome reunió el valor suficiente para mirar la elaborada llave que soste nía entre los dedos. Contuvo la respiración y la introdujo en la enorme cerradura de metal.

El capitán abrió las puertas y la condujo al enorme vestíbulo de már mol, en el que nacían unas escaleras que parecían lo bastante majestuosas para encajar en un templo romano. Pero apenas podían apreciar nada de lo que les rodeaba, ya que las contraventanas de la casa estaban cerradas, lo que verificaba la larga ausencia del anterior ocupante.

Kagome paseó en silencio por un gran salón de paredes de color rojo y oro, decorado con unos muebles que parecían fantasmas a causa de las polvorientas mortajas de lino con las que estaban cubiertos. Fueron de una habitación a otra y comprobaron que todas ellas rivalizaban en ele gancia y abandono.

La mansión la entristecía. No había criados que abrieran las ventanas y dejasen entrar un poco de aire fresco, ni que encendieran las lámparas al llegar la noche. Sin duda, se trataba de la casa más elegante que había conocido, pero, mientras recorría sus pasillos y sus elegantes habitaciones, no podía imaginarse viviendo allí. No había dragones en las alfombras, ni delfines dorados en las patas de los sofás. Y las camas no estaban envuel tas en muselina, sino en elegantes brocados de seda.

La imagen de Inuyasha no concordaba con aquella casa. No se lo podía imaginar sentado en los sillones tapizados del salón teniendo una anima da charla, ni tomando el desayuno en la salita de día estilo Wedgwood o leyendo un libro en la biblioteca de inspiración egipcia. Su espíritu no estaba allí. Sólo encontraba el rastro de Sesshomaru.

Ya había visto lo suficiente. Le había pedido a Myoga que la acompa ñase a la salida, cuando vieron una pequeña puerta de caoba que condu cía a las habitaciones del ático del quinto piso. Impelida por algo que no comprendía, sintió la necesidad de ver aquel lugar. Se levantó la falda y subió las escaleras; arriba se encontró con un cuarto de juegos viejo y des cuidado. El polvo lo teñía todo de gris, desde las cortinas de encaje podri das de las ventanas abuhardilladas hasta la tela pintada del suelo, que antes fuera de color azul brillante. Más adelante había un aula, y, cuando iba a entrar, la falda se le enganchó en algo. Se detuvo y bajó la mirada.

Era un caballito balancín, un juguete querido, obviamente muy usado y amado. Le limpió parte del polvo con la mano y dejó al descubierto una pintura azul desvaída y descascarillada bajo la cual se podía ver el color de la madera en la que el juguete estaba elaborado. El caballo tenía incluso crin y cola de verdad. Kagome, cautivada, intentó ponerlo en movimiento, pero uno de los patines estaba partido y no se movía.

Intentó desesperadamente no pensar en Inuyasha de pequeño, monta do en su caballito e impresionando a la niñera con su talento, pero no lo consiguió. Nunca lo conseguía. Cuando pasó con cariño la mano por la agrietada silla de montar de cuero y vio unas letras doradas formando el nombre de «Inuyasha», no pudo evitar que se le escapase una lágrima soli taria, con la que bautizó al caballito. Sentía tanto dolor que no quería más que abrazarse al juguete y quedarse allí para siempre, sentada en un rin cón. Y, durante un instante de locura, pensó en hacerlo, hasta que Myoga la cogió del brazo y la obligó a levantarse.

—Hay mucho más que ver —la apremió el capitán.

—No quiero ver más —respondió ella, sacudiendo la cabeza—. Aquí no lo encontraré, Myoga —afirmó, y la verdad de sus palabras la atravesó como un cuchillo.

Inuyasha no estaba allí. Sólo se lo imaginaba en Mirage, cabalgando por la orilla del mar o recorriendo la isla. Y, sobre todo, lo veía mirándo la sonriente, con aquella sonrisa suya deslumbrante y peligrosa. Aquel hombre de largo pelo negro y provocador pendiente no pertenecía a aquella mansión seria y aristocrática, e incluso el niño dócil e inocente al que pertenecía el caballito había desaparecido hacía tiempo, extirpado de Inuyasha en las calles de Argel.

Tras mirar por última vez el caballito roto, le preguntó a Myoga:

—¿Te importaría llevarme al Hogar Bluefield?

—¿Por qué allí, Kagome?

—Voy a volver —respondió con una seguridad que incluso hasta a ella misma la sorprendió—. Es lo que él quería, ¿verdad? Que regresara a mi antigua vida.

—Inuyasha quería eso en esencia, pero no literalmente. Creo que que ría que vivieses aquí, Kagome.

—No podría.

—Escucha, voy a poner una fortuna a tu nombre. Él me lo pidió.

—No. No necesito su dinero. Lo único que quiero de él, es su recuer do. Lo atesoraré siempre. Saber que me amaba... —su voz se quebró y no pudo seguir hablando.

Myoga guardó un respetuoso silencio.

Ella respiró hondo, porque necesitaba recuperarse. Le costaba mucho hablar.

—Sin él, no tengo fuerzas para seguir viviendo, Myoga. Me siento vacía, como si yo también hubiera muerto en aquel acantilado. No puedo dormir, y cuando por fin caigo rendida, me despierto gritando su nom bre. Lo único que se me ocurre que puedo hacer es ayudar a los niños del Hogar. Algunos de ellos han sufrido tanto como sufrió Inuyasha. Me ven drá bien mantenerme ocupada ayudándolos a salir adelante. —Hizo una pausa, se recuperó, y siguió hablando—. Qué extraña es la vida. Cuando dejé Londres, Myoga, creía que el vacío que sentía en mi interior se debía a no saber quién era aquella niñita que Sota Higurashi había abandonado. Pero, ahora que la he encontrado, sigo sintiendo ese vacío. Y la única vez que desapareció... —Las lágrimas le quemaban los ojos. No hizo caso y sacudió la cabeza, reacia a continuar.

—Ven con Kaede y conmigo a St. George's. No te quedes aquí en Londres, sin ningún amigo, pequeña.

Ella lo miró, y de repente se dio cuenta de lo mucho que significan para ella Kaede y el capitán, después de todo lo que había ocurrido. Pero tenía que rechazar su oferta. Se iban a casar y no quería ser un estorbo.

—No, gracias, Myoga. El Hogar me espera. No me apartes de mi pro pósito.

—Tú no lo mataste. Lo sabes, ¿verdad, Kagome?

Ella apartó la vista. Se esforzaba tanto por permanecer inexpresiva que parecía a punto de quebrarse en mil pedazos.

—Mi corazón me decía que vivir sin cariño ni emociones no era vivir. Le obligué a sentir lo que no quería sentir. —Bajó la voz hasta convertir la en un susurro—. Me pidió que no lo amase porque significaría su muer te, y, al final, lo que sentía por mí lo mató.

—¡Dios, pequeña!, esa idea te está destrozando. Debes sacártela de la cabeza. Tú no lo mataste.

Ella lo miró sin verlo.

—Te lo suplico, sácame de este lugar. No puedo soportar quedarme aquí ni un minuto más. —Lo miró con una angustia que a Myoga le partió el corazón, y bajó corriendo por las escaleras hasta llegar al vestíbulo de mármol. Dejó la llave en un mueble de la entrada y salió antes de que el capitán pudiese detenerla.

—Está de tan mal humor desde que regresaste, que creo que no me daría otro chelín si se lo pidiese. Pero, ay, Kagome, ¿se lo podrías pedir tú? Necesitamos más leche. No sé cómo resistirán los niños cuando bajen las temperaturas si no la tenemos. —Faith la miró con los ojos llenos de angustia, y Kagome dejó la pluma.

Había pasado un mes desde su llegada a Londres. Houyo la había acep tado de nuevo en el Hogar, y ella se limitaba a cumplir sus deberes de forma fría y metódica, como si su mente y su corazón estuvieran a muchos kilómetros de allí. Pero la actitud del dueño del Hogar indicaba que sospechaba que algo le había ocurrido durante su viaje. Era imposi ble que supiera lo ocurrido, pero quizá sus sospechas se basaran en que ya no evitaba las confrontaciones, o en la entereza que demostraba al enfrentarse a sus arbitrarias decisiones. Ya no era la misma, y Houyo odia ba su cambio, así que hacía que todo resultase más desagradable de lo normal. En situaciones en las que antes se mostraba irritable, ahora era directamente agresivo.

—Hablaré con él —le dijo a Faith, asintiendo con la cabeza—. ¿Has tenido noticias del muelle?

—Sí, han llegado el Tenacious y La Bella Durmiente.

Kagome se sobresaltó al oír el último nombre. La inundó una marea de recuerdos agridulces, pero los apartó y se obligó a concentrarse en los asuntos que tenía entre manos. Trataba por todos los medios de no pen sar en Inuyasha durante el día, aunque raras veces lo conseguía. Procuraba dar rienda suelta a su inmenso dolor durante la noche, cuando apagaba las velas de su habitación y se encontraba a solas. Entonces se lo imagi naba tal y como lo había visto la primera vez en el Seabravery: vestido de negro, con sus aterradores ojos dorados, fríos y misteriosos. En aquel momento sabía muy poco de él, salvo que era peligroso. Pero había llega do a amarlo más de lo nunca imaginó poder llegar a amar a nadie. Se le nublaban los ojos al pensar en la mirada que le había dirigido, justo antes de bajar la pistola delante de Sesshomaru. Kagome atesoraba aquel ins tante, porque era la esencia de todo el amor que Inuyasha sentía por ella; aunque había noches en las que aquel recuerdo resultaba tan doloroso que se preguntaba si su amor por él no acabaría también destruyéndola.

Faith la miró y se desanimó al verla tan apenada.

—El barco que esperas llegará algún día, lo sé —le susurró.

Kagome salió de su ensoñación e intentó sonreír. Sabía que era una tontería esperar el regreso del Seabravery, aun así, por algún motivo, la torturadora esperanza de su regreso la obsesionaba. No quería ni siquie ra expresar en voz alta cuál era la siguiente esperanza lógica, porque era demasiado demencial y desgarradora. Pero no podía evitar preguntar todos los días por los barcos que habían amarrado en Queenhithe.

—Iré a hablar con Houyo ahora mismo.

—Empeoró mucho cuando te fuiste —confesó Faith con un suspiro de desesperación—. Hoy se ha pasado todo el día desvariando sobre Áfri ca, convencido de poder llevar la palabra de Dios a los paganos. Siento ser demasiado cobarde para hablar con él, pero me siento incapaz de hacerlo esta mañana.

—Ojalá pudiéramos comprarle este lugar. Por favor, reza por que siga su llamada. Sería una bendición para todos..., salvo para los paganos, claro —dijo Kagome, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Cómo me alegro de que hayas vuelto —dijo Faith entre risas—. Esto era horrible sin ti, horrible de verdad. —Kagome le dirigió una son risa triste—. ¡Ah, se me olvidaba! —exclamó la adolescente, abriendo mucho los ojos—. Cuando te llevaste a los niños para comprarles abrigos en el mercado de ropa usada, vino un caballero que quería hablar conti go. Era...

—¿Tenía el cabello largo y negro? —la interrumpió Kagome, a punto de cogerla por los hombros—. ¿Y un pendiente en la oreja? ¿Te asustó?

—N..o, no —tartamudeó Faith, perpleja y abrumada por todas aque llas extrañas preguntas. Kagome se dejó caer en su silla, segura de que su deseo de volver a ver a Inuyasha le estaba haciendo perder la cabeza—. Dijo que volvería a las tres para tratar algo contigo. Por su aspecto diría que es un noble. Iba bien vestido y era muy educado. —Bajó la voz—. Sospecho que es el mismo caso de aquel otro caballero que nos visitó, cuya amante lo había importunado con un bebé.

—Ya veo —logró decir la joven, entumecida, regañándose por haber pensado que pudiera tratarse de Inuyasha—. Por favor, dile al caballero cuando regrese que hablaré con él en el salón.

—Eso haré. —Faith la estudió, y finalmente, se decidió a hablar—. ¿Estás bien? Desde que regresaste pareces tan triste..., como si la pena te estuviese matando poco a poco.

Kagome se levantó y apretó las manos de Faith entre las suyas. Iba a tener que confesarle su estado en algún momento, así que decidió hacer lo cuanto antes.

—Todo lo contrario —dijo, intentando sonreír—. Tengo mucho por lo que luchar. Voy a tener un bebé, Faith. Y, aunque el futuro es incierto, te ruego que te alegres por lo que va a ocurrir. —La adolescente ahogó un grito, y Kagome esbozó una sonrisa temblorosa—. ¿Te avergüenzas de mí?

—¡Jamás! —aseguró Faith.

—Supongo que tendré que marcharme. Cuando Houyo se entere, se disgustará mucho.

—Sabes que apenas gano para pagar cama y comida, Kagome, pero lo que tengo es tuyo, tuyo y del bebé.

—¡Oh, no! No te preocupes. Tengo amigos que me ayudarán. El problema es que no están en Londres y odio tener que abandonar el Hogar de nuevo. Si Houyo deja que me quede, me gustaría hacerlo.

—Ay, tiemblo al pensar en cómo se tomará el señor Akitoki todo esto.

Kagome respiró hondo y abrió la puerta.

—Bueno, lo sabrá esta tarde. Deséame buena suerte.

Preocupada, Faith guardó silencio y la observó marchar.

Estaba cansada, agotada tanto física como espiritualmente. La subida por las escaleras que conducían a su dormitorio abuhardillado, se le hizo eterna mientras se preguntaba qué pasaría con ella, el Hogar y Faith.

No había sido capaz de hablarle al dueño de Hogar del bebé. Después de pedirle dinero para la leche de los niños, él había empezado a divagar sobre el verdadero mensaje de las enseñanzas de San Pedro, y Kagome supo que no era el momento de mencionarle su estado. Después, Houyo le había mencionado que pretendía pedir su mano y que lo acompa ñase en su inminente viaje a África, después de vender el Hogar. Ella se había quedado conmocionada, porque, aunque tenía sus defectos, no era cruel con los niños. Dejar que el Hogar cayese en las manos equivocadas sería un destino demasiado horrible para considerarlo. Y por otro lado, se veía obligada a huir a St. George's antes de lo previsto, en vista de que Houyo le había insinuado que la despediría si no se casaba con él.

Abatida, se dejó caer en su pequeña cama y se echó el edredón remendado encima. Estaba demasiado cansada para tratar de solucionar incluso sus propios problemas, pero, si huía a St. George's, ¿qué pasaría con Faith y los niños cuando llegase el nuevo director del Hogar? ¿Sería un hombre amable? Y, si no lo era, ¿quién se enfrentaría a él?

Se tumbó de costado y cerró los ojos. Tendría que hacer algo. Aquello fue lo último que pensó antes de sumirse en un sueño profundo y lleno de pesadillas

—¡Despierta, Kagome! ¡Ha venido a verte el caballero del que te hablé antes!

La joven abrió los ojos y se sentó. Faith estaba en el umbral, junto a las escaleras, y parecía nerviosa. Kagome creía que había cerrado los ojos sólo un instante, pero estaba claro que habían pasado varias horas.

—Dile que bajo ahora mismo —respondió mientras se levantaba y se recogía el cabello en su apretado moño. Se estudió rápidamente en el espe jo agrietado para comprobar su aspecto y bajó corriendo las escaleras.

Era muy difícil tratar con la gente de la alta sociedad. Lo odiaba, porque tenía que fingir que no eran los monstruos que eran y aceptar alegremente a su progenie no deseada, como si fueran una especie de deshecho. Pero siem pre mantenía la calma, porque, por lo menos, los que daban dinero al Hogar no dejaban a sus niños en la parroquia. Todos sabían que los niños de la parroquia nunca pasaban del primer año de vida; los mataban de hambre y recibían tintura de opio barata cuando lloraban para que se callasen.

Con aquella triste certeza en mente, esbozó una sonrisa y se acercó a las puertas cerradas del salón. Aceptaría el bebé de aquel caballero, e incluso le daría las gracias por ello. El noble nunca sabría lo mucho que lo despreciaba.

—Buenos días, señor —saludó, entrando en el salón. El hombre esta ba de espaldas a ella, contemplando con aire solemne la ventana cubierta de hollín. Tal y como Faith le había comentado, iba muy bien vestido. El abrigo azul, confeccionado con paño de la mejor calidad, le sentaba como un guante. Era alto, de espaldas anchas, pero delgado; mucho más delga do que Inuyasha. Y su pelo, aunque era negro, estaba cortado al popular estilo de Byron.

—¿Busca usted cobijo para un bebé, señor? —insistió la joven.

El hombre no se volvió.

Aquel caballero empezaba a intrigarla. Su postura solemne y su renuencia a volverse la hicieron detenerse un instante.

—¿Señor? ¿En qué puedo ayudarlo? —susurró Kagome, sintiendo de repente un anhelo ardiente y dulce a la vez.

El hombre levantó una mano, y ella pudo ver lo que sostenían sus dedos: una elaborada llave exactamente igual a la que había dejado en el vestíbulo de la mansión de Sesshomaru.

Mareada por el aturdimiento que empezaba a sentir, se agarró al marco de la puerta. No podía ser él. En su estado, debía de estar imagi nándose cosas.

Pero cuando el elegante caballero se volvió, supo que no había duda posible. Era él.

Temblando por la incredulidad, Kagome cerró los ojos con fuerza, temiendo que se tratase una ilusión provocada por su imaginación. Pero cuando los abrió de nuevo, siguió viendo al hombre que amaba. Podría confundirlo con su hermano, porque tenía el mismo aspecto ele gante y civilizado de Sesshomaru. Pero, al mirarlo con detenimiento, Kagome supo con total seguridad que aquel hombre no era Sesshomaru. Sus ojos reflejaban una ternura y una calidez que sólo el hombre por el que tanto había llorado podía sentir.

Era Inuyasha.

Los primeros pasos de Kagome fueron los más duros. Tuvo que obli garse a avanzar, temiendo caer en cualquier momento por la emoción. Luego, corrió y se lanzó a sus brazos, confirmando que lo que estaba viviendo no era un sueño sino algo muy real. Los brazos de Inuyasha la rodearon con fuerza, y la joven los sintió fuertes y cálidos; la sujetaban como si nada en el mundo pudiera apartarlo de ella. Consiguió apartarse unos centímetros para mirarlo y fue entonces cuando pudo ver que los ojos de Inuyasha hablaban con elocuencia sobre un anhelo y un amor que nunca había sido capaz de expresar con palabras.

Kagome nunca supo el tiempo que permanecieron en aquella postura; sin hablar, limitándose a abrazarse y a mirarse.

Por fin, la joven consiguió articular unas palabras:

—Dios mío, creía que te había perdido para siempre. Casi conseguí que te mataran —logró decir entre sollozos—. ¿Has venido para ator mentarme?

—Tú no eres responsable de nada —le aseguró con voz firme.

—Vi a Sesshomaru disparar. Vi la sangre.

—Mi estado llegó a ser crítico, pero estoy mucho mejor. Tenía mucho por lo que luchar.

Ella lo contempló con una mezcla de alegría, esperanza y miedo. No podía dejar de mirarlo, como si, de hacerlo, pudiese desaparecer para siempre. Y si eso ocurría, estaba segura de que no podría soportar per derlo una vez más y no le quedaría más remedio que reunirse con él.

—Mírame, amor. Soy completamente mortal.

Ella bajó la mirada y lo estudió. Parecía desmejorado y estaba dema siado delgado para su constitución. Tenía el rostro casi demacrado, y había desaparecido el tono bronceado de su piel, pero sólo resultaría evi dente para alguien que lo conociese.

—Si te toco, ¿te desvanecerás?

—Tócame y lo sabrás por ti misma.

Kagome le pasó la mano por el pecho. Era duro y cálido, y al notar el fuerte latido de su corazón, la joven rió y lloró al mismo tiempo.

—¿Cómo puede ser tan piadoso el destino?

—Tenía que sobrevivir, ¿no lo ves? —Inuyasha acunó tiernamente su rostro con sus manos. Ella sacudió la cabeza, y las lágrimas cayeron sobre los dedos masculinos—. Por fin tenía algo por lo que vivir.

Kagome cerró los ojos, y, con un alivio indecible, dejó que la abrazase. Apoyó la mejilla en su pecho y sintió el fuerte y tranquilizador latido de su corazón. Teniéndolo a él, nunca necesitaría nada más.

Cuando finalmente se quedó sin lágrimas, él la apartó un poco y la miró con la misma intensidad con la que ella lo había estudiado. Era como si no pudiese perder ni un detalle. Pero, de repente, algo en su aspecto le llamó la atención; echó la cabeza atrás y se rió. Era un soni do maravilloso.

—¿Y de qué se ríe usted, señor? —le preguntó ella con sorna, sin dejar de preguntarse si alguna vez podría volver a cerrar los ojos para irse a dormir, si eso significaba dejar de verlo.

—Cuando Myoga regresó a St. Mary's y me dijo que estaba muy preocupado por ti, reconozco que temía encontrarte demacrada y mucho más delgada. Pero, ahora que veo tu aspecto, no puedo creer que me hayas echado de menos. Hasta me atrevería a decir que has engordado un poco.

La joven lo miró a los ojos intentando transmitirle un mensaje. Su mirada vaciló un instante, pero fue suficiente para que Inuyasha compren diese.

Él tomó aire, y una expresión indefinible cruzó sus ojos, diciéndole a Kagome que Inuyasha había esperado y deseado la noticia de su embarazo.

—Me temo que no es mi estado mental el responsable de que haya engordado —reconoció ella con una traviesa sonrisa.

Inuyasha dio un paso atrás y se apoyó en el escritorio de Houyo. Cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y recorrió su figura con un brillo de satis facción en los ojos.

—¿Y cómo llamaremos a este bebé?

—Dependerá de si es niño o niña, señor —respondió ella, imitando su tono de seriedad—, pero, sea como sea, ya he escogido el apellido. Espero que sea de su agrado.

—¿Y cuál es? —preguntó Inuyasha, perplejo.

—Me gustaría que este niño se apellidase Blackwell —dijo en un tono casi reverencial—. Porque su padre es el vizconde, ya sabe.

Inuyasha fue hacia ella en dos zancadas, la abrazó con fuerza y le susu rró al oído:

—Me gusta tuelección. —Se puso serio y, cuando la miró, Kagome se asombró una vez más del enorme atractivo de sus duras y marcadas facciones—. Te dije lo que sentía en aquel acantilado, amor mío. Nunca pronuncie las palabras, pero lo haré ahora, alto y claro. Nos casaremos en la cate dral que escojas e invitaremos a todo el mundo: a Kaede, a Myoga, incluso al regente, si lo deseas.

—¿El maldito regente? ¿Por fin has conseguido que reconozca tu título?

Él la miró, obviamente sorprendido por la jerga que había aprendido en el Seabravery.

—Reconozco que ha necesitado algo de persuasión, pero me he asegurado un perdón completo. Me debe por lo menos eso, después de todo lo que he hecho por él. Me ha proclamado vizconde de Blackwell y ha abjurado de los negocios ilícitos que compartía con Sesshomaru. Te prometo que, a partir de ahora, llevaremos una vida tranquila en Londres. Seré el lord más elegante de la ciudad.

—¡Santo cielo! ¡No quiero ni imaginármelo!

—Bueno, pues hazlo. Todo va a cambiar. El pirata Inuyasha ha desaparecido.

—Pero el dragón nunca desaparecerá. No quiero que lo haga. Forma parte de ti y he llegado a amarlo —afirmó, acariciando su espalda—. Nunca te desharás de él, Inuyasha, y, en el futuro, cuando te mire desde el otro lado de un salón de baile lleno de gente, sabré que está ahí, sólo para mis ojos.

—El dragón será lo único que permanezca.

—Pero, ¿qué pasará con Mirage? No podemos renunciar a la isla.

—Mirage también permanecerá, si tú quieres.

—Y me gustaría que Myoga nos casara en una boda tranquila a bordo del Seabravery, de camino a casa, a Mirage. No podría verte infeliz en Londres, mi señor. Perteneces... pertenecemos a Dragonard.

Inuyasha esbozó una sonrisa satisfecha y la besó con una pasión que le quitó el aliento. Tardaron mucho tiempo en separar sus labios y volver a respirar con normalidad, pero, cuando lo hicieron, el legítimo vizconde de Blackwell sacudió la cabeza.

—Me temo que eso no será posible. El Seabravery ya no existe. Ahora es La Bella Durmiente.

Por eso Kagome no había recibido noticias del puerto. Se rió y apoyó la cabeza en su pecho. No quería que la soltase nunca. Se sentía como si entre sus brazos estuviese su hogar, como si fuese el lugar al que pertene cía y en el que nunca podría pasarle nada malo.

—¿Deseas algo más, mi codiciosa vizcondesa? —preguntó Inuyasha con una voz llena de ternura.

—Sí. Una última cosa: te lo suplico, cómprame el Hogar como rega lo de bodas. Y deja que le cambie el nombre, para que sea simplemente el Hogar Bluefield para Jóvenes Sin Recursos.

—Lo haré. Pero ¿qué ha pasado con tu ilustre Houyo?

—¿Detecto un cierto tono de celos en tu voz? —replicó Kagome, sonriente—. Planea ir a evangelizar África. Sospecho que ahora es houyo el que se enfrenta a una gran aventura.

Inuyasha le acarició el pelo con infinita ternura, y se quedaron abraza dos durante otro largo instante. Por fin, él reconoció:

—Te quiero, Kagome. No puedo imaginar mi vida sin ti. Cuando lle gaste a mi barco el primer día, creí ser yo quien te tenía presa, pero ahora veo que me equivocaba.

—¿Qué has dicho? —susurró Kagome al oír sus palabras, incapaz de creer que realmente las había pronunciado.

—He dicho que te quiero. Crees que me obligaste a sentirlo, pero no es así. Al final me di cuenta de que no podía evitarlo. —Le acarició la mejilla con el dorso de la mano—. Cuando la muerte vino a por mí en aquel acantilado, lo único que la detuvo fue mi amor por ti. Y, en aquel tira y afloja, por fin supe lo que de verdad me hacía fuerte.

—¿Y qué era, amor mío?

—Tú —se limitó a decir, estrechándola con más fuerza.

**Mmmm…debo admitir que ese final estuvo muy raro…yo hubiera puesto un lemmon por ejemplo xD….por la perla no me pregunten que ni yo lo se! Asi termina esta historia! Mil gracias por los que llegaron hasta acá! No saben lo feliz que me hicieron sus rews! Hasta otra! Bruxy-chan…Kira Christopher…Haru10-chaan…Cristy R…y las demás chicas que no alcanzaron a poner su rew! (como nonahere :p) las extrañare! Espero vernos por aquí pronto! **

**Besos y abrazos! **

**Dark_yuki**


End file.
